Coincidences
by Margaret1234
Summary: This story follows on from Shadows of the Past (Part 2)..Six months have elapsed and starts in April 2014. Horatio has a major problem to deal with when a woman found beaten near to death, and lying alongside an undercover FBI Agent brutally murdered, will only speak to Horatio when able to talk. He becomes concerned when he finds out who she is and horrified at what she tells him.
1. Chapter 1

COINCIDENCES

Chapter 1

Tuesday, the first day of April, 2014, dawned calm and sunny following a few days of stormy weather in Miami. Horatio had finished his breakfast and was almost ready to leave for work when he decided to open the lounge doors to let in the smell of the fresher air. It was still warm outside, but the sticky humid heat caused by the unsettled weather had now gone. They had air conditioning, but he much preferred pure fresh air. They only used it regularly in the height of summer, although it had been on a few times over the last few days. He stepped out on to the patio and enjoyed breathing the fresh air deep into his lungs, and as he stood there he gazed at his back yard appreciatively. Aileen enjoyed gardening and had taken on the job of tending to the plants in the bedding borders and patio plant pots, and she certainly seemed to have green fingers. The yard was a picture, and the storm winds, had done no damage, whatsoever, to the trees and shrubs in the back or front of the apartment. Then he smiled broadly as he remembered what the date was.

Returning to the kitchen and moving across to his wife standing at the sink, with her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzling his chin into her neck whispered, "Do you know what day it is today?"

Aileen gazing out of the window smiled; she knew; she would never forget.

She turned around in his arms so his hands were now resting in the hollow of her back and as she encircled her arms around his neck she gave him a soft smile and replied, "It was this day exactly two years ago that Cardinal Benedetti met you here in Miami, and on behalf of our mutual friends tricked you in to going to New York, and then we met and fell in love, and I bless them for that every day Horatio."

After kissing her fully on the mouth and placing his hands either side of her face he said, "I just wish I could have met you much earlier Sweetheart, because then I could have loved you longer."

Aileen choking on an intake of breath for a moment, recovered and with a lump in her throat said, "You say the sweetest things darling. I would have loved that, except in reality, we both know it could not have happened. But I am so happy we met when we did. I love you so very much Horatio."

Noticing she was looking a little pale Horatio asked, "Are you not feeling well Aileen? Is that headache still bothering you?" He had been a bit worried about her as Aileen suffered with headaches when storms were around. She could always tell when a storm was on the way because of this, and it can't have been easy for her with Hannah being off color.

"I'm fine; just a bit tired, it will pass, and the headache seems to have gone this morning, thank goodness. Hannah had me up several times in the night. She was grizzly and feverish, and in a lot of pain. I could feel a really sharp edge every time she bit hard on my finger as I tried to soothe her sore gums. Another tooth is close to breaking through, hopefully it will be today. She is biting really hard on her teething ring this morning."

"You should have let me take a turn with her; you know you can wake me anytime in the event she had not already woken me."

"I know Horatio but you sleeping well, is important, and I can rest through the day."

Looking across at his daughter sitting in her high chair, teething ring rammed in her mouth, dribble running down her chin, he muttered, "Poor little soul." Moving across to her he gently rubbed his thumbs over her very red hot cheeks, and as he did so she gave him a little smile, dropped the ring, and stretched her arms out to him which she did when she wanted him to pick her up, and he couldn't resist. As he lifted her up she placed a wet hand on his face and said, "Da-da." He grinned, he loved to hear her trying to say daddy. She had started talking to him this way a few days earlier, and he felt emotional hearing his daughter recognise him in this way. Everything his daughter did was a new and wondrous experience for him.

He gave her a big cuddle as he talked to her soothingly, "You will soon feel better Princess." Then she touched his nose; squeezed it, and chuckled as he shook his head at her laughing.

Aileen standing with her back now resting against the sink watched them, her heart bursting with love for both of them and thinking that Hannah could twist Horatio around her little fingers even at her age. She had in fact been able to do just that since the day she was born. She was ten months old now, had sat up at six months, just before last Christmas, and was crawling all over the place. She had never actually crawled on two knees but rather on one knee and one foot, and she was so quick, and kept them on their toes watching out for her. They had not forced her into a play pen as she had reacted badly to being penned in. The last few days she was noticeably stronger and actually took a few tentative steps if you held both her hands; their daughter was progressing fast. It would not be long before she was able to take her first few steps on her own.

She moved over to them with a damp tissue and wiped Horatio's smiling face where Hannah had touched him with her wet hands and then wiped Hannah's face and hands clean while she was still in his arms.

Ten minutes later Horatio placed Hannah back in her chair; gave her a kiss; then kissed Aileen and was just wondering where Tommy was as he always liked to say goodbye to all of them before he left each day, when he felt a tap on his back. "Dad there is a man at the front door, I saw him from the lounge window but I don't know who he is so didn't answer. And you have always told me not to answer the door to strangers."

"Okay Tommy let's go and see who it is then. I didn't hear the bell though, so perhaps whoever it was changed their mind."

Tommy was on school Spring Break holiday for the rest of the week, and Aileen knew he was up to mischief when he gave her a big grin before he followed his dad. Horatio opened the door and seeing no one there, turned round to look at Tommy just as he yelled out, "April Fool Dad."

Horatio pursed his lips trying hard not to smile but failed, and Tommy had a fit of giggles.

"Nice one Tommy," said Horatio as he ruffled his hair. "You caught me out easy, and I think I will be safer at work today in the circumstances," making his son laugh. Then Horatio gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Go easy on your mom with the tricks, she was up with Hannah last night and is tired."

"Okay Dad...just a small one, I promise."

Horatio nodded his head and then looking at his watch said, "Right family I really do have to leave now. Take care Aileen, try and get some rest today."

"Don't worry Horatio; I'm fine, just a bit lethargic, this stormy weather hasn't helped either. Stephanie is coming over with Mark for a couple of hours this afternoon. As the weather has changed to something like normal now, we will just sit outside and be lazy, while the boys play for a while."

Horatio was happy; Aileen and Stephanie had gradually become good friends over the last few months, both having ten year old sons who were the best of friends. It worked well for both of them, and Stephanie after all her troubles was a much happier person now.

On the drive into work Horatio noted the storm damage here and there was no worse than he had noticed the previous few days, and as he was driving along he was feeling a little guilty. Since Hannah had been moved to her cot in the nursery, and though he was normally a light sleeper he didn't hear her cry out as quick as Aileen did, so she always got up first to go and tend to their daughter. The few times he tried to get up ahead of her, Aileen insisted he stay where he was, saying he needed his sleep to stay alert for the next day. He knew that ever since the Saris business, she worried about his safety more than ever and wanted him to be fit for whatever he had to meet in his working day, and by getting up for their daughter she was making sure he had as much sleep as possible. She was quite strong willed at times when it came to what she thought was good for him and the family. Then he smiled, she was the love of his life and would have her no different, and what he told her this morning was so true. He did wish with all his heart he had known her longer. The last two years had been the happiest of his life.

Twenty minutes later, now 8:00 am, he arrived at the MDPD, parked his car and then strolled into the building just as Frank came up alongside him saying, "Good morning Horatio. You know what day it is today, don't you?"

"Yes Frank, I do indeed. Let's hope it is a quiet one this year." He smiled at Frank's back as he walked away. Frank had been a good friend to him this day two years earlier, and an already close friendship had grown even stronger. He just wished Frank had a good woman in his life, like he did. Frank was a good man; he could be a bit awkward at times, but always meant well, and since his acrimonious divorce from Melissa, he was in no hurry to get into another relationship. He knew that deep down Frank would like another woman in his life, but was finding it hard to take a step forward and trust again. He had been soured by the divorce. But he had a piece of luck recently as Melissa had now re married and Frank's financial burden of paying her alimony had been lifted from his shoulders. Melissa' new husband who was wealthy had magnanimously arranged through his lawyer for the divorce court to annul Frank's financial responsibility for the girls, and with no provisos' attached. Thus he was still able to see his three daughters by arrangement with Melissa at any time, and it was clear that his friend and colleague had a spring in his steps of late.

An hour later following a walk around the lab checking all was well everywhere, he stepped outside the building and stood at the top of the steps for a minute, surveying what was around him. A patrol car drew up and two officers alighted with two young lads who were now being frogmarched into the station. He nodded at the officers as they passed him, and thought, "So the day begins."

He was just on the point of turning to go back inside when he noted a cab draw up at the bottom of the steps, and raised his eyebrows when he saw who stepped out of the cab, and as he walked down the steps he muttered to himself, "Déjà Vu."

Then with a smile on his face he shook hands with Cardinal Benedetti. "It's good to see you Cardinal. But you do know I will never trust the clergy again on this particular day of the year," the smile on his face widening as he spoke.

"It's alright Horatio, just pure business for me this trip. It's our annual conference today and it falls to Miami to host the event again this year; Last year it was in New York. I have a bit of time before I need to arrive at the conference center so thought I would step by and say hello, hoping it is convenient."

"Come inside to my office then and join me with a coffee."

"Thank you; I would like that."

The Cardinal asked the cab driver to return in thirty minutes; then followed Horatio into the building and to his office, and exactly thirty minutes later he left a happy man having obtained the information he personally needed. He had heard from Father Downey how happy Horatio was now settled in his married life, and after their chat he could clearly see that for himself. His own heart was lightened now, as he had sometimes felt a little guilty at the length of time it had taken Horatio to reach the decision that he had done enough to atone for his father's death, and wished he had granted him absolution much earlier. He had served a penance for far too long, but he had hoped and prayed Horatio would have realised when he had done enough, but he had had to finally step in two years ago and tell him so. It had become clear to him that Horatio was never going to make that decision as he had needed to receive absolution from him directly. He was glad he had stepped by; Horatio was looking good and clearly in a happy place now. He was returning to New York straight after the conference otherwise he would have accepted Horatio's offer to join the family that evening. Maybe he could fit in seeing them later in the year went through his mind. Horatio had told him the family were coming to New York for a visit soon.

Once the Cardinal had departed, Frank who had seen him arrive and leave put his head around the door and asked with a chuckle in his throat, "Falling for another trick Horatio?"

Horatio shook his head and smiling replied, "Not this time Francis, the Cardinal was just paying a social visit. He is here for another conference. Can you believe it is two years since he last paid a visit to Miami? So much has happened since then."

"Anyway must get on with some paperwork now, so can you shut the door please Frank? I don't want to be disturbed for a while, I have to write up a report on Stephen's progress too date"

Opening his desk drawer Horatio withdrew Stephen Jenkins personnel file. It was six months ago, just prior to Michael and Maeve's wedding in New York that he had gone with his gut feeling and offered the officer a position as a CSI. He had been impressed with him at various stages throughout the whole Saris saga, and so far Stephen had not let him down in any way, quite the reverse. He was proving to be very flexible. He had initially asked Ryan to take him through the ropes which had turned out to be a good move, not only for Stephen but for Ryan as well. Ryan had taken his responsibility seriously and it reflected well on him. The rest of the team also worked well with him, he was easy to like, and it was obvious he was going to turn into a complete team player. But a team player he thought had the potential to become a good second in command, and eventually a team leader some time in the future. In between being out in the field, Stephen had already been taken through various forms of lab work by one or other of the team. He himself had taken him through a few steps and was impressed. Having expressed an interest in ballistics, he was currently spending some time with Calleigh. She had been happy to start teaching him all she knew, particularly as she was never going to work more than part time hours again, and she knew Stephen was clearly comfortable around guns. He trusted Calleigh to teach him well, she was the best ballistics expert he had ever worked with, and the reports she fed him about Stephen were excellent.

He wrote the progress report and then leant back in his chair with a sigh of satisfaction, a smug expression crossing his face. He prided himself on only ever taking on the best, and his instincts had not let him down where Stephen Jenkins was concerned.

A few minutes later he stood up and was about to take the file back to personnel, when there was a sharp rap on his office window; looking across he sighed heavily – FEDS, and two of them. "What the hell do they want?" he muttered under his breath, and shut his eyes momentarily in frustration. His lab was clean, and no one was under investigation for a single offence, unless, despite James Burton's assurance they would not be looking at him for any reason concerning Saris being taken down, they had changed their minds, although that would have been IAB's remit, and they had stayed well clear and it was a few months ago now anyway.

He was surprised there were two of them, Glen Cole and Dennis Sackheim; two agents he had not seen for some considerable time.

Glaring at them as they entered his office he tersely asked, "What can I do for you gentlemen? My lab is clean, as always, and I know of no reason for you to be here."

"Calm down Horatio," said Dennis Sackheim. "We know your lab and team are squeaky clean."

Horatio decided to sit down, and placing his arms on his desk and clasping his hands together he asked, "So why are you here?"

"We need your help Horatio, and it could be personal," said Dennis Sackheim, as he and Glen Cole pulled up chairs and sat down opposite him.

Horatio raised his eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"We have had an agent working undercover now for close to three months, but Saturday night we found his dead body in a derelict old building on the edge of Little Havana. Whoever murdered him had used a knife on him Horatio; he had been butchered, and this is where we need your help. A woman, who had been severely beaten, was found alongside him, and at first we thought she was dead, but miraculously she is still alive, the paramedics felt a very weak pulse in her neck and rushed her to hospital immediately, although the consultant at the hospital over the weekend had doubts she would survive the trauma of her ordeal, she was very weak. We had hoped to talk to her yesterday but were unable to. However, we went to see her early this morning when the consultant called to let us know she was awake and aware of what was going on around her. When we explained who we were and that we needed to talk to her, she told us she will only talk to you as she knows and trusts you."

"Did she give you a name?"

"Yes, Horatio, her name is...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Suzie Barnum...Do you know her?"

Horatio raised his right elbow on his desk and placed his head in his hand in dismay, and then replied, "Yes, I do." He stood up and moving across to the window he gazed down on the forecourt for a moment, then shut his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought, and then sighing heavily he returned to his desk, sat down and said, "You had better tell me the whole story so I know what mess she's got herself into. I have not seen her for a very long time."

Dennis Sackheim responded, "We don't yet know for sure that she was involved in what we were investigating; although the bodies found together suggest this is the case. Or she may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and saw something that she should not have seen, causing her to get a brutal beating. This is why we need you to talk to her Horatio."

"Just tell me one thing, are drugs involved?"

Glen Cole answered, "Yes, Horatio."

"How is it that you know her anyway? Is she a personal friend or is she someone you know from one of your cases? She asked for you as Horatio Caine first, rather than Lieutenant Caine, which gave us the impression you know her on a personal level."

"Haven't you done any checks on her, at all?"

"Not yet...we thought it would be quicker to talk to you first; we have come straight from the hospital."

"Okay, Glen... I'll go and talk to her when we have finished here; that is if she is awake, and fit to talk when I reach the hospital. I am assuming that in the circumstances she is at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, under Bureau protection."

"Yes, she's in a private room with two agents protecting her for now, taking it in shifts. Both Dennis and I will accompany you...this is primarily a Bureau case and we need some answers a.s.a.p."

Deep down Horatio was also worried about Madison. He quickly calculated she would be about fifteen years old now, and just hoped she was safe somewhere. He needed to speak to Suzie urgently, and extremely anxious now he said, "You better tell me quickly what you do know, and then I will fill in the gaps about Suzie Keaton, nee Barnum, if I feel you need to know, and it is partly personal so what I say will have to be in absolute confidence, and I need your guarantee's that you will respect this?"

The two feds looked at each other both thinking this was going better than expected. They had expected some aggravation from Horatio as they knew well that he distrusted the Bureau, but to be fair he worked well with them if a case warranted his help so they nodded their heads in acceptance of what he was asking. It was now clear to them that Horatio was probably in a position to be of real help; he clearly knew the woman.

Dennis Sackheim responded..."Horatio, the Bureau has for some time now been aware that drug shipments have been reaching Miami via the Port, despite the Port Authority having pretty good container check controls, but they cannot check every container, and clearly some are getting through without thorough inspections. In the first instance they are scanned, but that is not perfect, and the bolts on the containers are inspected to see if they have been interfered with, and some are randomly unbolted and checked, but clearly it is all too easy still to hide drugs amongst legitimate cargo. This is also a worry at the Virginia and Richmond Ports."

"We know from information passed on to us by our agent so far, that a group of Russians lead by Viktor Abramov are involved. So far there is no evidence the Cubans are involved with them, such as the likes of those who you dealt with so successfully last year." Seeing Horatio's startled look he continued, "Yes, we heard all the plaudits for that being a job well done – Anyway you know the Russians and Cubans just don't get on so we are at the moment puzzled as to why the bodies were found in the vicinity of Little Havana."

"If, in fact, they were involved, Malcolm Trent our agent never once made reference to any Cuban connections. Malcolm, who was thirty five, could speak several languages including fluent Russian, his grandmother was Russian and he grew up with Russian as his second language and as such was a good choice to ask to go undercover. We know the Russians can be ruthless so we put Malcolm through some tests and he could not be broken into speaking anything other than Russian and he had the looks of a Russian, he was perfect. He went undercover at the port willingly ten weeks ago under the cover name of Andre Ivanov, working as a cargo checker as well as performing general jobs around the port."

As Dennis Sackheim paused for a moment Horatio asked, "I trust the Port Authority Security were aware of this?"

"Yes, they were happy for us to be looking into the matter and we were better prepared to place a man on the inside anyway."

"After a few days Malcolm knew he was being watched, and then one of the Russians working there started to get friendly with him and a week later while having a drink with him and two others, in a Russian bar, he offered Malcolm good money to turn a blind eye when checking the bolts on certain cargo containers. Of course he accepted and was in, just what we wanted. He did well, he became friends with them, drank with them and they accepted him into their circle...he was good, very good. After a while he knew he had their absolute trust when he was told their leader was one Viktor Abramov, although he never met him; apparently he was hardly ever seen, giving directions from somewhere outside of Miami, but was known to have a temper if anything went wrong. We also know from Malcolm that once the containers were unloaded, the legitimate goods with hidden drugs amongst them were moved to a warehouse on the perimeter of the port for collection by a valid customer of the legitimate goods. This was a regular arrangement with the client who was totally unaware his cargo included drugs. But before collection, the Russians working for Viktor Abramov removed the drugs from the goods and loaded them into a van, taking them to a warehouse somewhere in Bayshore Drive. Once there they were eventually moved on to dealers for distribution."

"However, while Malcolm was working his way in and getting himself trusted we made no early moves on his initial information, but then everything changed last week as Malcolm informed us that large shipments of drugs were due to arrive in Miami, not via the usual small cargo containers, but by motor power leisure boats coming into Miami waters via the Atlantic Inter Coastal Waterway; their intent obviously to avoid docking at the Port – One boat due on Tuesday and the other on Thursday."

Horatio interrupted, "Where were the drugs being shipped from in the first place Dennis?"

"From New York; easy for them to take the ICW from New Jersey, all the way down to Miami."

"So we decided we should now make a move and this is where Glen came into the picture...he worked with the coast guards, and last Tuesday at around 3:00 pm the boat appeared in Miami waters. Glen and the Coast Guards stopped and searched the boat and came up trumps; the Coast Guards commandeered the boat and brought it into port, the three men on board were arrested and the drugs impounded. But the crew of three are staying tight lipped; we are not learning anything from them right now. The second boat was a no show on Thursday however, so they obviously abandoned their plans."

"Malcolm was able to inform us that as far as he could tell, the Russians he was working with just thought they were unlucky with the coastguard raid. But at this point he was also able to tell us that this Viktor Abramov was due to come and visit on the Saturday and that the Russians were a bit apprehensive as he had the reputation of being a hard man when angry. And they guessed he was coming to try and find out if there were any reasons other than pure bad luck as to why the coastguards targeted their boat."

"But Glen worked all day with the coastguards on Tuesday and they checked several other boats in an attempt to make it look like all boats were coming under scrutiny. Not just the one they were actually targeting. This was to ensure we were protecting Malcolm as well. So we had hoped no suspicions would be aroused. It was an expensive operation, but this was worth the expense at the end of the day, as it was an enormous drugs cargo we impounded, and we caught the crew red handed. But we still want the man at the top, and this is why we didn't try going in to get the guys Malcolm was working with straight away."

"At this point we decided with Malcolm's agreement to get him to wear a body wire transmitter which was not on him, when we found his body. So it looks like they found it, or he threw it somewhere if he felt endangered by wearing the thing. This is where we hope Suzie Barnum can help us Horatio."

"Did he have any family Dennis?" Horatio asked.

"No, his grandparents and parents are no longer alive and he was not married, but he is a great loss to us, he was one of our best agents, and a great guy. He will be missed on both counts."

"You said his body was found in an old derelict building on the edge of Little Havana. How did you know he was there - And who found him...and Suzie?"

"He hadn't reported in at the usual time Horatio, and we got a bit worried, he never failed to report in, and we had heard nothing coming through his wire to our receiver, so after a while having given him a thirty minute leeway in case he had not been able to switch the wire on or use his phone while others were around we took a risk and checked his cell phone several times without getting an answer, and then suddenly we picked up a location signal...how the hell we did though was lucky, because his cell phone was smashed up on the ground but close to Susie Barnum rather than Malcolm. We can only think it was still working and Suzie Barnum tried to make a phone call. That is the only explanation we can come up with at the moment."

"What we had been hoping for that night by asking Malcolm to wear a wire was the chance to get some incriminating evidence so we could pick them all up together on Saturday. But not receiving a transmission we had no idea where he was. He had not been able to tell us himself prior to that as Abramov never lets them know until he has arrived."

"Wonder why they dumped the bodies in Little Havana, assuming the Russians did of course?" Then after pausing for a moment Horatio added, "My guess is they wanted the Cubans to be targeted for the blame; nothing else makes sense for the Russians to be on Cuban territory. As you pointed out earlier there is no love lost between them. But why leave the phone nearby...that is a mystery, unless the crime actually did take place there and they forgot the phone...careless if so? But lucky for us I guess."

"Wonder where the body wire is?"

"Good questions Horatio," said Glen Cole. "We had the area taped off and secured, and called in some of the weekend police officers to stand watch, day and night, and again yesterday and today, but we have not done a full sweep of the place yet. We were too concerned to remove our colleague and get Suzie Barnum to hospital, and what with cutbacks and other numerous other things we are looking into we didn't have enough bodies over the weekend. But before we organise a sweep we wanted to talk to you first. When you get to speak to Suzie Barnum, we will then re-visit the scene and we were thinking of calling your team in to assist. This is what your team are good at, following evidence, and right now we need to find something to follow. The damned wire which I wish we had never asked him to wear was no where near the scene, yet the phone was. Maybe Malcolm did get rid of the wire before they got to him? We just don't know, and we are of course making assumptions at the moment that the Russians killed Malcolm."

Horatio picked his cell phone up from his desk and phoned Eric who answered immediately, "Eric I have to go somewhere urgently, so please cover for me. Not sure how long I will be."

"Okay H...no problem." When he closed his phone Eric was worried, he had noted the tension in Horatio's voice, and hoped nothing personal was amiss.

Horatio first locking Stephen Jenkins personnel file in his desk drawer stood up and said, "Let's get going then. I also need to talk to Suzie for personal reasons, I need to know where her daughter is, and I will explain later."

Dennis Sackheim and Glen Close drove away swiftly, Horatio in his hummer right behind them.

When they arrived at the hospital they made their way quickly to the private room where Suzie was being protected; Horatio was introduced to the Feds on duty, both were there at the same time as they were about to change shifts. Entering the room Horatio gasped when he saw how badly Suzie had been beaten, she was a mess. He looked at the Fed's and between gritted teeth said, "We have to get these bastards."

At that moment the consultant Graham Chandler came into the room having heard his patient had visitors, for a second time and quietly said, "Gentleman, you can have just a few minutes with my patient. I understand the need you have to ask her some questions, but any signs of distress I want you out of here. She needs peace and quiet. Frankly, I am surprised she is even awake right now."

They all nodded their heads in understanding and when he left, Horatio walked slowly over to her bed, wires hooked into her in several places, and thinking she was asleep whispered, "Suzie, what the hell have you got yourself into?" In his mind, knowing her history he was sure she was involved somehow, this was not a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was getting the idea that this was a typical Suzie situation.

Suzie stirred at the sound of his voice and tears immediately running down her face she muttered, "Horatio, I did try hard..."

Horatio removed a clean handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and wiped away her tears saying "Hush now - just listen and answer questions in your own time, if you can?" Then pulling up a chair Horatio sat down on the right side of her bed, and gently taking hold of one of her hands noting some of her fingers were in splints he said, "I'm sorry Suzie, but I and the federal agents with me, need to ask you a few questions as we need to know what happened to you and Andre Ivanov who was discovered alongside you Saturday night."

"He was one of them wasn't he Horatio?" Suzie asked as she looked across to the two agents.

Dennis Sackheim and Glen Close quietly pulled up chairs on the opposite side of the bed to Horatio, and Dennis said, "Yes he was Suzie, and we want to catch whoever did this to you and our agent as soon as possible, so anything you can tell Horatio would be helpful. You just talk to him as and when you can, and we will just sit here and listen. So forget we are here and focus on Horatio."

Suzie managed to give a smile, which wrenched at the men's hearts, and then she looked at Horatio directly her eyes full of water. She had felt stressed when the agents came in with him, but as she had experienced several times in the past Horatio's voice always seemed to have a calming effect on her. She knew he could get angry though when it came to abuse and he was going to see clear evidence of that today, but she took as deep a breath as she could manage and waited for his inevitable questions.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Suzie before we start do you mind if I record our conversation, my cell phone is capable of that? "

When she responded by shaking her head from side to side he set his phone to record and laid it on her pillow and without waiting for his first question, Suzie started talking slowly, and sobbing in between her words said, "Horatio that poor man died because he was trying to protect me. Prior to him doing that no one had any idea he was an agent, as far as I knew anyway."

"So why did you need protecting in the first place Suzie?"

"Not long after we arrived Viktor told me to go for a walk as he had business to discuss with his men. So I did, he never involved me in any of his business dealings. When I returned about an hour later the meeting had finished and the men were standing around chatting and seemed in good spirits, but one of them left in a blue van just as I returned, the driver smiling at me as he passed. Viktor was still in his office looking out of the window overlooking the warehouse. I was on my way to join him but had to pass Andre on the way. I knew his name was Andre as I heard one of the others talking to him when we first arrived. I can't speak or understand Russian but his name was clear enough to me. Anyway, just being friendly, I said hello to him in passing and he looked up from what he was doing and smiled, and responded likewise, I assumed he said hello anyway. Viktor noticed and went mad. He saw me as his own property and could get angry if anyone even looked at me let alone talked to me. He always blamed me, thinking I was flirting if I spoke to any other man."

"When you say Viktor – do you mean Viktor Abramov?"

"Yes, we had been living together in New York for about six months. But came for a short visit to Miami on Saturday as he said he had some business to attend to here. We were going to be here for the whole weekend. He apparently had a condo nearby, but I never saw that as we went to the warehouse first."

"So what happened?"

"Viktor came charging out of the office and gave me a few hard slaps around the head; punched my face and was about to land another fist into my face when Andre grabbed his arm and yelled at him to back off and told him he was a coward for hitting a woman just for smiling and saying hello. That enraged Viktor even more and managing to get both his hands on Andre's chest he shoved him away, but then went really berserk, he had twigged Andre was wearing what I think you call a wire. Two of Viktor's men, on his instructions held Andre by the arms while Viktor ripped Andre's shirt open, then ripped the wire off of him; threw it on the ground, stamped on it, then picked it up and hurled it across the warehouse in a terrible rage. Then he pulled a knife from somewhere and he started slashing at Andre who was strong and brave and tried to get away from those holding his arms, but three of them were too much for him...he had no chance, and when they let him fall to the ground after Viktor slit his throat I knew he was dead. I did try to help Andre at one stage by trying to push Viktor away but he just shoved me to the ground, gave me a kick and then I caught Andre's eye, he smiled and in English said, "Thank you, but no more Suzie; take care of yourself."

"The other two were such cowards Horatio, such cowards"

The two feds sitting listening to this were both deep inside seething, but managed to hold back from exploding as they knew this would be counter productive right now, but both had clenched fists now as in fact did Horatio.

At this point Suzie was crying unable to talk for a few minutes as she saw the scene running before her eyes, then she added, "How he managed to smile and speak, I will never know. He had such a beautiful smile." Then she wept again, tears spilling down her face.

The three men watched her in consternation thinking they should go, but then collecting herself together she continued. "No one would have survived being cut up the way he was. Then Viktor started on me again, still full of rage, and I don't remember how many times he smashed me with his fists and kicked me before I must have gone into an unconscious state...they obviously left me for dead, but at one point I came to for a moment and heard Viktor tell the other two that they could assume the authorities were on to them now so they would have to close up shop in Miami for a while until things died down. I also heard him tell someone to dump the goods in the van and get rid of them, and to continue with their jobs at the Port until he got in touch with them again, and in the meantime he would carry on with his other business back in New York."

After pausing for a couple of minutes she added, "I'm sorry Horatio, I don't remember anything else."

"It's alright Suzie you are doing extremely well," said Horatio as he ran a hand softly down the side of her badly battered face and thinking they were lucky she could even talk.

"Do you know what the other business is though?" Horatio asked as gently as he could. Suzie clearly needed a break now, but he was anxious to get a few more answers while she was able to talk.

"No Horatio...but, wait a minute, I think it could have something to do with girls. But I never saw anything; just heard an odd word here and there. I may be totally wrong."

Horatio's heart sank; his instincts were telling him Madison might be in trouble.

Then Horatio asked the question he had wanted to ask ever since he arrived, "Suzie where is Madison...Did she come with you?"

"No she didn't, and if she is not with you I don't know where she is."

Raising his eyebrows high and trying not to let his voice convey his anger at her response, he asked, "What do mean you don't know?"

"Horatio...she left home, about three weeks ago now, she didn't like Viktor, and after he raised his voice at her one evening she was angry. Then I discovered the next morning that she had gone leaving a note saying, "Sorry Mom, I can't watch you go from one bad man to another anymore. I am going to try to get back to Miami and find Uncle Horatio. We should never have left Indiana and we should have told him we had."

"Well she must be missing then as she has never reached me." Inwardly Horatio was horrified at this news.

Suzie now looked at him in alarm but Horatio continued with his questions.

"How did you end up in New York Suzie, you know you could have come to me for help anytime, and why did you close your bank account in Indiana, thus causing the payments I sent to you to be redirected back to me forcing me to cancel the direct debit payments? I tried to find out where you were for a while but then life threw me a few curve balls of my own, and I stepped back from looking for you and trusted in fate that you would make contact with me if I was needed."

Dennis, realising the conversation was getting really personal interrupted and asked, "Would you like us to leave Horatio?"

Horatio shook his head, saying, "No stay. You may as well hear this now."

"I didn't tell you anything Horatio as I really didn't want you to continue paying for your brothers mistakes. Once I found a job it wasn't fair to keep taking from you. I wanted to try to be independent. And your nephew giving his bone marrow saved Madison's life. I really could not ask for anything more from you. Then after a couple of relationships failed I decided to move right away from everyone, and everything, and moved to New York hoping for a better life."

"I found a job, nothing fancy, just waitressing, but earned plenty of tips, and I had managed to previously save enough from various jobs to rent a nice apartment, small but clean, and Madison attended a nice school, and seemed happy there. Then I met Viktor who took a shine to me and we have been together ever since."

"Are you still using Suzie...are you still addicted?" Horatio asked the questions knowing full well that as she had been involved with this Viktor Abramov, she surely was using, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"I really tried hard to kick the habit Horatio, and I was clean for a long time, but Viktor used drugs now and again himself, not a lot, but I was tempted back into using and he kept me supplied. I'm sorry Horatio I am such a weak person."

"Did he ever abuse you before Saturday night? And don't lie to me Suzie."

"Yes, but I sometimes angered him...it was not his fault."

Horatio couldn't hold back from saying, "So, Bob Keaton all over again. You certainly know how to pick them Suzie."

"And I suppose it was not his fault he nearly killed you Saturday night?"

"Did he ever hit Madison?"

"No, I swear he didn't Horatio."

Seeing her getting distressed in response to his rapid questions he said, "Just one last question Suzie and we will leave you alone to get some rest."

"You and Andre were found in a derelict building on the edge of Little Havana, and you were found because these gentlemen here with me picked up a cell phone signal pinpointing your position, and as Andre's smashed cell phone was next to you, we are wondering if you managed to pick it up and switch it on to make a phone call because strangely it was still working."

Getting really stressed now Suzie replied, "Horatio, I don't know anything about a derelict building or a cell phone, although...wait a minute...I remember when Andre fell to the ground, a phone slid out his trouser pocket. Viktor stamped on it, and then kicked it away. Is that the one you mean?"

"Yes it is Suzie."

Pursing his lips as he saw her getting even more stressed Horatio looked at Dennis and Glen saying, "Enough for now?" They nodded their heads in agreement, and as they stood up to leave Dennis Sackheim, said, "Thank you Suzie, you have been a big help to us today, and the Bureau is grateful to you. We wish you a speedy recovery."

Before leaving Horatio leaned over the bed and gave Suzie a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Suzie, for being willing to talk to us while still in so much pain. I may be back to ask some further questions later on, but rest now and I hope you will be more comfortable soon. This is a good hospital and they will take great care of you."

As he opened the door to leave Suzie, now very tired, managed to call after Horatio as they were leaving, "Horatio, please find Madison, she has grown up to look more like you, than Raymond, and she is more like you in nature as well."

Horatio half way through the doorway, turned and with clenched fists, which the two feds noticed, replied, "That you can rely on Suzie." Then muttered under his breath, "And she had better be safe wherever she is."

Then deciding he really had to go one step further, he asked, "When Madison left did she have a cell phone or any money with her?"

"Yes Horatio," but she never answered her phone once. Viktor told me not to worry as she would get in touch once she was over her huff. I really hoped she had reached you...she did have a little money of her own; she had been doing a Saturday job at one of the local stores for a few weeks. But it wouldn't have gone far."

"Okay Suzie, I just don't understand why you didn't give me a call."

Then as he shut the door behind him he muttered. "Viktor didn't want her to."

Outside the ward, the consultant caught up with them and when Horatio asked him what his prognosis was for Suzie making a complete recovery, he told him that she had several broken ribs, two broken toes, three broken fingers, lacerations and bruises all over her body, a large bump on the back of her head and a ruptured spleen where she had taken a violent kicking, and the things they had clearly seen for themselves such as the abrasions and bruises on her face. Last night I would have said her prognosis was still poor, but luckily we got to operate on the Spleen as soon as she came in on Saturday night. I was on duty as it happens. She was in a terrible state, but she is one tough lady when it comes to pain barriers, and seeing her today, she amazed me. I would now say her prognosis is much better than I have been anticipating. She did extremely well to talk to you today, and she was keen to do that, but she is not out of the woods yet, so whilst I knew it was necessary for you to talk to her today, while she could, I would ask you not to tax her with anymore questions...for a few days at least. We still need to be careful; we will be monitoring her closely. Shock can do strange things as we know."

Horatio shook hands with him, and he and the feds left the hospital immediately, and on the way out, Dennis said, "Horatio, we need to discuss this further so can we come back to your office for a chat and to make some plans?"

"Yes, as you have heard what Suzie said, I now need to confide in you some facts about her history and how and why I am in the picture here."

A few steps further as he reached his hummer he looked across at Dennis and Glen as they were about to get in their car and said with a look of determination on his face, "Dennis and Glen, I have to be involved, are you going to stand in my way?"

"No Horatio," replied Dennis. "As we said earlier we were thinking of asking for your help anyway."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was almost 1:00 pm when they arrived back at the Miami Dade Crime Lab, and as they made their way to Horatio's office, he and the two Feds grabbed drinks from the coffee machine and on entering his office they shut the door behind them.

Eric and Frank had both observed their arrival, and Frank said, "What is that all about? We haven't seen Feds around here for some considerable time. Thank goodness."

"Don't know Frank." Eric replied. "Horatio left here about two hours ago saying he had to go out, but didn't know when he would be back, and didn't say where he was going, but he did sound tense so my guess is something is very wrong. I expect we will know soon enough if it affects us."

Horatio sat down behind his desk and Dennis and Glen sat in the same chairs they had occupied earlier, they relaxed for five minutes sipping their coffees, and Horatio placed his cell phone on the desk, ready to listen to the recording of their chat with Suzie if needed, and then withdrew a memo pad and pen out of his desk drawer ready to make notes if need be. Then he leaned back in his chair, and asked, "Shall I start?"

"Just one question first Horatio. Is Madison really your brother's daughter?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, she is, and thus my niece. It is a very long story, but best you know, so you can understand where I fit into all this. I will keep it as short as possible."

"First, how much do you know about my late brother?"

"Not a lot Horatio, I've never had any reason to research him," Dennis responded.

"Neither have I," said Glen.

"Well my brother, Raymond Caine, was an undercover detective with the narcotics division, and he first used drugs to gain the trust of the dealers, however he apparently became hooked on methamphetamine himself, this was in his system when he allegedly died."

Dennis queried, "Allegedly?"

"Yes Dennis, it will become clear as I proceed.""

"His partner was the late John Hagen who knew Raymond was on the road to destruction and put in for a transfer. Then only one week after that Raymond was reported murdered. Despite an investigation, no arrests were made and the case went cold. But I found out later that he was not in fact dead."

Dennis and Glen looked at him with startled expressions.

Horatio paused for a moment and then continued. "Yes, I was surprised too, when I discovered the Federal Government found out he had crossed the line and was dirty, and apparently forced him to fake his own death and work for them even deeper undercover, more about that in a minute."

Horatio paused for a few seconds and then continued. "I only discovered the first hint of him being alive when one of our cases led us to search for a murder suspect by the name of Chez; and catching up with him he apparently knew me and told me he knew all about Raymond Caine and said he was a dirty cop and a meth head. Anyway, we arrested him, but before we left the area we came across Suzie, in a dog house nearby, and down a hole that had been concealed. I went to have a closer look at the dog house as there were no dogs around and I thought it a bit odd. It turned out that Chez had thrown her in there as she saw him murder our victim, so now we had a witness to the crime we were investigating. She was in a state and as I was questioning her she suddenly said, "You look like Tin Man" which sent some alarm bells ringing through my head although at this point I still thought my brother was dead. Tin Man, as you know, is Tweaker talk for a meth head. Anyway, the case after some hitches was finally resolved and despite the fact Suzie could not testify because of some loophole, we found bomb making equipment so we got him on that instead."

"Suzie had been guilty of selling drugs but she got off light with my help, she was a victim here after all, and she returned to Indiana on probation. I saw her off, telling her to take care, and gave her a warning that her addiction to meth would kill her if she didn't stop. I hoped she was listening and gave her my card in case she needed to contact me any time, and that was the last I saw of her for quite a while."

At this point, Dennis asked, "So when did you learn about Madison?"

"It was four years, before I met Suzie again. She had been pulled over by a patrol car as her brake light wasn't working and on popping the trunk of the car guess what? They found drugs and arrested her for possession, but she asked for me saying I would vouch for her, and the late Officer Jessop gave me the card that I had given her. So I spoke to her and found out she had finished her probation and had returned to Miami several months previously. I asked her if she was using again and she said she was clean and didn't know how the drugs got into the car, at which point the officer told me the car was not registered to her, but registered to a Robert Keaton, so I asked her how she knew him and she told me he was her husband and that they had been on and off for a while and they were off when she met Raymond. We tested her and she was in fact clean, but Bob Keaton obviously needed to be questioned so I and a couple of officers escorted her home, and when we arrived he was there and got mad at Suzie right in front of us and it was clear from what he was muttering that he knew about the drugs, which were no way for his personal use as Suzie had implied, and we brought him in for questioning. Just before he left though, I got a shock, a little girl came walking into the room crying and calling Bob Keaton daddy - she had a cut on her knee and I immediately recognised some resemblance to my brother. As soon as Bob was taken away I took the precaution of getting a blood sample by placing my clean handkerchief on the child's cut, and then asked Suzie whose child she was and she went defensive straight away and said she wasn't Raymond's...She was Bob's. But then she slipped up when I asked her if Raymond knew and she said he died before she could tell him she was pregnant. I didn't believe the girl was Keaton's so I organised a DNA test to be done. I had learned during this time that Madison was four years old, so timing was about right."

Horatio paused again to take a sip of his now cold coffee, shuddering as he did so. Glen Cole smiled he hated cold coffee as well, and asked,"Do you want another coffee Horatio?"

Horatio nodded his head. "Yes please Glen." When Glen returned with two coffees, one for him and one for Horatio, Dennis didn't want one Horatio continued..."While I was waiting for the DNA results, I accessed Raymond's closed file in the archives, and found evidence that he had been undercover as a narcotics dealer to stop production of methamphetamine and under the cover name Tin Man, cause of death by an unknown assailant, which I knew anyway, but was just checking to see if anything else stood out. While I was looking at the file, the child's DNA result was brought to me and proved positive to Raymond's DNA result on his file. Madison was without any doubt my brother's daughter, and therefore my niece. "

"Anyway Bob Keaton made bail, so I dug a bit deeper and when, with pressure from me Suzie took me to Bob Keaton's work shop, which was in a pet shop where he worked, I found a barrel that matched the bullet killing my brother, or so we believed at the time, and the meth in his car also matched the same bulk found with my brother on his death. We also found the gun, and the meth he sold my brother the day he was supposedly shot."

"So my brother's case was re-opened and Bob Keaton was sent down for life. Or so I thought."

"Then Suzie left Miami with Madison, having been placed in a management programme. I saw them off, and promised I would send them some money every month. Remember even at this point I, his wife Yelina Salas and her son, thought he was still dead, and I never told Yelina that Raymond had left a daughter behind...she didn't need to know, and Suzie felt the same way, she had never meant to hurt Yelina at all. It was just one of those unfortunate things that happen when people in need are thrown together, although I cursed my brother."

"Not long after that she had finished her period in the home management programme and she was looking good, and I set them up in a two bedroom apartment, and popped in now and again to make sure they were okay. All seemed to be going well when she turned up here needing some help with paperwork to claim some of Raymond's pension. I was appalled and immediately reminded her I had agreed with her I would handle all the financial responsibilities. She then told me that she was sorry but she needed the money because Madison was seriously ill with acute myeloid leukaemia and needed a bone marrow transplant, and she couldn't afford the medical costs. I told her not to worry and that I would pay all costs incurred. She then told me she was not a match for the transplant, so I got myself tested and I wasn't either. It was going to be best if a family member could be the donor though, so that only left one course open to me and that was to approach Yelina Salas, to see if Ray Junior was a match. It was tricky. She was angry with me for not telling her before and at first said no, as her son should not have to pay for his father's mistakes. I returned to Suzie at Madison's bedside to tell her we had to try and think of other options when Yelina and my nephew turned up, having had a change of heart. Luckily my nephew was a match and was willing to help. Madison made a full recovery and she and Suzie moved back to their apartment. I saw them a few times but Suzie from that point on did not bother me for anything, and one day two payments I made to her were returned by the bank and Suzie had moved out. From then on as I told her at the hospital I trusted to fate that she would contact me if in trouble."

Horatio looked at his watch and realised that it was not as late as he thought, he felt like he had been speaking for ages, but it had only been twenty minutes. Then sitting up straight and resting his arms on his desk top he said, "Look, I have now told you all you need to know to get the connection between Suzie and myself, so can we move on a bit now?"

Dennis Sackheim asked, "When did you find out your brother was alive? Earlier on you referred to him as your late brother before you started talking. Then you hinted he was alive. So I am a bit confused."

"Thanks for reminding me Dennis - he is dead now, but that is an entirely different story, and one that has no connection to Suzie whatsoever, so no need for me to go over what was a painful time in my own life."

Then Horatio changed his mind and continued, "But, I will at least tell you seeing as you asked, that not long after Suzie and Madison had gone home from the hospital, I was at a crime scene downtown when looking up at the surrounding buildings I spotted a face that made me go cold. It was Bob Keaton staring down at us; he backed away quickly when he saw me look up. A few minutes later I caught him getting on a motor cycle and approaching him he said he wasn't sure I had recognised him...but I never forget a face. Then of course I asked him what he was doing on the streets, and he replied that his paperwork said he was out on parole. When I questioned him further he admitted he was working undercover for the DEA, (The Drug Enforcement Administration) just like my brother. So I asked him whether my brother was alive and if he shot him...he confirmed he was alive and admitted he had shot him as they had to make it look good. Then we both agreed that we had not seen each other."

"Later on during another case we discovered Bob Keaton had been murdered, and around the same time my brother did make contact with me, he was in trouble, but as I just said anything else is not related."

"That's it gentleman that is all I am saying on the subject now. Nothing else has any relevance to what we are dealing with right now."

"Thank you for being so upfront with us Horatio," said Dennis. "It looks like we have two different reasons for continuing investigation into what has happened. The drug situation clearly and the murder of Malcolm, but because of what Suzie told us, her side of the problem is clearly yours, and yet they obviously overlap."

Then glancing at Glen he said, "The drugs issue is at a dead end for now so far as this episode goes, so as we discussed earlier I suggest Horatio and his team now take over investigation for the murder of Malcolm as well as the beating of Suzie Barnum but keeping us in the loop, and while we follow up on the other leads Malcolm gave us concerning dealers who bought the drugs from Viktor Abramov's set up here in Miami."

Glenn nodded his head in agreement, and said "By the way Horatio, James Burton knows we were going to ask for assistance from you and he had no objections as long as you were happy to help."

"Okay, so I take it we can get going to Little Havana now and make this sweep? Despite Suzie has told us who killed Malcolm and near on beat the life out of her, I still think a sweep is necessary."

"Yes, we will join you for a few minutes in case you need to ask us any questions once there, and then we will leave it to you." Glen replied.

Horatio immediately picked his cell phone up, noting it was now 2:00 pm as he rang Eric.

"Eric, are you working on anything urgent right now?"

"Not anything that can't wait for a while Horatio."

"Right, I want you, and Stephen to grab your kits now and get to the old derelict buildings on the East Side of Little Havana. You will find one of them taped off as a crime scene. I will meet you there along with Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole. I will explain later."

Closing his cell phone and looking at the agents he asked, "Where is the cell phone you found Saturday night?"

"We brought it with us Horatio in the event you agreed to take this on," said Dennis as he removed an evidence bag from a case he had been carrying around with him all the time.

"Here you are, together with a few pictures we took at the scene as well."

Horatio placed the evidence bag in his desk drawer as a temporary measure, but held on to the large envelope with the pictures in to take with him to the crime scene.

Just as they were about to leave Dennis received a call from one of the agents at the hospital. Dennis answering asked, "Is something wrong - is Suzie Barnum worse?" A minute later he closed his phone and turning to face Horatio said, "Suzie has remembered something. She says that at some stage, presumably where she was found, she must have come to for a few seconds as she felt someone place a finger on her neck, and say, "Hang in there – help will be here soon."

"Mmm...Whoever that was may have switched Malcolm's phone on?" said Horatio.

"Anyway, come on let's get going, we have work to do."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fifteen minutes later, the two Feds in their own car, and Horatio in his hummer, arrived at the crime scene and parked up alongside Eric's hummer. Eric and Stephen had arrived a few minutes earlier and were waiting outside the warehouse talking to the officer on watch duty. As Horatio jumped down from his hummer, clutching the envelope with the crime scene pictures enclosed, he noticed an audience of Cubans had gathered; no doubt curious as to what had happened. But who knows one of them may have seen something went through his mind. He would get Eric to talk to them in a few minutes.

When Horatio, Dennis, and Glen ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, Horatio politely nodded to the officer and quietly asked, "Have the Cubans been making any trouble?"

"No Sir, they only gathered around a few minutes ago – on my watch anyway. They appeared just a few minutes after your colleagues arrived," he said looking at Eric and Stephen as he spoke.

Wondering why Dennis Sackheim and Glenn Cole were with Horatio, Eric asked "Horatio what happened here? The officer would not say a word until you arrived. He was expecting the Feds not us."

Horatio quickly explained that a Federal Agent had been murdered on Saturday, and a woman badly beaten, the bodies being found in the warehouse right behind them at around 9:00 pm, and that they had been able to speak to the woman just this morning, and knew who the guilty person was, but who was probably no longer in Miami. He finished by saying, "We suspect he has gone to New York but he could in fact be anywhere. He could still be here, but I doubt it...The agent was Malcolm Trent, working with a group of Russians under the cover name of Andre Ivanov, and the woman Eric, was Suzie Barnum." Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise at this news.

Then Dennis Sackheim ordered the officer to unlock the warehouse door, which they had secured with a padlock before they left the scene Saturday night. Once inside he and Glen Cole showed them where the bodies were found. The Feds had clearly marked their positions with white chalk outlines, including the position of Malcolm's cell phone. Horatio took the photos out of the envelope and studied them for a minute; then showed Eric and Stephen saying, "We are almost sure the crime did not occur here, because Suzie has no memory of this place at all, whilst she can remember other things clearly. But it is a long story and I will fill in the gaps later on. We do have additional information, but for now I want you both to do a sweep of this place as if you know nothing about the case at all."

"If you already know it didn't happen here Horatio what are we looking for - anything in particular?"

"Maybe nothing to do with the original crime Eric - But those bodies didn't get here on their own. I'm thinking along the lines that the Russians wanted the Cubans blamed for this. I want anything however small documented to the finest detail...I and the Feds want the bastard who did this and when we eventually get him I do not want a smart defense lawyer to find any loopholes in the evidence we collect. But you know that Eric, I am just being over pedantic." Horatio gave a wry smile as he added that last comment.

Eric also smiled...He well knew that Horatio was a stickler for the smallest details - cases had been won because of it.

Horatio now turning to Dennis and Glen asked, "What about the three Russians working at the Port Authority, presuming they are still there? I know you were holding back in bringing them in while Malcolm was working his way in and until you could ultimately catch them with Viktor Abramov, but I want them brought in now. With Malcolm's death we cannot prove anything against them without witnesses to the unloading, and moving on of drugs at the moment anyway. But while we know they didn't actually kill Malcolm, we know from Suzie that two of them clearly aided Viktor Abramov in his action, and made no attempt to stop him near on beating the life out of her...we hopefully have a little time as they will still be thinking Suzie is dead, and can't tell any tales. On the other hand they will no doubt wonder how much information Malcolm may have passed on. They will now assume for sure that Malcolm passed on the information about the boat bringing the drugs into Miami waters on Tuesday, and although Suzie claims she heard Abramov tell his men to keep their jobs at the Port for now, they would be stupid not be thinking of their positions right now."

"Do you have their names with you Dennis or Glen? The Port is a big place and employs thousands."

Glen responded. "We can do much better than that Horatio; we have their names and pictures, their port identity numbers, home addresses, and the names of the bars they frequented when they went out together. We know which warehouse they used at the Port, and the one at Bayshore, the third one of eight. They are small warehouses barely big enough to get more than say three or four cars in, and they are the ones at the back of the Bayshore landing Marina, and are rented in the main by the boat people. As Suzie mentioned Bayshore we are assuming this is the one she was referring to. We were not absolutely certain ourselves that this would be the meeting place as when we fitted Malcolm with his wire; he told us that while he could tell us Abramov was coming on a visit...he did not know where they were to meet as apparently he never let them know until he arrived."

Glen paused for a moment before adding, "The only thing we haven't got anything concrete on is Viktor Abramov. Malcolm did suggest that none of them knew anything about him except the fact he lived in New York. Perhaps we should get the FBI up there involved as well?"

"No don't do that Glen, Madison is out there somewhere and I have a hunch he knows something about that. I have friends in New York who can help if I need them to. The quieter we go about this until she is found the less chance of arousing his suspicion that we are on to him at all. I don't want her life endangered any more than I believe it is now."

"I have a horrible feeling about this."

"Okay Horatio whatever you say...we trust your instincts completely."

"My guess is that he will not expect any of his men to talk," Horatio added.

"You may be right Horatio as not one of the three we arrested on the boat are talking. All hard guys and lawyered up immediately. Not that a lawyer will be able to do much. They will take the rap, do their time and Viktor Abramov will be happy."

"Horatio, when we get back to the bureau it was always our intention to send you a copy of our file. It will be in your office by the time you return."

"Thank you Glen that will be a big help."

At this point Dennis and Glen well satisfied Horatio would handle this with all his usual skill, decided it was time to go, but before leaving Dennis Sackheim said, " Horatio, we are going to leave this to you now; you can handle this any way you wish, you have our complete support to do whatever you need to do."

"Anything..." Glen Cole emphasised through gritted teeth. "Just keep us in the loop. If you find this Viktor Abramov, bring him in alive if you can, but if you can't, you will get no repercussions from us...you understand Horatio?"

Horatio nodded his head in response; he knew well what they meant.

As Horatio made his way back into the warehouse, the Feds told the officer outside that Lieutenant Caine and his team would be taking the investigation over now and to follow his instructions, and then sped away, they were genuinely involved in an overload of work right now and were grateful that Horatio had been willing to cooperate.

Once inside the warehouse Horatio stood twiddling with his glasses as he watched Eric and Stephen going through the standard procedures of a sweep. In truth he didn't expect them to find anything that he didn't already know or suspect, but on occasions like this, though a serious business it gave him the opportunity to watch his CSI's at work. It gave him great satisfaction to see them performing well at their jobs. It always would, however far they advanced.

Then looking at the pictures again he noticed Malcolm Trent's cell phone had been lying right alongside one of Suzie's hands on the concrete floor...could she have tried to phone he wondered, even though she had no recollection. But the fact a message had got through to Dennis saying she had remembered someone talking to her would not go away...he was convinced that someone had clearly tried to help. But was it one of the Russians? Or maybe one of the Cubans had seen something and had figured out to turn the phone on; he had no idea at the moment.

Then Stephen caught his eye. "Horatio, the agent was definitely not killed here nor; the woman beaten up. There is no evidence of blood pools or real quantities of blood spatter, apart from a scattering of very small blood spots, and looking at those pictures there would have been a lot of it, and absolutely no signs of a struggle. But I have obviously lifted some samples from the blood spots to take back to the lab for testing anyway."

Stephen paused for a moment looking at the ground; then added. "There is a drag line in the dust on this concrete floor from the door to where they were found, and that's about it, except there are plenty of footprints in the dust, it was very wet Saturday night and they have left some nice impressions. And it is clear that when the bodies were found the Feds and ambulance crew avoided the drag line, though masses of prints everywhere But they could be anyone's, the feds, ambulance crew etc. I'm going to take pictures anyway, but concentrating mostly on those inside the drag line."

Horatio nodded his head and said, "Okay Stephen, any footprints and tyre marks outside have been eradicated by the wet weather over the weekend. The only marks out there now are clearly from our own vehicles, and the surveillance patrol car parked here today."

Then moving across to Eric, standing by the open warehouse door he told him of his suspicions that there may have been another interested party at the scene, and explained why and asked, "Can you go and talk to the Cubans out there Eric and see if they know if anyone saw anything here Saturday night?"

A few minutes later Eric returned with one of the Cubans walking alongside him. "Horatio this is Carlos Fernandez, who helped me when Juan Castillo was murdered last year."

Horatio shook his hand and asked, "Can you help us this time Carlos?"

"I may be able to Senor Caine. Early Saturday evening I went for a drink with a few friends, but was not really in the right mood, so I left early. I was walking and cut through this area on my way home but was well in the shadows on the far side, when I noticed a dark blue van parked outside this warehouse, and thought it was odd, as this is, as you know, one of the derelict warehouses which have been in this state for ages. I decided to stay in the shadows for a while, being curious and saw two men get out of the van, go round the back of the van and open its doors, and then one of them opened the warehouse door with no trouble, it wasn't locked. They stood and looked around for a minute; but didn't spot me and then obviously thinking no one was around, they heaved two bundles from the van and dragged them into the warehouse, shut the door, and sped away. I was going to come over and have a look, but it started raining heavy again so I made my way home instead. I had originally thought they had probably dumped some old rubbish...that happens here frequently."

"It must have been about forty five minutes later, when one of the friends I had been drinking with knocked on my door, and told me there was some police activity outside this warehouse. He had just walked home the same way I did. We don't like trouble with you people so we went to have a look at was going on. We stood around for a few minutes and then an ambulance arrived, and we saw two bodies being taken into the ambulance on gurneys. Then I realised what I had really seen earlier."

"Then we slipped away, we didn't want to get involved. If I had suspected bodies were being dumped in the first place I would have contacted Senor Delko here because I am quite certain no Cubans are involved here. I am sure the two men I saw on Saturday night were Russian."

"To be honest I thought the police would have been swarming all over us following Saturday night, but all has been very quiet until all you people turned up today."

At this point Horatio asked, "Did you happen to see enough of the two men to give us any sort of description?"

"Sorry, not a lot, but they were white skinned, as far as I could see, they were wearing caps, and their faces were mostly hidden, but I could clearly see their hands were white when there was a flash of lightening. One of them was tall, over six feet I would say, and the other a more medium height, but both well built men."

"Why do you think they were Russian?"

"I heard them muttering something when the tall guy went back into the warehouse for some reason, before they sped off. But sorry I didn't exactly catch what they said, I know very little Russian, but I know the Russian language when I hear it."

"You say the tall guy went back?"

"Yes, just for a few seconds."

Noting the Lieutenant's particular interest in what he had just said, Carlos asked "Does that give you something useful Senor Caine?"

"It might Carlos...it just might."

"Do you think one of your people may have been sleeping rough in here at the time?"

"I can't say for sure, but I doubt it as we police this area ourselves, we look after our own if they need help."

"Sorry Senor Caine, but why do you ask that question?"

"Just making sure there was no possibility of a third person in here Saturday night."

As a grim expression appeared on the Cuban's face Horatio now certain in his own mind that no Cubans were involved said, "It's alright Carlos, I can tell you that we are not looking at any of your people for what happened here."

"Carlos, you told us the van was dark blue, do you by any chance know the make of the van?"

"Yes, I am in the motor business and I could clearly see that it was a 2011 Chevrolet G1500 Cargo Van. But, I didn't get the licence plate number; well not entirely...it was a Florida plate though." Then Carlos clearly trying to remember something suddenly added, "As the van moved away I remember seeing the numbers 725... Hope that helps you."

"You have been very helpful Carlos, we will be moving away soon, I am satisfied we have all we need from here now. Your people can rest easy."

Carlos nodded his head and started to walk away when Horatio, asked, "Carlos before you go, how is Mrs Castillo and her family faring?"

"They are coping well Senor Caine, they found it hard at first but the community look out for them. Jaquinda still feels a lot of pain, they were very much in love, but she is comforted in the knowledge that Juan was a good man, and in his dying breath had helped your people. She is very proud of him and so are his children. I lost a good friend that night as well...she will never want for anything."

"I will tell Jaquinda you asked after her, she will like that."

Horatio gave him a gentle smile and said, "You're a good man yourself Carlos."

Then Carlos left with Eric walking along with him until outside the warehouse, when Carlos turned to him and questioned, "The Russian's tried to point the suspicion for this on us, didn't they Senor Delko?"

"We think so...although it may well have been they just dumped the bodies where they knew there was a derelict area."

"You don't believe that any more than I do Senor Delko, "said Carlos with a wry grin. But I know your people will get them eventually."

Ten minutes later, Horatio deciding they could do no more called an end to the sweep, and told the officer on duty to go back to his unit. They removed the yellow crime scene tape and the padlock on the warehouse door, leaving it shut but unlocked as it was originally found by the FBI.

As soon as they were back at the MDPD, and in Horatio's office, he took the time to update Eric and Stephen on as much of the scenario he thought they should know, calling Frank in to listen as well.

Horatio finished off by saying, "Most of what we have to do can wait until tomorrow, except I would like a picture of Madison posted as a missing girl but I damned well don't have an up to date one. I need to see Suzie again, but the consultant is warning us off of making contact with her for a while now. She would probably have one of Madison on her own cell phone, but where that is, only she will know."

"God, I feel powerless at the moment." Horatio said as he ran his right hand over his forehead.

"Horatio if you have one of her when you first met her, we could get one of the police artists to come up with an age progression likeness to something close to how she may look now."

"Yes, we could Frank, I do have one but it is at home. When I told Aileen about her and showed her the picture she placed it with our other family pictures saying that was where she belonged."

"I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"Eric and Stephen I want you both in the evidence room first thing in the morning, and we will go over what we have and assess how useful it is. Then we will make a move on the Port Authority and this warehouse in Bayshore."

"We can look at the FBI file, which has arrived as the Feds promised, and Malcolm Trent's cell phone at the same time...the Feds gave me his phone this morning."

"Right gentleman, let's all go home now...it has been an eventful day, and I admit to feeling a little weary.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arriving home some thirty minutes later, Horatio was surprised to see Stephanie's car still sitting on his driveway, not that she wasn't welcome, but whenever she came over in the afternoon she had usually gone by the time he arrived home. The double garage door was clear, but he decided to just park alongside her for now. As he got out of the car and shut the door behind him, he expected to see Aileen at the front door as she always was when he came home from work. A sense of alarm coursed through his body however when Stephanie opened the front door with Hannah in her arms. As he walked quickly towards her he instantly asked, "Is Aileen alright?"

"She's fine Horatio, she will be with you in a minute, she just woke up a few minutes ago feeling nice and refreshed. About three hours ago she was having trouble keeping her eyes open so I told her to go and lay down for a spell while I watched over the children until you came home."

"Tommy wanted to call you, as you have apparently told him that if he ever thought something was wrong with his mom he was to call you immediately. But I persuaded him not to bother you as I was more than happy to hang around and help out."

Looking at Hannah she added, "Apparently this little one has given her mommy some bad nights, and I understand Aileen does not fare well when stormy weather is around."

"No she doesn't, she was pretty whacked the last few days. Thank you so much for staying Stephanie this was really kind of you."

"Never a problem Horatio; after all what you have done for me in the past this was the least I could do."

Then looking beyond Stephanie, he saw Aileen appear, smiling at him. He moved towards her quickly, and taking her in his arms he whispered, "You gave me a scare Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Horatio; I was just finishing a shower when you arrived. I feel so much better now. I just needed a couple of solid hours sleep; which Stephanie gave me the chance to have."

Just then Tommy and Mark came running in from outside and Tommy said, "Dad I wanted to phone you."

"Not to worry son, Stephanie has explained. But Tommy I want you to know that had she not been here you would have done the right thing in phoning me if you thought something was wrong with your mom!"

Seeing Tommy grin, Horatio ruffled his hair, and added, "You're a good boy."

"Dad, Hannah has two new teeth, not just one but...two!"

Aileen smiled; she had wanted to tell Horatio herself...but Tommy had been excited when they had popped through not long after Horatio had left that morning.

Horatio retuned her smile and whispered, "So that is why she was so grumpy, poor thing."

Then almost as if she wanted to show her daddy herself Hannah struggled in Stephanie's arms, stretched her arms out to Horatio, and as Stephanie handed her over she said, "Da da." He kissed her on the cheek, then with a finger eased her lips apart, and smiled as he looked at her two bright new lower teeth saying, "Now who is a clever girl?" Then he walked away with her in his arms and sat down in the lounge with her on his lap and kept smiling at his daughter in wonderment. Every day it seemed like there was a small change in her and he loved every minute of watching her development. Watching her now, he felt at ease for a while after what had been a hellish day.

Stephanie and Mark left twenty minutes later, and Horatio went outside to wave them off; then garaged his car for the night.

Three hours later, after they had eaten, the washing up done and Tommy and Hannah were asleep, Aileen took coffees into the lounge; placed them on the coffee table and seeing Horatio sitting on the sofa with a worried look on his face, she asked, "Have you had a bad day darling?"

He caught her by the right hand as she stood in front of him, gave her a soft smile, and said, "Come here Sweetheart," and as she sat down and nestled into his right side, he placed his right arm along her shoulders and taking left hand in his right, told her all about his day. Aileen listened to him quietly, she never interrupted him once knowing he wanted to get this out of his system, and she felt him tighten his grip on her hand when he reached the worst parts of the story. She was horrified at what he told her, and a rush of sympathy swept over her, not only for Suzie, the poor FBI agent, and Madison but for Horatio as well. She knew he would get no rest until this case was over because this one was also close and personal and similar in some ways to the situation with Yelina the year before.

When he finished talking Horatio pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on her lips, and then placing his hands either side of her face he gave her one of his warm loving smiles that always sent shivers down her spine, and said, "It is having you by my side keeps me sane."

For a few minutes they sat there in comfortable silence, but Aileen was wondering why the hell her darling husband never got any peace from family problems. He had had to deal with one problem or another for years. Alright this one was not entirely personal; the poor agent had died in an horrific manner, but what a coincidence that Suzie was involved. She knew that he would never settle with Madison missing and muttered to herself. "Oh Madison where are you?"

Then seeing Horatio lift his shoulders up as if they were stiff, Aileen stood up moved to the back of the sofa and massaged his tense shoulders, feeling him relax as she did so.

After a few minutes of enjoying the massage, Horatio leant his head right back and whispered, "Could you dig that picture out of Madison while I have a shower?"

"Of course," said Aileen bending and kissing him on the cheek, and then while Horatio had his shower she found the picture and placed it on the kitchen table for him to pick up in the morning, Then she had a quick look in on both Tommy and Hannah and seeing all was well made her way to bed.

Horatio joined her soon after, wrapped his arms around her, in his heart wanting to make love to her, but mindful that she had been tired enough to fall asleep during the day he refrained, kissed her on the neck, and said, "Goodnight Sweetheart - I love you." But Aileen had different ideas, she knew he needed her; he often did when he had had a particularly bad day, and whilst she knew it was a pleasure for him, it was also a release of tension for him on days like this, and she would always succumb to his needs. She turned over in his arms, kissed him softly on the lips, and running her hands over his chest, muttered, "I want you too Horatio."

NEW YORK...that same evening...

Viktor Abramov, had returned to New York, and in his luxury apartment, which Suzie had never seen, he was sitting on his black leather sofa, with a half full glass of whiskey in his hand, and deep in thought as he looked out of the floor to ceiling window at the twinkling lights across the Manhattan skyline. He was an extremely wealthy man, much of it inherited from his late Father, but the money he made himself came from his own personal dealings in drug trafficking and a few other very profitable sidelines. But tonight he was restless, and agitated, he had been thinking about Saturday's fiasco in Miami. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered; while he had not actually killed anyone himself, he had arranged killings before and only one other instance of killing before in his life had ever bothered him up to now, a killing that also went wrong, otherwise he was quite ruthless and cold and he knew it. He was well aware his temper was uncontrollable when angered, but even he knew that on Saturday he had completely and totally lost it. He had not meant to kill Suzie; that had never been his intention.

He couldn't care less about the death of the FBI undercover agent, he assumed he was an undercover agent for the FBI and not some other faction, and he was not going to lose any sleep over it, but he was strangely feeling remorseful about Suzie, he missed her and was only now realising just how much she had worked her way into his life. To get totally involved with a woman was not the norm for him; he could have who he wanted, anytime he wanted, and without having them hanging around his neck. He liked his own space too much. But Suzie had been different, she had made no demands on him, and while not exactly beautiful, she had been very attractive none the less, had a good figure, and had been acquiescent to all his needs, to the point where he had moved her and her daughter to a more up market apartment and moved in with them, returning to his own luxurious one a few days here and there, Suzie believing he was away on business. He had never really understood his attraction to her, she was not his usual type, but attracted he had been.

Whether he would ever have moved her in with him here he didn't know, and never would now. She had stayed with him despite a few slaps on the odd occasion when she irritated him. When he had had friends over she had a habit of smiling at men far too easily and she seemed to get on better with men than women on the whole, but it looked like she was flirting with them and thus undermining him and he wasn't going to have that, she was his, and he never let her forget it. One of his friends had told him she was only being friendly and did not mean anything by it, and surely he liked her being friendly, but he didn't. He hated it.

He had in truth gone to Miami on a whim more than anything. He had been feeling like a break and had decided to take Suzie with him as he had a condo down there he used now and again. Suzie had been pleased as she hoped she would see her daughter around somewhere and he let her believe that may be so. The fact that he felt it was necessary to go and check on his men was incidental. He was angry the drug shipment had been picked up by the Coastguards, but from what one of his men in Miami had told him on the phone it seemed as if it was just bad luck. But he had decided he would check things out down there for himself, and it didn't hurt to keep them on their toes anyway. He paid them well, and expected total loyalty.

He hadn't been overly suspicious as all had been working really well in Miami, he knew they had taken on Andre Ivanov, but all had continued to go well, the drugs were all getting through to the dealers with no problems arising anywhere. The only reason they had changed route was because he had an extra large shipment to get rid of, and he had felt it was too large to mess about trying to hide it in containers on the cargo boats.

And he had felt safe in the knowledge that the three men picked up by the coastguards would keep their traps shut, they were all long term trusted friends, so he was feeling comfortable there, and the motor boat had not been registered in his name, so there could be no trace back to him.

When he and Suzie had arrived in Miami, he had phoned Aaron Belinsky to call the other three to come to the usual warehouse in Bayshore. When they arrived he had sent Suzie out for a walk, while he had a chat with the men in the office. The meeting had gone well and he was completely satisfied that all was good at that point.

Then Suzie had returned and as she came into the warehouse, she smiled broadly at Ivan Vetrov who was just driving the delivery van out of the warehouse to get it filled with gas. This had annoyed him, but even worse, as she went to pass Andre Ivanov she smiled at him sweetly and spoke to him and Andre who was tall, and extremely good looking smiled back at her. He went into one of his jealous rages immediately; strode out of the office, rushed over to Suzie in temper and used his fist on her face a couple of times totally ignoring his men. Then he got a surprise, not one of his men ever dared to interfere in anything he did, but Ivanov had had the temerity to grab his arm and push him back telling him to back off and accused him of being a coward. That enraged him further and he had shoved Ivanov away, and in doing so he had felt the wire, and that had completely sent him over the edge, he had not suspected him of anything underhand at all. Then he had his men hold him by the arms and slashed at him with his knife, he always carried a knife, his preference to a gun. Stupid Suzie had tried to stop him, and despite the pain he must have been in by then Ivanov thanked Suzie and told her to look after herself, and in bloody English of all things. He had to say the guy took everything he gave him without one word to try and save his own life. He had obviously had a high pain threshold, and even in his rage he had a feeling of admiration for him, then he slashed his throat open and it was all over, but his temper had continued to get the better of him and he had finished Suzie off as well.

As he had calmed down Ivan had returned with the van, and he told him and Aaron Belinsky to take the bodies and dump them somewhere on the outskirts of Little Havana, lots of derelict places there, and it would be a while before the bodies were found if ever, and if they were, he hoped suspicion would fall on the Cubans, who he detested. He couldn't be sure however, how much information Andre Ivanov might have passed on to the FBI.

He had checked the Miami Herald newspaper, for the last three days and nothing was mentioned about any bodies being found, and he felt quietly confident nothing would be traced back to him. His men in Miami would never talk, they had abetted him after all, and anyway they knew they would be dead men if they did. He had closed up shop down there for now, but not for good, moving drugs through Miami was too lucrative.

Standing up now, he poured himself another whiskey, walked across to the window, and as he looked out over the city he was thinking there was only one problem he had and that was what to do about Madison.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wednesday morning, April 2nd, Horatio arrived at the MDPD thirty minutes earlier than usual as he wanted to read the file the Feds had sent over to him. He grabbed a coffee on the way in, removed his jacket placing it on the back of his chair, then sat down and pulled the file out of his desk drawer. Flicking through the pages quickly, he could see the Feds had done a decent job of documenting information they held. There were copies of the pictures they had given him yesterday, plus pictures of Malcolm Trent's body taken at the hospital morgue. For a minute he felt sick, the poor man had been brutally attacked. Undercover agents took great risks, and they knew the risks, but this poor man experienced as he was had blown his cover to protect a woman, and he could only deep down thank the guy for that. But in doing so had probably made matters worse for Suzie. Thank god she was alive. Then he whispered, "Rest in peace Malcolm. We will avenge your death."

He came across the pictures of the three Russians next; Ivan Vetrov, Aaron Belinsky, and Pascal Belashov. All three of them were between the ages of thirty five to forty, and he looked hard at Ivan Vetrov...he was a tall man, and definitely a few inches taller than the other two. Could this be the person who had tried to help, and if so, why, passed through his mind. Glen Cole had been right they had a lot of information on file about the three Russians and their activities at the Port Authority and socially. But he closed the file for now, finished his coffee; put his jacket back on; grabbed Malcolm Trent's cell phone from his drawer, and made his way to the evidence room. As he approached the room, he was pleased to see that Eric and Stephen were there already and looking at pictures spread over the table. Entering he said, "Good morning gentleman thank you for being punctual."

He placed the items he had brought with him on the table, first removing the pictures from the file for easy reference, and placed the cell phone down alongside them. While he was doing this Eric said, "I've arranged for the sketch artist David Martin to join us as soon as he arrives H." Then hearing a rap on the door Eric turned and added, "Here he is now."

"You need my help Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes please David," replied Horatio as he removed Madison's picture from his inside jacket pocket.

"Can you age this picture to show us what this four year old girl might look like at age fifteen?"

Taking the picture from Horatio and looking at it hard, David replied, "As you have a good quality picture you won't need me to do any hand sketching. I'll run it through the image software we have. Do you happen to know if she looks strongly like either one of her parents or is there something of both of them in her features?" Then looking at Horatio with questioning eyes he said, "She looks a bit like you ...is she related? The likeness is uncanny."

Horatio groaned; trust David to spot that, having a good eye and being observant came with the job.

"She is connected David, and she does have a strong resemblance to the Caine side of her family."

"Okay Lieutenant that helps...I'll get on to it straight away...should not be long."

"Thanks, appreciate your help."

Then Horatio looking at the evidence table said, "Right let's see what we have."

Eric spoke first, "We stayed behind last night Horatio to try and get ahead for you today. All the pictures Stephen took have been downloaded and prints made of them as you can see. Natalia was still around and she tested the small blood spot samples Stephen had lifted at the warehouse and as expected they matched Malcolm Trent's and Suzie Barnum's DNA. The print outs are also on the table at the far end."

Horatio moved a couple of steps, picked the results up and checked Malcolm Trent's against a DNA report he had seen in the file...they corresponded so he asked. "How did you manage to get Malcolm's record Eric? I would have thought access would have been denied."

"It was at first H, but we got a call come through from Dennis Sackheim and he asked us why we had tried as he had put a DNA report on the file for you. I explained you had gone home and the file was locked away and we were trying to get some facts established in advance for you today. He was okay, in the circumstances, and told us to give it another try in five minutes, so we did, and we were allowed in, with a message coming up, you have five minutes access."

"Sorry, perhaps we should have waited for you."

"No problem Eric, the Feds will know we are wasting no time in building the evidence that will eventually lead us to where we want to be. It is a bit strange the way we are working this...usually we follow the evidence to discover the guilty party, this time we know who that is, but we still have to follow that path to prove it."

Then Horatio noted Stephen was looking hard at one of the pictures of the bodies as they were found in the warehouse and asked, "What do you see Stephen?"

"That cell phone looks as if it has been deliberately placed – doesn't look like the result of someone struggling to try and make a call, and surely whoever dumped the bodies, would not have left the phone behind anyway? It doesn't make sense to me." Horatio smiled, they had been his exact thoughts.

"I agree Stephen, and Suzie claims to have no knowledge of trying to make a call," said Horatio as he picked the evidence bag up containing the cell phone.

At that moment Ryan came wandering into the room after Natalia had updated him on what Eric and Stephen had been working on the previous evening and asked, "Can I be of any help Horatio?"

"Yes you can Ryan. Take this phone and check it first for prints...You will find Malcolm Trent's on there, I have a copy of his prints in this file on the table, but I suspect someone else handled this phone last Saturday, and that is who I am interested in. So you will be looking for at least one different print that does not match the agents. Then, if you do, I want you to try and find a match, in particular to this man here," said Horatio pointing to the picture of Ivan Vetrov. "Then I want you to check the phone over, with one of the phone technicians if you need to. A signal came from this phone Saturday night despite it being smashed so someone must have been able to turn it on. I want to know if we can glean any other info from the phone."

"Okay H, will do."

Once Ryan left, Horatio looking at the table once more noticed the footprint pictures Stephen had taken and commented, "They look nice and clear," Nice work Stephen. They should match the shoes or trainers' of two of the three Russians when we bring them in."

"Some of the footprints are larger than the others Horatio," said Eric, "So guess that is the tall man Carlos Fernandez mentioned."

"Indeed Eric...I will tell you what I am thinking...I believe Ivan Vetrov deliberately returned to the warehouse to plant the cell phone before driving away making some excuse or other to the other Russian with him. And whatever his motive was he switched the phone on, knowing it was still capable of sending out a signal. Perhaps he knows a lot about phones. I say deliberate, otherwise why would he even have the phone in his possession? He must have picked it up at the crime scene, out of sight of the others and realised it could still be used to some extent. I am guessing this man was not very happy at what he saw Saturday night and was trying to help."

"Thank you Eric and Stephen, for staying on yesterday evening that has given us a good start to the day." Then with a wry grin Horatio asked, "Dare I ask if you were also able to check whether you could get anything positive on the cargo van plate number. Or is that something we still need to do?"

Eric responded. "I actually did that Horatio, while Stephen was doing other things...No luck I'm afraid, according to registered vehicles there was no evidence of a 2011 Chevrolet G1500 Cargo Van registered with a plate number ending with 725, probably a false plate? Or maybe Carlos Fernandez misread in the darkness that night, would have been easy to do."

As Eric finished speaking David Martin returned and going straight over to Horatio said, "This is what the image software has produced Lieutenant Caine. I have produced four digital copies for you."

Taking the pictures offered to him Horatio stepped back a little, a small gasp escaping his mouth as he did so.

Eric immediately asked, "You ok Horatio?"

Horatio did not answer for a moment as he took a deep breath, and then he muttered, "She looks the image of my late mother when she was a young girl."

Then he said, "Thank you David, this has to be perfect. There is one person who will know how perfect when she recovers enough for a few more questions. But in the meantime I am pretty sure this is as good as we could possibly get."

At that David nodded his head and left; Job done as far as he was concerned.

Then Horatio grinned at Eric and Stephen saying, "Wow that took the wind out of me."

"She is a really pretty girl Horatio," said Stephen as he looked at the picture.

"Yes she certainly is," replied Horatio.

"Okay so how far do I go with using this picture? On reflection, I don't want it posted everywhere just yet as it could prove bad for Madison's safety. If Viktor Abramov gets to hear he will know Suzie is alive, and that may endanger her as well, and to be honest we have no idea at the moment whether she even reached Miami - I have strong doubts that she has. If she does not have my number she could always have called me here. Or, even come in to ask for me."

Making a sudden decision Horatio called Frank and asked him to join them. When he arrived just seconds later Horatio gave Frank one of the pictures instructing him to have several copies printed and to pass them out to his officers to check whether anyone may have seen her arriving at the bus, coach or train stations during the last month and to check with all the taxi firms. Horatio knew deep down it was a long shot, but worth a try.

Then placing the other pictures in the file for now Horatio looked at Eric and Stephen saying, "Right, don't think we can do much more here for now so let's move on. But lock the room please Eric...no one is to enter this room while we are out. I don't want anything disturbed in here."

Eric asked, "Where do you want us go now Horatio the Port Authority or Bayshore Drive?"

"Let's find the crime scene at Bayshore Drive, first Eric. I want all loose ends tidied up as far as possible before we haul the Russians in. I have it on good authority that they are still turning up for work."

Eric and Stephen were the first to reach the warehouses at the back of the Bayshore landing Marina, in the heart of Coconut Grove, and were standing outside their hummer just generally looking around as they waited for Horatio to arrive. Horatio arrived just a minute behind them; parked up behind Eric, and as he stepped down out of his hummer Eric asked him, "Which is the actual warehouse Horatio, the third in from right or left?"

"Third from right Eric, number 1537," replied Horatio, as his memory recalled both the picture and the number from the Feds file.

Two of the other warehouses were open and clearly being used by boat people and their curiosity being aroused at the arrival of two Crime Scene investigation hummers, four men wandered over to have a look at what was going on, as did the marina office attendant, who was wearing an identity tag bearing the name Norman Avery. He knew who the red head was he had been to the Marina before. Avery asked, "What's going on here Lieutenant Caine?"

"Mr Avery we have a very good reason to believe warehouse number 1537 is the source of a violent crime scene. And we will be forcibly opening the doors to investigate."

Norman Avery and the four onlookers were looking at each other in surprise. They had no idea that a crime had been committed here at the Marina. They were shocked.

Looking directly at Avery, Horatio continued, "Unless you happen to have spare keys for those padlocks?"

"No I don't Lieutenant, when padlocks are added for security it is down to the renters. They rarely leave spare keys. But don't you need a search warrant?"

"Nope, not in this case Mr Avery. As I said we think a violent crime occurred here and therefore not necessary in the circumstances."

Then Horatio asked, "From your records, can you tell me who rents this warehouse?"

"Yes, I can, without looking it up as it happens; it has been rented in advance for a long term period, and rented in the name of Vadim Zalesky."

Horatio pursed his lips, this was a new name.

"How did he pay?"

"He paid with bills Lieutenant."

Raising his eyebrows Horatio muttered, "A bit unusual these days."

"I agree, but we accept any payment that suits the client."

"Can you get me a photo copy of the rental contract please?"

"Certainly Lieutenant, I'll go and get one for you now."

Horatio nodded his head, then told the other four people to move away, there was nothing for them to see and wandered over to Eric and Stephen just as Eric snapped two heavy padlocks off the warehouse doors with a strong bolt cutter.

Then Eric and Stephen grabbed their kit boxes from the hummer and when they caught up with Horatio who had stepped inside the warehouse ahead of them they smiled; the first thing they saw was a blue 2011 Chevrolet G1500 cargo van, with a licence plate number of OB2 25G 725. This was for certain the van that Carlos Fernandez had mentioned. He had been right in saying the licence plate ended with the numbers 725. And Horatio grinned at them as he said, "Get processing."

Then they all snapped on a pair of white gloves, Eric handing a spare pair to Horatio at his request.

Eric moving across to the van expecting it be locked was surprised that it wasn't. He opened the driver's door and found the van key was sitting in the ignition. He went to the back of the van, opened the doors, shone his torch around inside, and called out, "There is plenty of dried blood in here H. It doesn't appear any attempt was made to clean up in here."

Horatio wandered over to have a look then opened the passenger side door, poked his head in and glancing around immediately observed two white packages tucked deep inside the passengers foot well. He drew them out, placed them on the ground and crouching down opened one of them, dipped his index finger into the powder, tasted it and called out, "Got us a few kilos of cocaine here. Someone's missed delivery perhaps, or kept back for personal use." Then he stood up, picking the bags up as he did so, and took them out to his hummer and placed them on the passenger seat just as Norman Avery returned and handed over a copy of the rental agreement.

Horatio gave it a quick glance noting it had been taken out a year ago and had been paid for eighteen months in advance. He placed it on the seat alongside the cocaine; slammed the door shut and then asked," Have you seen any activity at this warehouse over the last few months and have you seen Vadim Zalesky here at any time since renting?"

Norman Avery thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, I have seen a blue van come and go, and sometimes three, sometimes four guys coming and going as well, and not always together. But do you know Lieutenant, now I come to think of it I have never seen Zalesky since the day he signed for the rental."

"Can you remember anything about his appearance back then?"

"Gosh, I see so many boat people coming and going and the regulars I know well, but stopping and obviously thinking hard, he added, "Just a minute, I do remember him now Lieutenant. He was quite tall, just a little taller than you, dark almost black hair, sun tanned face, but I couldn't see his eyes, he wore sun glasses, and I thought that was a bit odd as it was an unusually dark dismal day, no need for glasses at all, but maybe he needed to protect his eyes for some reason. I don't know if it helps but I noticed that when he signed the rental contract he had this huge gold ring on his right hand. It must have been worth a fortune, and it had the initial V deeply etched into the top of the ring. Obviously the initial of his first name, but I remember thinking how affluent he must be. His whole demeanour spoke big money to me. But that means nothing in this area I suppose."

"Thank you Mr Avery, you have, in fact, been very helpful."

"Lieutenant - do I need to step up security around here?"

"No, the crime was not a robbery. It was a personal crime and that is all I can say at the moment."

Avery nodded his head in understanding and made his way back to his office.

Horatio continued to stand there for a moment, thinking about the ring and then he smiled V for Vadim but also V for Viktor.

Then returning to the warehouse he strolled across to Stephen who was looking at what was clearly the murder scene. Some effort had obviously been made to scrub the floor clean, but not entirely successful, there were blood spatter spots still evident in several places on and beyond the scrubbed area. As he walked across Stephen said, "This is where it happened Horatio."

Horatio gave it a cursory look and said, "Okay Stephen, I will leave you to process the area, while Eric is processing the van, I am going to have a scout round to see if I can find the wire or anything belonging to Suzie...she had nothing with her when she was found."

Horatio started in the small office, or what he supposed was the office, no more than a small room, with a table and four chairs, and nothing had been left behind. There was no sign of any of Suzie's personal belongings, which irritated him...he had hoped to find at least her purse; which may have held pictures of both Madison and Viktor on her cell phone, and hopefully both their cell phone numbers. There was a window that overlooked the warehouse as Suzie had mentioned and he stood there for a few minutes imagining the scene that Viktor Abramov had seen as Suzie returned from her walk. Then he strode over to Stephen, stopped; placed his hands on his hips and stared all around him trying to get into Viktor's enraged state of mind and wondering how far he could have thrown the wire.

Stephen asked, "What's the matter Horatio?"

"I'm looking for the wire Stephen. According to Suzie, this was ripped from Malcolm Trent's body, right here, stamped on, and then flung across the warehouse. It won't be much help, but as Viktor Abramov handled the thing it might just give us his prints, we have nothing on him as yet unless they are on the cell phone I left with Ryan."

Then he looked upwards to the rafters, which were not over high this being quite a small warehouse, and smiled. It was hanging over one of the rafters towards the back of the warehouse. "There it is Stephen."

Stephen being taller than Horatio was able to stretch his body and arms up enough to lift it of the rafter and handing to Horatio, said, "This guy must have been in a hell of a rage for it to have reached that rafter."

At that moment Eric came over to join them saying, "Finished checking the van out Horatio. But suggest it gets taken to the car compound anyway, just in case we need to look at again."

"Yes, Eric I agree."

Eric noticing Horatio had not really answered him with his usual full attention and was looking at the wire with one of those thoughtful expressions on his face, said, "You're looking puzzled Horatio."

"Yes I am Eric, I'm wondering why the Feds did not pick up anything from this on Saturday, as according to them Malcolm Trent had only agreed to wear this because they knew Viktor Abramov was going to visit, therefore enabling the feds to swoop in when he had arrived, and after they heard some conversation. They were desperate to get the top man speaking and incriminating himself."

"So the question is...Why did it not go according to plan? If it had gone to plan Malcolm would still be alive."

Eric asked, "Could he have forgotten to turn the thing on H."

"Suppose so Eric, but I don't buy that, he was an experienced agent and a good one according to the Feds."

"No, something is seriously wrong here."

Stephen who had extremely good eyesight, butted in and asked, "Can I have a look Horatio?"

Horatio handed the wire over well aware that Stephen was extremely sharp eyed and good with electronics. Then Stephen wandered out of the warehouse into the daylight, and returning a few seconds later and giving the wire back to Horatio said, "He turned it on Horatio. On this model it is a very small switch not immediately visible amongst the mess, but it is on."

"Are you sure Stephen?"

"Yes, it's not working of course, but the switch is definitely in the on position, and the switch itself does not appear to have been damaged. The left side of the transmitter took the brunt of the damage. I have of course made no attempt to use the switch at this point."

All three of them looked at each other in shocked silence for a few seconds thinking of the implications this suggested. Then Horatio muttered, "Christ, did he have a faulty wire, or was the connection at the Feds end faulty. It doesn't bear thinking about."

Then Horatio getting over the surprise and double checking with Stephen and Eric that they had finished said. "Right, change of plan, forget the Port Authority today, we will go there tomorrow.

"I want both of you to go back to the lab, and spend the afternoon processing every scrap of evidence we have picked up here."Then handing the wire over to Stephen I want you, to take this wire apart and see what you can find. BUT...this is a fed problem so I want you to comment on what you are doing. Your comments to be recorded and pictures taken of every move you make, and I want a fed present to watch. We have to be careful not to destroy any evidence. Will you be comfortable with this Stephen?"

"Yes Horatio...no problem, never had a problem with being watched."

Horatio smiled – "Good man. I'll just give the feds a call to make sure Dennis Sackheim can send someone over this afternoon."

While Stephen and Eric started packing their gear away in their hummer, Horatio called Dennis Sackheim who was busy and was not going to answer at first, but seeing as it was Horatio, decided he should.

"Horatio"

"Dennis we have a problem. I'm at the Bayshore Marina. We have just finished processing things down here, and yes the warehouse here is the murder crime scene. I have found the wire, but Dennis it looks like it had been switched on though not working. At first we were wondering if Malcolm had somehow forgotten to switch on, but knowing he was a good agent I was having trouble with that thought, but my CSI...Stephen Jenkins has had a good look at it with better eyes than I have these days, and he swears it is on."

"Christ Horatio, please tell me you are joking?"

"Afraid not Dennis...Look I am arranging for Stephen to dismantle the wire at the lab this afternoon to see if he can find the fault. Its okay Dennis, he is good with this sort of thing, but he will record his comments as he works his way through, and one of my other people will watch and film his every move in case anyone doubts this in the future. But Dennis as this could well turn out to be a bureau problem, could one of your people come over and witness as well?"

"Horatio, could Abramov have caused it to switch on when he stamped on it?"

"That we will discover when Stephen checks it out, but quite honestly Dennis, I think not. Stephen said that the actual switch is in perfect condition, re access for use. Miraculously it had escaped damage. The rest of the wire is in a bit of a mess though."

"Horatio, I'll come over myself, and bring one of our wire experts with me. I could manage 2:00 pm. Will that be okay with your guys?"

"That's good Dennis...Eric will be there if you need anyone at higher level. I won't be around for a while, because despite whatever the consultant says I want to see Suzie again. Once I have seen her I will return to the lab immediately, but may miss you. However, when I return I am going to write up a report on progress too date anyway, and send you a copy, some odd things are emerging."

"Horatio just one thing before you go...Thank you for coming through to me direct about this, instead of going over my head."

"Dennis, you surely know me better than that?"

"Yes I do Horatio, just had a need to say that."

When he closed the call Horatio explained the situation to Eric and Stephen, and as he finished Eric asked, "What about the van Horatio? Do you want one of us to take it back to the compound or call some one out? We have the time it is only midday."

"Okay Eric, I had been thinking of calling someone out but as we are returning to the lab now one of you can drive it back, and we can lock up and call it a day here."

During the next few minutes, Eric attached two new padlocks to the warehouse doors, locked them; and then drove away in his hummer while Stephen drove the blue van, which they had arranged between them.

Horatio didn't rush off immediately...He went to see Norman Avery and told him they had locked the warehouse up, and to let him know that if anyone wanted to have access they would have to be referred to the MDPD.

Then noting the four guys who had been curious when he first arrived, standing around and looking across at him, he wandered over to them and asked, "Were any of you around here Saturday afternoon and early evening by any chance?"

One of them answered, "I was Lieutenant Caine."

"And you are?"

"Jason Moore, Lieutenant Caine. We had been having some really bad weather as you will know, but Saturday afternoon was bright and sunny for a while so I came along to do some tidying up in my warehouse, right next door to the one you have been looking at. Around 5:30 pm I stepped outside for a while to have a smoke, and to get some fresh air, when I saw four guys turn up who I have seen before; they gave me a nod and went inside the warehouse, and a few minutes later they were followed by a woman and a guy I have never seen before. But, I didn't see them leave. I carried on working for another hour and left just as the heavens opened up again, around 6:30 pm.

"Can you describe the woman and man with her?"

"The woman was blonde, a true blonde I think. She was nice looking, had a good figure...then grinning Jason Moore added, "Couldn't help but look at her twice. She was easy on the eye."

Horatio returned the smile and asked, "And the man?"

"Well he was tall, well built in a muscular way, had fair hair, not as blonde as the woman's though. But it was strange, I had this feeling come over me that he was someone not be messed with."

"Why is that?"

"I gave the woman a smile as they looked across at me, and I got the impression the guy was not happy about that, he gave me a murderous look and he put his arm around the woman in a possessive manner seeming to say she is my property. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that ring he was wearing either. I couldn't but help notice it when he placed his arm around the woman's shoulders. Talk about big bucks...it was huge, and had the letter V etched on the top of the ring."

"Thank you Mr Moore, you have been extremely helpful."

Horatio walked back to his hummer, smiling, sometimes people were more helpful than they realised. He had just raised one leg up into the hummer, when hearing a step behind him he turned his head and stepped back down and asked, "Can I help you Mr Moore?"

"Lieutenant, I was wondering should I have been more alert on Saturday, could I have prevented whatever happened here on Saturday?"

"Don't worry Mr Moore; the event happened after you had already left."

"The woman is alright?"

"Look Mr Moore, I really cannot say anything at the moment. It will all come out eventually."

"Okay Lieutenant...understood. I just hope that woman is ok though."

As Horatio watched him walk away, he thought, helpful and intuitive as well. He felt for the man, he had looked worried and concerned, but he could not risk putting him at ease. The news had not been leaked yet, and that is the way he wanted it for now.

Twenty minutes later, Horatio now back at the MDPD, went straight to the evidence room which was open as Eric and Stephen were already there. He picked up a copy of Madison's picture and the three pictures of the Russians involved, told Eric and Stephen that he would be back as soon as possible. Then he phoned the hospital, and was able to speak to Suzie's consultant, who reckoned Suzie was up to a visitor provided he did not stay long.

Just as he was about to leave Ryan caught up with him, "Horatio we have the result from the cell phone tests."

"Ryan sorry to brush you off, I need to be somewhere else for a while. I'll catch up with you when I come back. In the meantime, if you are free, go and help Eric and Stephen, they have a lot on at the moment. Tell them I sent you. Dennis Sackheim will be joining them soon as well."

"Okay will do."

Fifteen minutes later Horatio arrived at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, and the Fed on protection duty let him in straight away.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Suzie had been told to expect him so showed no surprise when Horatio entered the room, and returned his smile as he moved across the room and pulled up a chair to the right side of her bed, thinking as he did so that she looked even worse than the day before, the bruises were horrendously black now. She looked a poor soul, much worse than even Yelina had the previous year when Saris nearly killed her. He leant over and kissed her forehead, then sat down, and gently took one of her hands in his and asked, "How you feeling Suzie?"

"Not very good Horatio," Suzie replied as she started to make an attempt to sit up.

Horatio gently pushed her back."Stay where you are...we can talk while you are lying down. Sorry I am here again so quick, but I really need the answers to a few questions, if you can manage it?"

Suzie nodded her head.

"Okay, first did you bring your purse and cell phone with you from New York? Only we have not found either at the warehouse where you were found, or the one at Bayshore Drive. I was hoping you had an up too date picture of Madison on your phone and perhaps one of Abramov, and their cell phone numbers."

"Yes, I did Horatio, a woman never goes anywhere without her purse." Suzie said managing a cheeky smile.

Horatio chuckled. "Yes that is why we were looking for one."

"I remember placing it on the table in the office with my phone, but didn't take them out with me when I went for a walk. Guess Viktor must have got rid of them."

"No matter Suzie...I had a small picture of Madison when she was just four years old, and one of my people has aged it to give us an idea how she may look now." Then removing Madison's picture from the folder he had brought with him he asked," Can you tell me if this is a good likeness to her today?"

As Suzie glanced at the picture tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she said, "It is exactly how she looks Horatio. It's perfect...Is it possible for me to keep that one here, so I can see her lovely sweet face every day?"

"Yes you can. I have more back at the lab. We are searching for her here in Miami; if she is here Suzie, we will find her." Horatio said as he placed the picture on the bedside table.

"What about phone numbers Suzie?"

"You must have changed phones since I last had your number, because I was never able to make contact with you after you stopped accepting payments from me."

"My phone number is 1-212-645-490."

"I didn't have Viktor's stored. He wouldn't let me have it on my cell phone, said he only used for business calls and did not want unrelated calls."

"That's a bit odd Suzie, so did you not have any way of making contact with him through the day if an emergency arose?"

"Yes, he wrote a number down for me to use in an emergency, with clear instructions not to add it to my cell phone caller list, and never to use it on the landline, but I can't remember the number Horatio, I never had cause to use it. Our landline number is New York 1-212-509-6995."

Horatio shook his head in despair. Suzie was so gullible and trusting.

"And Madison's: What about Madison's number Suzie? You obviously had hers."

Suzie frowned and screwed her eyes as she was trying to remember, her head was hurting, but it finally came to her and she muttered, "1-212-646-878." Horatio having keyed all three numbers into his own phone as she spoke, then dialled the cell phone numbers and as he feared, both were dead and no answer on the landline either when he tried that next.

Seeing her settle after a few moments Horatio then placed the three pictures of the Russians on the bed and lifting them one at a time so she could see clearly he said, "Sorry Suzie but I have to ask you if these are the three Russians you met on Saturday, we believe they are."

"How did you get those pictures?"

"These were pictures Andre Ivanov was able to send the FBI while he was working undercover, and for evidence purposes we have to get your verification these were the three you met."

Suzie looked and immediately confirmed they were. "That third one was there when we arrived at the warehouse Horatio, but he is the one who left in a blue van for a while just as I arrived back from my walk. He wasn't there when Viktor..." Suzie stopped for a minute reliving the nightmare. Horatio sensitive to this quietly waited for her to continue.

When she composed herself she added, "The others were the two who held Andre's arms while Viktor did his dirty work. I'm never going to forget what he did Horatio, never."

"Suzie I am going to ask you to give me a description of Viktor Abramov now and this is really important as we do not have a picture of him, although someone down at the Marina today gave us a description of some one they saw you arrive with on Saturday, but I want to just double check."

Smiling now, Suzie said, "I know who you are talking about he was quite cheeky with his smiles...Viktor didn't like that."

"Viktor is taller than you, strong and muscular, good looking, in my opinion anyway, blue eyes, not as blue as yours, and has blonde hair which is usually cut fairly short, not over short though. Does that help?"

"Yes Suzie, it matches the other description we have. The witness did also say that Viktor wore an opulent ring with a letter V inscribed."

"Oh yes, he never goes anywhere without that."

"Okay one final question and I will leave you alone. Were you ever aware of Viktor using a different name, such as Vadim Zalesky - Or, whether he ever dyed his hair black?"

Suzie frowned for a moment then answered, "No Horatio, not while I've known him anyway. What made you ask?"

"Just something I heard down at the Marina earlier...no problem."

"To tell you the truth Suzie, I am still finding it hard to believe you got mixed up with him in the first place" Then running a hand down the side of her face he added, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but I really thought you would have learned from your bad judgements in the past."

"Horatio I know he has done a wicked evil thing, and will ultimately pay for what he has done, and believe me I want him to, but when I first met him he was charming, friendly and I fell for his charm. He was generous and good to me most of the time, and when he decided to move us to a wonderful new apartment in Cranberry Street, in Brooklyn Heights and move in with us, it was a surprise but I was happy. He took over paying the rent and made sure I didn't want for anything. I knew Madison was never keen on him, but they didn't cross paths much through the days and in the evenings she mostly stayed in her room. And sometimes he was away for a few odd days at a time on business, so it seemed to be working."

"But he still hit you Suzie didn't he?"

"Well everyone gets angry at times Horatio, I have even seen you angry."

Horatio winced. "Yes, I get angry sometimes, but I would never, ever, hit a woman intentionally, or a child and being angry gave him no right to lash out."

Seeing that wince, Suzie knew she had gone too far with that remark and she was wondering what the matter was with her. She knew full well that Horatio was not capable of hitting out at a woman in that way, and he had always been so kind to her and Madison and the tears welled up and spilled over her face. She was really upset now, he didn't deserve her attitude. She had never met a kinder man than Horatio in her whole life.

Horatio realising what was going through her head, leant over the bed, and wiping her eyes with a tissue he picked up from the bedside table said, "It's okay Suzie I understand. We all say things we don't really mean at times, especially when we have been through a tough ordeal."

"I'm sorry Horatio, thank you for understanding."

"I keep worrying about Madison, and miss her so much."

"I know it is easy to say Suzie but try not to worry, it will not help your recovery."

"Horatio you need to know that she knows who her real father is. I told her everything two years ago and she was so happy to learn that you are her real uncle and she wanted to make contact with you, but I persuaded her it was best not to; she was upset about that and told me I was wrong."

Horatio nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then decided it was time to move.

"Suzie, I'm going to leave you now; it's probably been too much for you today." Then giving her a peck on the cheek he added. "I'm sorry I had to put you through this. But with your help we are beginning to put the pieces together." As he reached the door to leave, he turned, gave her a wave and a smile and was pleased to see she smiled back at him.

Then he hesitated, and stepping back into the room for a moment, and not really believing his brother would have he asked. "Did Raymond ever hit you?"

"No Horatio, never...He was the only man in my life who I hooked up with who didn't."

As he walked back through the hospital and to the parking lot, he was thinking that Suzie would never change. He wasn't at all sure what he would do when they found Madison, hopefully safe and well. Suzie was a high risk mother, not that she would ever harm Madison herself; she truly loved her daughter very much. But Madison should not have to live with her perpetually making bad choices in the men she hooked up with, especially as she was now in her teens and maturing, and a really pretty girl. He shuddered at the thought of what could happen to her. She had demonstrated she was not happy by leaving, and saying she wanted to find him. He had to make sure she ended up in a happy place...somehow. Then, thinking of his late brother he muttered to himself, "Damn you Raymond for not being around for your daughter, but then you were never really around for anyone when they needed you. Hell I needed you sometimes, being big brother was not always easy."

Then he cleared his head jumped in the hummer, and was back at the Crime Lab by 3:00 pm

* * *

In the meantime...Dennis Sackheim and his colleague Lance Morrison had arrived at the Crime Lab a few minutes prior to 2:00 pm, not long after Horatio had left, and Eric meeting them immediately took them to the evidence room, where Stephen and Ryan were waiting for them at the far end of the table which had been prepared ready for the testing to take place.

As they walked into the room Dennis introduced Lance Morrison to Stephen as their wire transmitter expert, and who straight away asked, "Excuse me Stephen, no offence meant, but are you qualified for this work and shouldn't we have been asked to test the equipment ourselves in the first place."

Eric glared at him, which Dennis Sackheim noticed and shrugged as if to say sorry.

Stephen just smiled and calmly responded. "Before I was ready to become a police officer, I tried my hand at a few things, and once worked on radio transmitters and other electronics for a year, and I assure you I know what I am doing. I have the paperwork to prove it."

"Besides, it would not be ethically correct for you to test the wire. Lieutenant Caine found this wire and gave clear instructions to me to process, but out of courtesy he called you in to watch for yourselves, as he knows the delicacy of the matter. And in the event we agree the transmitter was actually turned on without you receiving a signal it could mean there was possibly a fault with your receiver on Saturday. And if you were to handle, and said otherwise, it could be construed in court, if it ever came to court, that you could have made an attempt to falsify evidence. I am not for one minute saying you would have, but we know what clever defense attorney's can insinuate. Lieutenant Caine teaches us to look at the wider picture all the time."

Eric standing behind the two Feds, raised his hand to his mouth to silence a chuckle, and thinking Horatio would be proud of Stephen. He was as well. There was no doubt that he was a confidant man, he was proving this over and over again. Horatio had been so right to take him on and he fitted in so well.

Lance Morrison responded. "Fair enough Stephen, forget I asked the question."

"Okay let's get started then." Stephen said as he turned a recorder on and Ryan got ready with the camera.

Then Stephen began speaking, "Lieutenant Caine found this body wire transmitter at Bayshore Drive, caught up in a rafter, in warehouse number 1537, this morning April, 2nd 2014. As you can see it has been damaged, allegedly being stamped on by Viktor Abramov when he removed it from FBI agent Malcolm Trent, who was at the time working undercover as Andre Ivanov."

"At the scene, Lieutenant Caine was wondering why the agent was wearing a wire that had apparently not connected to the FBI transmitter receiver on Saturday, 29th March, 2014 thus no response from the Feds. The first thought was that the agent may have forgotten to switch it on, but that seemed unlikely as he was an experienced agent. I had a look at the transmitter at the scene and despite being damaged I could clearly see the switch had been turned on, that side of the transmitter had not been damaged." As he said this he pointed the switch out to everyone.

Stephen then continued. "So the reason for checking is to find out if this wire was faulty at some time prior to being switched on or whether it was switched on when it was stamped on."

"My personal opinion is that it was deliberately switched on as this model requires a definite twist action to activate the transmitter."

Dennis Sackheim looked at his colleague and asked "Do you agree with that Lance?"

Lance nodded his head and with a worried look said, "Yes, so far."

Then Stephen carefully and methodically dismantled the transmitter trying to trace any fault, while Ryan took pictures of his every move. It wasn't as badly damaged as first thought, most of the damage being to the outer plastic casing, and to one side; it looked far worse than it actually was. He checked the battery, which was dead. This was expected. If the wire had been turned on and was working the battery would have been dead long before it was found. To add to that there was no sign of leakage from the battery. He checked the wiring had been done correctly, checked all the terminals were undamaged and found nothing wrong. He rewired the transmitter, put in a new battery and testing it out, it gave a clear signal to a small test receiving unit Stephen had on hand, which could only register if a signal was accepted, it wasn't set up to listen to a conversation. At this point Stephen glancing at them all one by one said, "The conclusion at this stage is that providing the battery was not a dud right from the start, this body wire transmitter was working when switched on."

Dennis looking at Lance said, "So what the hell went wrong?"

Stephen not waiting for a comment from Lance added, "We can try recharging the old battery and if it charges successfully, and transmits to my receiver we will know for sure that the battery was alive and working properly. If that works then we can try connecting to the receiver your end Lance, to see if there is a fault your end. If not, I suggest I go back to the warehouse and try transmitting from there...this could at the end of the day be a simple unfortunate situation where it did not work due to atmospherics on Saturday."

Lance responded, "You could be right Stephen, wires have been known not to work if signals get blocked for some reason. The thing is that late Saturday afternoon it was quite nice, but on the other hand it was still a stifling stormy atmosphere, there were plenty of thunder clouds around."

"Can we do this today Stephen? I know it will mean you hanging around while the battery recharges, but for my peace of mind I really want to know whether that was a dud battery as soon as possible."

"Eric is that okay with you?"

"Yes Stephen, go ahead. Best this gets sorted now. Horatio will want to know the outcome sooner than later."

Horatio wandered into the evidence room just as Lance Morrison said, "Thank you for your time and help Stephen. I'll get back to our office now, and set things up our end. I know which covert van we were using. When I give you a call, switch the wire on with the new battery in first. The transmitter was programmed to ours, so it should work but don't halt the recharging of the old battery. I want to test that our end to make sure."

Moving across to Horatio, while Lance and Stephen were talking, Dennis said, "Stephen is a good man Horatio. I would love the Bureau to get him on board."

Then seeing Horatio raise his eyebrows high, Dennis smiled. "It's ok, he wouldn't move over to us anyway. It is clear he has the greatest respect for you. As do all your people, you are a lucky man Horatio. But then you have always been able to command respect and loyalty from your team. "

When the Feds had gone, Eric updated Horatio on the testing, and Horatio added a few comments about his trip to see Suzie, then turning to Ryan he asked, "You have some news for me regarding Malcolm's cell phone?"

"Yes, I've checked his phone, and could not get a signal of any sort, so guess it lost its strength when switched on in the warehouse in little Havana, luckily lasting long enough for the Feds to pick up. I did however find some identical prints not matching Malcolm's as you suspected Horatio. Natalia was around, and looking for something to do, so she lifted them for me, and we checked the data base for any matches, and found a match for Ivan Vetrov." Horatio smiled and muttered, "Bingo."

"Why were Ivan Vetrov's prints in the system Ryan?"

"Well that is the odd thing, his prints are not on there for any misdemeanour, but because they were taken to eliminate him as a suspect from some crime in New York three years ago. And there was a note on the record saying no criminal charges made - prints taken for elimination purposes only."

"Okay Ryan, maybe Vetrov can explain that to me himself. We will bring them all in tomorrow, providing no one has disappeared in the meantime. We have plenty of evidence now to nail them."

"Did you by any chance take any prints from the wire before the Feds arrived?"

"Not yet Horatio, we didn't have time."

"No matter, when Stephen has finished with it, we should find one on there that will not match Malcolm's but will prove that Abramov handled it. We may have a record on the data base but not convinced at the moment. I think we are dealing with a very clever man, who covers his back extremely well."

Then talking to them all he said, "I want you three to join me tomorrow, but if you cannot make it Stephen because of what you are doing for the Feds, no problem. I will in any event be asking Frank to join us and three patrol cars in case of trouble."

"I'm going home in a few minutes; I want to write a report on everything we have learned so far. I was going to stay late, but having second thoughts I will take it home. Aileen has not been over bright the last few days so I would like to be home on time this evening."

Eric asked, "Nothing serious I hope Horatio."

"No Eric, she is just a bit tired, the stormy weather got to her and Hannah has had her up several nights running; teething problems, although she looked much brighter this morning."

Then turning to Ryan Horatio said, "One more thing Ryan, could you check the data base to see if anything comes up for Vadim Zalesky...I think he and Viktor Abramov are one and the same person. And whether you do or not find anything could you give me a call at home, so I can add it to the report."

As Horatio and Eric left the room they passed Frank, and Horatio asked, "Don't suppose there have been any reports of any sightings of Madison Frank?"

"Not yet Horatio, several officers are on the job doing the rounds, even your Kyle was out there this morning, he had leave this afternoon. He phoned in early to ask if she was the Madison you knew, he has never seen her before. He apparently recognised the likeness to you immediately and when I said yes, he swore, "FUCK ...FUCK she is one of us." Then he added, "Christ Frank, doesn't my Dad ever get any peace from family problems? Sorry she is missing of course."

Frank couldn't help smiling as he told Horatio, he thought a lot of Kyle, who had been through so much and come out on top.

"Well the boy knows how to cuss Frank...he didn't learn that from me," said Horatio chuckling.

"Horatio getting serious, Walter helped us out this morning and checked all the airline companies who have regular flights to Miami from New York. We don't know if Madison had the funds to purchase a ticket but thought we should check. But there is no record of her having done so for the past month."

"She could however have hiked lifts down here Horatio." Frank added.

Horatio grimaced at the remark, he didn't want to think of the possibilities that could raise...he knew deep down that it was a possibility she may have come to harm on her way down, but his natural good instincts were still telling him she never left New York.

"Okay Frank, thank you, everyone is doing a great job. However, my gut feeling is telling me she isn't here."

"Maybe, just maybe we will learn something tomorrow; we are pulling the Russians in and I would like you on hand with three patrol cars and several officers, in case of trouble. We will arrange the timing in the morning."

Back in his office Horatio picked up Stephen Jenkins file and returned it to personnel department, which he had forgotten to do earlier with all that was going on. Then returning to his office once more he picked up a new report file to take home with him, and was on his way home by 4:45 pm.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Horatio was pleased to see Kyle's car on the driveway when he arrived home; they hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks. He garaged the car, and as he strode to the front door, Aileen appeared to greet him with a beaming smile and he commented, "You look happy Sweetheart."

"It's been a lovely afternoon Horatio; Kyle came to visit and is staying for dinner. He came to see Tommy in particular as he knew he was on a school break."

After he drew her into a hug and kissed her, Aileen added, "Horatio he is also worried about you, he has heard about Madison."

"Yes, I know, I saw Frank just before I left and he told me that he had phoned in early this morning when he saw her picture and put two and two together" Then after a little chuckle, he whispered, "When Frank confirmed it was her he apparently swore. That young man can use a certain word too often. But he doesn't have to worry about me."

"Aileen I'm sorry but I really have to do spend some time in the study tonight, I was going to stay on at work and write a report, but decided to bring it home as I thought you would prefer that."

"Thank you Horatio...yes, I do, and I can feed you coffees," she replied kissing him on the cheek. "Would you like a coffee now?"

"Please; I'll have it the lounge." Then as he wandered into the lounge he smiled. Kyle was sitting on the sofa, with Tommy on the left side of him and Hannah on the right, all engrossed in one of Hannah's little books. He took a picture of them with his phone, family moments like this were too precious not to capture. Then Kyle looking up at him said, "Hey Dad, I thought I would keep them here to give you a chance to get in without the usual clamour for your attention."

Then Horatio picked Hannah up seeing her stretch her arms up to him, and sat down next to Kyle.

"Thanks for visiting today Kyle, you know we love to have you here whenever you have the time."

"I must say you and Tommy look a bit dishevelled."

"Well we have been having our usual rough and tumbles on the floor, and do you know what Dad? Hannah wanted to join in, but Aileen pulled her away real fast."

"Only after she pulled our ears," said Tommy laughing. "And she hurt, even with her tiny hands."

Horatio stood his daughter up on his thighs and shaking her playfully, but gently, he said, "So young lady, are you going to be a tom boy?" Then he put her down on the floor and she scampered over to some toys that were lying around and Tommy joined her. Horatio and Kyle watched them in comfortable silence for a few moments as they sipped the coffees Aileen had just handed to them.

Then Kyle asked, "Can you tell me what this business of Madison missing is all about."

Horatio stood up and whispered, "Bring your coffee into the study Kyle, not for Tommy's ears." Passing the kitchen on the way he popped his head in and asked, "How long until dinner is ready Aileen?"

"About thirty minutes - Is that too late?"

"No Sweetheart it will give me time to talk to Kyle in the study, Tommy is playing with Hannah."

In the study, Horatio gave Kyle a brief explanation of recent events and Kyle was shocked. He had heard about the undercover agent, but he never knew that it was Suzie Barnum, Madison's mother who was the woman involved but he understood from his dad that the information had not been released. Then he asked, "Dad I realise it is a long shot but could Madison by any chance have gone to Yelina's?"

"I doubt it son, she was apparently on her way to see me, and she was shy of Yelina, but I'll give her a call later tonight just to check although I am sure she would have called me if Madison had arrived at her place. The Russians may know something tomorrow, but Abramov clearly does not give much of himself away, so they probably have no idea Madison exists, but we may get some idea where Abramov might be. Whether we do or not I will then ask for John Kelly's help in searching for Abramov and Madison in New York; he has sources he can use without us getting the FBI involved up there; the quieter this is handled for now the better. We'll call them in if necessary. I think James Burton would go along with that and I know first hand that the FBI here will. At least to a point where Abramov, presuming he can be found, has to be arrested, then they will be needed."

"I have been delaying pulling the Russians in because I wanted as much clear evidence to hand as possible; we have that now. My intuition is telling me that one of the Russians is not all he seems and I want to be ready for him when I get to interview him."

"Seeing as you are going to be busy tonight, I can call in at Yelina's on the way home if that would help Dad? It would be an excuse to see Colin as well, haven't seen him for a while."

"Okay son - Take this picture with you," said Horatio moving one of Madison from his report folder, perhaps they can help by keeping their eyes open for us as well. But Kyle, stress they cannot talk about it to anyone else at the moment."

"Okay Dad, I understand."

Changing subject now Horatio asked, "Kyle we haven't seen Amy for a while, are you two still good?"

"We're good Dad; she is doing such a lot of studying at the moment for exams. But she is happy that she changed her mind from wanting to be a lawyer to being a solicitor instead. Selfishly I am happy about that as well. I see her more often than I would have had she taken the other route, and to be honest with you Dad I don't think I could have hacked that."

Horatio frowned. Was Kyle having some doubts crossed his mind, but he looked happy enough so he didn't say anything.

Just as Kyle stopped talking, Aileen called out dinner was ready, and that they were eating in the kitchen, but as soon as he sat down Horatio's cell phone vibrated against his thigh. Taking it out of his trouser pocket and looking at who was calling he said, "Sorry I have to take this," but stayed where he was for a few seconds noticing Aileen frown. He knew she hated phone interruptions at meal times especially when Kyle was with them as well...family occasions were important to her, as they were to him, but this was an important call, so he stood up and looking at Aileen he said, "Sorry, Sweetheart, I really have to take this call, I asked Ryan to call me at home."

Aileen smiled as she responded, "Its okay Horatio = I understand." She felt guilty for frowning and regretted having done so, it had been an automatic response, and she knew he would not have wanted to answer had it not been important.

As he wandered over to the kitchen window and stared out of the window with his back to them, she wanted to go over and give him a hug...he should never have had to say sorry. But he started talking now...

"Ryan, you got something for me?"

Horatio you asked me to call you; is now a convenient time?"

"Yes Ryan, go ahead."

"I found several matching prints on the wire other than Malcolm's, but nothing came up in the data base."

"Okay Ryan...Did you find any information on Vadim Zalesky?"

"Sorry Horatio, nothing coming up at all, seems like Vadim Zalesky and Viktor Abramov if two different people are both clean as far as criminal records are concerned. I also checked to see if either of them have any land line telephone numbers listed against them here in Miami and New York, but that was a dead end as well."

"Not to worry Ryan...Thank you for your help tonight, each step helps us move forward, even if it does not always look like that."

"Just one more thing Ryan, does the fact that you were able to get a print from the wire mean Stephen managed to get finished?"

"No, he was talking to Lance Morrison on the phone a few minutes ago, but I am just about to go home as he said he didn't need any more help from me."

"Okay Ryan, see you tomorrow."

Two hours later now 8:30 pm, Kyle left, and Horatio having explained to Tommy that he had to work in the study for the rest of the evening, gave him hug and a kiss goodnight then made his way there, sat down in his favourite leather swivel chair staring out of the window for a while as he thought about the events of the day, then he opened up the report file he had brought home, and started writing. He had just finished when a text message came through from Kyle. "Dad, just to let you know Yelina has not seen Madison. She is shocked and confirms that she and Colin will keep a look out for her as they go about their business as well."

Horatio keyed in his text reply, "Thanks Kyle."

He wandered into the lounge next and joined Aileen on the sofa, "Sorry I have not been much company tonight," he said as he placed his right arm along her shoulders. Aileen nestled into him saying, "Its fine Horatio, I am just pleased to know you were home, instead of stuck at work late. I know and respect you have to sometimes, but a moment in your company is a moment not lost, and is precious to me."

"Even when you are in the study," she added with a smile.

Horatio turned her face to look at him, kissed her on the cheek, and smiling he whispered, "Then I am glad I made the right decision Sweetheart. Time spent with you is also very precious to me."

"I know it was something important for you to bring it home anyway Horatio. Did you get the report finished?"

"Yes, we are all ready for tomorrow."

* * *

Thursday morning, April, 3rd Horatio phoned the Port Authority Security for confirmation that the three Russians were in and where they were currently working in the Port. Security had been expecting his call, as Glen Cole had pre warned them that this would happen at some point. He had also instructed them to let Lieutenant Caine know immediately if they failed to turn up one day, but that had not been necessary. Horatio received the confirmation he needed and a few minutes past 10:00 am, two hummers and three patrol cars, one being driven by Frank arrived at the Port Authority and made their way to the cargo loading and unloading area where the Russians were working as a team. They parked the vehicles so that they were spread across the access area with the intention of cutting off the main escape route if anyone made a run for it.

Horatio and Eric stepped down from their hummers, and were immediately joined by Frank and his officers.

The three Russians were startled; they were sitting on a crate having a coffee break, although a few seconds later Ivan Vetrov gave a glimmer of a smile, and muttered, "At last," under his breath. He was hoping this meant that Viktor Abramov's lady friend was still alive, and he didn't jump up immediately. But the other two, Aaron Belinsky, and Pascal Veselov, instantly stood up looking around wildly for a place to run, but realising they were trapped with several guns pointed at them they shrugged shoulders at each other and stayed put, whereupon two police officers cuffed them. Ivan Vetrov now stood up calmly as Horatio approached him with Frank, and he placed his own hands in front of him ready to be cuffed. Frank obliged him, and then shoved him so that he was standing alongside the other Russians.

Horatio giving them a steely look as he twiddled with his glasses said, "I'm Lieutenant Caine, of the Miami Dade Police Department. All three of you are arrested on suspicion of aiding and abetting Viktor Abramov in the murder of Andrea Ivanov on Saturday 29th March, and for the attempted murder of Suzie Barnum, and for being involved in the handling of drug shipments coming into Miami."

As soon as he heard the words attempted murder of the woman, Ivan Vetrov turned his face away from the others, and smiled, she was alive. Thank goodness he thought...he had worried she might not have been found in time.

Aaron Belinsky protested, "My nikogo ne ubival."

Horatio gave him a glare and Eric responded, "govorit' na angliyskom."

Belinsky snarled, "We didn't kill anyone. Is that English enough for you?"

Horatio gave him a contemptuous look, and scornfully said, "So what do you call holding a man while he was being mutilated then? And you made no attempt to stop Abramov from near beating his woman friend to death. In law you are just as guilty on both counts and will pay a heavy price for your actions."

"Frank, get them all back to the holding cells, read them their Miranda rights and we will charge them formerly this afternoon."

As Frank and the officers bundled them in the patrol cars, one to a car to keep them separated, Horatio gave Vetrov a calculating look catching his eye as Frank was pushing him in his patrol car. The man had given them no problems; he had come quietly and gave the appearance of being almost glad they had been arrested. This man intrigued him more and more, and he was in a strange way looking forward to interrogating him.

As the cars moved away, Vetrov stared back at Horatio thinking he was a man who clearly would not take any nonsense, and for the first time in a very long time he was relieved, this is just what he wanted, and he was happy to know that Suzie Barnum was at least still alive, although he knew she had been seriously hurt and must be in a bad way. He hoped she would recover well, what he had seen that night had sickened him to the core of his being. He had seen the look the Lieutenant had given him and suspected he had put more than two and two together. He was hoping that it would be the Lieutenant who interrogated him, even though he suspected he would give him a hard time.

Then a few seconds later as he was sitting there on his way to the MDPD he also thought it was ironic that the Lieutenants colleague who looked like he was Cuban could speak Russian fluently. Apart from hearing him picking Belinsky up in Russian he had heard him speaking Russian to the others as they were being hustled into the cars. He chuckled quietly, he found this highly amusing. Abramov hated Cubans, and here was one speaking Russian as fluently as any of them. He chuckled out loud, causing Frank to turn his head and say, "Keep quiet. You won't be laughing for long."

The arrests had gone smoothly, they had had the element of surprise on their side, and the Russians had obviously become complacent, so Eric swiftly followed the patrol cars out of the Port, while Horatio went to the security office and explained the situation that had gone down and that they were now without three of their staff.

Back at the MDPD, the three Russians were placed in independent holding cells, read their Miranda rights, and all three declined their right to have a defense attorney present. They also had their finger prints taken and pictures of the soles of their trainers. Then they were left alone with their thoughts until someone got around to charging them.

On his return to the MDPD Horatio, mindful that Stephen had obviously worked late the previous evening went to find him to catch up on the outcome of the body wire testing. He found him in the evidence room with Ryan. And on entering he asked, "Any luck in reaching a result yet Stephen?"

"Well sort of Horatio."

Horatio raised his eyebrows...what sort of answer was that he was thinking. But he kept quiet he knew Stephen was meticulous in anything he worked on.

"Okay, give me a brief outline, for now. I'll read your report later on."

"First, after Ryan phoned you last evening I changed my mind and asked him to help as Lance Morrison suggested one of us go over to the covert van they had used Saturday to watch his actions as a witness. Once Ryan arrived, Lance had the covert vehicle driven to the exact spot they were sitting and waiting for a connection on Saturday, and when he confirmed they were ready I turned the wire on, with the new battery in and it connected fine and he heard me talking to Eric who had popped in to see how things were going before he left. Then I tried it again with the recharged original battery and it damned well worked Horatio."

"So do you think Malcolm failed to turn it on after all?"

"No I don't...that wire was definitely switched on."

"Anyway, the only other thing to try was to go back to the warehouse in Bayshore Drive and see if it now worked from inside the warehouse. The key to the new padlock was still here on the evidence table, so I went to the warehouse, no problem with prying eyes, all was quiet down there. I went inside, shutting the doors behind me, called Lance to say I was ready...turned the wire on and it didn't work with either the recharged original or the new battery, and I also tried them with the doors open and it still didn't work. But, when I went outside the warehouse, they both worked fine."

"So we had no choice but to come to the conclusion that for some unknown reason the air waves get blocked in the warehouse."

"Malcolm Trent, had no way of knowing that Horatio. Poor man must have been wondering why the hell no one was turning up. Thinking the wire was on is probably why he took the risk of trying to protect Suzie Barnum. He blew his cover because he thought he was being covered by the FBI and that someone would be there any second. These guys go in expecting total support, and Christ, Horatio who would have dreamed of the air waves fucking everything up."

Stephen paused for a moment clearly upset and then added, "Ryan went home and I came back here to write up my report. Ryan has since read and agreed with what I wrote, and has countersigned as a witness to the events. I spoke to Lance earlier this morning and he is going to send you a copy of his report later on today. Apparently there is a big stink going on at the Bureau."

"Not surprised Stephen, A hell of a thing to happen."

"Thank you Stephen and Ryan, you did a great job. You can claim overtime for that, I will sanction it."

"Not to worry Horatio, Ryan and I both agreed we wanted to do this out of respect for Malcolm."

Horatio nodded his head, he understood.

"Look if you would both like to go home early today I am sure Walter and Natalia, will be happy to cover; Eric and I will be tied up all afternoon with interrogations."

Speaking as one both Ryan and Stephen declined the offer.

As they moved away Horatio called out, "Don't let this get to you Stephen."

Stephen turned his head and seeing Horatio's compassionate look nodded his head. He knew well by now how caring Horatio was towards his team.

As Horatio walked back to his office he was feeling proud of both of them. They all felt sympathy for an officer down whether it be one of their own or FBI. This had been a terrible, terrible tragedy.

One hour later, he was sitting in his office, door shut, leaning back in his chair, thinking about the forthcoming interrogations when his internal office phone rang, picking it up he said, "Caine."

It was the front desk receptionist, "Lieutenant Caine, we have Ms Salas and Colin Johnson at reception asking if it is possible to see you for a few minute?"

Looking at his watch first, Horatio replied, "Yes, send them in, but my time is very limited."

Looking across he smiled when he saw them arrive at his door.

As they entered Colin asked, "Is it convenient now Horatio? Reception said your time is limited."

"I have about thirty minutes for you two but then I have to be elsewhere," said Horatio looking at his watch again.

"We will make this quick, but we want to give you some help."

Horatio indicated they should sit down, and as they did so, Colin said, "Yelina and I have been talking a lot since Kyle came to see us last night Horatio, and I am wondering if you would like me to return to New York for a few days to all my old hunting grounds to see if I can pick up any news of this Russian guy Viktor Abramov, and whether I can locate Madison. From what Kyle told us, and just like you we doubt she is here in Miami."

"You would do that? I had been thinking of asking John Kelly for some help."

"Yes, Horatio, I am prepared to do just that, I am part of this family now, and Madison is family. And I can always liaise with John anyway."

"Are you happy with this idea Yelina?"

"Yes, she is family Horatio. I know I was not always happy about her, but a lot of water has passed under the bridge since then and she is Raymond's half sister after all."

Horatio sat with his elbows on his desk and hands up cupping his chin for what seemed like a life time to Yelina, but she knew from old that he was carefully contemplating Colin's proposition, and knew not to interrupt. Then he leaned back in his chair and said, "Thank you, I would like to accept your offer."

"Before you make any moves though Colin, I will be interrogating the Russians this afternoon, we have more than enough evidence to put them out of circulation for a long time, but one of them in particular is of interest to me, I suspect he did not like what happened and in a way tried to help us. I hope to get some information from him that will help us with looking for Abramov."

"I also need to run your idea past James Burton, he should be okay, he gave the FBI the go ahead to come to me in the first place, and the FBI have given me full authority to handle how I like."

Yelina chuckled, "That is a feather in your cap Horatio."

"They're, not so bad when they're onside Yelina. Two old friends of ours, Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole are involved." Then chuckling himself he added, "We had some real tussles with them in the past didn't we?"

Then taking another look at his watch and noting it was close to 2:00pm he said, "I really have to go now...Shall I phone you later or pop in on the way home this evening?"

"Would it be easier if I come to you Horatio? Say about 7:30pm, when your evening meal is over."

"That would be great Colin, and you're welcome as well Yelina."

"Horatio, just one thing, if you need to see James Burton on the monetary front, I don't need anything, I am offering because we care, and as far as Madison goes I will go anyway, even if James doesn't like it."

Five minutes later Yelina and Colin left, and Horatio immediately phoned Aileen to forewarn her they would be having visitors in the evening, but after dinner. Then he called Eric to tell him he was ready, and to have both Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov taken to the main interview room...he would see these two together. He gave Eric ten minutes to arrange that and then picking up several files made his way to the interview room, and as he entered both Russians, sitting down on the far side of the table, looked up and gave him belligerent stares.

He just smirked, these two scared him not. Case against them was watertight.

Eric handed him the results of the finger print and trainer sole results. He took a cursory look and smiled...he had every last piece of evidence he needed, he also noted with interest that not one of the Russians had a previous criminal record.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Standing on the opposite side of the table to the Russians Horatio placed a file on the table and wasted no time. "Okay this won't take long – I understand you have both had your Miranda rights read to you, and that you have both declined your right to have a defense attorney present." The Russians just looked back at him with blank faces as if they had not understood.

Fools Horatio thought and gave them a withering look.

"Right, let me introduce you to my colleague here, Eric Delko, and as you will have heard earlier in the day he can speak the Russian language like a native, so if either of you pretend not to understand English and try speaking to me in Russian, we will know exactly what you are saying. Do I make myself clear?"

The two Russians looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they could see by the Lieutenant's stance and cold eyes that he would take no nonsense, and they knew with a name like Delko, that the Cuban looking guy was part Russian, he had to be. So they nodded their heads.

"Good, this is no more than a formality as we have so much evidence passed on to us by the FBI via the late Andre Ivanov, and Viktor Abramov's woman friend Suzie Barnum, that questioning you intently is really not necessary and would be a total waste of time, and your finger prints are all over the place. So I am now formerly charging both of you with the assisted murder of Andrea Ivanov and for your involvement in handling shipments of drugs...I have a thick dossier on that subject. Again all thanks to Andrea Ivanov. He was an extremely good agent."

Then opening the file he had brought with him, Horatio turned some of the pages over in front of their eyes saying, "See what I mean?"

The two Russians looked at each other, they clearly saw some incriminating pictures of themselves with regard to the movement of drugs in the folder, and now knew for certain it was all over for them.

Then looking solely at Aaron Belinsky, Horatio said, "In addition to the charges already made, you will be charged with aiding and abetting in the movement of the bodies to a deserted warehouse in Little Havana."

Belinsky looked surprised at that and Horatio added, "Yes we know you were there, you left some nice footprints in the warehouse. It was wet that night and you left a trail of them. Why do you think we took a sample of the soles of your trainers when you were brought in earlier? People who wear trainers nearly always habitually wear them day after day."

"If I could I would also charge both of you for not stopping Abramov for near beating Suzie Barnum to death, but that is not actually a crime in itself, although clearly a moral crime in not helping her. Luckily she survived; no thanks to you scum bags. You make me sick."

Eric smiled thinking he wasn't really needed other than to witness what was going on. The Russians knew it was over for them and were looking pretty shell shocked at the speed Horatio was talking to them."

"Do you understand the charges?"

Getting no immediate response from either of them, Horatio slammed his hands down on the table making them jump, and raising his voice said, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHARGES."

Then getting a yes response from both of them Horatio suddenly sat down. Eric smiled again, now Horatio had gone into the tactic of making them feel more relaxed, and they visibly did just that. Horatio was not so threatening sitting down.

"It may help your cases if you can give me any information as to where Viktor Abramov might be right now. Make no mistake we will get him eventually, wherever he is...Because we never close a case even if it goes across state borders."

Aaron Belinsky, decided to respond, "I have no idea, he kept himself well in the background...all we know is he lives in New York, and we have only ever seen him twice...the first time being about a year ago, not long after one of his men already working at the Port approached both of us and offered us such good money, it was hard to turn it down. He told us it would only be about twice a month, we were needed, and also told us we would be working for Viktor Abramov. But soon after he died from a heart attack and Abramov came down just to check us out and he appointed me to be his contact by phone, and only me. Then the next time we physically saw him was last Saturday, and he was pretty cordial at first which surprised us a bit, especially as I had had to tell him earlier in the week about one of the shipments getting taken by the coastguards, and we had been warned by the person who recruited us in the first place that he was a guy that could be ruthless if things went wrong, so we were a bit apprehensive. All was going well, but then he surprised and shocked us by going absolutely crazy, never seen anyone so mental in my life, and to start with all because his woman smiled at Andre. It was just a simple smile."

Horatio took six pictures out of his folder and laying them down in front of the Russians he said, "Let me remind you of what you helped him to do, because of a simple smile."

"You two could have prevented this if you had any guts. You two with Andrea, who we know could well look after himself would easily have overcome Abramov, and Andre would still be alive and Suzie Barnum unhurt, and you two would not be facing such serious charges. We would have you got you for the drugs eventually but because of your stupidity you assisted in a murder."

Seeing the pictures of Andrea Ivanov and Suzie Barnum both Russians winced.

Aaron Belinsky responded; "I'm sorry, I didn't like what we did, I truly thought we had all become good friends, we had no idea Andre was not who he seemed to be. Despite what you say, if we hadn't done as Viktor ordered, he would have turned on us, he was in such a violent rage...we were a little surprised he didn't actually as we were the ones that went along with the recruitment of Andre. I have a wife and three children I had to stay alive for so did what he asked. But he suddenly calmed down as quickly as he had gone crazy...and told me and Ivan who had just returned after filling the van up with gas, to get rid of the bodies."

"Well that is a tragedy for your family, because you will be going away for a very long time. The only thing that might be in your favour is that neither you nor your friend here has a criminal record."

"What a pity you have both ruined that now, and for such a despicable crime."

Horatio now directing his attention solely to Pascal Veselov, asked, "You got anything to add?"

"No, I agree with every word you have heard so far. After what happened, if I could tell you more I would Abramov is a chertovski svin'i...sorry, I meant a fucking pig."

"Yet you still agreed to carry on at the Port as he instructed, and expecting him to make contact with you again sometime in the future as he no doubt would have in due course."

"Yes, why not, our jobs were with the Port, Abramov was a side line to that. We truly thought that both the bodies would not be found for ages and the trail would run cold...I really thought the woman was dead."

"If I mention the name Madison, would you know who she is?"

Both Russians shook their heads in response, showing no recognition of the name on their faces.

Horatio satisfied they knew nothing about Abramov's private life left it at that.

Then turning his attention back to Belinsky asked, can you give me Abramov's phone number?"

"It won't do you any good, the connection is now dead. But your people took my phone from me when I was brought in, so you can check it out for yourself. I only ever used that phone for contact with him."

Horatio looked at Eric. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is with all the other evidence."

"Okay, one final question. When Abramov finished his dirty work, with your assistance he told you to go back to the Port, but also told you he would continue with his other business in New York...do you know what that happens to be?"

Both Russians shook their heads. Then Veselov answered, "Sorry no, we didn't know what he meant but maybe Ivan knows, he had just returned from getting the van filled with gas. And why is he not here with us anyway?"

"Because he is going to be on a lesser charge as he did not assist in the brutality. Shame for you two that you did. Because you will be going away for a very long time, maybe even life."

The two Russians noticeably flinched.

Horatio now finished, called the two officers outside to come in and gave them instructions to take the two Russians back to the holding cells to wait for transportation to the County prison.

As they were leaving Belinsky couldn't help himself and looking across at Eric said, "With a name like Delko you have to be at least part Russian, but you look like a Cuban to me."

In days past Eric would have been touchy about the comment but the more mature Eric just smiled "My father was Russian and my mother is Cuban not that it is any of your business." Then added for his own amusement, "But I prefer to be thought of as Cuban."

Then as they left Eric said, "Sorry I forget to mention the phone to you Horatio."

"Not to worry Eric. Things have been happening fast today"

"Let's go back to my office before we talk to Vetrov." Horatio said as he picked his file up. "I need a drink, and just want to collect my thoughts for a moment."

Eric following him picked up two coffees on the way, smiling and thinking Horatio couldn't do without his coffee even though he thought the machine coffee was terrible.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio and Eric were back in the interview room facing Ivan Vetrov who had arrived with an officer seconds before them and was giving the appearance that he was sitting there calmly. Horatio noticed his calmness...this was pretty unusual, most men sitting before him for interrogation showed some nervousness even the cocky ones."

"Okay Ivan, you are aware I'm Lieutenant Caine, and my colleague here is Eric Delko, and straight off let me warn you he speaks perfect Russian. But, to save a lot of interpreting I would like us to speak in English and we know you can."

Ivan nodded his head, "Fair enough." Then he sighed, thinking the others must have acted up a bit.

"Your friends have been charged, and you will be charged to a lesser degree, in a few minutes. But first, I wanted to see you in isolation as you intrigue me Ivan. Some of the evidence we have is telling me that someone tried to help Saturday evening and I believe that was you."

"What makes you think that Lieutenant?"

"Well we know you helped move the bodies, a witness saw you in Little Havana dumping what he thought was rubbish at the time, and was watching you out of curiosity hidden by the darkness of the trees, and he saw you go back into the warehouse, leaving your colleague in the blue cargo van, but he left then, at the time not realising you had actually dumped bodies. He found this out later when the police arrived at the scene. After a couple of days Suzie Barnum was able to tell us that in her fogginess she felt some one touch her neck and told her to hang on, she also told us that you did not take part in the brutality. Your finger prints are on Andre's, agent Malcolm Trent's phone, so I suspected you didn't like what you saw that evening and turned that phone on hoping a signal would get through to whoever had been waiting for contact from Andre Ivanov...It did, luckily for Suzie."

"So - Ivan, am I right in my thinking?"

Ivan did not answer immediately, and while Horatio was waiting he saw a sad expression pass across the Russians face, immediately replaced by a look of anger, and then this calm man who had not even spoken one aggressive word since they picked him up, suddenly crashed his cuffed hands down on the table; stood up and strode across to the window calming down after taking some deep breaths, as he gazed out of the window. Eric had dashed forward instantly with the intent to restrain him, but a look from Horatio told him to stand off. Horatio recognised painful anguish and he was beginning to think there was more behind this than he had first thought. He had no fear that this man was going to be violent with them so he called the officer standing outside to come in and release the cuffs for a while, so that the Russian could relax after his outburst. Then he told Ivan to sit down and he sat down likewise and repeated, "So - Ivan, am I right in my thinking?"

"Yeah, I tried to help the best I could at the time."

Horatio relaxed back in his chair and said, "Tell me your side of the story."

"When I returned from filling the van up with gas, I was shocked at what I saw, there was blood everywhere; Andre was clearly dead, and at the time it looked like Suzie was as well. Then Belinsky told me what had happened, and before I could fully comprehend it all, Abramov barked instructions to me and Belinsky to dump the bodies in one of the deserted warehouses on the edge of Little Havana, he truly believed the bodies would not be found, and if they were the Cubans would be blamed."

Pausing for a second he looked across at Eric, now sitting down at the end of the table, "Sorry Mr Delko, no offence meant on my part just saying how it was."

Eric nodded his head in acceptance.

"A few minutes before we left, I happened to notice a cell phone on the floor, next to the van; I had missed running over it by no more than the length of my hand. I picked it up, it had clearly been stamped on, and I recognised it as Andre's. At that point I assumed it probably wasn't working because it had been stamped on. But the display screen lightened up while I was holding it which meant it had to have been switched on when it was stamped on. The others were on the other side of the warehouse at the time, but before I could check it out properly, the others came across and I put it in my pocket with the intention of looking at it later. Abramov was getting tetchy and told us to get a move on and told us he would be on his way back home soon and wouldn't be in touch for a while. He said something about getting on with another business in New York, in the meantime, but I had no idea what he meant."

"Anyway, about forty five minutes later, when I dragged Suzie into the warehouse, I carefully placed her in as respectful a position as I could, and whispered sorry to her as I did so. Then I got a surprise, I felt a slight movement which shook me, I really thought she was dead. I felt her neck and found a slight pulse and for a few seconds I was not sure what to do. Belinsky was nagging me to get back to the van, so I went back with him, but then made an excuse that I wanted to double check something. I felt her pulse again and if anything it felt a bit stronger, and I knew I had to do something. I had Andre's phone in my jacket pocket and knowing now that he had been an undercover agent, I hoped that the fact the phone switch was on meant there might still be a remote chance a phone signal would be picked up by one of his people if they had a trace on him. He was wearing a wire after all, so I assumed they would have a trace on his phone."

"So I placed it close to Suzie's body, and left hoping and praying she would be found."

"Well we are of course glad you tried to help, and that you were in fact successful," said Horatio.

"But I have to ask you Ivan, why you did not call 911 even if anonymously?"

"I had no opportunity at first, the keys on Andre's phone were smashed and I did not have my own phone on me; I had left the darned thing at home. After we packed up at Bayshore Drive, I drove back to Little Havana immediately in my own car to see if there was any sign of police around, and thankfully there were, so I swiftly drove away hoping she had been found in time, but until today I never knew she made it...there has been nothing in the media."

"Knowing she had at least been found I decided there was no need for me to contact the police, we were all guilty of some part in the crime that took place that night, and I wished to stay a free man as long as I could, because I had my own fucking agenda for Abramov."

Horatio raised his eyebrows high, as did Eric; but neither said a word at this point as Ivan Vetrov had continued talking. "I'll be honest with you, my intention was to kill Abramov on Saturday, and if poor Andre had not blown his cover I would have found a way to kill him. Not sure how I was going to do it though as I didn't expect him to have a woman with him, but with what happened I lost the chance anyway, and I was hoping when we returned from dumping the bodies I would get a second chance, I was packing a gun that day, but he had already left. We got away quickly then...feeling extremely lucky that no one had raided the warehouse by then as Andre wearing a wire must have been in contact with someone."

Then Horatio sitting forward with his arms resting on the table said, "Care to tell me why you wanted to kill him?"

"I so want him dead, because three years ago now, in New York, he arranged the murder of my brother, his beautiful wife and my two adorable little nieces, only 3 and 5 years old," said Ivan his eyes tearing up as he spoke.

A few seconds later after composing himself, he continued, "All four of them had been shot and then the apartment set on fire."

"My brother, a couple of years older than me, happened to phone me early one day and told me he had got himself into something he shouldn't have and if anything happened to him he wanted me to promise that I would take care of his family. But he refused to tell me what he was mixed up in. I'm not a naturally violent man Lieutenant Caine, but my brother could more than look after himself. So if he was worried enough to say something I knew I had to be worried as well. That evening I decided to go over to his place to persuade him to tell me what it was all about, but I was too late. When I pulled into the road where he lived, there were police cars; ambulances and a fire rescue team right outside his place. I told the police who I was, and after checking my licence they let me through although they advised against it. The fire was almost out and my sister in law and two nieces were already on gurneys outside the ambulances. I identified them. They were still just recognisable. Then they brought my brother out, he had been charred the worst, and I thought he was dead, but I found that when I leant over him to give him a kiss good bye on the forehead, he had hung on long enough to whisper, "Viktor Abramov arranged this." Ivan paused for a moment and then added, "Seconds later he was gone. My whole family were gone. I was devastated."

"I told the police what he said, but they never found any leads pointing to him and in fact did not think he existed. They even suspected me at one point so took my fingerprints and they are on record as you no doubt know.'

Horatio responded. "Yes, we do know, but the record only shows they are there for elimination purposes for a crime committed in New York, and police forces generally will do that as a major percentage of murders are committed by someone close to the victims. But we noted from the records that someone had been charged for that particular crime. We were going to look into that further in relation to you, but you have cleared that up for us. The records are of course in New York so we had limited access, but I understand the person charged received a life sentence."

"Yes, eventually, but while Viktor Abramov didn't commit the act he arranged it. My brother lasted long enough to tell me that, knowing I would do my best to get justice done. I failed him."

"Disenchanted with the police I tried and tried to find something on him, but on my own I got nowhere. In the end I could not cope with it mentally anymore and decided I had to get out of New York, before I went insane. I have no family now because of that fiend, so decided to come to Miami, hoping to be able to let go of bad memories, but how do you truly get over memories like that? But I had to try to find a way to do that. I was doing alright for a few months, the warmth of the constant sunshine here made me feel better, and I like being by the sea. I had a job at the Port Authority, nothing taxing, which suited me fine the way I was feeling. And then fate played right into my hands. I had been working at the Port for 3 months when a Russian, now dead from natural causes, asked me if I would like to earn some good money...he approached Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov at the same time, we worked as a team and had become friends by that time."

"I was actually going to say no, not interested, there was no way I wanted to get involved with drugs, and I was also comfortable financially, so temptation not on the cards. But when he mentioned we would be working for Viktor Abramov, although we would hardly ever see him as he gave his instructions from New York, I just had to accept the offer...hoping upon hope I would get to see the bastard face to face one day...he came down once before, so I got a good look at him, but it was too quick a visit to show my hand."

Horatio looking at him with sympathy responded, "Ivan I'm truly sorry for your loss. That is an appalling story. I have experienced horrific loss, so I truly understand your feelings."

Then Horatio stood up; walked slowly across to the window then around the room and back to the window, stood still for a couple of minutes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eric knew from experience that Horatio was seriously pondering about something. He was right. Horatio was thinking he had a dilemma. He knew he had to charge Ivan Vetrov, but his gut was telling him he didn't want to.

Meanwhile Ivan was sitting calmly waiting for his fate and happy to accept whatever came his way...Telling the Lieutenant his story, and realising he understood him, gave him some heart that one day Abramov would pay for his sins. He had a feeling that Lieutenant Caine would see the crime in Miami through to the bitter end. He could live with that, however long it might take, and then justice will also have been done for his family as well. He was just happy that he had been able to tell his story to someone who had listened to him as a result of recent tragic events.

Having made his decision, he had no choice really, Horatio walked back to the table. "Ivan, I have no option but to charge you now for your involvement in the handling and movement of drugs here in Miami, there is too much evidence here for me to be able to ignore that, and for assisting in moving the bodies, but in view of the fact you tried to help, and because of all the other circumstances you mention I will do my best to get a deal cut for you for the lightest sentence possible."

"I promise you we will stick with this until Abramov is caught, and I also promise you that you will be the first to know, along with Suzie Barnum. The fact he has committed murder here in Miami gives us the right to enforce cross jurisdiction rules with New York if we have to. The FBI wants this man with a vengeance, as I do for obvious reasons, but also for personal reasons."

Seeing Ivan's questioning eyes he added, "Suzie Barnum is the mother of my niece Madison who is now missing, we think somewhere in New York and my hunch is that Abramov knows something about it."

Eric looked startled, it was not like Horatio to disclose anything personal to a criminal and he immediately realised just how much empathy he had with Ivan Vetrov. He was letting him know that he was not alone. How like Horatio in that respect he thought, and he knew Horatio was having a hard time in having to charge the man.

Then Horatio suddenly sat down and said, "We do not have a picture of Abramov, although we do have a description of him from Suzie, and a witness who saw Abramov and Suzie arrive on Saturday but there is nothing like a picture in the hand. I'm not happy to have a sketch artist sit with Suzie at the moment, she is suffering too much, so Ivan would you be prepared to sit with our Sketch Artist now and give him as detailed a description as you can?"

"I'll do anything to help catch that bastard Lieutenant."

Horatio looked at Eric who knew what he wanted him to do, and he phoned David Martin to come to the interview room post haste with his sketch pad. Thirty minutes later they had their picture, Ivan Petrov confirming the artist had caught a perfect likeness.

Horatio thanked both of them, and taking the picture from David, and glancing at it he was happy. They now had a face to work with, and he would give Colin a copy in the evening.

Eric caught Ivan's attention then and asked, "Do you know the name Vadim Zalesky at all?"

"Thank you Eric, that had slipped my mind," Horatio said as he gave a wry grin.

"Sorry, no I don't," Ivan replied. Then he asked, "Lieutenant Caine - As Andre was wearing a wire, presumably because Abramov was there, why on earth didn't anyone turn up to assist him. This has been puzzling me."

"I'm afraid there was a technical problem Ivan."

Now looking at his watch, Horatio decided it was time to call this interview to an end. "You had better tell the others I was called away urgently for a while to save any speculation on their part as to why you have been with us far longer than they were. You have been very helpful in clearing up a few things by being so open and honest. Once again I am sorry for the tragedy in your own family."

"Just one question if I may Lieutenant, and I know I don't have the right to ask this, but I liked Andre, and would like to pay my respects to the man, so would I be allowed to attend his funeral? Believe me if I had been there at the time I would not have stood by and watched."

"I believe you Ivan. I will see what I can do, though I can't promise this will be allowed to happen."

Then Horatio beckoned the officer standing outside to come in, and Ivan Vetrov stood up ready to be cuffed again and as he was led away he halted at the door, and turning to look back at Horatio, he said, "Thank you Lieutenant Caine. I hope you find your niece safe and well."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few minutes prior to 7.30pm, Horatio was sitting in the lounge, with Hannah on his lap, waiting for Colin to arrive. He knew Yelina was not coming after all as she had phoned an hour earlier to say that Raymond had arrived home out of the blue from his travels in New Zealand, and naturally felt she should stay at home. He thought about Raymond for a moment, and wondered how long it would be before his nephew went roaming again. But maybe his wanderlust was sated now, he had his doubts though.

As he came away from his thoughts he heard a car pull into his driveway, and standing up with Hannah in his arms, and looking out of the window he could see it was Colin arriving and because he had told Tommy he could open the door to greet him, having warned him at the same time they would be busy, he called out, "Tommy, Colin has arrived."

"Cobra, Dad told me you were coming tonight," Tommy said excitedly as he opened the door and let Colin step into the hallway. "Hey Tommy" Colin responded, and as he ruffled Tommy's hair affectionately he was thinking that the boy would call him Cobra for evermore. It was a name he acquired back in New York as he wore caps with snake emblems on and was wearing one when he first met Tommy last year during the Saris business. He had had a rapport with Tommy ever since. Soon after that business he had given everything up in New York, and had moved in with Yelina, and was now considered part of the Caine family. He liked that, they were good people and falling in love with Yelina had been the icing on the cake, although he never ever forgot his late wife or his son. And Yelina knew that and understood. One day he might get around to asking her to marry him, but for now things were good as they were.

Then moving towards Horatio who had just appeared in the open lounge doorway, he smiled and looking at Hannah he tickled her under her chin saying, "Hello little one," causing her to chuckle and wave her arms about excitedly.

Hearing he had arrived Aileen emerged from the kitchen, and welcomed him. He gave her a peck on the cheek and then Aileen stretching her arms out said, "I'll take her from you Horatio it's time she was settled down now anyway."

As Horatio handed her over, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Princess."

Then turning his attention to Tommy immediately Horatio said, "Tommy once Hannah has been put in her cot, be a good boy and keep your mom company in the lounge while Colin and I go to the study."

Tommy scowled; "But you were in there last night as well Dad...I want to see more of Cobra, and if you are stuck in there for ages like last night I will be in bed before he goes."

"I know son, but this cannot be helped. We'll finish as soon as we can."

"Alright" a dejected Tommy replied.

Following his mom to the kitchen Tommy still not happy muttered, "Mom does this mean Dad won't be able to read again tonight? He hasn't read for a few nights now."

As the two men passed the kitchen on the way to the study, Horatio heard the comment and before Aileen could answer, he stepped inside and said, "Tommy don't give your mom a hard time, it's not her fault. I'll read to you later if I can. But Tommy we can't always have what we want just when we want it, and right now I have urgent business to discuss with Colin. I'm sorry son; I told you we would be busy tonight, and you know I will always read when it is possible."

Then Horatio unaware that Tommy's eyes had filled with water left the kitchen to catch up with Colin who had made his way to the study. "I love that boy to bits Colin, and it is unusual for him to whine, very unusual, but sometimes you just can't be there and I hate that. I'll try to fit reading in later." Then chuckling he added, "That boy is insatiable when it comes to books."

With a broad grin on his face Colin responded "Looking around this study of yours...seems you may be as well Horatio."

"I have had my moments over the years Colin."

Then Horatio pulled up the spare study chair next to his desk, invited Colin to sit down and over the next hour, told Colin everything he knew, and hearing the whole story from Horatio's own lips Colin was even more shocked than he had been the previous evening when Kyle had told him and Yelina about Madison. In his thoughts he also sympathised with Ivan Vetrov, terrible story.

Having finished what he had to say Horatio asked. "After hearing all that are you still willing to go to New York Colin? I didn't get a chance to follow through with James Burton after the interrogations today, but I'm sure he'll be okay with this."

"Too right I am Horatio...all troubles like this stem from drugs, and you know what I think about them. Viktor Abramov or Vadim Zalesky is a dangerous man, and I promise you I will do my utmost to find where Madison is and help to bring him down at the same time if I can. And as I said earlier today I will go anyway. In fact, I phoned John earlier and told him to expect me in New York sometime tomorrow, and gave him a few brief details. But I have since booked an early flight for tomorrow so will give him a call in a few minutes to confirm time."

"Okay; thanks Colin. Let me give you these now," said Horatio handing over a fresh copy of Madison's picture and one of Abramov. Looking at the picture of Abramov Colin mumbled, "Typical Russian look about him. Handsome but at the same time has a hard look about him."

Then he frowned. "Horatio, this face looks familiar...I may just have seen him in New York at some time." Thinking for a moment and then shrugging his shoulders Colin added, "Can't remember where though, and all Russians have a distinctive Russian look about them, so perhaps not."

Horatio nodded his head in acknowledgement and then passed a sheet of paper to Colin. "Here is Suzie's address in New York: Abramov lived with her on and off for the last few months. You also have their telephone land line number, and Madison's phone number, together with Abramov's number picked up from Aaron Belinsky's phone. Both cell numbers are dead, but maybe the phones need recharging the other end. Who knows - we might get lucky yet."

"What about the apartment he has here Horatio?"

"We haven't traced that yet. According to Suzie it is somewhere close to the Marina, so it must be in the heart of Coconut Grove somewhere. We haven't given that top priority, but will get on to that tomorrow, and I'll let you know if we find anything helpful."

"Colin, be careful up there, and if you feel at any time that the FBI needs to get involved, let me know and we will get in contact with them immediately. If urgent on the spot help is required get John to contact Michael Hayes. You will need them anyway, at some stage if you find Abramov. They will officially have to arrest him."

They had just finished talking when there was a tap on the door and Aileen came in with coffees for them and as she placed them down on the desk she asked, "Horatio, can Tommy just come in for a minute, he is upset thinking he has made you angry and wants to say sorry before he goes to bed. I had to explain to him briefly that you were in the middle of a bad case at work, but he is really upset."

Seeing Tommy standing in the doorway, looking worried, and had clearly shed some tears, Horatio with a look of anguish passing across his face beckoned him in; Tommy rushed over and as Horatio pulled him in between his legs and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, Tommy said," I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to make you cross."

"You didn't make me cross Tommy," said Horatio trying hard to stop the water coming into his eyes as he looked up at Aileen. Then pulling away from Tommy he added," I'm sorry you felt that I was son; I didn't mean to sound as if I was cross. My excuse is that it was very important that I speak to Colin tonight, and it was easier for him to come here than for me to pay him a visit. This way I am at least home. You know I love you Tommy and even if I cannot always give you full attention instantly I like to be here rather than anywhere else, because I love you all so much."

Tommy, happy now, placed his arms around Horatio's neck. "I love you too Dad."

"We are almost finished here now, so if you like to go back to the lounge, how about you stay up a bit later tonight, and I will read to you soon."

Tommy smiling happily at that thought did as Horatio told him, and Horatio gave Aileen, a wink as they left the room letting her know she had done the right thing. She had been looking anxious.

"Sorry about the interruption Colin."

"No problem Horatio, it can be hard juggling work and family at times."

Removing his cell phone from his pocket Colin said, "I'll phone John now."

John picked up the call his end immediately.

"John, I'm at Horatio's. I just want to confirm my flight is booked for tomorrow, and if flight on time I should be at your office about 1:00pm, if that time is okay with you?"

"That's fine Colin, looking forward to seeing you."

"Pass me over to Horatio for a minute will you?"

Colin handed his phone over - "John wants to speak to you."

"Horatio, how are you guys down there, apart from what is going on now."

"We're all good John, thanks for asking. And thank you for agreeing to give Colin some assistance."

"Anytime Horatio you know that."

"How are you and Sharon?"

"I'm good, Sharon has been under the weather though, but is recovering now."

"Nothing serious I hope."

"Look Horatio, I am not supposed to tell you this, but for several weeks she was having a lot of niggling pain in the stomach area and completely hid it from me, only at the last minute did she tell me about it and that she feared it might be cancer. The night she confided in me she experienced dreadful pain, so I rushed her to hospital, we were both thinking the worst, but luckily it turned out to be acute appendicitis...she was operated on the same night and is recovering nicely."

"Jesus John, why didn't you let us know?"

"Well you know what Sharon is like, she worries her self stiff over people she loves but doesn't like anyone worrying about her, and she would have killed me if I had, and I value my life too much to suffer that fate," said John ending with a chuckle.

Horatio gave a broad grin as he heard Sharon in the background call out, "Hi Horatio, he's telling the truth, I would have. Don't worry down there: I'm fine, please give my love to family for me."

John taking over again said, "Anyway, Horatio you're supposed to be coming up here soon aren't you? So just get your asses up here sooner than later. We mustn't let things start to drift again."

"We will John, as soon as this case is dealt with...this has rather got in the way of our plans for now."

Ten minutes later Horatio and Colin called it a night, but Colin told Horatio he just wanted to get something out of his car before he left. A few seconds later he returned, wandered into the lounge and moving across to Tommy sitting in an armchair, with a book resting on his lap, he knelt down and said, "This is for you if you want it? It's a spare one I had in the car and haven't used yet."

Tommy's eyes lit up as he took the cap Colin passed him. "Thank you Cobra...I would like very much," he replied as he placed the cap on his head straight away, making them all smile.

Colin stood up then. "I have to go now, will try and make it longer next time I see you...okay?"

A happy Tommy nodded his head up and down vigorously.

Five minutes later Horatio went outside to wave Colin off, and on his return, he gave Aileen a hug, and whispered, "That was nice of Colin wasn't it?"

"Yes Horatio, Colin is a very kind man."

Then settling himself down on the sofa with Tommy he read to him for barely fifteen minutes. Tommy was nodding off and clearly ready for bed, so Horatio carried him to his bed, laid him down and covered him up, and gave him a kiss on the forehead; placed the cap on the bedside cabinet, then backed out of the room smiling, Colin had made Tommy one happy boy. He was sure that cap would take pride of place in his room for some time to come.

During the next thirty minutes, over a final nightcap, Horatio told Aileen about his conversation with John causing her to say, "Well, as John said Horatio, that is Sharon for you. I'll give her a call tomorrow."

* * *

Friday, April 4th , 2014.

Anxious to see him as soon as possible, the first thing Horatio did Friday morning was to phone James Burton, who answered immediately.

"Horatio"

"James, can you spare a few minutes please?"

"Yes, come up to my office straight away. It so happens I want to see you as well."

As soon as Horatio arrived and sat down, James said, "I have been trying to catch up with you the last couple of days, but you have either been out, or I have been wrapped up in sorting out this years damned Budget. And I didn't want to call you up here while you were so busy."

Horatio grimaced...the dreaded Budget accounts. He knew this was not James favorite job.

"Now you are here let me start first Horatio. I want to say I am sorry that the case I agreed to the FBI handing over to you if you were prepared to take it on, also turned out to be a personal problem. That must have been a shock. I hope your niece can be found safe and well. This must be a trying time for you right now?"

"Thank you James. I must admit it was a shock."

"I understand you and your team have already made great progress and have the guilty parties this end already behind bars apart from Abramov. I happened to pop down to try and catch up with you last evening, but you had just left. Eric was around and said you were going to see Colin Johnson last night, something to do with the case, and we sat in your office while he gave me a good concise update where things stand at the moment. I also understand Stephen Jenkins performed particularly well."

Horatio grinned. "Maybe too well James, Dennis told me he would like to get him into the Bureau. He said it knowing full well I would fight that move...but I think he was serious and would if he could."

"Anyway, I happen to know Stephen is very happy with us - I have an excellent team and have had some great CSI's in the past. But I think Stephen may turn out to be a bit special. He will be a leader one day, I am sure of it."

"That's good news Horatio. Eric will of course be a full time leader one day and you have been grooming him for that for some time now, but to have another strong contender coming through behind him is music to my ears."

"Now what did you want to see me about?"

"I want to talk to you about Colin Johnson. Yesterday, he along with Yelina Salas came to see me and he offered to go to New York to see what he can discover, and you know how well he helped us last year. His years of experience in undercover work would be invaluable; he can work areas we would never know about and this means we can have a man up there without initially involving the FBI in New York. I was going to ask for John Kelly's assistance but Colin's offer was too good to refuse, so after consideration, I accepted his offer subject to seeing you, but he said he was going anyway, and he will have John's assistance as well. He is part of the family now and has a mission to find Madison and Abramov as well. I told him to hold back for a while, as I hoped to get some useful information from the Russians in their interrogations which is why I arranged for Colin to come to see me last night at home."

"James, I had wanted to discuss this with you yesterday, but just ran out of time, so last night after giving him some additional information, I officially accepted Colin's offer, and at this minute he should be on his way to New York, where he is to meet up with John Kelly, early afternoon. The FBI here has given me free reign on how I handle things and I have their total support. So I am comfortable with this."

"Okay Horatio, I have no argument with you at the moment. But when it comes to Abramov, you could have a Cross Jurisdictions problem; if it comes to light with the FBI up there that he has been involved in a previous murder in New York."

"We'll cross that bridge if it becomes necessary James. I want him back here - New York doesn't have the death penalty. Our FBI want him back here...he has to face the death sentence."

"Anyway James, Colin doesn't want payment for services, he is going because he cares. But, I think we should at least pay his expenses. Can we do that? - Also John's fees? Knowing John they will be minimal for us. This will cost a lot less than getting the FBI involved from outset."

James leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on his desk and asked, "Do you believe in coincidences Horatio?"

Horatio gave him a quizzical look and replied, "Occasionally."

"Well we have a coincidence here because I was thinking of Colin last night. But let me first confide in you by telling you that while we do not have to make any cuts in current staffing we cannot afford to take on any new full time CSI'S, on the day, night or weekend shifts, so with hindsight it is good that you recruited Stephen when you did. "

"However I do have enough funds to recruit part time staff, across the board on short term contracts if needed. But thinking about it last night, and this is where the coincidence comes in, I started to wonder whether Yelina would be happy to re-join us as a private detective under a contract similar to what she had before. This time however we could make it a double contract covering Colin as well since they are a joint operation now and we know he is damned good. And as there would be two of them, the contract could cover the night and day shifts as well. This would be beneficial all round and less costly than hiring part timers when necessary."

"What do you think Horatio? Could you accept Yelina's return now?"

James was hopeful Horatio would respond well, he had seen no look of annoyance cross Horatio's face. He knew all was well between them again since the dreadful incident last year, when Yelina had been severely beaten, but he was not sure whether he was forgiving enough to have her back on board, not that he needed his agreement in reality, but he would never be prepared to lose Horatio under any circumstances, and he had vehemently threatened to go before if she had been retained.

Horatio did not respond immediately, and James was starting to think he was going to get some aggravation after all but relaxed when he saw a smile cross Horatio's face.

"Yes James...I can now accept her being under contract again, and I can see many advantages of a double contract. It would certainly help the current situation we have."

"Okay Horatio, that's good. I'll try and make contact with Yelina later on today. However, in the event she declines the offer, she didn't want week end or night shift involvement before; I can confirm we will pay Colin's expenses and John's fees. I'm sure the FBI will pay their share of the cost anyway."

"Thanks James. Better get going now." Horatio said as he stood up to leave.

"Sit down for a minute Horatio. How are Aileen and the children?"

"They're good James. Thanks for asking. Aileen has more than once said it was about time we invited you over for dinner one evening. I know she really enjoys talking to you." Then with a chuckle he asked, "Should I be worried about that?"

James laughed. "I wish you should need to worry, but that wife of yours is not for the taking by anyone, she is truly yours for keeping. She's a lovely woman Horatio, but you don't need me to tell you that."

"However, I do wish she needed a job. Had it not been for Hannah coming along, I would have liked to offer her a job in our legal area. In the month she helped us out just after you were married. She was of great assistance, having worked for a solicitor in New York previously she was so familiar with legal terms that she stepped in brilliantly. I added her name to a list of possibilities for future employment. We are going to have a vacancy in a month's time and she would have been first on the list to approach."

"I'll tell her what you said James, but to be honest neither of us are prepared to have a nanny for Hannah, even for a short time each day, let alone a full day. Aileen doesn't need to work anyway, well not for economic reasons. She did once want to find a job, but when I assured her there was no economic reason why she should she settled down. Then once Hannah arrived, any thoughts of working disappeared. To be totally frank I like her being at home to greet me at the end of my working day. It is a wonderful feeling, and she and Tommy followed by Hannah came to me so late in life that I savour every minute of being with them. And Kyle of course turned up late in my life so missed all his early years. My family is more important to me than anything else in the world."

"Guess, I'm pretty selfish James."

"Not at all Horatio, you deserve this happiness you have in your personal life right now. Don't worry about mentioning to Aileen, I will try the next option I have on my list."

"If, however, she ever feels like she would like some work in the future, I'm sure we could arrange some workable schedule for her...experience is hard to come by these days."

After leaving James office Horatio took a walk around the lab, and as it was quiet and everyone was in including Frank, he called a meeting in the evidence room, and thanked them for the good work done over the last few days, including any work covered by those not actually involved with the FBI case. Then he explained the current position to them and that until he heard from New York there was nothing more to do other than to keep their eyes and ears open in case there was any sightings of Abramov returning to Miami, and to spend some time on trying to locate Abramov's apartment, probably to be found in the Coconut Grove area. He knew they would get on to that immediately without his involvement at this point.

As they all trooped out of the room Frank stopped, "Do you fancy some lunch today Horatio?"

"Yes, why not, let's do that Frank."

He enjoyed his lunch; Frank had been in a light hearted mood, but on his return to his office Horatio was restless. All that could be done had been done and to keep his mind busy, he grabbed a coffee sat down and caught up with reading the FBI's report from Lance Morrison which had arrived on his desk while he was with James Burton. It confirmed all the points Stephen had made with no contradictions of thoughts anywhere within the report. It made sickening reading. There was a note of thanks to Stephen and Ryan for their help on file. He would make sure they saw saw that. As he closed the file he sensed someone at his door, which he had left open. Looking up, he was surprised to see Yelina. She smiled and asked, "Have you got a minute Horatio?"

"Of course...come in and take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to thank you Horatio. James Burton phoned me earlier and as I was free he asked me to come in. I have been offered a new contract, jointly with Colin. I managed to make contact with Colin on his travels and he is delighted, so we have accepted."

"I am pleased for you both, and you don't have to thank me. I think it is a good idea to get you back on board and with Colin alongside you."

"Yes I do have to thank you Horatio. I know full well that had you not liked the idea, the contract would not have come our way, and I am very grateful. While Colin and I have been doing well this contract strengthens our position."

"Colin has now arrived in New York; he sent me a message a couple of minutes ago and is with John as we speak."

"Anyway, better get going, promised Raymond I wouldn't be long." Yelina said as she stood up.

Smiling, Horatio rose from his chair saying, "Let me walk you outside."

At the top of the steps, Horatio put his sunglasses on, the afternoon sun was bright, and they exchanged a few words about Raymond and Horatio was pleased to hear his nephew had enjoyed the remainder of his back packing trip with his friend. His trip had been interrupted for a while, when his mom was in hospital last year.

Then they stood looking at each other silently for a moment, and because Horatio was looking at her softly almost like the old days, Yelina took the courage in her hands and kissed him on the cheek.

Horatio - bemused asked, "What's that for?"

"A thank you for everything you have done for us Horatio."

Yelina started to walk down the steps then turned sharply, and asked, "Horatio, I was wondering if I could visit Suzie...thought she may like some female company for a while."

Horatio tilting his head to one side raised his eyes over the top of his sunglasses.

"Don't give me one of those looks Horatio. Nothing sinister, I just thought that as I was in a similar position last year, she might like to see someone who understands what she is going through."

"Okay, make it next week sometime - she needs her rest right now. Tell me when convenient and I will let the Feds know."

As he watched her walking away, Horatio was thinking that while everything was genuinely back on a good footing with Yelina there was still a tiny part of him; deep inside that did not fully forgive her for hurting Aileen. He still could not quite let go of it. But all was good on the surface, and he was pleased that she was so happy with Colin Johnson in her life. He was a good man and would take care of her, and Raymond happened to be comfortable with him as well.

As he went back inside he met Eric coming towards him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"H, we've checked every source for a house, apartment or condo registered to either Viktor Abramov or Vadim Zalesky, and we were just beginning to think we were going to be unlucky when Ryan spotted a condo in the name of Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky on a list of one of the smaller realtors on the outskirts of Coconut Grove, but one who nevertheless deals with expensive properties, and we are surmising this is Abramov."

Horatio smiled and responded, "Clever, he uses a mixture of his names, but for purchasing a property here in Miami his full name would have been required for registration and tax purposes, and the realtors office would have checked that out, so he had to be honest."

"Good work Ryan," said Horatio as Ryan joined them. "So where is this condo?"

"You won't believe this Horatio; if it is him for certain, he has the top storey condo in that unique spiral block where Gerald Sinclair had a condo prior to his murder last year."

Horatio grinned. "I believe almost anything these days Ryan. So our wanted person is truly a wealthy man as witnesses have been suggesting. I'm wondering if Suzie knew this man well at all. I get the feeling she only knew what he wanted her to know."

"Is he showing up on the data base Ryan?"

"I couldn't find anything Horatio."

"Has anyone spoken to the realtor's office yet?"

"No," Eric replied, "We thought we would go there now taking a picture of Abramov, just to make certain it is him, and then go to the property. He won't be there, unless he has returned under the radar, but someone may just be able to tell us something."

Horatio looked at his watch, and noting it was just on 3:30 pm said," Okay, I'll come with you. We'll go in my hummer."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Realtors office, Eric having given Horatio the address on the way. Entering the office, Horatio let Eric do the talking as he glanced around the office taking in the obvious fact that this realtor's office may be smaller than some but dealt with very expensive properties. As the others were talking his eye caught a picture of a property he really liked the look of; way beyond his means, but it was a lovely villa and just one of seven luxurious residences in 3558 West Glencoe Street, Vizcaya. It had three storeys, wide living spaces, 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, state of arc appliances, lush landscaping, a private pool, and ocean access. He liked the privacy of the location, and the closeness to the ocean, but liking and wanting were two different things. He didn't want, but couldn't help thinking that it was quite some property. He was perfectly happy where he lived; he loved his apartment and knew he was happy to live there forever. He had suggested to Aileen once that perhaps they should move now they had Hannah, but she loved the place as much as he did and didn't want to move. They were thinking of extending though, they could do with another bedroom with adjoining shower room. He had plenty of ground to do this, and it would be easier when friends came to stay.

Then shrugging his shoulders as he came out of his thoughts, he moved across the office to the others and asked Eric, "Have we learned anything?"

"Yes Horatio, Mr Grayson, here," said Eric looking at the manager, "Confirms the current owner of the condo is as listed, Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, and has identified him as the person in our picture. He sold the property to him personally and says he paid for it outright two years ago. It was a quick sale as no other properties involved. They sold the condo on behalf of the Complex owners, and he believes, from memory, that Zalesky was not going to be a permanent resident, his intention was to use it as a holiday condo which he might rent out occasionally. He suggested we speak to the reception manager there as he handles everything to do with the complex."

Horatio talking directly now to Grayson asked,"What about his address and telephone number in New York? Do your records show he lived in New York at the time of the sale Mr Grayson?"

Ryan butted in. "Horatio, Mr Grayson has provided that information, seems like he was supposedly a guest temporarily residing in the Hotel Bellevue, in lower Manhattan at the time, and gave them his cell phone number for contact, which I just tried and it is another one of his that is dead."

"Well he will not be at the hotel any longer that is a certainty. This guy never stops guarding his own back." Horatio muttered, and then added, "He must spend a fortune in purchasing new phones."

"Sorry I can't be any more help Lieutenant."

"No worries Mr Grayson, you have actually been a big help."

Taking one of his cards from his inside jacket pocket Horatio handed it over to Mr Grayson saying, "Here is my card, please call me if Mr Zalesky gets in touch with you at any time to sell his condo. We are anxious to catch up with him - He is wanted for a serious crime."

Twenty minutes later they were in the reception area of the condo complex in Bayshore Drive, the opposite end to the Marina, talking to the day manager, Michael Slater, who confirmed that Zalesky still owned the top condo, and that he was not in residence right now. He had been due a few days ago and had not arrived, but he had phoned to inform reception that a friend of his would occupy the condo for the next month and had arrived two days ago.

When Eric asked the name of the friend the manager hesitated for a minute, he did not want to communicate this information, he was very careful about condo residents privacy, but he knew well that lawfully if the police asked for the name of a resident he was legally obliged to provide it and would get a lot of aggravation if he failed to do so, and catching Lieutenant Caine's irritated look he replied, "Roman Stanislav, but he isn't here at the moment, I saw him leave about two hours ago and haven't seen him return, and he left the condo card key here anyway. Some do, some don't, but he does, so far anyway."

"What do know you about him?"

"Nothing much Lieutenant Caine, he is apparently here on holiday and has registered as such."

"Can you provide us with Zaleskys phone number?"

Slater keying into the reception computer replied, "New York 1-212-509-6995."

Horatio immediately keyed it into his cell phone; he had recognised the number as being the one Suzie had given him as her apartment land line number. He tried phoning this immediately making sure he coded 61 first, to block his identity in the event someone checked his number. At this stage he just wanted to check the number was still in existence, and whilst it was not a dead line no one answered.

Then showing Slater the updated picture of Madison he had on his phone he asked, "Have you ever seen this young lady around here?"

"Sorry no... a police officer asked me that recently. In fact if you look on the wall over there we pinned a picture of her up on the notice board, we do try to be helpful when we can Lieutenant."

Horatio frowned, he had not given instructions to have Madison's picture posted up anywhere, but it was probably not a bad idea now...Suzie was safe, and with Viktor in New York, he wouldn't see the picture anyway. So he made no comment.

"Okay...thanks for your help Mr Slater."

"Let's go," we have all we need for now, said Horatio turning to Eric and Ryan.

As they wandered down the steps outside the reception area, they passed a man with a woman hanging all over him and laughing."

Eric smiled as he remarked, "Body language tells me what they will be up to shortly."

Ryan chuckled, but Horatio happened to turn and look back at the Reception area, and noted the man was talking to Slater and both were looking in his direction. Catching up with Eric and Ryan, who had moved on a few steps, he said, "I suspect that guy who passed us just now was Roman Stanislav."

Both Eric and Ryan looked at him in surprise.

Horatio grinned, "While you too were mirthful, I noticed he didn't give us a single glance and with our badges and weapons clearly on show most people automatically give us at least a glance of curiosity. He didn't, and when I turned to look back both he and the manager were clearly looking at us. He now knows we were here looking for his friend."

""Do you want to pull him in Horatio?" Eric asked.

Horatio pursed his lips as he thought for a minute, then coming to a decision he said, "No Eric, it is my opinion that within a few minutes, Viktor Abramov will know we were asking after him. It is time Abramov started to worry as to what is going on here. Hopefully it will cause him to make a few mistakes. He will wonder if Suzie is alive, and if he keeps his eyes open he will know something is wrong here for sure next week when the Russians come before the Court to plead guilty, unless they have since lawyered up and plead not guilty. The Miami Herald sells in New York, and they always cover open court days. I want him drawn into the open. This will hopefully help Colin and John."

"Even if we took Stanislav in, we couldn't hold him on a single thing, and as soon as we let him go he would phone Abramov anyway. It would all be a waste of precious time." Looking up towards the top storey of the tower, he added, "My guess is he is already on the phone."

"What about the possible danger for Madison?"

Sighing Horatio said, "Well if there is impending danger for her, the minute that phone call goes through, it may be too late Eric. We are still making assumptions she is alive and that Abramov knows something. It may all be pure assumption on my part, we know nothing for sure. I'm just going to have to trust the guys in New York."

"I'll call John now and give him an update on what we have learned today." Horatio clambered into the Hummer; made the call, while Eric and Ryan jumped in the back, and then he drove them back to the MDPD.

Meanwhile, Roman Stanislav on reaching the condo told his woman friend to make her self scarce for a few minutes. As soon as she went out on to the balcony, he made a call to New York.

After a few buzzes, the call was picked up.

"Vadim - it's Roman. I thought you should know that the Miami Dade Police have been here a few minutes ago asking about you."

"How do you know? Did you have to speak to them yourself?"

"No ...When I returned to the complex, having been out for a walk, I noticed a Crime Scene Investigation hummer outside the reception area, and three guys, clearly police, were just leaving. I asked Slater on reception if there had been any trouble and he said, none at the complex. Lieutenant Caine was asking to see you. He told them you weren't here, and he didn't know when you would be."

"Do I need to have your back down here Vadim?"

Vadim now in one of his rages snarled, "For now, if they happen to talk to you, just make sure you say you don't know anything about my activities. I'll get back to you later if I need your help?"

Calming down for a moment he added, "Thank you for letting me know Roman."

Then closing his phone Vadim hurled it across the room in temper; the phone missing everything until it hit and smashed one of his favorite crystal tumblers, sitting on the glass top coffee table. "That serves you right," he muttered as his anger abated. He retrieved the phone, sat down on the sofa, and phoned Aaron Belinsky in Miami, but was not amused when he realised Belinsky's phone was dead. He would try again later, maybe his phone just needed recharging. Then as he sat there thinking his mind went back to Roman mentioning a Lieutenant Caine, then the penny dropped...he must be Madison's uncle, Suzie had mentioned that the uncle Horatio that Madison had mentioned in the note she left, when she attempted to leave, was Horatio Caine a Lieutenant in the Miami Dade Police Dept, which is why he had chased after her that morning. If the bodies had been found he would have no doubt identified Suzie's body in his line of work, or maybe not...surely the FBI would be involved rather than police. But how could they have wanted to speak to him...everyone connected with the business in Miami knew him as Viktor Abramov. What the hell. There was no doubt in his mind now that the bodies must have been found and that Belinsky and the other two had been arrested.

He phoned Roman back. "There is something you can do. Keep your eyes and ears open for any news of the discovery of two dead bodies, one of them being Suzie...And find out all you can about this Lieutenant Caine you saw today."

"Jesus Vadim what have you been involved in?"

"Just do it Roman."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N...Thank you for reviews from members and guests, and to all others who take the time to read, I hope you are enjoying.**

 **Chapter 13... Saturday, April 5th 2014**

Horatio drove Tommy to the Recreation Center an hour earlier than usual as today was not for normal basketball practice; it was for a match that Walter had arranged with a boy's group from another Sports center in North Miami. They arrived at 9:30am and as Aileen had promised Tommy during the week she would go to watch the game, both she and Hannah were with them. Thus Tommy was a happy boy at this point. It was a good match, the boys all played well and at the end Walters boys lost by the merest margin of just one point. Horatio and Aileen were proud of Tommy, but also recognised all the boys had played well. Horatio in particular knew them all well now having taken Tommy there regularly, and been with them on the trip to New York, in October last year. They hung around for a while after the match talking to other parents and had a few words with Walter, and then left, the intention being to go straight home. It had been a hard long emotional week one way and another and Horatio was looking forward to some relaxing time at home with his family, as far as he could anyway with Madison on his mind.

On the way home, however, all thoughts of resting went out of his head. Tommy was sitting up front with him and was very quiet, not his normal chatty self, although he had seemed happy enough at the center. Glancing at him a couple of times Horatio was wondering if something was amiss and asked, "What's up Tommy, didn't you enjoy basketball this morning? It was a good game and you played really well son, your mom and I were very proud of you." Tommy looked up at Horatio with a wistful look, and blurted out, "I still can't shoot Dad. I had a chance at the beginning and missed...I always miss."

Horatio sighed; this was something Tommy stressed about from time to time. However, Walter, and their very good friend Jerry Downey in New York, and he himself had told him often that his skill was in dribbling at which he excelled, and was still improving all the time. But despite Tommy loved basketball he seemed to think that to be good, you had to be able to shoot.

"You're still young Tommy; most of your friends in the club are a year older than you, and taller. You will catch up with them in time, you are gradually getting taller, and in the meantime you have excellent dribbling skills Tommy, and you know Walter thinks you are the best boy he has ever had to coach where dribbling the ball is concerned. So you see, whilst others can shoot, they cannot dribble as well as you."

"Why is it so important to you to be good at shooting?"

"Because I want to be like you and Uncle John, and Uncle Michael...you are all so good at dribbling and shooting...so some people can do both." Tommy replied pouting his lips as he finished.

"Well all I can say to that Tommy is that I am sure you will be able to do both one day; John, Michael and I learned over a long period, so you have lots of time son."

Changing the subject for now, giving up on the idea of rest time, Horatio asked, "How about we go to Palmetto and you can thrash me at mini golf?" Tommy brightened up immediately and nodded his head as a yes.

Then Horatio talking to Aileen over his shoulder asked, "Do you have enough bits and pieces with you for Hannah, or do you want me to drop you home first?"

"We're okay; go straight to Palmetto." Aileen replied smiling. Horatio was so good with Tommy. He always had been that was an undisputable fact. She leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you" in his ear. She wanted to kiss the nape of his neck that looked so inviting but she refrained not wanting to distract him from his driving, there was a lot of traffic around.

They arrived at the golf course at 12.30 pm, spent a couple of hours there, Horatio letting Tommy win his game of mini golf, although not making it obvious. Tommy was not a bad loser but Horatio wanted to brighten him up. It did, and Tommy was now his normal cheerful self.

On the way home Horatio explained to Aileen that after dropping them off, and while the car was out, he had decided he would like to pay a quick trip to the hospital to check in on Suzie and to let her at least know they had arrested the three Russians, as he hadn't had time the day before. Aileen was happy enough with this but told him to make sure he was home no later than 6.00pm. He had looked at her quizzically, she rarely made demands, but she just smiled, leant forward and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I hope you find Suzie is a little better today."

They were back home by 3.00pm. But before going to the hospital Horatio quickly made his way to a sports store he knew, made a purchase and then moved on to the hospital. He made his way hastily to Suzie's room, almost bumping into Alexx on his way and was pleased to see her. Despite the times he had been here this last week he hadn't seen her once.

"Hey Alexx, I haven't seen you here all the week, you on weekend shift?"

"I've been on holiday Horatio...just come in for a few hours today as someone is sick, but leaving in an hour. Guess you have come to see Suzie Barnum...just caught up with what has happened here."

"Yes Alexx...I just want to see her for a few minutes...no questions, just want to see how she is and to pass on some information. I trust this will be okay?"

"Sure Horatio, just don't stay long she is having a bad day today."

Horatio nodded his head and as he took a step closer to Suzie's room, Alexx moving in the other direction at the same time called over her shoulder, "See you later," then as she took another step forward muttered, "Damn, should not have said that," but looking back at Horatio already speaking to the Fed who had just opened the door for him, she didn't think he had heard her.

Entering the room, the Fed on protection duty also told Horatio that Suzie was not at all good today. "She could do with some good news Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio walked across to her bed, pulled up a chair, and seeing she was awake he took one of her hands in his gently and said, "Sorry, you are having a bad day Suzie. I just came to see how you were and to tell you that we have arrested and charged the three Russians now. Seeing a look of relief pass across her face, as she lay there, he was pleased he had come to visit. Then he added, "Ivan Vetrov, the one who tried to help and wasn't involved in the murder of Andre, was very remorseful, wishing he could have helped more, but there are reasons he couldn't which he told me honestly about, but they are very confidential and personal at this time, so I cannot tell you, but he asked me to say he was sorry, and that he hopes you make a full recovery soon. At heart I believe he is a good man Suzie, and would never have stood by and watched what happened, without attempting to stop it...he also liked Andre, a lot."

"Thank you Horatio, I somehow knew he was a decent man. I would like to meet him one day, to say thank you."

"Maybe you can... one day," said Horatio.

"Is there any news of Madison yet?"

"Not yet, but you know Suzie, no news is often good news. We are sure Abramov returned to New York, and I have good people up there working on finding both him and Madison at the same time."

"We will find her Suzie, I promise you." Horatio replied keeping his fingers crossed out of her sight.

Then looking at his watch he stood up releasing her hand gently as he did so and said, "I had better be going my wife is expecting me home soon."

"You are married now?"

"Yes, but it is a long story and one for another time," Horatio answered smiling sweetly.

"Just one last thing Suzie, I saw Yelina recently and she asked me if she could come and visit thinking you might like some female company for a while, and especially as she went through something similar to you last year, so knows how you are suffering right now. But if you say no, I will deter her from coming."

For a few seconds Horatio thought Suzie was going to say no, but then she smiled. "I would like that Horatio. I never meant her any harm; things just happened that should not have. But, I will never regret Madison coming into my life."

"She knows that Suzie, Yelina is a happy person these days she has a good man in her life now."

"Anyway, must go now,' he muttered as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and added, "I'll arrange for Yelina to come in one afternoon next week."

Thirty minutes later he was back home, and noting Aileen's car was on the driveway, he wondered if she had been out somewhere, strange though as she would normally contact him to let him know. He garaged his car nevertheless, then removing a large box from the trunk, he closed the garage door and wandered over to the front door, which Tommy had opened for him in readiness and being inquisitive he asked, "What have you got there Dad?"

"It's a present for you son, I got it on the way to the hospital."

Placing the box on the floor in the hallway, Horatio opened it and as he did so said, "I thought you might like this so you can practice your shooting Tommy. We can practice together sometimes if you like?"

Kneeling down on one knee Horatio pulled a basket ball net and fixings out of the box and Tommy's eyes opened so wide that Horatio had to chuckle. The next second Tommy was hugging the life out of him, and they fell flat on the floor in a heap. Aileen hearing the noise came from the kitchen where she had been preparing a coffee for Horatio, she had heard him arrive, and what she saw made her smile while she was thinking that Horatio had a heart of gold.

Horatio stood up, and grinning said, "I think that was a thank you." He packed the net away again and slipped the box into the dining room temporarily, then ruffling Tommy's hair he said, "I'll fix it on the back of the garage wall for you tomorrow morning Tommy."

"Thank you Dad - You will help me with practice please?"

Horatio nodded his head, and then wandered into the kitchen with Aileen. He picked his daughter up from her high chair to give her a cuddle, and sipped his coffee while she was in his arms.

Looking at his watch he noted it was 5.45pm, and he was starting to feel hungry. But was a bit puzzled as he could see no evidence of dinner on the go, and he had been thinking that Aileen had wanted him home by 6.00 pm so as not to spoil whatever she had planned for their evening meal, and she didn't look like she was about to start cooking either. Then he asked, "What is for dinner tonight Sweetheart? I can't smell any wonderful aroma's that always come from your cooking."

Teasing him Aileen replied, "I'm not cooking Horatio. I really don't feel up to it tonight."

Then seeing her darling husband's immediate look of concern she quickly added. "We are dining out tonight, and before you ask Alexx is coming over to mind the children."

Placing Hannah back in her chair and placing his hands on Aileen's shoulders Horatio said, "This is a surprise, so what is the occasion?"

"Horatio it's your birthday on Monday and I know you would prefer not to go out in the evening following work, especially as things are right now, so I thought we could celebrate it in advance this evening, and hopefully you can relax and enjoy, and put the week behind you for at least this weekend. I am driving tonight, so you can have more than one drink in celebration and you can follow this with a nice relaxing day tomorrow. Is this okay with you Horatio?"

Pulling her into his arms he whispered. "Of course it is okay – it is a lovely idea. Thank you."

Then pulling away he asked, "Where are we going and do I need to wear a suit?"

"Where we are going is a surprise, but I can tell you not to wear a suit, and looking at him seductively she added, "But I would like you to wear your light gray slacks and black shirt, just for me...and leave the neck open Horatio.'

"I'll see what I can do ma'am." he muttered grinning all over his face as he made his way to the shower room thinking his wife was in a playful mood, and that boded well for the evening, and now he knew why her car was sitting on the driveway.

Aileen had already showered so just had to put her make up on, and the clothes she was wearing for the evening. She had bought a new dress a few weeks ago with the intention of taking it to New York when they next visited, which was on the agenda soon, but decided she would wear it tonight. She hadn't shown Horatio yet, but knowing how he loved to see her wearing red and feminine she had decided to wear it just for him this evening. It was a deep red chiffon a-line dress, sleeveless, with a v neckline at the front and a deeper v at the back, had three tiers to the skirt fitted to a satin waistband and the top was embellished with tiny burgundy beads, giving the top a lace like effect.

She had just slipped her feet into black strappy sandals when she heard him come into the bedroom, and turning to look at him in his bath robe, she smiled when she saw the look on his face, and chuckled when he said, "Wow, if that is my birthday present, I can't wait to unwrap it."

Moving across to her he took her in his arms, and whispered, "You look gorgeous Sweetheart. Love the dress and love who is wearing it."

Then feeling aroused he pulled away saying, "Er...better finish getting dressed myself; what time do we have to be ready to leave?"

Aileen, still in a playful mood moved in close to him and undid the belt of his bath robe and looking at his naked body as the robe fell open, she smiled liking what she saw; then quickly moving away laughing she answered, "7:30 sharp Horatio."

When she had left the room Horatio chuckled as he pulled on his slacks, and then muttered to himself, "You're playing with fire Aileen Caine."

Alexx arrived sharp at 7:00pm, and after hugs and kisses all round, and making sure Alexx was comfortable and was settled in with Hannah and Tommy, Horatio and Aileen left at 7.30pm. They had no fears leaving them with Alexx, Tommy adored her and Hannah who was ready for bed was already cuddled up snugly in Alexx's arms.

Horatio would have offered to drive but knowing this whole evening was Aileen's gift to him he refrained from offering. He sat back in his seat, fastened his seat belt, and glanced at his wife often and smiling at the way she drove so carefully. Then about fifteen minutes into the journey he realised where they were going. He placed his left hand on her thigh and uttered, "So it is to be our favorite romantic place."

"Is this alright Horatio?"

"You know it is Sweetheart, always has been a favorite, and will always have a very special place in our hearts."

Twenty minutes later Aileen pulled into Matheson Hammock Park; parking up in The Red Fish Grill Restaurant car park. Entering the Restaurant a few minutes later, they were ushered to their table in the gardens. Horatio lifted his eyebrows in approval, thinking not only favorite place but favorite table in the very secluded far corner of the lush gardens and under a lantern lit tree. Knowing Aileen always liked the chair right in the corner by the wall surrounding the gardens he pulled the chair out for her and then sat down opposite her. Then looking perplexed he asked her. "Have we got the right table Sweetheart, its set for four people?"

"Yes darling, we have two guests joining us, in fact here they are," she said with a beaming smile as Kyle and Amy reached the table, Kyle saying, "Hey Dad... Aileen."

Horatio stood up immediately to welcome them and smiling said, "Seems like Aileen has been doing some organising on the quiet. Thank you for coming Amy and Kyle." Then he suggested Amy sat opposite Aileen so he and Kyle could sit opposite each other and thus they were to the left of Aileen and Amy, the seating arrangement perfect.

While waiting for their meals which had been ordered and while sipping at glasses of wine, Amy who had never been to Mattheson Hammock Park before was totally enchanted by the surroundings and said, "It is so beautiful here. Thank you for inviting me," she said directing her words to Aileen.

"Our pleasure Amy, you are always welcome."

"This is Dad and Aileen's favorite Restaurant Amy... It was just on two years ago that Dad proposed to Aileen down on the beach. I suspected he was going to as he asked me to look after Tommy that night," and then laughing, Kyle added, "And boy did we have one hell of a pillow fight. But you know what, it was fun. Tommy brings the big kid out in me. I love him so much."

"And Tommy adores you Kyle," said Aileen as she looked at him affectionately.

Two hours later having enjoyed talking and laughing throughout their meals and the excellent service the Restaurant was renowned for, they were sipping their coffees, when they could hear music coming from inside the restaurant, and Kyle standing up said, "Do you mind if Amy and I go and dance for a bit?"

"Not at all" said Horatio. "Go and enjoy yourselves."

While Amy and Kyle were dancing slowly and close together, Horatio and Aileen were having a moment of their own. Taking her hands in his across the corner of the table, Horatio raised them to his lips looking deep into her brown eyes as he did so, whereupon she gave him that sultry look of hers that was always his undoing. But staying in control he grinned and playfully said, "IF you think that looking at me like that will get me down to the beach like when we were last here, you are mistaken; I will not fall for your seduction game again Sweetheart."

"Well not here anyway," he added with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, but it was so wonderful Horatio. Come on, you cannot deny it. But you are safe, we have the young ones with us tonight and it would be most improper of us to disappear, and make love on the beach." Then Aileen laughed and remembering her swimming that night as well, she added, "Anyway the water is too cold at this time of the year."

Horatio released her hands, and moved his chair so that he could place his right arm around her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. *I can't believe you set me up like that...to this day I blush at the thought of what we did."Then he kissed her on the lips tenderly, holding the kiss for a while, savouring the taste of her and letting her perfume waft over him as she ran a finger inside his shirt at the same time. Then he pulled away sharply, making her chuckle, she could see he had a problem.

Then he leaned across and nibbled her ear and whispered, "I can't help it you minx."

A few minutes later Kyle and Amy returned and as they walked across to the table Amy said, "Kyle, your Mom and Dad look so happy." Then the next second she corrected herself. "Sorry Kyle, I forget some times that Aileen isn't your real mom."

"No worries Amy, I think of her as my second mom all the time."

Then as Kyle glanced at his father, he couldn't help his eyes misting over. He caught his father giving Aileen that special smile he always had for her. It always moved him.

Amy noticing asked. "Is something wrong Kyle?'

'No, nothing wrong, it's just that Dad has a special smile for Aileen and it always moves me. He is so happy with her in his life."

Seeing them come their way Horatio stood up."We were just thinking of making a move Kyle, it is nearly midnight, but you can stay here if you like?"

"No Dad, we will get moving as well. "Happy Birthday for Monday."

Horatio gave his son a hug and pecked Amy on the cheek thanking them for their company in celebrating his birthday. Kyle gave Aileen a kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Well done, Dad has looked really happy and relaxed tonight." Then they all left to go home. Aileen had discreetly settled the tab when the coffees arrived.

Ninety minutes later, after they had had a chat with Alexx who told them the children had been good and had both gone to bed with no problems, they thanked her profusely for her help, and Horatio walked her out to her car and waved her off. He didn't like her having to drive home so late, and had said more than once he would always pick her up, but arrangements had already been made for tonight to surprise him.

As he walked back to the front door he saw Aileen looking out of the lounge window smiling at him and gave her a wicked smile, payback time was due. The kids were asleep so they could go to bed straight away, and as soon as he entered the lounge he embraced her and looking into her eyes said, "Your eyes have been flirting with mine all evening, and I am now going to give you what you have been asking for and what I have been wanting." Holding her in an embrace a little longer, with his eyes shut, he ran his hands over her bare back, breathing hard, and when Aileen sighed with pleasure he picked her up in his arms and as she kissed his neck, he wandered into their bedroom, closed the door with his foot softly and said, "Now I am going to unwrap my early birthday present."

Elsewhere, and earlier in the day...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Elsewhere, and earlier in the day...

Chapter 14

Late Saturday morning, Roman Stanislav was reclining on a sun lounger on the balcony of the condo looking at the ocean glistening under the suns rays, thinking that Miami was a beautiful place for a vacation. He had only been here two days, and the atmosphere of the place was intoxicating. Sun, ocean, beaches, marinas, clubs and bars, what more could a single guy want he asked himself, and he had already picked a woman up and was going to see her again in the evening as he had enjoyed her company the previous day. He was lucky to have this condo for the next month with no cost to himself, thanks to his cousin, who was 40 and 5 years older than him, and who could be very generous on occasions, which is why he was here now. Vadim was extremely wealthy, having inherited a fortune from his father, an astute business man who had been involved in both legitimate businesses and illegal activities, and had outlived his wife. Vadim had not been interested in the businesses and these had been sold off, which would have shocked his father.

Roman closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face, but thoughts of his cousin came into his mind again, stopping him from relaxing. Vadim had a dark side to him and liked to take risks, and he knew he was into drug activity, and other businesses of his own making. But the drug activity he didn't really understand as Vadim certainly didn't need the money. Deep down his risk taking unnerved him, but no one not even he as a cousin dared cross him, and anyway Vadim didn't involve him much at all, preferring to use his circle of friends for his shady dealings, but he heard plenty. He didn't like Vadim's dark side but he was his cousin, the only one, his mother had been a sister of Vadim's mother, and Vadim looked out for him, so whether he liked it or not, he would have Vadim's back for him as far as he could anyway, he owed him that.

Then getting restless he stood up and moving across the balcony he leant against the safeguard railing surrounding the condo, and with arms outstretched, sideways, and hands holding on to the top of the railing, he looked down at the beautiful gardens, and cast his eyes far and wide; the view from this condo was breathtaking. Then sighing, he went back inside the condo, shut the balcony door, put on a clean t-shirt, picked his wallet and sunglasses up, and left the condo, locking the main door behind him. He was going for a walk and with the intention of seeing if he could discreetly pick up any information about Lieutenant Caine. He entered the elevator and on the way down, he was feeling bothered. It was clear from what Vadim had told him on the phone the previous day, that his cousin had killed two people or had someone do it for him, but for him to have killed Suzie really scared him. He had met her and her daughter Madison a couple of times and he had really liked them and talking out loud to himself he asked. "What the hell has really happened?" He knew Vadim had been in Miami a few days earlier, so Suzie must have been with him, but what about Madison; had he killed the kid as well? Then he wondered if Vadim had had one of his famous rages about something...something serious had gone wrong for sure, and Vadim in a rage was frightening.

Reaching the ground floor he stepped out of the elevator into the reception area, and casually glanced at the notice board as he passed, which he had not bothered to look at before. Then stopped suddenly, and returned to have a proper look at a picture that had caught his eye. He instantly recognised the picture posted of a missing girl was the image of Madison, although no name or any other details were given, just a request to contact the Miami Dade Police Department if anyone had any information. But he would swear it was her. He put his hand up to his mouth and gripped his chin as he stood there, unable to take his eyes away from the picture, then he realised what was bothering him, as his memory recalled Lieutenant Caine's face from the glimpse he had of him the day before - the similarity was startling. He then wondered if she was related to him. He ruled out the possibility he could be her father, because he knew her surname was Barnum, or supposedly so anyway. But on the other hand he knew Suzie had once lived in Miami.

"Do you think you know that young lady Mr. Stanislav," asked Michael Slater, the reception manager who noting him looking hard at the picture came across to join him at the notice board.

Roman startled out of his thoughts quickly responded. "No, sorry I don't...I just noticed what a pretty girl she is; sad when youngsters go missing. I notice there are no personal details about her though, that seems strange."

Michael Slater responded, "Sometimes they give them and sometimes they don't, depends on circumstances I suppose. A police officer came around a few days ago asking if she had been seen here, and I offered to put her picture up, at first he seemed reluctant, then changed his mind, saying it couldn't hurt. However, Lieutenant Caine yesterday was not only asking about your friend, but also asked if we had seen her anywhere around here. And if he is involved in checking something personally, you can bet it is serious."

"Anyway, must go, there is someone waiting at reception. Have a good day Mr Stanislav."

Roman dropped the condo key card at reception then made his way outside, walked down the steps into the gardens, and finding a quiet secluded place to sit, he phoned New York.

Vadim picked the call up immediately. "Have you got some news for me Roman?"

"Not yet, but I have a question for you. Where is Madison?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have just seen a picture of her or her double, on the information board in the reception area here, saying she is missing and to contact the Miami Dade Police Department if anyone has seen her. They haven't given her name or any other details other than that she is missing but I swear this is her. Please don't tell me you have harmed her as well Vadim?"

"Of course I haven't hurt her Roman, but I don't know where she is; she left mine and Suzie's place in a huff just over a month ago now."

"But I do now know that Caine could be her uncle. After we spoke yesterday I remembered Suzie had mentioned that the uncle Horatio that Madison had referred to in a note she left for Suzie when she left home was Horatio Caine, a Lieutenant in the Miami Dade Police Department. For him to think she is missing can only mean that Suzie is alive. But I still don't understand why they were looking for me; even if Suzie is alive she and anyone else I used down there in Miami know me as Viktor Abramov."

"What even Suzie? I know she called you Viktor, but I just thought she picked up calling you Viktor by choice. "

Vadim ignoring that comment said, "Roman, don't check up on Caine anymore, asking questions may arouse suspicions. I want you to stay out of this now, and just enjoy your vacation, the less you know, the better right now. Just let me know, if anything hits the press about two bodies. If Suzie is alive which I now suspect she is; seems like they must be keeping it hushed up and she is under police protection."

"Okay, will do Vadim...Take care."

Closing the call, Vadim who had been on the verge of going out when his cousin phoned, sat down on the sofa in his lounge, feeling unusually sick, he was thinking that for once his bad temper had really got him into uncharted waters. He had a sense of foreboding creep up on him. It was only 1:00 pm, but he needed a drink. He stood up walked across to his drinks cabinet, poured himself a whiskey, retuned to the sofa, sat down, took several sips of the whiskey, placed his tumbler down on the coffee table, and tried phoning Aaron Belinsky in Miami, but the phone like yesterday was dead. He swore and then took a chance and phoned the Miami Port Authority, he knew the men he had used there often worked Saturdays, but he hid his caller ID as a precaution. Getting through to the information office, he asked if it was possible to speak to Aaron Belinsky as he was a friend and had something urgent to tell him and couldn't get through to him on his own personal number, only to be told after being transferred to another office who handled work rotas that he no longer worked there. His heart sank. This surely meant that Belinsky, Ivan Vetrov and Pascal Veselov had been arrested; deep down he knew this had always been a chance because of information that Andre Ivanov must have passed on to the Feds...but none of them knew about Madison, so this must mean that Suzie was alive and in a position to talk. Whatever, it was clear they were looking for him in Miami, but were they extending the search to New York? He had to think this would be the case. He needed to be very careful with every move he made now. He had been in serious trouble back here in New York, about three years ago, but the cops never found him as no one had twigged his real name and the guy committing the hit for him, and taking the rap had kept his mouth well and truly shut... seems like the cops in Miami were a lot smarter though.

He had lied to Roman, he knew exactly where Madison was, and she was a major headache for him right now. Sure now that Suzie was alive, he could send Madison down to Miami, but she would scream her head off down there and she knew too much now. He couldn't take the risk or, could he? He had no idea right now.

* * *

 **Monday, April 7th 2014**

Monday morning was a bit of a rush in the Caine household; Tommy was up early as he was due back at school, and by the time they had breakfast, and the family had wished him a Happy Birthday, and Horatio, now 54 had opened his birthday cards from the family, including one from Kyle that he had given Aileen on Friday evening, time was running short.

He had not expected anything from Aileen on top of what she had already done for him, but she handed him a package and unwrapping it he discovered a black free standing photo frame with a studio photograph taken of Hannah, Tommy and Kyle..."Thought you might like one of our three children for your desk at work Horatio. I had it done at the photo studio downtown during last week. Kyle joined us in his lunch break at work, and he wrote the inscription." Horatio smiled, it was a wonderful photo, Hannah was sitting on Kyle's lap, and Tommy was standing close to Kyle who had an arm around him, and they had all managed to smile, and in the lower left corner Kyle had written "Happy Birthday Dad, Love You, Kyle, Tommy and Hannah." It touched him and he had a lump rise in his throat for a moment. Then he embraced Aileen, saying, "Thank you Sweetheart, a lovely idea. I will take it in with me this morning." He gave Tommy and Hannah a hug as a thank you as well, although Hannah did not know what was really going on, but she gave her daddy a big smile.

He finally left for work, about twenty minutes later than usual so was running late for him, then he got caught in some slow moving traffic, which didn't help, then the traffic came to a standstill. He had no choice but to sit it out as he was not near any turn off to take a diversion at this point. He phoned Eric to let him know, and Eric informed him there was a major accident further ahead on his route, and that Frank and some officers were at the scene, and it should be clear enough for the traffic to flow again soon. So Horatio resigned himself to a wait. As Aileen would be leaving soon he called her and warned her to divert her route when taking Tommy to school.

While sitting in the traffic his thoughts drifted back to the previous day – Sunday morning he had fixed the basketball net up on the wall at the back of the garage and spent some time practising with Tommy. It was true the boy had difficulty, but he had the right actions, and was improving, he would get there in the end. His core muscles just needed strengthening. In the afternoon they had sat outside for a while and though he was perfectly happy the way things were he felt it only right he should tell Aileen about James Burton's desire to offer her a job if she wanted one. He needed her to know that she had the opportunity if she wanted it. He was happy when after listening to him she had smiled and told him she was very happy as things were right now, but did say that if at any time James needed help with work she could do from home, she wouldn't mind helping out.

His wife had put her heart and soul into giving him a wonderful weekend, and when thoughts of Madison came to his mind now and again throughout Sunday, he had kept them to himself.

Horatio came away from his thoughts when 15 minutes later the traffic started to move again and was diverted to a turn off further along his normal route; he arrived at work some 20 minutes later. He made his way to his office, and placed the photo on his desk immediately, and as he stood there looking at it affectionately, the phone on his desk rang. Picking up the handset he said, "Caine."

"Lieutenant Caine, I'm Andrew Blake, the head security officer at the Port Authority. I thought you should know that on Saturday, early afternoon, someone, a male, phoned us asking if he could speak to Aaron Belinsky, saying he had an urgent message for him and couldn't contact him on his own phone. As you gave us instructions when you were last here not to pass on any information to anyone who might call asking questions about him or Ivan Vetrov and Pascal Veselov, my colleague just told him that Belinsky no longer worked here. This person did not give us his name, and his number was hidden."

"Thank you Mr. Blake. Your colleague did the right thing, and thank you for letting me know."

Horatio put the phone down, standing there for a moment with a smirk on his face as he was thinking Abramov was getting edgy. He had no doubt it had been him making the call. Then he sat down, just as Eric entered his office with two coffees saying, "I thought you might like a coffee as soon as you arrived."

"Thanks Eric, this is most welcome. Sit down and give me an update on the traffic accident. Is there any need for us to be involved?"

"No Horatio, Frank called in and told me it is all under control; and nothing suspicious...just messy, a multiple pile up, a few casualties, but no fatalities."

Horatio nodded his head just as his phone rang again. It was reception asking if he was happy to speak to a Michael Slater. Horatio raised his eyebrows and whispered to Eric to hang around. Then he replied "Yes, put him through."

"Mr Slater - how can I help you?" On hearing the name Eric also raised his eyebrows.

"Lieutenant Caine, I don't know if this means anything, but thought you should know in case it does. Roman Stanislav, the guest staying in Vadim Zaleskys condo, was showing a strong interest in the picture of the missing girl posted here in reception on Saturday, around lunchtime; so much so that I went across to him and asked if he knew her. He said he didn't and I left it at that as reception was busy." Slater paused for a moment, and then added. "However, over the rest of the weekend, I noticed he could not pass the notice board without stopping and looking at it closely. It started to bother me, so my conscience has told me to come through to you. I normally safeguard the privacy of the owners and guests here but in this instance I felt he was over interested in the girl, and I hate to think of her coming to harm because I didn't speak up."

"Mr Slater, your conscience has served you well. Do you happen to know if Stanislav is in the condo right now?"

"The condo key has not been left in reception, which he always does when going out, and I have seen nothing of him so far this morning, so I assume he is in at the moment. It is only 9:15 am and a bit early for him to be going out...he usually emerges late morning."

"Thank you Mr Slater, I'll send someone over soon. We should speak to him about a few things, anyway, but don't worry; we will not mention you called."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate that."

Ending the call Horatio looked at Eric and instructed, "Go and pick him up Eric, let's find out just who this Stanislav is? Take Ryan with you. I am not sure how Colin and John are proceeding, they are quiet, but knowing them they are not cooling their heels, but it won't hurt to talk to Stanislav...he may give something up that will be useful to them."

When Eric left, Horatio spent some time catching up with a few jobs he had mentally listed for the morning. He phoned the hospital first, to check on Suzie's condition. He was told she was improving physically, but was still low in spirits. He had promised Yelina she could go and visit Suzie one day during the week and he judged today would be as good as any if she could make it. So he phoned her next; she agreed and they made arrangements to meet up at the hospital at 1:00 pm.

Then rather than phone him Horatio wanting to stretch his legs, made his way to James Burton's office, and told him he had spoken to Aileen about their conversation last Friday, and although she didn't want a full time job now she would be happy to assist if any work he needed help with at anytime could be done from home. James was happy with that arrangement it gave him someone to fall back on in times of need, and he trusted Aileen.

Then Eric and Ryan returned with a nervous and edgy Roman Stanislav; and while Ryan went to see Natalia to see if he could help with anything, Eric took Stanislav to the small interview room where Horatio was already waiting for him, Eric having called to say they were only a couple of minutes away. Being confronted by Lieutenant Caine, with a steely look on his face, Roman grew even more edgy, he was intimidating and in that second he knew that Vadim committing a crime here in Miami had probably made the biggest mistake of his life. He did not know why they had pulled him in, but they clearly tied him in with Vadim for some reason.

Horatio let him sweat for a couple of minutes, and then introduced himself, before saying, "Thank you for coming in and helping us with our enquiries Mr Stanislav."

"What would those enquires be Lieutenant? I have no idea why I am here right now." Then looking at Eric he added, "Your colleague just told me that as I was a person of interest to you in an ongoing investigation I was required to come in and answer some questions."

"Well we want to know who you really are Roman, and why you are currently residing in Vadim Zaleskys condo."

"You know my name so don't know what you mean, I am simply here on vacation."

"But how do you know Zalesky? Are you a friend? Do you work for him and he rewards you with luxury holidays? Or do you know him as Viktor Abramov, a man who is a vicious killer, woman beater and a drug trafficker?"

Horatio paused for a moment, then not receiving an answer he took a picture of Madison from the file he had to the right of him on the table and slapped it down in front of Stanislav asking, "Do you know this girl? Her name is Madison, and we believe Zalesky may know her whereabouts. "Does any of this sound like the man you obviously know, but are not telling us how you know him."

Roman sat there shell shocked...they knew everything...more than he did in reality. But if that was the case why did Vadim tell him he didn't know where Madison was. Then he inwardly cussed "Fuck you Vadim."

Horatio gave him a minute noticing Roman looked to be a little shocked and then calculating that he was not the hard nosed man that Zalesky was he coldly and deliberately removed pictures of Suzie and Malcolm Trent, alias (Andre Ivanov) out of his file and placed them in front of Roman saying..."This is what he did to his victims here in Miami several days ago, and we know it was him as Suzie Barnum left for dead, actually survived. And we know Madison her daughter is missing."

Looking at the pictures, Roman went white, and then vomited into his hands.

Eric grabbed and passed him some tissues from a box they kept in the interview room for such emergencies, and as he watched him use the tissues to wipe the vomit from his hands, and then wipe his mouth, Horatio muttered to himself "No - not hard nosed."

Horatio gave Roman a couple of minutes to finish cleaning him himself up the best he could, and then persisting asked, "So, once again how are you connected to Vadim Zalesky?"

"He's just a casual acquaintance, and I know nothing about these other people you are referring to."

Horatio getting fed up now, stood there, legs astride, hands on hips, fingers tapping on his belt, and giving Roman Stanislav a glacial look said, "Are you sure about that? Because if anything happens to that young girl and I find out you knew something that could have saved her, I will move heaven and earth to get you convicted of aiding and abetting. Make no mistake we will get Zalesky - Dead or Alive."

Looking at the pictures of Suzie and Malcolm Trent again, Roman Stanislav caved. "He is my cousin, but I swear I had nothing to do with any of this, and I admit I know Madison, I met her and Suzie a couple of times, but I honestly do not know where her daughter is. I was shocked to see she has been posted as missing on the reception notice board at the condo complex. I knew it was her straight away, even though no name was given."

"But you have been in contact with him about her haven't you?"

"Yes, I was concerned and wanted to know if he knew anything, and he told me she left home about a month ago and had no idea where she was. " Then looking stressed he added, "He will kill me if he knows I have been talking to you Lieutenant Caine."

"What's his address in New York?"

Roman gave him the same address that Suzie had given him so that was nothing new.

Then Horatio demanded,"Give me your phone."

Roman couldn't refuse as it was clear he was carrying one attached to his waist belt, but he smiled as he handed it over...Vadim's number was not listed.

Seeing this for himself Horatio asked him to give him the number verbally, but wising up now, Roman Stanislav stood up and said, "You have nothing to charge me with so I am off." As he moved towards the door, Eric made a move to stop him, but Horatio said, "Let him go Eric." Then he walked over to Roman Stanislav just as he reached the door and muttered, "Don't leave Miami yet. I may want to speak to you again, and if I do have cause to you will need a lawyer."

After he left, Eric asked, "Do you think he knows anymore than he is saying other than Zaleskys phone number of course?"

"Nope, but it was worth a try, I believe him when says he is not involved, but he is clearly frightened of his cousin finding out he has been questioned."

Then giving Eric a wry smile he said," Eric, get rid of those filthy tissues he left behind please."

They hadn't learned much, but when Horatio returned to his office he phoned John Kelly, who unusually did not pick up and neither did Colin Johnson when he tried him next. So he phoned Sharon, who did answer and she told him that Colin and John were out following something up and probably not in a position to respond. So he told her what had happened during the morning, and she confirmed she would let them know as soon as they returned. Then they had a little chat about things in general, the call ending with Sharon sending him a kiss down the line and wishing him a Happy Birthday.

By then Frank had returned and putting his head around Horatio's open office door he said, "Happy Birthday Horatio, do you fancy coming for a lunch time drink to celebrate?"

Horatio surprised that Frank even knew it was his birthday today replied, "Better not Francis...got to meet up with Yelina at the hospital by 1.00pm to visit Suzie."

"What about after work then?"

"Okay. That would be good... just for a club soda though."

Fifteen minutes later Horatio was on his way to meet Yelina at the hospital.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Meeting up with Yelina at the entrance to the hospital, Horatio led her to Suzie's room, and introduced her to the FBI Agent on protection duty, then entering the room ahead of Yelina and walking over to Suzie's bedside smiling at her, he told her Yelina had come to visit, but if it was too soon they would understand.

Lifting herself up to a sitting position, which Horatio noticed she did with less effort now, she smiled at both of them. "Not too soon, thank you for bringing Yelina with you Horatio. The Feds, and the staff here have been so kind to me, but it is nice to see and talk to someone else now and then."

Yelina who had walked in with flowers, already arranged in a vase by the florist she used, placed them on the bedside cabinet Suzie saying "Thank you" as she did so. Then Yelina sat down on the chair placed by the bed. "I am so sorry you have suffered like this Suzie, I know from experience how you must be feeling right now. Your body hurts and you will no doubt be feeling sorry for yourself, which is natural, and you will feel angry and lonely at times. I came because I know those feelings so well and thought you might like some female company for a while."

"Thank you Yelina, I am grateful, especially as you must in truth hate me."

"Suzie, I don't hate you at all. It was difficult at the time, but it is a long time ago and the past is all water under the bridge now. I have a new man in my life and he is very kind." Then whispering she added," In some ways he is a bit like Horatio, but very different in others."

Then looking across at Horatio who seeing the women were getting on with each other had quietly sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, Suzie said, "I know I am being a pain Horatio but is there any news yet about Madison?"

Standing up now Horatio moved across to the bed as he replied, "Not yet, but Suzie, I promise you will be the first to know, what ever time of the day or night we have a result. Even if it is the middle of the night I will personally come and let you know."

"Anyway if you two ladies don't mind I will be off now. I just wanted to make sure you were up to a visit and that Yelina was allowed in by the Fed, who is right outside the door if you need him."

Yelina and Suzie both confirmed they were happy so Horatio left and made his way straight back to the MDPD and feeling at ease seeing the women were comfortable with each other.

Yelina and Suzie talked pleasantly for a further thirty minutes and then it became obvious Suzie was beginning to tire, she had started to slither down her pillow, hardly able to keep her eyes open now, so Yelina stood up, leaned across the bed and pecked Suzie on the cheek in friendship, and said "Suzie try to stay optimistic about Madison. Horatio has some help out there, including my partner Colin who knows New York, extremely well."

Suzie smiled wearily and said, "Thank you for coming today Yelina. I enjoyed your company."

Then as Yelina made her way to the door Suzie suddenly waking up a bit said, "Yelina, can I ask you a question, before you leave?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do you think I always pick the wrong men? This is what drove Madison away."

Yelina returning to her bedside replied, "Don't be offended Suzie, but I think it is because you are not only a person who likes a man in your life, as we women mostly do, but with a weakness for someone who can provide drugs, so you take up with the first man that comes along that can do that, and before they have shown their true colors. And being too trusting you take their providing drugs as a kindness, which it most definitely isn't. You do really need to stay away from drugs Suzie, you can do it, and you have before, otherwise they are going to ruin your life. They already have in so many ways."

Then Yelina added, "I can talk about this now, and I don't believe he was capable of it, but I hope Raymond never hit you Suzie?"

"Funny you asked that question, Horatio asked the same question a few days ago, and I told him that he didn't, he was the only man I have been with who didn't. I am so sorry about that incident Yelina...we were both in difficult places at the time."

"It's alright Suzie I have moved on since then."

"Anyway, I will leave you to get some rest now, and as she made her way to the door for the second time, Yelina looked back and smiling, nodded her head when she heard Suzie mumble, "Wouldn't it be nice if every man was as kind as Horatio."

As she wandered through the hospital on her way out Yelina had a wistful moment as she thought about Suzie's last comment. Then giving a wry smile, she whispered to the air, "Yes Suzie it would, but I have a very kind man in my life now and I have moved on from Horatio as a result."

On his arrival back at the MDPD Horatio found a large card on his desk and two bottles of quality red wine, with the inscription, "Happy Birthday Boss," written on the attached gift label. He opened the card immediately and all of his team had added a birthday sentiment, including Frank. He was touched. He didn't usually broadcast his birthday, but Frank must have told them. He took a few minutes to walk around to catch up with all of them, pleased that they were all in at the moment, then just as he returned to his office Kyle arrived.

"Hi Dad, Happy Birthday, I've been trying to catch up with you all day, but we have been busy starting with that motor pile up this morning. I told Frank it was your birthday, and that I wanted to get here to see you as soon as possible, but only just managed it." Horatio grinned so that was how Frank had known.

"Thank you son and thank you for sitting for the photograph; as you can see it already has pride of place on my desk."

"Well it was Aileen's idea, but I was very happy to go along with her request. I love that picture so had a copy as well, starting to get some family pictures positioned around my place now, it makes me smile when I look at it."

"Anyway glad you like it Dad, but the real reason for me coming was to give you this," said Kyle handing a package to his Dad. I had no idea what to get you, when Amy suggested this. It's from both of us."

Horatio removed the paper wrapping, and a look of pleasure crossed his face, his gift was a leather bound book of poetry and quotations. "Kyle this is a wonderful gift. Thank you, so much, and thank Amy for me please."

"Will do Dad, better go now, I said I would only be a few minutes." Giving his Dad a hug first Kyle left in a hurry.

Just five minutes after Kyle left and now 3:15 pm, Horatio's cell phone vibrated on his desk. Picking it up he noted it was Dennis Sackheim.

"Dennis, what can I do for you?"

"Horatio, we are making arrangements for Malcolm Trent's funeral, and we were wondering if you would like to attend?"

"Yes I would Dennis, and as they have a lot of empathy for Malcolm I am sure Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe and Stephen Jenkins would as well, providing no emergencies occur on the day. But I will be there for certain."

"Horatio it won't be a full ceremonial occasion, much as he deserves one, we have since picked up several of the drug dealers that Viktor Abramov served through the drug shipments and all due to Malcolm's work. However, he left instructions on his personnel file saying that if he died in the line of duty, he didn't want a full ceremonial burial, or a church service as he had no family left, who might get some comfort from that, and he wanted to be buried alongside his mother and father, with no fuss."

"That's sad Dennis. I know you said he had no family when we first spoke. Didn't he even have a female friend in his life?"

"Yes, he did once, but she apparently died in a motor accident, about 5 years ago, since which time he never looked at anyone else, apparently they had planned on getting married. This is according to his solicitor who was also a close personal friend, and is handling his affairs."

"Anyway Horatio, both Glen and I along with several of Malcolm's other colleagues here at the Bureau want to give him a decent send off out of respect for him, we owe him that at the very least, but bearing in mind he did not want any grandeur we will keep it simple. There is a space next to his parent's grave which has been reserved, and we have chosen a nice stone and the wording is being added tomorrow, and the stone will be in place by Wednesday."

"What day are we looking at Dennis?"

"It will be on Thursday Horatio, at 2:00 pm, at the Holy Redeemer Cemetery. The priest will say a few words at the graveside as will I on behalf of the Bureau."

"Dennis when I sent you an updated report at the end of last week I raised the question of whether Ivan Vetrov could attend the funeral. Is there the remotest chance this can be allowed?"

"I was coming to that next. Look Horatio this is not normal but we have discussed your request and taking into account the fact he tried to help Suzie Barnum and that you think he would not have stood by and watched what happened without intervening, we will agree to him attending, subject to him standing behind the rest of us. If anyone else had asked we would have said no, but we trust your judgement in this matter and as you have faith in the guy, this is enough for us."

"Thank you Dennis...I appreciate this, and I know he will."

"When do the Russians come before the court Horatio?"

"Tuesday morning...I will attend myself."

"Okay, hope your people have luck in New York soon Horatio."

On finishing the call Horatio remembered he hadn't phoned Aileen to tell her to hold back the evening meal for an hour, which he was annoyed about. He knew she would understand, but it was late in the day telling her, and didn't make him feel any better. He rectified that immediately telling her Frank had invited him out for a birthday drink and that he would be home about an hour later than usual or soon after, and told her he loved her. Closing her phone Aileen grinned, she knew something that Horatio did not.

Closing the call he sat back in his chair pondering on the day's events when his cell phone vibrated in his hand; he hesitated for just a moment, it had been a busy day, but when he saw the caller ID, he picked up without further delay.

Horatio hoping for some news of Madison immediately asked, "Michael, do you have some news about Madison for me?"

"Sorry Horatio not at the moment, but be assured the guys are working hard on trying to find her. I can tell you they have made some head way, and will be out tonight following something up."

"Okay - Thanks Michael...that is something to cling on to for now. I look forward to hearing from them. I knew they would not be sitting on their asses, but the waiting is not at all comfortable."

"Horatio - Sorry for disturbing you at work, but I'm working on something. I want to speak to you about Ivan Vetrov."

"No problem Michael, go ahead. But you have me curious, why are you interested in him?"

"Well, when Colin arrived here in New York early Friday afternoon, I happened to be in the office with John, and listened to Colin's story, and when he told us about Ivan Vetrov, I was intrigued. I just got this itchy feeling something was wrong. You know how your instincts work sometimes. So I immediately went to see Jordan King, District Attorney, who you know took over from me, and helped us with the Saris and drugs business last year. Luckily he was available and as my reputation is still good, he listened and he allowed me to have access to the files concerning the murder of Ivan Vetrov's brother, Nikolai Vetrov and his family. This murder happened three years ago, during my tenure as District Attorney, but was not a case that came my way. I spent the whole day Saturday at the Attorneys office reading the files and something smelt rotten."

"Are you telling me Ivan was not telling me the truth Michael?"

"No not at all, from the files it is clear he kept badgering the police until it looked like he eventually gave up, guess that is when the poor guy went down to Miami."

"This was brutal Horatio. The pictures taken at the scene are sickening to look at. Ivan's brother was shot several times, the wife and children each shot once, then the fire charred their bodies. The fire was proved to have been started deliberately. The sight of the wife and two little girls, near on broke my heart Horatio." Michael paused for a moment, Horatio understanding the reason for his silence; then a few seconds later Michael continued. "This case was shut down far too quick in my opinion. It smelt of cover up to me, although they seem to have recorded all his attempts to convince them, they really did not listen to Ivan Vetrov when he kept telling them that his brother, as he lay dying, told him Viktor Abramov was responsible. They eventually arrested Anton Kovaleski who pleaded guilty so there was no trial by jury, but even guilty as he clearly was, he accepted his fate too easily; no protest of any kind, and the judge sentenced him to life, with no possibility of appealing. Too pat, too convenient, too fast a conclusion, it was rushed through. My immediate thoughts were that Kovaleski guilty as he was took the rap without hiring a defense lawyer, because he was threatened in some way, but I also think someone got to someone on the inside. The FBI was involved at one point, so I saw Jordan King again very early this morning, and we discussed this in depth, and he agreed with me. The fact that Colin was able to tell me that Viktor Abramov does exist was a deciding factor in Jordan King instigating an investigation of the case. Someone's head is likely to roll this end Horatio."

Michael paused for a moment, his mouth dry, and then continued. "This was all strengthened early this afternoon, as I and one of Jordan's trusted agents went to Attica prison, which is a dreadful place, and met Anton Kovaleski. He is in the prison hospital with terminal cancer; he may have three months left if lucky. And he told us that it was indeed Viktor Abramov, who ordered the hit because he didn't trust Vetrov, he had started to ask too many questions and Viktor started to think Vetrov was not all he seemed, so his answer to that was to have him killed, no questions asked, and he hired him under threat of his own life. Apparently it all went horribly wrong, the wife and children were not expected to be there, and their screaming made him panic. So he freaked out and shot them all. He had a petrol can in his car and used it to start a fire hoping to hide his heinous crime, which he has regretted to this day. But he was scared of Viktor, so as I thought, he took the rap, without any defense attempt because he was guilty anyway and better to be in prison than outside having to face Viktor's rage. Viktor had not intended the hit to be on the entire family. He also knew that if he talked Viktor would get to him in prison somehow. But Horatio he also thought someone had shut the case down abruptly, although he himself did not give up Viktor's name, he never understood why Viktor was never traced. He had heard about the brother making appeals to find him; that came out when he was being interrogated."

"Does anyone know anything about what Nikolai Vetrov was into Michael?"

"Apparently not Horatio; and Ivan Vetrov, his brother, was unable to provide any information. All he knew as he also told you was that his brother had told him he was into something he should not have got involved with."

"Why is Anton speaking out now Michael?"

"He confided in us because he is dying and has wanted to atone for what he did. He was a killer for hire, but he never ever wanted to kill the wife and children. Our visit to him today, and knowing he is dying gave him the opportunity to now point the finger at Viktor Abramov, and in some small way to atone for what he did."

"We have this conversation all on tape Horatio."

"Knowing I was looking into this John updated me on Friday about your findings in Miami, in that Abramov's real name is Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, and coincidentally, by then, Colin had also found out that Viktor Abramov's father was the late Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, a well known business man here, filthy rich, and died two years ago. The son was obviously named after him. I asked Anton if he knew the name Zalesky and he didn't; he swore he only knew him by the name Viktor Abramov, and he identified him as such when I showed him a picture, that Colin copied for me."

"I would stick my neck out here Horatio and bet the father bribed someone to shut the case down post haste."

"Out of my hands now, but Jordan King has promised that if Colin and John find this guy, there will be no cross jurisdiction problems. Assuming he is eventually located in New York, the FBI will be needed to make a formal arrest, but you can have him with pleasure. In the meantime he will not interfere with Colin and John's mission at this stage but will have someone on standby in case they need help at any time prior to finding him but will intervene if he thinks they are having no luck. But he does have a lot of faith in Colin to come up trumps."

"Sorry, if this steps on your toes in anyway Horatio, but I just had to test my hunch. I hate miscarriages of justice as you know. This was not a miscarriage as far as Kovaleski was concerned but it was so far as the person ordering the hit getting away with it, and I felt this was one I needed to pursue."

"No worries Michael. In fact by getting involved you have actually paved the way for the guys to get immediate help if needed, and we told them not to worry about getting the feds involved your end if they needed assistance."

"That's good; I'm relieved you are comfortable with this Horatio. I have obviously updated John and Colin."

"Michael, please be assured I would never be uncomfortable with anything you do."

"Horatio, when do Ivan Vetrov and the other two Russians appear in court?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Damn, I can't get down there in time. I will hopefully be down on Wednesday, I want to see him. He needs to have an apology from New York for not taking him seriously, and Jordan King is authorising me to give that to him. And as we know he only got into the drugs set up with the others when he knew Viktor Abramov was involved, we feel there are extenuating circumstances and that Ivan Vetrov should get a deal, and a damned good one. But I will speak to your legal team down there and the residing Judge, come to that."

"Anyway, that's me finished for now," said Michael followed by a chuckle. "Sorry it took so long Horatio, I'm so dry I am looking forward to drinking the coffee Maeve has just handed to me. I came home straight from the prison."

"Once again, not a problem Michael, what you have discovered will all help put the bastard away eventually."

"Michael you're welcome to stay with us when you come down."

"You sure, it would be just for one night, maybe two? I was going to book into a hotel."

"Of course I'm sure Michael, don't you dare stay anywhere else. Aileen would love you to stay. "

"Okay thank you Horatio. I'll let you know if I will be down any later than Wednesday."

"Look forward to seeing you Michael. Give mine and Aileen's love to Maeve."

On closing the call Michael was thinking he would have loved to tell Horatio more to lift his hopes for finding Madison; he knew he must be more than frustrated by now. He did actually know a lot more than he had let on, but held back in case things went wrong elsewhere tonight.

At 5.15 pm Horatio was sitting comfortably on a stool behind the bar in a club with Frank for a birthday drink. It was a cosy bar, and one frequented by the CSI's now and again at times like this. They sat there talking away about a variety of things, as they sipped their drinks in between, a club soda for Horatio and a whisky for Frank. Then suddenly, just as Horatio was thinking that Frank once again seemed to be in high spirits which was happening more often lately, Frank said, "I have something to tell you Horatio."

Horatio looked at him with a quizzical smile, but noting Frank now looked serious and was rubbing his chin with his left hand, he asked, "Nothing serious I hope Francis?"

Frank laughed and replied, "Depends what way you look at it Horatio." Then going a shade of red he added, "I'm dating Horatio, I am finally moving forward as you have consistently told me I should, especially after you found someone to be happy with. I want some of the happiness you are experiencing in your life now Horatio and I believe I have found the woman I can truly be happy with."

Horatio smiled broadly. This was good news. "Anyone we know Francis?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do. The lady I am seeing is Helen Sharp, Stephanie's friend?"

Horatio raised his eyebrows in surprise at this news and said, "In that case, I am surprised I didn't know before now. Stephanie and Mark were at our place a few days ago."

"They didn't know until Saturday. Helen and I had been keeping things intentionally quiet until we were sure enough about each others feelings to make it known. I didn't want to be seen tripping over my big feet and looking like an idiot if it wasn't working. But Stephanie knows now -she popped over to Helen's, with young Mark yesterday evening while I happened to be there."

"I wanted to confide in you earlier Horatio, but what with you being concerned about Madison, I felt it was bad timing. The thing is I needed you to hear this from my own lips, and this evening seems to be a good time as you surely will hear about it when you get home." Frank paused for a minute, then laughed at Horatio's puzzled expression, and added. "The kids are back at school and Mark will surely tell Tommy and then Aileen will know, and I wanted to tell you first."

Horatio chuckled and patting Frank on the shoulder responded. "Thank you Francis, you are surely right, Tommy finds it hard to keep a secret, because he is such an open boy himself."

"Anyway, how did this all come to pass?"

"I actually met Helen here one evening about a month ago. She was sitting in the far corner to the left of you, and we recognised each other and she beckoned me across and introduced me to her brother, also a friend of Stephanie's. They invited me to sit down with them and as I had nothing else to do, I accepted their invitation, and thoroughly enjoyed the evening. I knew by the end of the evening that I liked her very much, and somehow got the message across that I would like to meet up with her again. She agreed, and we are getting on immensely well Horatio. I haven't been this happy in my personal life for a long while."

Horatio looked at his friend fondly. He was genuinely happy for him.

Then standing up for a moment Horatio totally unembarrassed, gave Frank a hug as he whispered, "Francis, grab that happiness you feel now and keep moving forward, there is nothing like having a woman you truly love in your life, and who returns your love."

Sitting down again he and Frank then ordered coffees, and they both left twenty minutes later, Horatio having told Frank that he would pretend he didn't know anything when he got home. He couldn't help smiling on and off all the way home, this was the best news he had had for several days, and it helped lift his own spirits up a bit. Arriving home, he drove on to the driveway, garaged his car, and before he got to the front door, it opened and Tommy barely letting him get a step into the hallway, told him all about Frank and Helen. He acted surprised, and when Tommy finished talking he leaned across to Aileen, who had joined them, gave her kiss, and said, "What a surprise."

Aileen laughed, "Frank told you when you were having a drink didn't he Horatio?"

"Yes he did Sweetheart."

Later that evening, meal over, and after Horatio had spent a bit of time with Hannah and Tommy, both now in bed, he was sitting on the sofa, Aileen nestled in by his side. Aileen was sitting there a bit concerned as he had looked tired when he arrived home and she asked, "Was everything alright at work today Horatio?"

He gave her one of his sweet smiles and said, "I'm fine it has been one of those long busy days." Then he told her about his day and that he had invited Michael to stay with them and Aileen was delighted. Then to finish the evening off, Aileen went to the kitchen and came back with two small glasses of red wine and wished her husband a final Happy Birthday for the day...in one hours time he would be moving into the next year of his life.

Three days earlier...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16 ...Back to Friday, 4th April 2014 in New York**

Colin Johnson arrived in New York on schedule and hailing a cab at JFK airport, made his way to John Kelly's office in Manhattan, arriving at 1:30pm. Michael Hayes was also there, as was John's wife Sharon, who on his arrival served them all drinks and cheese and ham rolls, and during which time Yelina got a call through to him about the contract that James Burton was offering them and he was more than happy about that, so had agreed on the spot. Then wasting no time after eating Colin told them everything he knew up to that point. After a few questions, Michael Hayes who had only been there by coincidence became interested, and somewhat concerned about the story surrounding Ivan Vetrov he left to do some digging around concerning his brother's murder. John in particular was happy with that as knowing Michael so well he knew if there was anything off about the case to be found, Michael would find it and it could help with Colin's mission to find both Madison and nail Abramov.

A few minutes after Michael departed, Colin also left, and his first move was to jump in a cab to take him to Brooklyn Heights. This was an upmarket area of Brooklyn and he had been surprised when Horatio gave him this as Suzie's address. When Horatio first mentioned the address, his immediate thought had been to wonder how a single mom could afford to live there, but then Horatio had added that Abramov had moved her there before he moved in with her. Arriving at Cranberry Street thirty minutes later he asked the driver to drop him off at the beginning of the street and paid him not requiring him to wait. This was a quiet tree lined street, and typical of the odd residential street that could be found here and there amid the high rise apartments and business buildings. He stood there for a minute as he looked around generally and enjoyed the warmth of the late afternoon sun on his face as it threaded through the leafy tree tops. Then he located Suzie's address half way down the street on the left hand side. It was a really nice three storey brownstone building, with a dozen steps leading up to the front door, and ironwork on either side of the steps, and was in a row of identical buildings. He had decided to come here as his first move in case there was a remote chance Madison had returned home; he doubted it but had to give it a try. And catching up with friends on the streets would have to be done at night.

He ran up the steps and pushed the door bell twice but no answer as expected. Using his cell phone he keyed in Suzie's land line number, and he could hear it ringing, but no one picked up. Satisfied no one was there, he was just moving down the steps, when an elderly lady coming along the street with some bags of shopping started to walk up the steps leading to the next building but stopped on the second step clearly out of breath. He rushed down the steps and catching up with her he said, "Hey, let me carry those bags up your steps for you ma'am."

"Thank you," she replied. "Most kind of you Mr..."

As he walked up the steps Colin replied, "Johnson...Colin Johnson."

"My name is Olivia Patterson - Nice to meet you Mr Johnson."

As she reached the top of the steps she asked, "Were you hoping to see Suzie Barnum? If so, I can tell you she hasn't been around for a couple of weeks. I don't know where she is though. I used to see her most days. But I guess she is not coming back as the realtor stopped by yesterday and said I would be getting new neighbours soon, but I have to say I thought she would have said good bye, she was always nice and friendly."

Colin decided to be upfront and replied, "No, I wasn't looking for her. I know where she is, she's in Miami and has been seriously hurt, and is recovering in hospital. But I was hoping her daughter Madison may have returned home safely, she has been missing for over a month."

"Oh no! Not that sweet girl, she used to come inside and talk to me often, and sometimes brought some odd bits of shopping in for me. The young don't always want to know us older people, but she does and I loved her taking the time to talk to me."

"Look Mr Johnson, why don't you come inside for a few minutes and join me with a cup of tea?"

Colin gave her a stern look and said, "Mrs Patterson you really shouldn't invite strangers into your home without identification and you don't know me."

With a twinkle in her eye Olivia responded, "Are you telling me you're a bad man?"

"No, and I would love to have a cup of tea with you...but at least check my card first," said Colin handing over one of business cards, smiling as he did so.

Looking at the card then back at him, and with a twinkle in her eye again Olivia said, "Well I should be safe with you shouldn't I young man...a private detective no less."

She opened the front door saying, "Come in and please call me Olivia and stop fussing Colin."

Colin pursed his lips trying not to grin, thinking this elderly lady was quite sassy. Young man indeed, he was 53, but guess he was young to this spirited elderly lady, he was thinking she was about seventy. He picked her shopping bags up and followed her into her kitchen where he placed the bags on the kitchen table for her. She made a pot of tea, and then set a tray, which Colin carried for her as he followed her to the lounge, where he noticed she had a really good view of the street. As soon as they sat down Olivia poured two cups of tea and then said, "I wanted you to come in as mentioning Madison being missing made me think of something, you see I thought she had gone down to Miami to see her Uncle Horatio about five weeks ago. She told me as she wasn't sure whether she would ever see me again as she was hoping to be able to stay in Miami, as she missed living there, but she promised to write and let me know one way or the other. I haven't heard from her."

Pausing for a moment to sip her tea, Olivia then continued. "On the day she told me she was going to her Uncle's she seemed sad, and then she surprised me when she said she didn't like Viktor her mother's man friend, and was hoping her mother would leave him. I of course wanted to ask her a few questions, but before I could, she jumped up from that chair you are sitting in and gave me a big hug, and told me she loved me." Olivia paused again, this time to wipe her eyes as a few tears formed. Then she added, "I did manage to ask her how she was getting to Miami, and she told me she was going down by train as she could not afford to fly."

"I actually saw her leave the next morning, I was sitting in here with a coffee as I always do first thing in the morning, watching the hustle and bustle of people on their way to work, and saw her pass the window about 7:30am. She looked up at the window smiling and gave me a wave."

Then looking hard at Colin who had been listening to her intently she asked, "How did Suzie get hurt, and has this anything to do with that male friend of hers and Madison being missing?"

"I can't tell you the whole story Olivia but I can tell you that the reason Suzie got hurt had nothing to do with Madison, but she was able to tell Lieutenant Caine, of The Miami Dade Police, who is Madison's uncle that she had left home to visit him. I am actually working for Lieutenant Caine...he is very worried as Madison never reached him, and we think she never left New York, which is why I am here. I am a New Yorker myself, but have been living in Miami for a few months now. I know my way around here extremely well, and once worked for the NYPD. I also have a private detective friend working with me up here. We also want to find the man Suzie was hooked up with, as he was responsible for near killing her, and we have a fear he knows something about Madison."

Olivia gasped. "OMG I have just remembered something Colin. About fifteen minutes after Madison was on her way, I saw him rush down the steps next door, get in his car and raced away; I just thought he was late for something. Oh dear...could he have caught up with her and harmed her, please dear God, don't let this be the case." Then Olivia in her anguish started shaking. Colin immediately stood up and moved across to her, sat down next to her on the sofa, and gently wrapped his arms around her until he felt her stop shaking. Then she said," Sorry about this, I knew you were a kind man Colin Johnson the minute I set eyes on you."

"I'm sorry Olivia, I have given you a bit of a shock, but you have helped by telling me what you did know, as it fits in with what we were thinking...she never even got on a train. We are convinced she is still here in New York."

Seeing her looking better now he added, with a cheeky grin, "I'm glad I met you today, young lady," making her chuckle.

"Olivia I should get going, will you be okay if I leave now?"

Olivia nodded her head, and then taking her hands in his Colin said, "Before I leave I want you to promise me you will never, ever, let a stranger into your home without proper identification."

Olivia promised and then standing up they made their way to the front door, and just as Colin set a foot outside she said, "Can you let me know when you find Madison, hopefully safe and well, and when you get back to Miami could you tell Suzie I hope she recovers soon? And please tell her if she needs somewhere to stay in the event she returns to New York, she and Madison are welcome to stay with me for as long as they like. I have plenty of room."

"That is very kind of you Olivia, and I will certainly let you know as soon as we have some news. Then stepping back inside for a moment, Colin gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, making her smile; she may be getting on a bit but she still enjoyed a kiss on the cheek from a charming man. She was still smiling after watching him run down the steps and hasten down the street, turning back once to wave good bye to her. She had enjoyed her afternoon, despite not hearing good news.

At the end of the street, Colin hailed another cab and returned to John's office, where he updated John on what he had learned, and John updated Colin regarding the information Horatio had passed on to him a little earlier. As soon as Colin learned that Viktor's real name was Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky he responded, "Now I know why he looked familiar John, he must be the son of that wealthy businessman who was reputed to be involved in some dodgy dealings under cover of his legitimate businesses. I'm surprised he never got caught for a single thing, as far as I can remember anyway. If my memory is right he died a couple of years back."

John had been busy while Colin was out finalising an urgent case he had been working on thus making the path clear to give Colin any help he needed. His own memory now triggered by Colin's comments he sat down and did an internet search and discovered that Colin was right, he had died two years ago, his residence being in Manhattan at the time, and there was a picture of him...and the guy they were after was the spitting image of him. Viktor was definitely the son. Then looking at each other they both went to speak at the same time, "DO YOU THINK"...then grinning at each other Colin stopped and said, "You first John."

"Colin, do you think that the father, with all his wealth could have had anything to do with the son never being traced for Ivan Vetrov's brother's murder?"

"I do John; exactly what I am thinking."

"Think I should let Michael know about this," and with that John phoned Michael Hayes and updated him on the latest information, including the information he had also received from Horatio, while Colin had been out of the office.

John and Sharon had invited Colin to stay with them while he was in New York under protest from him as he did not want to put them out, and he knew lots of places to hide himself away if necessary; no one knew where this was going to lead yet, and he did not want trouble for his friends, it could be a murky world out in the back streets of any part of New York, even in Manhattan nice as it was in the main. But Sharon had insisted telling him she already had a room ready for him. So it now being 6:00 pm, they called it a day at the office, and when they arrived at John's apartment an evening meal was ready for them as Sharon had left the office earlier. After the meal Colin was shown his room. He unpacked his few belongings; he always traveled light, had a welcome shower, and then relaxed for a while in the lounge with his friends. Then with their knowledge and with warnings to be careful, he left at 10:00 pm to walk some of the back streets to hopefully bump into some of his old friends. He was wearing black jeans, and jerkin, and he donned his old cap. He also carried a gun in his shoulder holster. John and Sharon had expressed some concern that he was going out as he had already had a long day, but he couldn't let go of this now. His adrenaline was high and Madison had been out there somewhere far too long. He would not rest easy until she was found. John had offered to go with him, but he had declined his offer knowing he needed to meet people who would not show their faces to him if he was with anyone else.

Now dark, he made his way on foot to the seedier parts of Manhattan and it didn't take him long to connect with some of his old friends on the streets, some who had connections, as he once had, to the criminal underworld, and asking around, two of them had heard of him but didn't actually know anything about Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, and neither did they know anyone with the names Viktor Abramov or Vadim Zalesky. So moving into a different area he then managed to meet up with one of his oldest friends on the streets, Lance Walker, a native New Yorker, who invited him to go to a bar nearby for a drink to catch up on old times. He accepted the invite as you often learned most in idle chat. Colin didn't want to be too long though and soon got round to telling him the story of why he was there. Lance was able to tell him he knew the name Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, and that he had a club, on the west side of Manhattan, but he had never frequented the club as they were not his scene, but he had heard it was a pretty up market club, and that the owner stood for no nonsense. Then he told Colin that the guy he really needed to talk to was another one of Colin's old friends, Jack Brady and he was about as he had had a chat with him no more than an hour earlier. Keen to get away now, Colin finished his drink and thanking Lance for his help, made his way deeper into the back allies of Manhattan, he knew exactly where to find his old friend. Twenty five minutes later as he was walking along a very dark alley, with only a glimmer of light shining through from the far end of the alley he had a sense he was being followed. Not changing pace he slowly reached inside his jerkin and withdrew his gun from his shoulder holster, then stopped in his tracks when a voice called out softly behind him..."Cobra?"

Colin smiled, replaced his gun; turned round not feeling any sense of alarm as he knew the voice of his old friend so well. They had worked together several times over the years, and knew he could be trusted implicitly.

Jack moved forwards with pace and encompassed Colin in a hug."What you doing back here, old buddy, we all understood you had gone to Miami to live. I came out of my foxhole to meet you half way, as Lance phoned me to say you were in town and on your way to see me."

"It's good to see you Jack. Thank you for meeting me half way."

"I'm back here for a while helping a friend of mine in Miami, Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department, who along with the FBI in Miami want to find Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky for committing murder down there and possibly for abducting the Lieutenants niece."

"Lance suggested I talk to you, so I am wondering if you can help me. It is because of the Lieutenants missing niece Madison that I am up here to see whether I can find her on the quiet. The Lieutenant is anxious we play it low key for now as he is worried about her safety if we were to broadcast the fact she is missing. Assuming and hoping of course, that she is safe wherever she is."

"I might be able to Cobra, but let's go to my apartment, just a couple of blocks from here where we can talk over a drink. No one is to know where I am currently residing though. I changed it a couple of weeks ago, which is why I came to meet you. I am getting into something deep and dangerous at the moment and need to move around. You understand?"

"Yes of course Jack my lips are sealed. You know that?"

Thirty minutes later they reached the apartment which was in a small tower block three flights up. It was small but comfortable and the sort of place he had hidden himself away in many times when working undercover. Jack poured a whiskey each and when they sat down in the kitchen he asked, "How do you need my help?"

Colin showed him a picture asking, "Can you identify this man as Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky?"

"Yeah that's Zalesky. He is not In the Russian Mafia as one might think, but has the reputation of being ruthless if crossed. But he can also be absolutely charming which fools people to their cost sometimes."

"Well we hope to pick him up as well as finding Madison, with help from the FBI here if need be, so I will do what I have to do, but some background information about him would be a start. It is a long story Jack, suffice to say, he is guilty of murdering an FBI agent in Miami, and near killing Madison's mother as well."

"Okay here is what I know. He owns a men's only club, called Francesca's on the West 38th Street, but it is not licensed in his name, although he owns it behind the scenes. The hostess of the club, Francesca Ellis used to own the club, but had financial difficulties and he bought it from her, but she continues to front it for him, and it is still licensed in her name. So as far as the authorities are concerned she still owns it. He is a clever man Cobra."

"The club is smart, very comfortable, spotlessly clean, and pretty safe, as he has security on the entrance doors and discreetly inside. It's not a sleazy dive that's for sure...pretty influential clientele visit that club. The pole dancers are hot, and they look happy enough to be there and to provide the services required of them. But apparently they get paid extremely well and they are well protected. If any clients get out of hand the guards rough them up."

"How do you know so much Jack?"

"Because coincidentally Cobra, I have put my glad rags on and visited the club on a couple of occasions. I was trying to dig up some dirt on one of the clubs regular members, a politician, and he is no longer in politics as he was found to be corrupt, by your old mate Trevor Carson at the Attorneys office. In fact he is doing time right now. Once you moved on I became an informant for him as you well know."

Colin smiled; he had suggested Jack for the job.

Jack continued, and looking a bit sheepish said, "I did actually use one of the girls a couple of times to make it look good, and she was really nice, so it wasn't hard to play act at all. There used to be eight regular ladies, not sure if that is still the situation, but they all have their own rooms on the upper floor reached by a stair case situated behind a door to the left side of the bar. She was quite talkative when I handed her an extra amount of money as an inducement for information and a promise not to involve her in anything. She told me a bit about the politician's visits, she had served his needs more than once and didn't really like him; he could be a bit rough. She also told me when I asked her if she was happy working there that she was, as most of the time Zalesky was good to them, but a bastard if anyone happened to get out of line. Apparently he was good with using his fists from time to time."

"Do the women live in Jack?"

"Some do some don't...Depends on their circumstances."

"Mmm - it sounds like this is the type of establishment where Zalesky could be keeping someone locked up against their will, I have a strong hunch Madison could be there Jack."

"Well your hunches were always good Cobra."

"Can you get into the club without a member taking you in?"

"Yes, that's not a problem, but dress smart, doesn't have to be evening dress suit, although some do, and don't carry a gun, you will get a good frisking before you will be allowed through the entrance doors at the top of fifteen steps, and if carrying anything you will not see the inside of the club." Then with a wry grin Jack added." You will end up at the bottom of the steps. So be bloody careful Cobra. You should also know they have guns inside their jackets."

"What about phones, do they confiscate them?"

"They didn't mine?"

"If you're not bothered about time Cobra, I can walk there with you now so you can get an idea of the external layout of the building."

"Thanks Jack, I know the street well, but if you fancy stretching your legs. It might be a good idea."

One hour later, now 2:00am Saturday morning, Colin quietly let himself into John and Sharon's apartment, hoping to get to his room without waking them up, but as he passed the lounge, the door was open and glancing in he saw John was still up, who smiled and beckoned him in. Entering the lounge Colin said, "You should have gone to bed John."

"I couldn't my friend, not until I knew you were back here safe." So Colin sat down and updated John on his findings, and they eventually went to bed just after 3:00 am, having also made a plan for both of them to visit Francesca's club Saturday night.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Saturday, April 5th 2014**

Saturday evening at 8:15 pm, Colin wearing a smart black suit, white shirt, and a black tie all of which he had had the forethought to bring with him to New York in case he needed to dress up a bit, and John, wearing a dark blue suit, cream shirt and navy tie, were ready to leave. Sharon gave John a loving kiss on the mouth and Colin a friendly peck on the cheek and told them to be careful. She didn't tell them she was worried sick, even though she knew they could look after themselves well enough. But they didn't need her voicing her concerns she thought as she closed the front door behind them as they left. However, she knew she would be on edge until they returned.

Colin and John hailed a cab two streets away, and arrived at Francesca's Club just after 9:OO pm. Alighting from the cab, they stood there for a few moments just looking around generally, and then slowly made their way up the steps to be met at the top, by two burly security guards. They were thoroughly frisked as expected, but their phones were not taken from them. The guards were only interested in weapons. Cleared, they were given the nod to enter. Once they passed through the entrance doors a male usher asked them whether they wanted to go straight to the bar or to make themselves comfortable in the lounge area. They chose the lounge and were led to a table for two, which was in a corner at the back of the lounge. It was a good position, pretty secluded, but they could see all around them. They both sat down in the gold upholstery armchairs backed up against the wall; looked at the drinks tariff on the table, while the usher waited, and then ordered two whisky and sodas. John asked if it was alright to smoke, not that he did these days, but sometimes a cigar was good on an evening out, and it made them fit into the surroundings better. The usher nodded his head and when returning with their drinks brought them an ash tray, with a selection box of cigars. Both John and Colin selected a well known Cuban cigar, and settled back in their comfortable chairs and looked around them as they slowly sipped at their drinks and puffed on their cigars.

With their experience they soon spotted three security guards around the place in addition to the two they had seen at the entrance doors. None were in uniform, but both John and Colin had good memories for faces so stored them at the back of their minds for now. There was one barman, a big guy, and a couple of male ushers. They noted three doorways in the lounge, the one they had walked through on entry, one on the right side of the lounge, and the one to the left of the bar which Jack had mentioned to Colin the previous evening. There were no lifts around that they could see.

After fifteen minutes had elapsed, Colin stood up and made his way to the gents, which coincidentally was indicated to be through the door to the left of the bar. He wanted to check that there were stairs the other side of the door, as Jack had also mentioned, and going to the gents was an excuse to verify that. Returning to John a few minutes later he nodded his head, and just as he sat down they learned there was another opening to the lounge when part of the wall a few feet from where they were sitting opened up, and three hot sexy scantily dressed women wandered in led by a slightly older woman in a low cleavage purple shift dress. She was easy on the eye herself and they recognised her from her picture on the wall as they entered the club...Francesca Ellis the club hostess. She sat down at the bar, long shapely legs crossed over for all to see, and cast her eyes over the lounge as she sipped a drink the barman had ready for her. Ten minutes later, Colin tensed when he recognised the guy who had just wandered in with two other guys and made their way over to the bar, Vadim Zalesky sitting himself down on the bar stool next to the hostess.

Colin nudged John and said, "Look who has just walked in John... Vadim Zalesky himself."

John looked across casually, noting the guy was handsome. He could understand ladies liking him.

Before John could say anything the lights were dimmed and the three scantily dressed women moved to their poles rising from the floor at the right side of the bar, and performed sexual manoeuvres to the exotic music being played over speakers, their writhing bodies getting rapt attention from their audience. They stopped short of stripping but nothing was left to the imagination. Colin felt uncomfortable, this was not his scene at all, but he acted as if he was enjoying himself, but wondered how these women could do what they did. During the performance five other scantily dressed women appeared and danced erotically around the tables, teasing men with their moves, occasionally sitting on client's laps hoping to tempt them to want a personal service. Much to Colin's amusement one of them sat on John's lap without invitation, and asked him if he wanted some personal services. Colin cringed but then nearly spluttered as he sipped his drink when John putting on his thickest Irish accent said, "Afraid not darling, I'm gay."

The dancer whispered. "Why are you here then, this is so obviously not a club for Gays?"

"Because my friend here badly needed a good night out, and he is not gay," John replied with a big grin on his face. The dancer looked at Colin and asked, "Well can I help you have a good night instead?"

"Sorry don't be offended, you are beautiful, but I am no longer in the mood. There is no one here that fulfils my taste." With that she shrugged her shoulders and sauntered off to another table, and on her way they noticed the hostess spoke to her and looked across at them.

Ten minutes later, Francesca Ellis, smiling, made her way to their table and asked."Are you gentlemen, enjoying yourselves tonight?"

Colin and John smiled politely as they nodded their heads in response.

"Can we offer you any services then? My ladies are beautiful, don't you think? And we aim to please all tastes."

Colin replied, "Yes, they are all very beautiful, and I would be interested, if you had a redhead. I have a fetish for redheads, and I see that none of your ladies is of that coloring."

John tensed, as he saw Vadim Zalesky start to walk across to their table, and when he arrived he said, "Any trouble here Francesca?"

"No Vadim, just making sure these gentlemen are happy, and not wanting for anything." Then she added, looking at Colin, "This gentleman only likes redheads, so regrettably we cannot totally appease him tonight."

"May I ask why a redhead Sir?" Vadim politely asked.

"Because my late wife was a beautiful redhead, and I miss her and have been feeling melancholy about her these last few days, she died three years ago this month. Which is why my friend here," he said looking at John, "Suggested we have a night out. I thought it was a good idea, but sorry only a redhead will satisfy my needs. No offence meant to any of the beautiful ladies you have here. Any other time I'm sure I would have been happy with any one of them."

Then Colin shut his eyes for a moment drawing the image of his late wife to mind and saying to himself "Please forgive me Helen, but I know you would understand in the circumstances."

John had been surprised he mentioned her, not something he had expected him to come out with as he knew Colin had adored his wife, but thinking about it he realised this would sound like a realistic reason to Zalesky. Colin having done undercover work for many years often had to think on the spot and he had answered this question with no hesitation. John was impressed.

Then they both got a surprise because Vadim unknowingly slipped up and said, "We do in fact have one but she has not been initiated yet, and is very young if you like young?"

Colin took his chance to try and find out more and said, "Oh! I like young and innocent...perfect."

"Get her ready then Francesca and help satisfy this gentleman's needs. Don't forget, we aim to please all our clients."

But Francesca scowled, and grabbing Vadim Zaleskys arm she steered him away from them, but they over heard her say, "NO VADIM - she is far too young and innocent...I will not cross the line by using her. She shouldn't be here anyway. I don't know why you have kept her here so long."

Vadim grabbed her arm viciously and said, "You will do what I want you too Francesca, or else."

"Or else what...?"

Then Vadim noticed one of the security guards move forward, and one he knew would always protect Francesca, because he was her brother and worked with her prior to him taking over. He wasn't worried about crossing swords with him; all the other guards were loyal to him, as was the brother in all things not relating to his sister, but people were beginning to stare, and that was not good for the club. So he let go of her arm and strolled away muttering, "Suit yourself...Just don't forget I own this place Francesca."

Rubbing her arm where he had held her in a vice like grip, Francesca muttered, "Not on fucking paper you don't." She was angry now, she had had enough of him lately; he was clearly worried about something and was taking it out on the wrong people. She was sure it had something to do with the girl locked away. He had seemed very restless and edgy for a while now.

Her brother moved away, once he saw his sister was okay. He was angry on her behalf, but he knew she wouldn't like trouble in a full club, they had been busy tonight.

John whose natural instincts all of his life had been to protect women in trouble, on noticing the action wanted to get up and belt the bastard. But Colin, sensing this whispered, "Leave it John. She looks okay, and it looks like one of the guards may have her back, we have what we want, Madison is here in this building somewhere. I just know she is. But we can't do anything tonight, too many guards around, all armed, plus the barman, and we know Zalesky is probably carrying a knife, and his two friends are probably armed and we are not. We are well outnumbered and god forbid Madison was to get hurt in the mayhem. Horatio would never forgive us. We are going to need the help of the FBI. They will want to formerly charge him now for the murder of Ivan Vetrov's brother anyway. We need to do this properly now, another day or two won't hurt."

John calmed down immediately, he knew Colin was right. Though they were just about ready to leave having gained the information they wanted for now, they didn't want to appear to be rushing away so they ordered coffees, and while they sat there sipping them, the men on the two tables nearest to them were leaving, and just as Francesca Ellis sauntered over to them and quietly said, "I'm sorry, but despite what Vadim said to you I cannot provide you with what you want. In fact I won't."

"No matter," Colin replied, and added, "There is no way I would have forced myself on a young girl, or any woman come to that."

"So why did you say that a young girl would be perfect for you?"

"I was just testing to see how far he would go...I detest establishments or pimps on the streets that use young girls, and if he had given her to me I would have punched his lights out," said Colin as he stood up for a moment to stretch, showing her at the same time that he was big enough to look after himself and meant what he said; In that second forgetting he had just told John to cool it.

Francesca looked relieved, and for some reason she had a sudden feeling that the two gentlemen sitting in front of her were decent men. They were both tall, and clearly well built and she sensed they could look after themselves, they just had that look about them, and she started to wonder who they really were, not because they had done anything wrong, but rather a sixth sense, she hadn't been in her business for years without gaining some insight to men.

"Are you two both cops?" She asked warily.

Both Colin and John, without blinking an eyelid, denied they were cops and in truth they weren't, but she had come close to the mark they both thought.

"So why do I get the feeling you are not really here for ladies entertainment," she said looking around furtively.

John thought she looked a bit distressed and assumed she had been worried about Vadim Zalesky, but he was nowhere in sight but couldn't help, asking, "Does that thug often hurt you like he just did Ms Ellis."

Seeing a pained expression cross her face, Colin piped up and asked, "Do you need someone to talk to? As we said we're not cops, but we are in the business of looking out for people if they need help. Then Colin removed one of his business cards and showed her, but did not let her keep it. She looked at him with such hope in her eyes that Colin was convinced she needed help.

Francesca hesitated for a moment but she was so fed up with Vadim's moods now and would love him out of her life, he had bought her business, helping her out of a financial mess, but he had paid the debt only and everything was still in her name, but by verbal agreement with him he owned the business and she just fronted it for him. She had been grateful but over time she had realised that while he could be charming he could also be a ruthless man, and she had had enough. It was an odd feeling but she went with her instincts, pulled up a chair, sat down and started talking. "I am worried about something as a matter of fact. As Vadim said, we do have a redhead girl here, her name is Madison, but she is far too young, sweet and innocent, and to this day I do not know why she is here, she doesn't belong in this set up. But Vadim brought her here about five weeks ago, and would only say she was a problem he was going to have to deal with and for now she was to be kept locked up, and gave strict instructions that she is not to be allowed to leave the room, but was to be well cared for. So, I do just that with the help of one of my ladies who lives in, and under threat not to talk. I have an apartment at the top of the building, third floor - Madison's room is on the second floor, and is the one on its own just round the corner at the end of the corridor away from all the other rooms allocated for business reasons."

"I'm sure he never meant to put her to work here, so I was totally surprised just now. At times he seems to have a really soft spot for her, and has never suggested it before, but she clearly hates him. She's a lovely kid, and I know he told her not long after she arrived that her mother was dead due to a car accident in Miami, which broke her heart." Francesca paused for a moment and then added; "Now I come to think of it she did question it happened in Miami, and he told her they had been down there for a weekend visit. She screamed at him asking him what he had done, she was sure he had killed her. I don't know about that or how the girl got that idea into her head. She begged him to let her go to Miami, but he absolutely refused, it was only later that I learned from Madison herself that her mother had been Vadim's woman, and she knew he hit her a few times."

John asked, "Has she ever tried to escape?"

"She tried twice in the first week and failed, but Vadim smacked me around a bit each time, blaming me for taking my eye off of her, and from that point she didn't try anymore. Poor kid was terrified for my safety. She apologised to me and then just went into a shell. She must be bored out of her mind, but she reads a lot, I managed to provide her with a good selection of books and magazines, but newspapers are not allowed or a television, but he did allow her to have both a DVD and CD player and provided her with a pile of DVDS and CD's. She had no phone with her when she arrived so guess he confiscated that, and there is no phone extension in her room."

Then Colin asked, "Has he ever physically hurt her?"

"Not to my knowledge and I have never seen any marks on her. But she certainly cringes away from him when he goes in to see her. She is clearly scared of him but to be fair to him I have never seen him angry with her, even that day she screamed at him. Normally a reaction like that would have stirred his anger, but as I said earlier, he seems to have a soft spot for her."

"But it's odd she does seem a little self satisfied lately as if she knows something we don't. Several times lately when I have sat and talked to her, she looks me straight in the eyes and says, "I won't be here forever, my uncle Horatio Caine in Miami will find me," and she says it with such belief I truly wonder if it could be true; some sort of telepathy maybe? Whatever it is, she is hanging on to that belief."

Then a penny dropped and looking at Colin she said, "Your card had a Miami address on...are you her uncle?" Before Colin answered she added, "That was a stupid question your card said Johnson and Salas Detective Agency."

John looked at Colin as if to say she's smart.

By now Colin was convinced that Francesca would never hurt Madison and decided he could take a risk and said, "No, but I work for him."

"So what are you going to do Ms Ellis, scream and call for Zalesky, or help us? Zalesky is a murderer, and killed someone in Miami and thought he had also killed Madison's mother, but she was strong and survived, so maybe Madison knows in her heart that her mother is alive, who knows. And we have also learned he was responsible for the murder of a whole family including two very young children here in New York three years ago...you are working with a born killer Ms Ellis."

"OMG...How can I help?"

"Is this club open on Sunday's?"

"No, licence doesn't cover. Do you want to come here tomorrow?...I'll let you in."

"I would love to rescue Madison immediately but that would get you into trouble with Zalesky and I have seen his handiwork. It's not pretty. We want to catch Zalesky red handed here at the club at the same time as we come for Madison."

"You suspected she was here all the time didn't you? How did you reach that idea?" Francesca asked.

Colin responded saying "Just say we have our ways and means." Then he asked "Is Zalesky here every night apart from Sunday of course?"

"No, but he is normally here on Monday's, Thursdays and Saturday's. He usually arrives between 8:30 to 9:00 pm."

"Okay, Ms Ellis, I won't tell you when so that you can be equally surprised. Just know that next time I enter this club I will not be alone. And please be assured we are not after you or any of your ladies."

"Who was the guard who came over to you when you were arguing with Zalesky? He seemed worried about you."

"That's my brother Antonio. He has my back, and always will have."

"But not apparently when Vadim hurt you when Madison tried to escape," John muttered.

Francesca heard him and instantly said, "He would have, but he has been away for a few weeks, just returned a week ago." Then seeing John's doubtful look, she added, "I tell you the truth."

Then Colin asked, "Do you have a spare key to Madison's room?"

"No sorry, Vadim has one and I have the other, but I will need mine."

"Okay, not to worry, where is he now anyway?"

"Not sure, better move away in case he returns and sees us talking." With that she stood up and walked away, whispering, "Good luck" and was sitting back at the bar when they saw Vadim Zalesky return and sit down next to her all smiles, his spat with her apparently all forgotten."

In truth Vadim had seen her talking but had assumed she was in general conversation with them as she was a damned good hostess, and spent a lot of her time making clients feel welcome. It was mostly down to her the club was such a success. Also he knew she would have tactfully explained there would not be a redhead available tonight after all.

Ten minutes later, Colin and John decided it was time to leave and glancing at Francesca as they moved across to the lounge exit, they called out, "Good night."

They saw her smile when Zalesky piped up, "Hope to see you here again soon gentlemen."

Colin nodded his head and as they walked down the steps outside, and now out of earshot, he muttered, "You'll see me sooner than you fucking think."

Colin and John walked for a few minutes wanting some fresh air before hailing a cab, and on the way John said, "You did good in there Colin. I think you were right to trust Francesca Ellis."

"Thanks John, my gut instinct was telling me to open up." Then Colin suddenly burst out laughing causing John to give him a quizzical look and ask, "What's so funny?" Colin stopped in his tracks and facing John square on he said, "When did you become a fucking Gay."

John laughing along with him replied, "Since about two hours ago my friend."

About an hour later close to 1:30am Sunday morning they arrived back at John's apartment. Sharon who had waited up made them a chocolate night cap and they updated her on all of the evening's events including the fact that John had said he was gay. This made Sharon laugh so much she lost her breath for a second. John patted her on the back to make sure she was okay, and getting her breath back she said, "That is so ridiculously funny." Then after bursting out laughing again she rushed to the bathroom, she was near wetting herself with laughter. When she came back she said, "Thank you, I haven't had a bellyache laugh like that for ages."

Then calming down she asked, "So what's next."

Colin replied, "We get Michael to let the FBI know we need their help ...preferably Monday evening if possible. We know Madison is safe for now, but the sooner we rescue her, the better, poor kid must be wondering if any one will ever find her."

Twenty minutes later they drifted off to bed, Colin to lay awake for a while with all sorts of thoughts whirling around in his head. He didn't like what the ladies did at the club for a living, but he was only human and was wishing Yelina was by his side, he was aching for her right now.

John was awake, because once they had cuddled down Sharon in one of her teasing moods whispered, "So are you going to prove to me you are not gay John. Or have you been having me on all this time?" Then she started laughing again.

John put a finger on her lips saying, "Shush we have a guest." But he nevertheless gave her the proof she asked for. She had been a bit quiet in the love making department since her appendix was removed, but seemed like she was on her way back now, and he was more than happy to prove he was not gay, as if, went through his mind as he got down to giving her what she wanted.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 …..New York... Monday, April 7th 2014**

Early Monday morning John phoned Michael Hayes giving him an update on the previous evenings work and told him they now needed assistance from the FBI. Michael was already at the State Attorneys office talking to Jordan King about Ivan Vetrov. Ten minutes later he phoned back. "John, can you get here within the hour? Jordan King has appointed Trevor Carson to be your contact, and he is already on stand by waiting for you."

"Thanks Michael, we know Trevor very well, so that is a good start. We should be there well within the hour, subject to traffic...at this time of the day it is usually bedlam out there on the streets. But we are ready to leave, so even if bad we should still make it within the hour."

Taking a cab John and Colin arrived at the States Attorney Office 45 minutes later at precisely 10.30 am and were immediately shown to Trevor Carson's office. Seeing them arrive, Trevor who had been sitting behind his desk reading up on some files while he had been waiting, stood up and smiling walked across to them and shook hands with them. "Nice to meet you guys again. Missed you feeding info to us Colin, but Jack the guy you suggested is doing just fine for us."

"That's good Trevor, I met him on Friday night and he helped me with some information about Francesca's club, which you will hear about in a minute."

Trevor invited them to sit down; then phoned through to his assistant to arrange for coffees to be brought into his office, and when they arrived Colin updated him on all they had discovered so far. Trevor did not doubt any of the information he was receiving from Colin, he had had many reasons to trust him, always known to him as Cobra when he worked for them as an informer. He had never given him cause to doubt, but he did ask one question. "Colin can you be sure Francesca Ellis will not warn Zalesky to expect trouble?"

"Truthfully no Trevor, but I have learned over the years to sometimes go with my gut instincts and I believe she genuinely wants to help...she won't talk. She wants rid of him as well."

"What about you John, do you feel the same way?"

"Yes I do Trevor."

"Okay, so let's make some plans to make a raid this evening."

Trevor called a couple of his team in and they all sat there for the next hour making preparations for the raid on Francesca's club. Trevor already knew in advance, via Jordan King that morning that Vadim Zalesky was also wanted in New York. He was at this stage able to add to the information gained so far as while he had been waiting for them he had with the help of his team managed to discover that Vadim Zalesky had a luxurious apartment, midtown in a block on West 42nd Street, and told them he would have a surveillance car nearby to monitor Zalesky coming or leaving. This was a precautionary move as they did not know whether he would even be in residence. And they did not want to raise any suspicion by asking questions at reception. It was absolutely vital that Zalesky didn't get a hint of anything going on.

By early afternoon they had prepared as much as they could and Colin and John left. John went straight home but Colin made his way to Francesca's club just to double check he could see no unidentified problems from the exterior of the building. He was wearing the clothes he wore Friday night when he met Jack so was sure he would not be recognised if anyone from the club happened to be around, but he nevertheless stood in the shadows on the opposite side of the street. A few minutes later, satisfied he had missed nothing the night before he looked to the top of the building and whispered to the air. "Just a few more hours Madison and we will have you out of there." Then he strode away quickly and returned to John's apartment.

Late afternoon Michael Hayes phoned Horatio and spoke to him about Ivan Vetrov.

That evening at 7.30 pm, a surveillance car with just a driver and one federal agent on lookout, was in place, parked across the street from Francesca's in the dark shadows of a side turning. They were far enough back to be out of sight of the security guards who had already arrived and on duty at the top of the steps. But they themselves could see any arrivals turning up at the club.

Colin and John, dressed smartly again, sat in another car two streets away waiting for a call to say that Zalesky had arrived. They were keeping their fingers crossed that Francesca was right about him turning up Mondays. But they were calm; playing a waiting game was something both were used to. They did start to show some signs of tension though when nothing seemed to be happening by 8:45pm but that quickly eased when five minutes later, they suddenly received a call from Trevor to say that his people outside the building where Zalesky resided had let him know that Zalesky had just left with two guys and had got into a cab.

Twenty minutes later they got a direct call from the second surveillance car to tell them that Zalesky had arrived with two guys, he had stopped to talk to the security guards for a couple of minutes and was now inside the club. Trevor Carson was also linked into the call; he was sitting in a van with six other agents and he was now on high alert to make his move when Colin called him from inside the club. He had agreed with Colin and John that morning that they should go into the club ahead to make it look like they were just making a return visit as guests. He expected a call within 30 minutes.

Colin and John's driver drove them closer to the club but not right outside and as they alighted from the car, the driver said. "Good luck guys."

Then they walked to the club, just a few yards away, stopped at the base of the steps looking around generally for a few seconds, while someone ahead of them was being frisked.

When the other guy moved on, they walked up the steps took their turn at being frisked and entered the club nonchalantly. As before the usher led them in to the lounge, and the first person they saw was Francesca Ellis. She gave no sign of concern and walking across to them smiling she said, "Welcome back gentleman...please enjoy your visit. Sit anywhere you like."

They smiled back at her and chose to sit at a table close to the lounge entrance and from which they had easy access to the door left of the bar leading to the staircase beyond. The usher took their order for drinks and remembering them from Saturday night he asked if they wanted cigars tonight. They declined, and once their drinks arrived, they sat there just taking a small sip now and again as they looked around casually. They were looking for Zalesky. He wasn't in sight but a few minutes later he appeared and went to join his friends at the bar. They were the same two guys who had been with him on Saturday. As they were looking at him Zalesky turned and recognising them walked over and said, "Welcome back." Looking directly at Colin he added," But I still don't have a redhead for you."

"No problem I am in a different mood tonight. We just came in for a drink and to watch the dancers for a while."

"Enjoy then, they have some new routines tonight; they will be performing in about twenty minutes," Zalesky said and made his way back to the bar.

Ten minutes later, Colin assessing the situation decided that now was the time to call Trevor. Zalesky was at the bar and the ladies were out of the way except for Francesca, he didn't like that, he didn't want her to accidentally get hurt, but now was as good a time as any.

"John, think it is time we called Trevor...are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Colin, make the call."

Colin holding his cell phone out of sight below table height keyed a number into his phone, no need to speak. They had arranged that as soon as Trevor picked up the call and saw his ID, he would close the call his end and be on his way.

Ten minutes later Trevor Carson and six other agents, having easily dispensed with the guards outside, and now cuffed in a police van, stormed into the lounge, guns pointed in all directions covering the whole lounge area. Trevor then holding his badge up for all to see called out," FBI... "Don't move anyone or you will be at risk of being shot." Four police officers in uniform followed the agents in, and Colin and John having already noted where two of Zaleskys guards working the inside of the club were standing, had made immediate moves as Trevor's people had appeared, and having surprise on their side, everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, they disarmed them with ease. John looking at Colin, said, "Fucking useless as guards. That was too easy," and then chuckled, he was enjoying himself in a strange way. Memories of his NYPD days flashed through his mind in those few seconds.

Trevor gave two of the police officers a nod and next minute they were escorting the two guards out to join the other two in the van outside.

Zalesky was as startled as anyone and as he watched Colin and John disarm his guards his eyes were full of hatred. He had been played and he had not seen it coming. Fisting his hands in a rage now he muttered to himself, Fool; Fool: Fool. He looked at his friends shaking his head as if in disbelief...his friends could not help him they weren't armed, and he never carried a gun, and tonight he was not carrying his knife. But he did wonder why the barman had not pulled the gun from under the bar. What he did not know was that he had started to but Francesca shook her head at him whispering "Too many of them." And like her brother the barman was loyal to her.

Then suddenly there was an agent in front of him about to frisk him and he thought, "This is not real," and then to make matters worse, the guy who had wanted a redhead came up to them and said, "Be careful, he is known to carry a knife." Zalesky enraged now his mood darkening even more, showing everyone just how he could turn to anger so quickly, made a lunge forward only to be held back against the bar by both Colin and the Fed who had been about to frisk him. He was not used to being in this position and he snarled, "Let go of me."

Then Colin while still helping to pin Zalesky back moved in front of him and staring straight into angry eyes he sneered. "So, we don't like being held do we - But you fucking didn't mind Malcolm Trent being held while you slashed him to death, coward that you are. That man in a fair fight would have pulverised you. You disgust me."

Trevor felt obliged to move next to Colin and whisper,"Calm down friend."

Then the Fed cuffed Zaleskys hands behind him and still frisked him as a precaution. And it was a thorough frisking, criminals were well known for hiding knives in the most obscure places. While this was going on he was screaming obscenities until one of the feds pointed his gun at his head and said, "Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you." He stopped but his body was shaking with rage.

While this was going on the clubs clients had been told to move to the back of the lounge and not to panic. John had also discreetly moved Francesca over to the left side of the lounge, out of harms way.

Once the frisking was complete the fed responsible said, "All clear Mr Carson."

Trevor now standing directly in front of Zalesky said, "Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, also known as Viktor Abramov, you are under arrest for the brutal murder, on the 29th March 2014, in the city of Miami, of Federal Agent Malcolm Trent, and the attempted murder of Suzie Barnum, and for the abduction of her daughter Madison Barnum, the daughter of the late Raymond Caine, and who we know is locked away in this building and will be rescued any minute now. On top of that you are being arrested for drug trafficking between New York and Miami. You are also going to be charged with arranging the murder three years ago of Nikolai Vetrov, his wife and two young children, here in New York."

Zalesky looked surprised at this and wondered how the heck they had picked that up. But he held his tongue, because this meant that he would be tried in New York, which was better than being tried in Miami where they had the death penalty, and he knew he could deal with being tried here. His late father's lawyer was the best defense lawyer in the whole of New York. But, in the next second he got a shock.

Trevor having paused for a moment to let it all sink in then had great pleasure in adding, "Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, by arrangement with the city of Miami in the State of Florida, and as the first two offences you are being arrested for took place there, we will be escorting you to Miami on Wednesday, and handing you over to the FBI authorities down there and to Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department who will charge you for those atrocities."

Then Trevor stepped back waiting for the outcry...not many people understood Cross Jurisdiction laws.

Zalesky screamed out, "You can't do that there is no cross jurisdiction facility between the two states."

"Oh but we can. The law says that if a murder is committed within the borders of a state, that state has jurisdiction and as you personally murdered Malcolm Trent within the borders of Miami that is where you will be officially charged and tried for murder. The New York District Attorney has already given his seal of approval."

Hearing this Zaleskys shoulders visibly dropped and John chuckled, as he thought how pleased Horatio was going to be at this outcome.

Then Colin moved over to Francesca, and forcibly, but much more gentle than he made it look, shoved her towards the door on the left hand side of the bar saying, "Take me to Madison, now."

As they got beyond the door he gently rubbed her arm while saying, "Sorry about that Francesca...had to make it look good in front of Zalesky, for your benefit, we don't want anyone out there thinking you were part of the raid."

"No problem, I've had worse treatment," she said with a rueful smile.

"By the way where is your brother? I didn't see him around in the lounge."

"He's not here. I told him to have the night off, hope you don't mind. I had to save him doing anything stupid."

"That's fine Francesca...we are not after the security guards; they will be released shortly."

Then he gently nudged her towards the stairs saying, "Let's go and release Madison from her prison now."

Francesca led him up the stairs to Madison's room, removed a key from a side pocket in the dress she had deliberately worn so she could carry the key with her unseen, and unlocked the door. She walked in first with Colin right behind her to be met by a defiant looking Madison who had been lying on her bed but swung her legs over the side as she shouted, "Who's that, one of your clients from downstairs?" Colin looked aghast at Francesca, and she responded, "She's not stupid Colin, she may be locked away, but she hears things, and fifteen year olds are very knowledgeable these days. There isn't much they don't already know at her age."

Colin gave Madison a gentle smile and walking across to her slowly so as not to frighten her, she was looking scared stiff now, he knelt down on one knee in front of her and said, "Don't be frightened Sweetheart, I'm not one of those men. Your uncle Horatio sent me to find you."

As soon as he said the words Uncle Horatio, Colin knew he had just used magical words as she immediately gave him the most wonderful smile, and she looked so like Horatio in that moment that Colin thought she could easily pass for his daughter, but of course he knew that was not the case. But in that moment he also understood how Yelina had once thought Madison was his daughter. He had seen a picture of Raymond Caine and the brothers did not look alike.

Looking at Francesca directly Madison said, "I told you he would find me – I just knew he would."

Then she looked at Colin and said, "It's not Francesca's fault I'm here, she has been very kind to me."

"I know Madison - she is not in trouble."

"So how did Uncle Horatio know I was missing? Viktor told me my mom was dead as she had a fatal accident in Miami when they went down there on a visit, so did he wonder where I was because of the accident? Viktor wouldn't tell me anything more and not where her funeral was. Has she been buried without me being there? Tears welled up in her eyes then and Colin sat on the bed and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry, I have some good news for you Madison, your mom is alive; she was not in a car accident, although she has been hurt badly. She is in hospital and is recovering well now and has been worrying about you."

Madison shut her eyes in relief at hearing this news and then asked, "Did he hit her...did Viktor hit her?"

"Yes Sweetheart, and he did some other dreadful things down there, he has just been arrested."

"Is that what all the noise was about?" Then not waiting for an answer Madison asked, "Why oh why does my mom always pick such rotten men. He was why I tried to get away from New York in the first place, I was so fed up, but he caught up with me at the train station and forced me here."

Francesca saved Colin from answering by saying, "Some women just fall in love with the wrong men Madison. I'm afraid it happens more often than you think. They fall into the trap of thinking someone is nice to start with and then later on find out too late that they made a mistake. Then too often they can't seem to get out of the trap."

"Well my mom keeps making the same mistake, and I don't know why, and she wouldn't leave Viktor even though he hit her a few times. He didn't in front of me, but I knew the telltale signs of bruises."

Colin asked, "Has he hurt you physically in any way whatsoever while you have been here Madison?"

"No, he has never touched me in any way...been a bit cross sometimes with his words but has mostly been quite nice, which has surprised me. I have never understood why though because he knows I don't like him. But he was a bit odd on Saturday evening."

Colin and Francesca looked at each other and frowned. They both knew the mood he had been in Saturday evening.

Colin asked "What do you mean odd?"

"He came in here and I thought he was angry at first, he was all red in the face, and for the first time I did think he was going to hit me, but then he suddenly sat down on the bed and said,"What am I going to do with you Madison?"

"I told him he could let me go. And then he told me he never meant to keep me here so long, and that he may let me go in the next few days but he had some plans to make first."

"I told you I thought he never meant to hurt her Colin."

"Yes you did, Francesca, but we couldn't foretell the future, and anyway, whether he meant to or not, she should never have been locked up and hidden away...this was kidnap, and he has been arrested for that on top of everything else."

Colin mindful of the time they had been talking and standing up now said, "Come on Madison it's time we got you out of here. You can ask as many questions as you like later on. You are coming with me to stay at my friend's apartment tonight and tomorrow, and then I will be taking you to Miami. His name is John Kelly and his lovely wife Sharon has a bed made up already and waiting for you. There are a lot of FBI agents downstairs, ready to leave now with Zalesky, or rather Viktor as you know him, but they are hanging on just to make sure you are unhurt. You will easily recognise John as he has red hair just like you and Horatio. John and Sharon are not only my friends but very long term friends with your Uncle Horatio, who grew up here in New York. So get your things together quickly and we can make a move."

While Madison rushed around picking up the few bits and pieces and the clothes she had had in her travel bag when she had left home, Francesca with a grin on her face said to Colin,"So your friend is not Gay then?"

Colin chuckled and replied, "Nope, not for one second could that be a possibility."

Then Madison tapped him on his arm and said she was ready, but she turned back for one last look around and rushed over to the bed and picked a book up from the bedside cabinet, and said, "Can I still keep this book to remember you by Francesca? I will miss you."

Eyes misting over Francesca embraced Madison saying, "Of course you can you sweet girl, I said it was for you to keep. I will miss you too Madison."

Colin now nudged Madison forward to the door, gave Francesca a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you for your help Francesca, would be nice if you could change your line of work, but guess you won't so take care and stay safe."

As he was walking away she just had to ask, "Do you have a woman in your life back in Miami?"

Colin gave a soft smile..."Yes, and we are very happy."

"Pity she is a lucky woman." And she meant it, she could have fallen for Colin Johnson big time had he been a free man.

In the meantime, while Zalesky had been waiting to be taken away he had been allowed to sit down on a chair shoved under him, and he sat there seething. How he hated the name Caine, and now in a couple of days he was going to have to come face to face with the man. Roman had phoned him after Caine had interviewed him and while his cousin swore at him for what he had done, and called him sick, he had nevertheless warned him that Caine was not going to let go, and to be careful. His last sentence was still clear in his head "They know far more about you down here Vadim than I do, and Caine warned me not to leave Miami...I am now under the radar Vadim. Be ruddy careful cousin, because he means business. Then Zalesky happened to glance across at John and growled under his breath, "FUCKING RED HEADS."

John saw him and lip reading, something he could do quite well, smirked at him, and Zalesky spat on the floor, only to have one of the feds give him a clout around the head. Then John inflamed him even more when he came across, and taunted him by saying, "So you hate red heads, well you will feel the full wrath of Lieutenant Caine, a redhead, when you reach Miami. You made the biggest mistake of your life when you committed murder and attempted murder down there. He is tenacious in bringing people to justice."

On returning to the lounge Colin with his hands gently resting on Madison's shoulders gave Trevor the thumbs up that all was well. Then he gently moved her out of sight of Zalesky as he was hustled out of the lounge by the four police officers to the waiting van outside. Then he and John shook hands with Trevor and all the agents thanking them for their help. Although it had seemed much longer the raid had been successfully handled in just one hour, inclusive of the time Colin had spent with Madison. One of the agents drove Colin, John and Madison home and within minutes Sharon was fussing over Madison and making her feel very welcome and comfortable. There was just one more job that Colin had to do before they could call an end to the night.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N...I wish to thank all of you for continuing to read and review my story and I want you to know I truly appreciate you all, bar one, the spammer. Hopefully she/he cannot find a way back in here as I have blocked her/him. I was not the only writer affected, there are a lot of unhappy writers around today...the spammer had a hey day yesterday.

Now to the next chapter...

 **Chapter 19...Back in Miami**

Monday night and bearing in mind his conversation with Michael that afternoon Horatio decided to keep his cell phone switched on and placed it on his bedside cabinet when he and Aileen went to bed at 11:30 pm. He had a premonition that someone In New York may call him, this arising from Michael telling him that the guys were out and hoping to have good news before the night was over. Just on midnight he was restless and starting to think he would not get a call after all and deciding it was not fair to Aileen to be so fidgety, he sat up with his legs over the side of the bed about to get up and go and get a drink, when his cell phone vibrated making him jump.

He picked the phone up immediately, his heart thumping for a moment when he saw Colin's ID: he was hoping he was going to receive good news, he was dreading the opposite. Hearing the phone Aileen sat up quickly and moved to sit beside him wrapping her right arm around the back of his waist in support. Horatio took hold of her left hand, his hold tight as he answered the call.

"Colin."

"Horatio, sorry it's so late but we thought you would want to know the good news tonight; we have Madison, safe and well, and Vadim Zalesky has been arrested. We had to get the Feds involved."

"This is wonderful news Colin, what a relief."

Before Horatio could utter another word Colin continued, "This morning we made travel arrangements for our return to Miami in the event the raid was successful, and Madison and I will be returning to Miami on Wednesday, early afternoon, and we will be coming back on a private FBI flight. They offered us the chance to join them and as this saves some expenditure, I accepted the offer, though it means bringing Madison back to you a day later than you may have hoped for. Hope this is okay with you, but it would have been hard to fit in tomorrow as there are some lose ends that need to be cleared up this end. Two Feds will escort Zalesky and hand him over to you formerly at Miami Dade Police Station."

"That's more than okay Colin; just to know she is safe is music to my ears right now."

"You say she is well, but I have to ask you if he hurt her at any time through her ordeal."

"No Horatio he didn't, she is fine; she is excited and can't wait to get to see you and her Mom. He told her Suzie was dead and knowing now she isn't, she is one happy girl. She's obviously had a bit of a shock tonight but Sharon is looking after her and making a fuss of her, and will spend all day with her tomorrow, while John and I clear up some loose ends with the FBI...they really cooperated so well Horatio. Everything went as smooth as clockwork tonight, because of careful planning."

Horatio sighed with relief, Sharon having been a counsellor, would know exactly how to handle Madison, she couldn't be in better hands at the moment.

"There is a lot to tell you Horatio, but too much to expand on now, we are all pretty tired up here at the moment, so will catch up with all the news when we get back. But there is one important thing you need to know now...Suzie no longer has an apartment up here. Zalesky gave it up. But, I met her neighbour, a delightful elderly lady and to cut a long story short for now, she told me that if Suzie wants to come back here, she and Madison are welcome to stay with her as long as they like."

"Thank you Colin I can't thank you guys enough. I'll go and give Suzie the news right now, I promised her I would the minute I heard anything positive."

Colin knowing Horatio must have been on edge the last few days said, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's late and she will surely be asleep, and you probably need yours right now."

"No, she needs some good news Colin, she has been very low. She will recover faster once she knows her daughter is safe."

"Okay, see you Wednesday then. Any change in expected time of arrival I will let you know."

Closing his phone Horatio turned to Aileen, "I have to go the hospital now." Aileen understood that nothing she said would stop him even though it was late. When Horatio promised something, he would always keep that promise, so she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I know, its wonderful news Horatio." It wasn't that she didn't want him to go to Suzie, she was just worried, it was late and by the time he got home he would not get much sleep, if any. But she knew by now he could survive on little sleep if need be.

During the evening Horatio had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and he quickly snatched these up from the bedroom chair where he had left them, and when dressed he took Aileen in his arms, kissed her and said, "Thank you for understanding. Don't wait up for me Sweetheart, go back to bed. I love you."

Then grabbing his phone and car keys, he left and was at the hospital within 45 minutes.

Although it was late, and different staff on at this time of night, now 1:15 am, Horatio had no trouble getting past reception, he was so well known at the hospital he rarely had to show his badge, which was good because in his haste he had forgotten it. And instructions had been given to let him go through to Suzie's room any time of the day anyway. He tapped softly on the door, and the agent on duty opened the door looking concerned as he said, "You're late Lieutenant Caine, I'm afraid Suzie is asleep."

Horatio, whispered, "I promised her I would come whatever time it was if I had good news for her. Just an hour ago a friend in New York phoned to let me know they have found her daughter Madison, safe and well, and the FBI up there have arrested Vadim Zalesky aka Viktor Abramov. They are scheduled to bring him down to Miami on Wednesday. I'll contact Dennis Sackheim tomorrow to formally let him know."

The agent smiled broadly then whispered, "This is such brilliant news; my colleagues will be so relieved the bastard has been caught, and before Malcolm's funeral. We can lay him to rest on Thursday knowing his death has been avenged quickly. He was a great guy Lieutenant Caine."

"Yes, I know and a brave one." Horatio replied.

Then they heard Suzie stir, they had been whispering but it had disturbed her and staring across the room she saw Horatio and sat up instantly. The agent left the room to give them privacy, and Horatio walked over to her bed saying, "Sorry we disturbed you Suzie, but I was going to anyway."

Suzie smiled and asked, "Does this mean..."

Horatio sat on the edge of the bed, took her hands in his and smiling at her softly he said, "Yes, Madison is safe and well and has not been physically hurt. But I don't know all the details myself yet. She is with good friends of mine in New York at the moment. They will look after her until Wednesday, when she will be flown down to Miami on a special FBI flight and Colin Johnson who went to New York to help find her will accompany her on the flight. They have also found and arrested Viktor Abramov, real name Vadim Zalesky, and he will be on the same flight with two feds accompanying him. She will be safe Suzie. They won't let him anywhere near her."

Suzie cried then, and Horatio twisted his body around and took her in his arms saying, "Let it all out Suzie, let it out." Horatio held her until the sobs ceased, then pulling away he wiped her eyes with a tissue he grabbed from her bedside table. As he did so she said, "Thank you so much for coming out so late Horatio, I feel such a sense of relief now. I'm sorry I always bring trouble into your life."

"Suzie, you couldn't help what happened here, so don't go blaming yourself."

Then Horatio leaned over her, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I must go now. Have sweet dreams tonight."

"I have just one question Horatio before you leave. When Madison arrives where will she be able to stay until I am fit enough to leave here and get back to New York? The consultant told me today that I should be able to leave the hospital at the weekend."

Horatio had been hoping she wouldn't ask that question, because he didn't know for sure yet where Madison or Suzie were going to live until she recovered, but if he had his way they would stay in Miami now. He was sure about one thing though, as head of the family he was going to make sure Madison stayed here anyway. He just could not risk his niece getting in any more difficulties because of Suzie's choice of men. At this point though he didn't want to worry her by telling her she now had no home in New York, unless she accepted the neighbours offer. So standing up ready to leave, he simply said, "Don't worry about that for now Suzie, we will sort something out temporary for Madison and for you until you know what you want to do once you fully recover."

Leaving the room now he said goodnight to the agent telling him that Suzie was in no danger now, and that he and his colleague should be able to stand down now from protection duty, but obviously to wait for instructions from his boss. The agent nodded his head and shook hands with Horatio and as Horatio disappeared rapidly down the corridor he smiled, in this particular case he hadn't minded being part of the protection team, but it would be good to be back out in the field.

The roads were extremely quiet now and Horatio was home in 35 minutes, and as he drove into his driveway he noticed a light on in the lounge, through the blinds, and smiling shook his head. Aileen had obviously waited up for him. He didn't bother to garage the car and stepped quickly into the hallway as she opened the door for him. He pulled her tight into his arms and then taking her face in his hands he said in a mock stern voice, bur with a twinkle in his eyes, "Woman, do you never do anything I ask you to?"

Aileen pushed his hands away and wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a kiss on his mouth, stepped back laughing and replied, "NOPE." Then added, "Sorry Horatio, I just can't settle down at night when you are out. It's just not possible to quote one of your own sayings."

Horatio pursed his lips in amusement and pulling her into his arms tight again, and nestling his head in her neck he whispered, I love you so much Aileen Caine."

Fifteen minutes later now 3:00 am, the alarm clock set for 6:30 am they nestled down in bed and within minutes Horatio with his back to Aileen, was asleep, but he was not in such a deep sleep that he didn't feel her ever so softly run a finger down his back missing his long scar, as she whispered, "And I love you Horatio Caine, very much, and you are such a good man my darling husband."

If Aileen could have seen his face she would have seen him smile in his sleep.

Earlier at the hospital following Horatio's visit, Suzie now relaxed and getting sleepy was thinking the same thing and mumbled, "You are a good man Horatio, you always have been to me and Madison though it is always trouble we gave you." Then she drifted off to the best natural sleep she had had since finding herself at the hospital.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ..** Tuesday, April 8th 2014

When Horatio arrived at work Tuesday morning, Frank who had arrived earlier informed him that the court hearing for the three Russians scheduled for the morning at the Biscayne Court House had been delayed until 2:30 pm in the afternoon. Horatio was pleased rather than annoyed about that as he needed to speak to Dennis Sackheim urgently and to update his own team. He grabbed two coffees on the way to his office horrible as the muck was, but he needed his caffeine right now. He was not as awake as he would like to be, and was thinking this was not only a result of the late night, but also due to the fact that his entire body had physically relaxed since hearing the good news that his niece was safe. He needed his adrenaline to kick in now though, he had work to do.

Reaching his office, he placed the coffees' on his desk removed his jacket, draping it on the back of his chair, and shut his door, he didn't want to be disturbed, then sat down and phoned Dennis Sackheim. It was a long conversation; Horatio told him everything he knew so far, and the FBI agent was very happy with the news. They agreed all protection for Suzie should now be removed, and Horatio thanked Dennis for the time they had given Suzie, and Dennis responded it was the least they could do. Then they agreed that Dennis and Glen Cole if available should meet in Horatio's office to greet the Feds coming down from New York with their prisoner Wednesday afternoon, but that Dennis would be there regardless.

Following the call and now feeling more alive after his coffees Horatio walked around the lab. And noting Eric, Stephen and Ryan, the main players who had worked on the case with him were in and talking together, he asked them to be in his office in ten minutes, and asked Eric to arrange for Calleigh, Natalia and Walter to join them. Back in his office he called Frank to join them as well..

Once assembled he enlightened them on the current situation and they were all jubilant, and all had a spring in their steps as they left his office. He had thanked them for their help, in what for him had also become a personal case, and he asked Frank to thank all his officers for him. He watched them fondly, as they left; they had all performed extremely well, particularly Eric, Stephen and Ryan and he thanked his lucky stars he had such a good team. Others hadn't been too involved this time but he was grateful for all of them.

He phoned Kyle next, who was on duty, but was able to speak to him for a few minutes, and Kyle was pleased his father could now relax about Madison anyway.

Then out of courtesy he phoned Yelina, although he had assumed Colin would have phoned her and he had. She was nevertheless pleased to hear from him and expressed how happy she was that all had worked out well in New York.

Next on his mental list of things to do was to let Ivan Vetrov know that at least Zalesky had been caught, he had promised him he would, but as he was due in court today, it would be impossible to find the time to see him at the prison prior to this. Then he thought, maybe it would be best to tell him when Michael arrived the next day anyway.

So having made that decision he then wandered upstairs to see if James Burton was in his office. He was and when James saw him arrive he smiled broadly and said, "I have heard the good news Horatio."

"Oh! Okay..."

Noting Horatio's surprise James added, "Horatio, the head of the Federal Bureau called me just a few minutes ago thanking us for your excellent cooperation and the way this was all handled. Apparently you spoke to Dennis Sackheim earlier and he wasted no time in passing on the good news."

Then noting Horatio was looking weary, he asked," Are you Okay Horatio?"

"I'm fine, just had a late night, I went to see Suzie in hospital the minute I received the news Madison was safe. A few extra hours sleep would help though," Horatio replied laughing.

Then looking at his watch he said, "I must go now James, I only popped up to give you the good news. I have to get down to the Biscayne Court the Russians are due to appear before the judge this afternoon. Should have been this morning but it was changed for some reason."

Watching him leave James smiled at Horatio's departing back. He knew something that Horatio did not yet. Something that he knew would please his Lieutenant a great deal.

Back in his office however, Horatio decided that he still had time for some paperwork which he did and once completed and now 1:45pm, he called Eric. "Do you fancy coming to the court with me now Eric. That is if you have nothing urgent to be getting on with?" He had been intending to go on his own, but had suddenly had the thought that at least one of the team who had been involved would like to be there when the Russians were handed down their sentences...he was sure they would be sentenced today unless they had changed their minds and were going to foolishly plead not guilty.

"I would like that Horatio. We were wondering between us if one of us could accompany you."

Eric called Ryan to let the others know that both he and Horatio were now on their way to Biscayne Court, and five minutes later they left in Horatio's hummer. When they reached the Court House, at 2:15 pm, Horatio had a bit of a problem finding a parking spot, but with a little patience he was finally able to slide into a space created by someone just leaving. Locking the hummer, and thinking they were a bit late, they quickly made their way across the sidewalk and entered the Court House, nodding at a few people they knew as they made their way to the particular court room where the cases they were interested in were due to come up before the judge. They were not late however as proceedings had not started yet. As they sat down quietly right at the back of the court room Horatio noticed that two of the Russians Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov were sitting at tables in front of the Judges bench. For a second he wondered why, only the two of them, but then guessed that as Ivan Petrov was up on a lesser charge he would be dealt with in isolation. All three names had been listed on the board outside the courtroom, so he was due to appear.

Ten minutes later Horatio was getting restless, and muttered to Eric, "What the heck is the hold up Eric?" Eric smiled, and shrugged his shoulders, but before he could say anything there was a stirring in the court room when the presiding judge Richard Dean, came out of his chambers, sat down at the bench and apologised for being late. Then he wasted no time and called the two prisoners to stand up, "I understand Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov that you have confessed to the assisted murder of Malcolm Trent, a Federal Bureau Agent and for being involved in drugs movement. I also understand you both declined the services of a lawyer to defend you in court but that you did seek the advice of one appointed for you. Is this correct?"

Both the Russians confirmed it was.

"The judge then continued, "As this is the case, I now officially ask "How do you plead?"

Both Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov, staring straight at the judge in turn said, "GUILTY."

"As you have both pleaded guilty, there will be no trial by jury. This means that I can sentence you here in this court as the presiding judge. Normally, I would give sentence within two working days, but having already deliberated your cases carefully this morning I will not delay matters further."

"Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov, you have both pleaded guilty to the heinous crime of murder by assistance. You unlawfully and cowardly held the late Malcolm Trent, a Federal Bureau Agent, while a third party one Viktor Abramov as you knew him, but whose real name is Vadim Zalesky slashed him brutally to death with a knife." The judge paused for a moment when the public in attendance gasped. Horatio noted a couple of reporters scribbling away...and thought now it's all going to come out, but too late to cause any damage now Madison was safe and Zalesky was in custody.

The judge rapped his gavel on the bench saying, "Quiet please." Then he continued. "I understand the agent was trying to protect Suzie Barnum, Vadim Zaleskys woman friend, from blows to her head inflicted by Vadim Zalesky who was in a candescent jealous rage, and you two cowards instead of assisting the agent chose to assist in his murder. It is known that while attempting to protect the woman, it came to light in the ensuing scuffle that the agent was wearing a body wire, so Vadim Zalesky ordered you to hold his arms while he carried out his act of brutality. On top of this after the agent was murdered you cowards stood by and watched him near kill his woman friend to death, but unlucky for you, but lucky for everyone else she lived to tell the tale. You are also guilty of being involved with the movement of drugs which is why you were working for him in the first place."

"I understand you have shown remorse and that you have no prior criminal records, but due to the severity of this sickening crime I cannot give you anything less than the maximum sentence allowed to me by law to give you, and I therefore sentence you Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov, to 18 years imprisonment, with no parole hearing prior to serving 15 years of your sentence."

Horatio looked at Eric on hearing the sentence, and said, "Harsh, but what they deserve. Stupid fools ...they were clean before they got mixed up with that bastard."

The Russians, looking dejected, were then lead away by four police officers to start their life behind bars. Belinsky did look across the court to a woman, his wife, who had screamed out at the sentence, and mouthed, "Sorry" to her. Horatio and Eric felt sorry for her; it was the families who suffered most at the end of the day.

Then the judge surprised them all when he rapped his gavel on the bench to get attention, and said, "The court now closes for the day. The other case due to be heard this afternoon has been cancelled."

Then the judge now standing up called out, "Is Lieutenant Caine in Court?"

Standing up Horatio answered, "Yes your honour."

"Lieutenant Caine can you come to see me in my chambers please?" Then noticing Eric was with him, "You can come too CSI Delko."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Horatio and Eric walked across the court room and as directed by Judge Dean, they entered his chambers through the door behind the bench, and once inside both stopped in their tracks when they saw Michael Hayes and Ivan Vetrov sitting in two black leather armchairs. Michael couldn't help give a chuckle when he saw a look of sheer astonishment pass across Horatio's face. Then recovering from the surprise, Horatio walked across the room to Michael who stood up and the friends hugged each other, Horatio muttering "What the hell is going on here?" As he pulled away he glanced at Ivan Vetrov, then Judge Dean who were both smiling, and back to Michael, shaking his head from side to side as he did so. Turning again to Michael, he asked, "How did you get here so quick...I thought when we talked yesterday afternoon you would get here by Wednesday earliest."

"Horatio when you told me Ivan and the other two Russians were to appear in court today, and knowing what I knew, I just had to get down here fast. I, and Jordan King, didn't want Ivan to have to appear in court at all if we could help it. Maeve managed to book me on the last scheduled flight out of JFK at 8:55pm and I landed here at a few minutes after midnight. At JFK while I was waiting for my flight to board I phoned James Burton to try and get through to the Judge to arrange a meeting this morning, and knowing you were not expecting me until tomorrow, I was going to book into a hotel, but James offered to give me a bed overnight and picked me up from Miami International. James called the judge last night and we have been locked in here in his chambers all morning."

At this point the judge sat down and indicated to Horatio and Eric they should sit in the two vacant armchairs.

Then Michael continued. "I arrived here at the court early, and we have spent all morning discussing what I told you yesterday Horatio, and the judge here after a call to Jordan King in New York agreed there were extenuating circumstance in Ivan's case and that he would not sentence Ivan to a term in prison for his involvement in the movement of drugs, and that he should be freed immediately. Ivan was therefore released and brought straight here, and I have told him all that I told you last night Horatio and formerly given him an apology from Jordan King on behalf of the State of New York, which he graciously accepted. So Ivan is free to go now Horatio, done what I came down to do."

Looking at Horatio the judge responded, "I did not need much persuading in the circumstances Lieutenant Caine. Your friend here has done a remarkable job digging into the past as a result of which justice can now hopefully be rectified. I should have given him a sentence for being involved with the involvement of drugs, but Ivan Vetrov has suffered enough, and his involvement was minimal. He has admitted he had vengeance in his heart, but fate played into his hands and he did not act out his vengeance. So I am satisfied with the outcome."

Then turning to Michael Hayes he said, "I once saw you in court in Manhattan, about 6 years ago, I was up there for a month, and one of my lawyer friends took me along to watch you, and you were formidable. It was a corruption case and you tore the defense to shreds. Being on the other side of the fence for a while it was interesting to watch a highly skilled prosecutor at work. But you were not the District State Attorney up there for all those years for nothing. It has been a pleasure meeting and working with you today Michael."

Michael smiled and replied, "Likewise Judge Dean."

Then Horatio commented, "Do you know Michael, James Burton never uttered a word to me and I spoke to him this morning.'

"I asked him not to Horatio...I didn't want you to know until I knew whether I would be successful."

"Michael do you know that Colin phoned me last night? Coincidentally about the time you arrived here and let me know they found Madison safe and well, and the FBI have Viktor Vadim Zalesky aka Viktor Abramov in custody, and they will be bringing her and him to Miami tomorrow afternoon."

"No Horatio not until now. I will admit I knew they were planning a raid, but didn't say anything before in case it failed...we didn't want to raise your hopes in case we had to flatten them again."

While Michael was talking Ivan gasped at this news, and clasping his head in his hands, as his elbows rested on his thighs he muttered, "At last, at last." Then looking up he said, "For the first time since the tragedy in my family, I felt I had a reason for hope when Lieutenant Caine interviewed me; he was clearly determined to catch that son of a bitch."

Horatio responded quickly, "It was my good friends in New York who finally caught him Ivan, I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh but you did, it was you and your colleagues like Mr Delko here, who put it all together here in Miami and ensured you had the help in New York. I will never be able to thank you or your friends enough. I know I am lucky this has all come about because of the crimes committed here, but you took my story to be the truth, while so many others didn't, and Mr Hayes, investigated my story in New York. I never thought I would see justice for the murder of my brother, his wife and my two nieces, but I did start to have some hope as I just said when I saw that steely look of determination in your eyes at the interview - I thought here is a man who never gives up, and I was right."

Then looking directly at Judge Dean he added, "I did think, and it was a fair cop that I would have to serve time for being involved in the drugs situation so, "Thank you for my freedom Judge Dean, I feel like I am living in a dream right now."

Eric sitting next to him leaned across and put an arm around his shoulders and whispered you can move on now Ivan."

"I believe I can now Mr Delko."

"It will be nice to get back to my apartment and sleep in my own bed tonight, prison is a god dam awful place."

Horatio smiled, Ivan had a really nice apartment; he had noted from his records that he coincidentally lived a few apartments away from Kyle.

"Ivan, I promised to let you know when Zalesky was caught but this all only came to my notice very late last night, and Suzie had to be my first concern, so I went to see her last night."

"That's fine Lieutenant Caine. How is Suzie? Recovering well I hope."

"She's doing well, day by day she has been improving, and last night she looked a lot happier when I told her the good news."

"Would you like to see her? She indicated to me right at the beginning that she would like to meet you to say thank you, for what you did."

"I didn't do anything; the cell phone did the work as I had hoped."

Horatio smiled and said, "Now it's my turn to say, but you did Ivan. Because of you she reached the hospital just in time."

"In that case then I would like to see her, it would be good to see her looking better. I continually see her battered body before my eyes, and have wished many times I had returned earlier so I could have intervened."

Horatio looked at his watch, "How about now then, it will be a busy day tomorrow?""

Ten minutes later they all left the judges chambers and Horatio dropped Eric and Michael off at the MDPD. He was going to pick Michael up when he returned. He knew Eric would make sure Michael was made comfortable in the meantime. On the way to the MPD Michael did ask, "Horatio are you sure Aileen will be okay me coming back with you, she was not expecting me until Wednesday or later?"

"She will be just fine Michael; you know she is always happy, as I am to welcome you to our place. Better just give her a call though so she knows what to prepare to eat tonight." He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, phoned her and she answered immediately,

"Hi Horatio, I'm just back from picking Tommy up. Is something wrong?"

"No not at all, just thought I should let you know we will have a guest tonight, Michael managed to get here a day early and is here with me right now."

"Oh that's lovely Horatio...tell him I look forward to seeing him. Tommy will be over the moon."

"Okay, but he heard anyway; he is smiling and whispering thank you in my ear."

Thirty minutes later Horatio and Ivan were outside Suzie's room. Denis Sackheim during their conversation earlier in the day had said the FBI would continue to foot the expense of the room until she was well enough to leave. Alexx was on duty, and she told them that Suzie had looked so much better today, and that could go in and stay as long as they liked.

Horatio went in first, and walking over to her bed he said, "There is someone outside who wants to see you Suzie...Ivan Vetrov, he is a free man now. It is a very long story and too long to tell you now, and it is his business anyway. But he has proven to be a good man and wants to see you are recovering from your ordeal, so can he come in? You did tell me you wanted to meet him, unless you have changed your mind."

Suzie looking happy replied, "Oh Yes! Horatio, ask him in, I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for him."

As he waited outside for a few moments Ivan was starting to feel uncertain about this visit; he was having thoughts that despite what Lieutenant Caine had told him he was not at all sure Suzie would ever want to see anyone from that dreadful night. But then Horatio beckoned him in, and he relaxed as he wandered into her room slowly and saw her smile at him.

He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to Horatio who was still standing and said, "Hello Suzie, thank you for allowing me to visit. I am so, so very sorry for what happened to you that dreadful evening."

"It's okay, I knew you were not part of what happened and I need to say thank you Ivan. Because of you I am alive and my daughter will still have a mother, if she still wants me?" Then she looked at Horatio for assurance.

Horatio sat down and taking hold of one of her hands he gently said, "Don't be silly Suzie, Madison can't wait to see you...she just tried to prove a point and do you know what Suzie? She was right wasn't she?" She will be here tomorrow and I will bring her to see you as soon as I can get here. I will have to deal with Vadim Zalesky aka Victor Abramov first, so try to be patient just a little longer."

Watching her closely for a few seconds while what he said was sinking in Horatio then added, "I hope you're not still harbouring any feelings for the bastard, because you will not see him again, this side of a cell door anyway."

Suzie shook her head and replied, "Not a single good feeling left Horatio."

Fifteen minutes later Horatio looked at his watch and said, "We should be going Ivan, I will drop you off at your place before getting back to the MDPD to pick Michael Hayes up."

"Lieutenant Caine, I was thinking as I have plenty of time, and to save you a trip, maybe I could stay here a little longer and keep Suzie company for a while, that is of course if she would like me to. Then I would quite like to walk around the town and stretch my legs a bit...then I can catch a cab home, this really would not be a problem."

"Are you okay with this idea Suzie?"

"Yes please Horatio...it is nice having visitors now."

"Okay, I'll leave now and see you sometime late tomorrow afternoon."

Horatio was pretty happy about this as the two of them did seem to be getting on well, and anything to take Suzie's mind off of Madison right now had to be a good thing as she was clearly anxious about Madison's return. As he reached the door to leave he turned and asked, "Give me a minute Ivan." Ivan jumped up and joined Horatio in the doorway where Horatio whispered, "Do you want the opportunity to look the bastard in the eye tomorrow."

Grinning Ivan replied, "You bet I do."

"Okay, be at the MDPD tomorrow at about 2:00pm, and before I forget Dennis Sackheim has agreed you can attend Malcolm Trent's funeral which is on Thursday at 2:00pm at the Holy Redeemer Church...Do you know where that is?"

"Yes I do and thank you for everything Lieutenant Caine."

Returning to Suzie's bedside, Ivan said, "He's a really good guy, he believed in me right from the time he interviewed me."

"Yes he is," said Suzie, "He is the kindest man I have ever known and has helped me out of tight spots before, but I know deep down he must be pretty pissed off with me."

"Why do you say that, Suzie?"

Suzie gave a wry grin and asked, "Do you have a few hours to spare."

"I have all the time in the world right now," said Ivan as he pulled his chair up closer to the bed.

Two hours later Ivan left, and as he strolled through the park, he was thinking no wonder Lieutenant Caine was so worried about Madison, but he grinned, he liked Suzie Barnum. Yes she had clearly had many problems, some of her own making, but some people went through life having rotten curve balls thrown at them, seems like Suzie was one of them.

An hour earlier on arrival at Horatio's apartment Michael was greeted warmly by Aileen and excitedly by Tommy, who immediately coerced Michael to go into the back yard and shoot at his basketball net. Coming inside twenty minutes later, when Aileen called them to say she was serving dinner, Michael with his hands on Tommy's shoulders said, "Tommy has come on a long way with his shooting skills since I last saw him Horatio?"

Tommy piped up, "That's because Dad has been helping me Uncle Michael."

Horatio, now holding Hannah in his arms raised his eyes at Michael, "I had to do something he was getting paranoid about the shooting side of his game."

"Anyway, come on, we are eating in the dining room." He placed Hannah in her chair as she had already eaten, and was ready for bed. Michael looked on fondly, Horatio was a natural with kids, and he noticed how his goddaughter followed his every move. She was growing fast, and he hoped Horatio made his planned visit with family to New York soon. Maeve would be so happy to see them.

After their meal the two men went to sit in the lounge while Aileen put Hannah to bed, and cleared up in the kitchen, and then brought coffee in for them and a glass of milk for Tommy. Shortly after at 8:30pm, Aileen told Tommy it was time for bed; he protested at first because Michael was there. But Horatio put on a half stern face and said, "Come on Tommy be a good boy, you have school in the morning, had it been a weekend it would have been a bit different. Michael will be here again tomorrow night." Tommy didn't need telling again and went over to Michael and said, "Goodnight Uncle Michel see you tomorrow." Michael gave him a hug as he said, "Sure will Tommy; Have a good day at school tomorrow, and thank you for letting me have your bed while I'm here." Aileen had already told him that he was to have Tommy's bed, while Tommy slept on a spare fold up bed. Aileen had asked him if he minded being in the same room though. He didn't, it beat sleeping on a sofa any day.

Three hours later, both Horatio and Michael who had both had extremely late nights the previous night were starting to look weary and having heard all their news of the day Aileen stood up and said, "Right you two off to bed. You look so tired the pair of you." They looked at each other, smiled and gave in; they were indeed both in need of a decent nights sleep. And Horatio in particular needed to be very alert the next day. So he stood up saying, "Yes Ma'am, you are getting to be just like Alexx."

Michael looked at him questioningly.

Horatio responding to the look laughed and said, "She can be bossy, but I love her. Aileen I mean - - well Alexx too," he added and laughed again.

Aileen just shrugged her shoulders and said, "He needs bossing sometimes Michael."

Michael grinned as he moved across to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good night Aileen. Thank you for your hospitality. This man is doing what he is told," and chuckled as he left the lounge, and having already showered crept quietly into Tommy's room, while Horatio kissed his wife lovingly on the mouth and then disappeared himself. Within minutes both the men were asleep. Aileen creeping into bed some thirty minutes later cuddled up to Horatio, kissed him on his back and whispered, "Sweet dreams darling,"and although asleep he instinctively took hold of the hand she had resting on his waist, and she laid her head sleepily against his back in contentment.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22...Wednesday, April 9th 2014**

Horatio was on his way to the MDPD extra early Wednesday morning as he needed to do some reading before the days events unfurled. He knew the FBI in New York were sending him a fax message covering the events in New York and on his way in, Eric in even earlier, had phoned him to tell him it had arrived and was on his desk. As soon as he arrived he went straight to his office, sat down and perused the ten page fax thoroughly making sure he was in for no surprises, He was happy with what he read, and it sounded like Colin had done a terrific job for him, along with John Kelly. Michael had come in with him, but keeping out of Horatio's way for now went to see James Burton for a while and had coffee with him then joined Horatio in his office at 10:15am.

At 10.30 am Horatio received word that the special FBI flight had left New York and was due to land at Miami International at 1:15 pm. At 12:30pm two police cars were on the way to the Airport, one to pick up the two feds and Zalesky, the second one driven by Frank for Colin and Madison, and now all they had to do was to wait for their arrival at the MDPD. Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole arrived at 1.50 pm and Ivan Vetrov at 2.00pm. Horatio introduced Dennis and Glen to Michael Hayes, and they stood around talking for a few minutes, while Eric stood talking to Ivan Vetrov. Then at 2:15 pm Frank called Horatio telling him that due to heavy traffic they were running a little late but would be there within ten minutes. Receiving this news Dennis, Glen and Michael made their way to the large interview room which had been reserved for Zaleskys arrival, and Horatio made his way to the top of the steps outside the building so he could greet his niece as soon as she arrived. Two minutes later the cars drew up, the car with Madison in was the first, and deliberately so.

Horatio smiled as he watched Colin get out of the car first, hold the door open for Madison to alight and then standing behind her he placed his hands protectively on her shoulders which Horatio noticed and smiled with satisfaction. Madison was no longer the little girl he remembered with such fondness, she was fifteen, though nearer sixteen, and maturing into a young lady. She was taller than he had envisaged, was slim, and pretty, her red hair was shoulder length now and those big blue eyes of hers were exactly as he remembered them. As she looked up the steps at him, with a wary smile on her face, he slowly walked down towards her saying,"Your Mom is going to be so pleased to see you – As I am too Madison." Then as he reached her he opened his arms and said, "Come here Sweetheart, let your uncle give you a big hug."

Then as he released her she beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Uncle Horatio, I am so happy you are my uncle. When Mom told me everything a couple of years ago, I wanted to come and see you but she said best not as we had worried you enough. I wish we had never left Miami."

"Well you're here now and this is where you will stay Madison. But we will talk later." Then turning to Colin he said, "I don't know how long I'll be and Suzie will be cooling her heels, she is really anxious to see her daughter, so hoping it is alright with you I have this morning arranged with Yelina to take Madison to the hospital and I'll join them later. "

"Is this okay with you Madison?"

"Yes Uncle Horatio." She had been eager to see him, but Colin had warned her that her uncle would be busy for a while, and she understood the position.

"Fine with me also Horatio," said Colin. "In fact, if you don't need me for now I'll go along as well. Obviously we need to catch up and talk later though. But I may be able to answer any questions Suzie may have for now."

"Good idea Colin. I don't need you for now. I have read the fax from the FBI received this morning, got it just in time." Then raising a hand to his mouth, and whispering behind it Horatio added, "But please don't tell her she no longer has an apartment in New York just yet. I didn't have the heart to tell her Monday night. Or should I say early Tuesday morning."

"Understood, I won't say anything personally, but Madison knows Horatio. She asked so many questions and we told her the truth. I actually took her to see Olivia, the elderly neighbour yesterday because Olivia had wanted to know when we found her. I was going to phone her but Madison wanted to go and see her one more time. They have a great affection for each other."

"Okay Colin, if Madison tells her it may not be a bad thing coming from her first hand."

Yelina appeared a few seconds later, and Horatio watched them walk away towards the car park, then turning to look at Frank who was now standing by the second car, he gave him a nod and jerked his right hand thumb sharply in the air towards the building, which told Frank that the two feds and Zalesky should now get inside.

Zalesky sitting in the back of the car cuffed to both feds had watched the meeting between Madison and Caine, and was thinking he didn't look so tough, but changed his mind when Caine gave him an ice cold stare.

Horatio walked calmly up the steps ahead of them and made his way slowly to the main interview room, and as he entered he told Dennis, Glen and Michael that Zalesky would be with them any minute. While they were waiting Dennis asked, "How is your niece Horatio?"

"She's looking really well thank you Dennis, she is on her way to the hospital to see her mother as we speak" Horatio replied just as there was a commotion outside in the hallway; Zalesky was acting up and had caused a scuffle, but all was under control in seconds.

The two Feds, still cuffed to him were big guys, Martin Conrad and Alan Dayton, and they just shoved him into the interview room, one of the feds saying, "I believe this package of scum is to be delivered to you Lieutenant Caine?" The fed just laughed when Zalesky gave him a venomous look.

Martin Conrad added, "We formerly hand him over to you Lieutenant Caine in accordance with Cross Jurisdiction laws." Then he and the other fed released the cuffs and for a second Zalesky was handcuff free. He immediately made a dash towards the door, but to no avail as two officers standing by the door moved quickly and held him while Frank who had now joined them cuffed his hands behind his back. He started to kick out with his legs and Glen Cole who was carrying an enormous guilt feeling on his shoulders about Malcolm Trent's death, stood up; went across to Zalesky, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and snarled, "What's the matter Zalesky, don't you like being held, not funny when you cannot break free is it? You know just like you made sure our agent couldn't you cowardly son of a bitch." Then Glen getting a hold on his temper let go of him shoving him backwards as he did so. Zalesky didn't lose his balance though and stepped forward menacingly as Horatio barked, "Cuff his ankles." Frank with one of the officers assisting him did so and Horatio then stood before Zalesky and shoved him back into a chair with force and with such a look of contempt on his face, that even Zalesky now felt apprehensive.

In the meantime Glen had returned to his seat still fuming and Dennis said, "Easy Glen, easy. He will get what is coming to him."

Martin Conrad speaking directly to Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole said, "I speak on behalf of Trevor Carson, and our colleagues in New York in offering our sympathy to you and your colleagues on the death of Malcolm Trent. Our thoughts will be with you all tomorrow."

Dennis Sackheim replied, "Thank you Martin, the Bureau here in Miami is most grateful for your help."

Then Martin Conrad, said, "We have a quick turn around flight back so must be away now."

Martin now looking directly at Michael Hayes, who had been resting his back against the window ledge, arms folded in front of him, said, "We know why you came down yesterday, would you like to join us on the flight back to New York?"

Michael smiled and said, "Thank you for offering. But I will be staying at friends here overnight."

The feds then shook hands with everyone and left, one of Frank's officers was waiting outside the building with a car ready to take them back to the airport as soon as they appeared.

And then Horatio turned his full attention on Vadim Zalesky.

Horatio now standing on the opposite side of the table as he always did when confronting a villain, had the malevolent smile on his face he always wore when facing someone he hated. His hands were tightly clenched into fists behind his back and he felt like smashing them into Zaleskys arrogant looking face, just as Glen Cole had clearly felt like doing a few moments before. But he took a deep breath and put his personal feelings aside as he did not want Zalesky to have reason to complain, and there were of course witnesses right now, even if all of them would like to see him dead.

Letting the smile leave his face he felt like playing mind games with Zalesky, and he was going to make his first few words painful for him to listen to and giving him one of his steely looks said, "You made the biggest mistake of your life when you committed crimes here in Miami, because now you are going to see a row of steel bars for life at the very least, but be assured our prosecutors will seek the maximum sentence, which I am sure you know is the death penalty. Now it may be years before you actually die, but being on death row knowing it is coming messes with your head, so I've heard."

Horatio smiled as he saw Zaleskys anger building, the man just could not hide it.

Then Horatio asked Frank, "Has he been read his Miranda rights."

"Yes, as soon as we entered the building and he refused a lawyer."

Horatio gave Zalesky another unpleasant smile, and started to say, "Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky also known as Viktor Abramov, I am formerly charging you with the...

Zalesky interrupted, voice raised. "I've already been charged so why are you fucking going over this whole fucking boring rubbish again?"

Slapping his hands on the table hard, making Zalesky jump, and leaning forward Horatio sneered, "You're in Miami now, and while you were arrested in New York, you were not actually charged with the crimes you committed here in Miami, so I will begin again."

Moving back from the table into his own space, Horatio continued, "Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky, also known as Viktor Abramov I formerly charge you here in this city of Miami and under State of Florida laws, with the brutal murder of Federal Bureau agent Malcolm Trent who you knew as Andrea Ivanov, and for the attempted murder of Suzie Barnum. But for the fact she was saved by one of your own men, it would have been a full murder charge."

Zalesky gave him a puzzled look, but Horatio was not going to elaborate further at this stage.

"You were correctly charged in New York with the abduction of Madison Keaton, who you knew as Madison Barnum, and holding her locked up against her will, and also for drug trafficking between New York and Miami, but as the drug offence crosses over between New York and Miami, and Madison Barnum's abduction were prior to your attempt to murder her mother here in Miami we trump New York on those two counts."

"You do know about Jurisdiction rules don't you Zalesky?"

Zalesky just scowled at Horatio who then continued. "You think you have been so darned clever but my crime scene investigation team work hard and we never give up, NEVER. Step by step we followed the evidence. You could change your name, the colour of your hair; pay in cash, change your address and phone numbers as many times as you liked attempting to cover your back. But we are good, and because we followed every single lead however small, we uncovered by default, if you like, the fact that you were responsible for arranging the murder of Nikolai Vetrov and his family. Thus New York charged you with that crime on Monday, but physical murder of Malcolm Trent by your own hand recently supersedes that charge so Miami trumps again, and we get to add all their charges to our list on behalf of New York and they have guaranteed we will get their full cooperation in bringing you to justice for those crimes."

Zalesky reacted immediately and snarled, "You can't prove anything; New York made a big mistake charging me for that. They don't have a scrap of evidence."

Horatio sniggered, "You think so. Well you now know Colin Johnson was working for me, with some friends I have in New York, and he mentioned to my friend from New York standing over there by the window a story we had learned during our investigations, about Ivan Vetrov."

Zalesky looked across at Michael for a moment wondering who the hell he was. His brain was telling him he looked familiar though.

Horatio continued..."And he has a highly respected legal reputation in New York and he started to do some digging and unfolded a crime so horrendous that he managed to get the District Attorneys Office to re open the case and found leads pointing to you. Horatio refrained from mentioning Michaels name for the moment and continued, "You know Ivan Vetrov don't you?"

"No, who the hell is he?"

"Come on Zalesky, you know very well who he is. He was arrested with Aaron Belinsky and Pascal Veselov and he had an interesting tale to tell us as to why he agreed to work for you in the first place, and incidentally it was due to him Suzie Barnum lived. And just so you know, Belinsky and Veselov got sent down for 18 years each yesterday because they assisted you in murder."

Then turning the screws on a bit more Horatio continued, "You should also know that the drugs shipment confiscated by Agent Cole who just ruffled you up was responsible for the coast guards raid just prior to your visit to Miami. It was no accident; it was planned. Malcolm Trent or Andre Ivanov as you knew him did a lot of good work for the FBI. He was able to get the information through that the drugs load on Tuesday, March 25th was not coming via the Port Authority as usual, but rather down The Atlantic Inter–Coastal Waterway, and the load was confiscated and your three Russian friends were arrested, and Agent Cole tells me that all three are now behind bars for 15 years each."

Horatio paused for a moment giving what he had said a chance to sink in. Then continued "Andrea Ivanov was in fact passing on information the whole time he was working with your men. As a result the FBI has picked up a number of drug dealers who are not very happy with you right now. You were within a whisker of the FBI arresting you on Saturday, March 29th. They were ready for you Zalesky, and but for a technical hitch you would have been behind that row of steel bars several days ago."

Zalesky shoulder's visibly dropped now.

Then Horatio deliberately glanced across to the window looking out on the hallway causing Zaleskys eyes to follow him. Then he beckoned Ivan Vetrov and Eric to come in and join them."

"I believe you do in fact know Ivan Vetrov standing here in front of you and guess what? He is a free man, which you will never be."

Zalesky snarled, "So why is he here, and what the hell does he have to do with New York."

"He is here because he wants to see you face to face, and we agree he should be given the chance and you will know why when I tell you that Ivan, is the brother of Nikolai Vetrov, and his brothers last words to him as he lay dying were, "Viktor Abramov arranged this."

For a second Zalesky was stuck for words and then gave Ivan a look of pure hatred. And Ivan, equally feeling hatred for Zalesky, walked across to him, and snarled, "You can't get the death sentence quick enough. I don't know what my brother did to so anger you, but to have his wife and two little girls only 3 and 5 years old murdered as well was sickening beyond belief. You are one sick deranged bastard. I saw their charred bodies that haunt me every day of my life, and I have hated you ever since. I always knew you existed, but no one really believed me, because they couldn't find you. But then Lieutenant Caine by a stroke of terrible misfortune for others came into my life, and down here Zalesky they never give up as he just told you."

Then Zalesky spat in his face, and Ivan wiped his face with a tissue Eric quickly passed to him, then raised a fist momentarily...Everyone in the room thought he was going to hit out, and they wouldn't have stopped him as deep down they all wanted to do the same thing, but then he showed he was not really a violent man, and suddenly dropped his fist and walked away, anger still coursing through every fibre of his body though. Then anger suddenly abating he added some final words. "If there is a Hell, I hope you end up there. The day they stick the needle in you, I will go and have a drink in celebration."

Zalesky just gave him a sneering look, but everyone else in the room was admiring Ivan for his restraint.

Then Horatio continued, "So as I said before Zalesky you made the biggest mistake of your life committing crimes here, because had you not we would never have known about the atrocity you arranged in New York."

Just as he finished there was a sharp rap on the door, which then flew open, a man barging in without invite and Horatio barked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bernard Markham, Vadim Zaleskys lawyer."

Before anyone responded he noticed Michael still resting against the window ledge and said, "Hello Michael. - What are you doing here?"

"Hello Bernard. It's actually, none of your business why I'm here."

Bernard Markham's reaction was to shrug his shoulders. But his thoughts were troubled, if Michael Hayes was here it had to be for a damned good reason.

Zalesky looked puzzled as did Horatio for a moment, both wondering how they knew each other.

Then Zalesky laughed. "When I had my one allowed call to you in New York, you said you would be my defense lawyer but could not get here in time for these nonsensical charges. So when they read me my Miranda rights a few minutes ago, I declined a lawyer. I didn't want some crappy small town lawyer of their choice, defending me."

Turning to look directly and sneering at Horatio he added, "So now I have the best, Caine..." Frank slapped him on the head and said, "Lieutenant Caine to you."

Zalesky snarled, and totally ignoring Frank said, "I repeat, Caine, I now have the best and he will challenge all the charges you have made against me. And you will not be so cocky when he is done because he really is the best."

Markham, said," Be quite Vadim, this will not help you."

Horatio smirked, "I don't care if your lawyer is as you say the best, he can challenge all he likes, because do you know who this is Zalesky? Your lawyer seems to know him," said Horatio pointing to Michael."He is Michael Hayes, former District Attorney for New York for many years and the best damn prosecutor there is, and he still does private work so if your lawyer persuades you to plead not guilty and you go to trial, the Miami Dade Police Authorities and the FBI here will hire him to prosecute you."

"And Zalesky, Michael Hayes, recently visited Attica prison with an FBI agent, and met Anton Kovaleski, who is no longer afraid of you as he is dying, so they taped what he had to say and he told them everything and named you as Viktor Abramov. So Ivan Vetrov was right all along in knowing you existed under that name."

Zalesky was now shell shocked and he knew it was all over, his defense lawyer good as he was would be no match for Michael Hayes. He knew who he was now, by name, and reputation. Even his late father, afraid of no one had been wary of ever crossing his path; his high success rate in prosecuting corruption cases was second to none, and he knew his father had bribed some one pretty high up to close the case down quick in New York when his name as Viktor Abramov had been raised in the Vetrov case. His father had called him all kinds of a fool but had had his back for him nevertheless.

He sighed, of all friends Caine had to have in New York, it had to be Hayes.

He sighed again, utterly deflated now, and looking across at Michael Hayes and then at Caine he muttered, "Fucking red heads," he was surrounded by them, and was wondering what made them so tenacious.

Then Horatio couldn't resist taunting Zalesky and moving behind him and grabbing hold of his cuffs first, he then grabbed his second finger on his left hand, and said, "This ring gave you away more than you may have thought, because despite change of characters, you kept this on all the time and it was noticed. It was witness's remarks about this ring that gave me the first clue that you had an alias character. But very soon you will be parted from it forever. This will be removed as soon as you get to the prison, and placed somewhere until such time as you are free...but then of course that is never going to happen, so kiss goodbye to it now Zalesky."

Bernard Markham piped up, "Lieutenant Caine I really must object to my clients treatment."

Michael smiled he knew Bernard would pull all sorts of tricks, but really he had no business being here right now he was too late. He would have to work for Zalesky once he was in jail now. But he piped up with a reproof. "Really Bernard, bad practice you know you're too late. Charging is already done you should have got here earlier. And holding a prisoners finger is hardly mistreatment is it? As I and everyone else in this room is aware Lieutenant Caine was only proving a point of fact."

Horatio was going to totally ignore Markham but smiled when Michael added his support, and gave him a thank you with a nod of his head.

Having let go of Zaleskys finger Horatio was now back behind his side of the table and added, "You're utterly depraved do you know that, even your cousin Roman Stanislav, vomited at the pictures we showed him, but he never gave you up Zalesky other than to admit he was your cousin, and that he had met Suzie and Madison Barnum, he gave us no direct leads to you whatsoever, a loyal cousin for sure."

"Let Roman be, he was never part of any of my dealings."

"We realised that, he is free to go back to New York any time he likes now, we have no further interest in him."

A few seconds later, Horatio deciding they were finished said, "Get him out of here Frank...his lawyer will have to make arrangements to see him in jail."

Franks two standby officers led him away by the arms and as he shuffled past Ivan Vetrov, he said, "I'm sorry about the wife and children, that was truly not meant to happen."

After Bernard Markham followed them out, Horatio asked Michael, "Is he as good as Zalesky thinks?"

"Oh yes Horatio - he's good." Then smiling broadly, Michael added, "But I'm better, and if you need me I will prosecute for free."

"Just as he said that, James Burton walked in and hearing the remark said, "Thank you Michel we may just have to take you up on that."

"Anytime James, but I doubt you will need me, or your own prosecutors, Bernard is no fool; he will know that he really has no course other than to advise Zalesky to plead guilty. There is way too much evidence. But he is good at stalling things so it may take a while."

Then looking at Horatio James said, "Sorry I didn't tell you Michael was here before you found out at the court yesterday."

"Its okay James, he explained the reason why; I'm not complaining."

Apart from Glen Cole's outburst, Dennis and Glen who had sat through all the proceedings to intervene at any time in the event Horatio needed any support and mainly to see Zalesky face to face for their own satisfaction, stood up now, and both shook hands with Horatio as Dennis speaking for both of them said, "Great job Horatio, we are indebted to you. We will see you at the funeral tomorrow."

Then they left and as they walked along the hallway, James Burton walking slowly behind them heard Dennis say, "I have never actually seen Horatio in the role he played today Glen but god he was good, he doesn't miss a trick."

"I often clashed swords with him in the past Dennis, but whether he knows it or not, I always respected him. He always had the backs of his team like no other leader I have met, and the loyalty he gets from them is amazing. He has always had a good team around him and he had a stroke of genius when he took on Stephen Jenkins, wish we could get him on board Dennis."

Dennis chuckled, "I already told him that Glen and he glared at me as if to say, "Try that at your peril."

Then Glen added, "And Horatio's gut instincts are so good...how does he do it? He knew, right from the start that Ivan Vetrov was a decent person. A damned shame he wasn't in the warehouse when Malcolm was murdered, I do believe like Horatio that had he been there, Malcolm would be alive today. Have to feel sorry for Vetrov. I'm pleased we gave permission for him to attend the funeral tomorrow."

As they moved out of earshot James Burton gave a smile of satisfaction. No one thought more of his Lieutenant than he did.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**.Chapter 23**

Fifteen minutes later Horatio had left the MDPD and was on the way to the hospital taking Michael with him. They arrived at 4:15pm and walking down the corridor to Suzie's room they met Alexx coming the opposite way.

"Hello Alexx, nice to meet you again." said Michael.

"You too Michael, are you here for long? Is Maeve with you?"

"No to both questions Alexx - just down here on a short business trip, have to go back tomorrow."

Then hearing some laughter from Suzie's room just a couple of steps away Alexx said, "Suzie is in fine form today Horatio, having Madison here has cheered her up tremendously. And she seems to be enjoying Yelina and Colin's company."

"I'm really happy for all of you that Madison is safe Horatio"

"Thank you Alexx, better go and see what the laughter is all about."

Horatio tapped on the door and when he and Michael entered the room four pairs of eyes looked up at them and he said, "Ever think you have just interrupted something Michael?"

Horatio was pleased to see that Suzie was up and sitting in a chair on one side of the bed with Madison next to her, and he said, "Good to see you up Suzie."

"I've been walking a bit the last few days as well Horatio. I forgot to tell you that Monday night in my excitement." Suzie said smiling broadly as she looked at Madison.

Then remembering his manners Horatio introduced Michael to Yelina, Suzie and Madison, and Suzie straight away said, "I've heard a lot about you Michael - Ivan Vetrov came to see me yesterday, and told me how you had helped him. Thank you, because he helped me and seems a really nice man." Then turning her attention to Horatio and with a slightly defiant look she added, "He is coming to see me again tonight Horatio."

Horatio gave her a quizzical look and Yelina knew well that he was wondering if Suzie was making a mistake yet again. But then he smiled and responded, "That's nice Suzie, it's good that you are receiving visitors, and I agree Ivan Vetrov is a nice man."

Then looking at Madison, he said, "Knowing you have been here for a while instead of having to wait for me to bring you thanks to Yelina and Colin, and providing you have been here long enough for now, I have come to pick you up to take you back to my place to stay, until I find somewhere for you and your Mom to stay as a temporary measure and until she is fit enough to know what she wants to do. I'll try and sort something out for you both on ..."

Colin interrupted, "Horatio we have been talking about this and knowing your place is fully occupied, and if you are happy about it, Yelina and I were thinking that as we have a spare bedroom Madison could come back and stay with us until something can be arranged for them. And it will give her a chance to get to know Raymond a little better."

Horatio stood pondering for a minute. Michael had wanted to move out and move into a hotel to make room for Madison and had suggested this on the way to the hospital, but he wouldn't hear of it, Aileen would be most unhappy if he agreed to that. They didn't see their friends as often as they would like to as it was. But she had been more than agreeable to try and fit her in somewhere and he had been thinking they could put something up in the dining room temporary. But feeling somewhat relieved at the alternative he suddenly asked, "Are you okay with this Madison?"

"Yes Uncle Horatio." Then smiling cheekily she said, "We have been gossiping." Yelina smiled they had at that. "I know you have a family of your own now, and that Mr Hayes is staying with you, so I am perfectly happy, but I would like to meet my aunt Aileen and half cousins when possible."

"Of course you can Sweetheart, they will be so happy to meet you."

"In that case, Michael and I will get going now. Thank you Yelina and Colin for your help, I am most grateful to both of you."

Then he gave Yelina, Suzie and Madison a goodbye peck on their cheeks and as he and Michael made their way to the door Suzie called out, "Horatio, can I ask you something...yet again?"

He looked back and noticing tears welling in her eyes he was instantly concerned, and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry to ask you, but could you say a small prayer for me at Andre's graveside tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry."

Horatio walked back gave her a hug and whispered, "Of course I will Suzie."

Then merely seconds after Horatio and Michael left, Yelina also left the room with the excuse she wanted the ladies room, and called softly to them to wait. Horatio turned just as she caught up with them and asked. "Is there a problem Yelina?"

"Horatio I couldn't say anything back there but I think you should know that Madison told Suzie about Olivia's offer to stay with her for as long as they liked if she returned to New York, and at the moment Suzie has the thought she would like that, but Madison is adamant she wants to stay here. The girl loves you Horatio. She loved you as a small child and wants to somehow stay here and get to know her uncle better than she knows him now. There was always a special bond between you, even though she didn't know who you really were back then."

"Thanks Yelina, I want Madison to stay here, she is family. I was hoping Suzie would also want to stay as ideally the two of them should be together and at least I can then try and make sure Suzie doesn't hook up with the wrong sort of guy again. I'll try and sort something out on Friday."

"I would try tomorrow, but as you know I'm attending Malcolm Trent's funeral with a few others, so not a lot of time to look into anything properly tomorrow."

"Yelina, do you think Madison can stay with you until I sort this out?"

"Of course Horatio...Madison is a nice chatty girl and she apparently was very happy with your friends in New York, and she and Colin have formed a good bond."

Horatio walked away thanking God for Colin.

On arriving home Aileen immediately asked how Madison was, she had expected Horatio to bring her home with him until something could be arranged for her, but she understood his reasons when he explained why not, and it was true they were tight for room at the moment. While Horatio updated her on all that had happened that afternoon Tommy commandeered Michael to go outside and practise basketball shooting again.

When they walked back indoors some thirty minutes later Horatio, now relaxing in the lounge while waiting for the evening meal grinned when he heard Michael say, "You are getting really good now Tommy, you will have to show Father Downey when you come to New York he will be pleased to see what you can do now."

"I wish Walter could arrange another basketball trip with him Uncle Michael. That last one was super."

"Well you never know Tommy, you never know. But it takes a lot of work to arrange something like that trip you had. A lot of people were involved and it is hard getting everyone on board at the same time."

Then Tommy went to see his mom, while Michael grinning as he moved into the lounge to join Horatio, said, "I love that boys enthusiasm for basketball. Jerry would see a difference in him now."

Seeing Hannah on the floor, Michael picked her up saying, "I cant' believe how much my god daughter has grown Horatio. Last time we saw her she was just two months old...I know Aileen has sent pictures of her progress, but seeing her here and now, in the flesh is so different."

Just as Tommy walked into the room Michael passed his phone to Horatio and asked, "Take some pictures of Hannah with me please, and Tommy - Maeve will love to see them."

Horatio obliged willingly, and then Aileen called them to say dinner was ready.

Almost two hours later, Hannah and Tommy now gone to bed, Horatio's phone vibrated. He picked the call up immediately.

"Kyle."

"Dad is Michael staying for a few days."

"No son, he has to go home tomorrow."

"Would it be too late if I come over for a while just to say hello, I would hate to miss him."

"Of course it's alright."

"Okay see you in about twenty five minutes."

Horatio closed his phone and smiling said, "Kyle wants to see you Michael, before you go. Just to say hello, he didn't want to miss seeing you."

"That's nice of him Horatio, I always enjoy seeing him. Is he still with Amy?"

"Yes, they seem to be good."

When Kyle arrived, Aileen made them all coffees and for the next two hours they sat chatting and relaxing, then Kyle left and they called it a night and retired.

Elsewhere, and much earlier in the evening Ivan Vetrov went to see Suzie in hospital, as arranged, and after listening to her, he left with an idea on his mind. But he would have to discuss it with Lieutenant Caine first.

* * *

T **hursday, April 10th 2014**

The day dawned fine and sunny, but not a day Horatio was looking forward too in truth, visits to the cemetery brought too many sad memories to his mind. But he would shut personal memories from his mind until the funeral was over. Before going to work he drove Michael to the airport; he had an early flight, and was already up in the air on his way back to New York, as Horatio arrived at work no later than his normal time of arrival.

Luckily the morning was quiet, just the odd small issue arising, so when it was time to leave for the funeral, Eric, Stephen and Ryan were able to attend with him. He was pleased to see that they were all wearing suits. Stephen and Ryan left in one of the hummers, while Eric joined Horatio in his and they arrived at the Holy Redeemer Church twenty minutes early. They parked the hummers discreetly by the side of the church, and waited for the hearse and FBI agents to arrive.

While waiting Horatio glanced around, he knew exactly where the burial was to take place as Dennis had given him full details and it was in a part of the cemetery that was not that far away from Marisol's grave. Then he got a surprise, he saw Ivan Vetrov standing under a tree a few feet away from the grave which was not a surprise as he was expected, but Suzie was sitting next to him in a wheelchair.

He walked across to them frowning, "Do the Feds know you are here Suzie?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be, but it is a delicate situation."

Ivan butted in. "They know she will be here Lieutenant Caine, one of the Feds who had been on protection duty happened to pop in to see her early this morning just to see how she was faring and she told him she would like to attend the funeral if possible. He phoned Mr Sackheim who agreed and Suzie phoned me, I gave her my number last night just in case she needed to speak to someone today. So I went to the hospital straight away. The Fed was very good and arranged a wheel chair for her through the hospital, and I drove her here, the wheel chair folds up so fitted in my car easily."

"Sorry we didn't let you know earlier but time was passing by so quickly and we didn't want to worry you anyway. You have had more than your share of problems."

Then Suzie asked, "Are you cross Horatio? I know you were going to say a prayer for me today."

Horatio smiled; he was thinking it was probably good Suzie was here as after seeing this day through she could hopefully move forward mentally, he knew this would be hard though as she totally blamed herself for Malcolm Trent's death. So he shook his head and said, "No Suzie, not at all."

"I had better get back to the others now, I can see some activity."

As Horatio turned to walk back to his colleagues Ivan asked, "Lieutenant Caine, could you spare me a few minutes after the funeral, I have had an idea that I would like to discuss with you?"

Horatio frowned. "Is it urgent?"

"I think it is." Then lowering his voice Ivan whispered, "It has something to do with Suzie."

"Could you come to the MDPD around 4:30 pm then? I have something to do here straight after the funeral."

"Yes I can, and thank you Lieutenant Caine."

Then Horatio re joined his colleagues. The hearse arrived just a few minutes later, and the coffin was removed by six of Malcolm's colleagues acting as pall bearers. The procession led by the resident church priest slowly walked to the designated grave side; Dennis, Glen and a dozen FBI agents following immediately behind the coffin, with Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Stephen at the rear. Once everyone found their positions the coffin was gently lowered into the ground. A picture of Malcolm was laid on the top, together with his FBI Badge. And though Malcolm had not wanted a full ceremonial burial, the Feds out of respect for him, had nevertheless placed a folded American flag on top of the coffin.

The priest then said,"We gather here to commend our brother Malcolm to God our Father and to commit his body to the earth, In the Spirit of faith in the resurrection of Jesus Christ from the dead... let us offer our prayers for Malcolm."

Then he said a prayer, and those that knew it joined in.

"Lord Jesus Christ, by your own three days in the tomb,you hallowed the graves of all who believe in you  
And so made the grave a sign of hope, that promises resurrection even as it claims our mortal bodies.

Grant that our brother may sleep here in peace until you awaken him to glory, for you are the resurrection and the life.

Then he will see you face to face and in your light will see light and know the splendor of God, for you live and reign for ever and ever."

"Amen."

Looking around Horatio, could tell there was real feeling for a lost comrade, and at that moment he thought of Speed, and his eyes misted over not only for Malcolm but for his long lost colleague and all other colleagues he had known whose lives had been lost in the line of duty.

The priest stepped back and then an emotional Dennis Sackheim stood to the front and said a few words, his voice cracking every few words he uttered.

"Malcolm you didn't want a full ceremonial burial, though you deserved to be honured that way, for your feats for the Bureau were many. We have, however, abided by your wishes and kept today simple, but you have to know that on this sad day all your colleagues and friends at the Bureau, who worked with you many times are here today at your graveside in recognition of your sacrifice in the line of duty. During your last act of duty you tried to protect Suzie Barnum, and you will be pleased to know that she survived and is here praying with us today, together with Lieutenant Caine and some of his colleagues who you will be pleased to know have avenged your death."

Then giving the priest a quick look Dennis decided not to speak out loudly, and stooped down at the front end of the grave and throwing some dust on the coffin, he muttered, "Lieutnant Caine and his team got the bastard Malcolm, they got him." Then Dennis stood up looked across at Horatio and said, "Many thanks to you and your team again Horatio, and to your friends here and in New York."

Looking down at the coffin again, Dennis added. "Rest in Peace Malcolm, you were one of the best. You are now alongisde your Mother and Father as requested and we hope the journey you now take reunites you with them soon."

Then one by one the mourners threw dust on the coffin, some throwing flowers, and then stood around chatting for a while before all the Feds gradually left, except for Glen Cole, he had happened to look across at Suzie, and saw she was in tears with Ivan Vetrov stooping down next to her, obviously trying to comfort her. He walked across and reaching her he also stooped down took hold of one of her hands, and before he had a chance to say anything she looked at him and said, "He died becaue of me, how am I ever going to get over this?"

"Suzie, please don't beat yourself up about it. Any decent man would have tried to protect you, and Malcolm was one of the most decent guys you could possibly know, and for a few seconds he forgot he was undercover. If anyone is to blame it is me. I was responsible for Malcolm wearing a wire in the first place, and although he agreed to wear it, I know he didn't really want to. So Suzie, I have to carry that guilt around with me...somehow we have to find a way to move forward though. If anything good came out of all this the Burea has changed its policy and body wires will never be worn again, not that sort anyway."

As he stood up he said, "Take care Suzie, we are pleased to hear your daughter came back to you safe and sound."

"Thank you Mr Cole. You take care as well."

Glen couldn't help smiling, hardly anyone ever said take care to him, but he did remember that there was one occasion that of all people Horatio had said that to him and it had amused him greatly at the time, it was when they were working on The Deah Pool case. On that occasion they had actually ended up helping each other out for once, instead of being out of sorts with each other. Then as he strode forward quickly to catch Dennis up, who had waited for him by the side of the church, he chuckled...how things change he thought.

Meanwhile Horatio told Stephen and Ryan to go back to the MDPD. He had something to do before he and Eric returned. Once they had gone Horatio wandered off, and Eric joined Ivan and Suzie and on reaching them Ivan asked, "Is Lieutenat Caine alright Mr Delko?" Eric grinned as he said, "Ivan please call me Eric" Then like one or two others Eric was feeling comfortable with Ivan Vetrov, and he unusually spoke out saying, "Horatio is just going to spend a few moments at Marisol's graveside, his first wife and also my sister. Any time he has reason to be here he makes sure he lets her know she still has a place in his heart. She was murdered on the very day they were married, just over eight years ago now. He blamed himself and never seemed happy after that until he met Aileen two years ago, and who visits here with him sometimes, she is a lovely lady and very understanding."

"Anyway, do you want some help getting that wheel chair back in your car, or would you like us to run it and Suzie back in the hummer?"

"No thank you. I'll run Suzie back."

Eric grinned to himself, he had a feeling that Suzie and Ivan Vetrov were getting on paticularly well.

Once they left Eric wandered over to join Horatio who looked his way as he approached and smiled. They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts as they remembered Marisol. Then Horatio placed an arm around Erics shoulder in a friendly way, and said ,"Come on brother, I have to get back...Ivan Vetrov is coming to see me about something."

They arrived back at the MDPD, at 4:30 pm and Horatio just had time to grab a coffee, get to his office and check a few notes on his desk, when Ivan Vetrov arrived at reception, and Eric who had been talking to the receptionist at the time, told him to go straight through to Horatio's office.

Horatio was sitting at his desk when he appeared and beckoned him in; told him to sit down and then leaning back in his chair asked, "So Ivan what do you want to discuss?"

"As you know I went to see Suzie last night Lieutenant Caine, and casually asked her if she intended going back to New York when she was fit enough, and she told me she wasn't sure as during the afternoon she learned from her daughter that Vadim Zalesky or should I say Viktor Abramov as she knew him, had given the apartment up, and it was in the hands of the realtors. Then she said she was tempted to go back to New York, as her neighbour back there had offered for her and Madison to stay with her as long as they liked, but Madison is apparently adamant she wants to stay here in Miami."

"Yes, I know all this Ivan, so where are we going with this, my intentions are to try and sort something out for them tomorrow so they can be together while Suzie recuperates, she will be in no position to go back to New York in her current state."

"Exactly, Lieutenant Caine, my thoughts also, and on the way home from the hospital last night I had an idea. I have a two storey apartment, which is roomy and I have three bedrooms, and only I live there, and it is in a nice area. So I was wondering if you would be happy to allow me to offer Suzie and Madison a home for as long as they need while Suzie fully recovers, and while she makes up her mind about what she wants to do later with no pressure placed on her."

Horatio commented, "I know your apartment is in a nice area, and a good area for someone who is recuperating. My eldest son has an apartment in the same area."

Then sitting forward, placing his arms on his desk and frowning slightly Horatio asked, "Ivan do you have feelings for Suzie?"

Ivan staring back at Horatio answered truthfully, "I won't deny I may have. At first I was obviously very sorry for her and felt some guilt for not having been around to stop what happened in the first place, but then I realised I enjoy talking to her and after listening to her, I started to feel protective towards her, she is so vulnerable Lieutenant Caine, she needs someone steady in her life. Whether that can be me in the future who knows, but I assure you that as of now I am offering as a gesture of good will with absolutely no ulterior motives. If they settle in and both want to stay they can stay as long as they like."

"In that situation what rent would you charge Ivan?"

"Nothing... I have no outstanding mortgage, no other debts and I hope to get a job pretty soon. I could go back to working at the Port. I understand they are happy for me to return, and it has been suggested they would like me to step up and join the security team. Apparently the Feds put in a good word for me which is nice, just not sure that is what I want right now. But I do like being by the sea, and it is a regular job, so will probably accept at the end of the day. I have a week to make up my mind."

Ivan paused for a few moments and then added, "Earlier in life both my late brother and I inherited decent amounts from our late parents and I inherited what my brother left. Suzie need not worry about payment of any kind, I have never wasted money so have enough finances to keep us going for some time considerable time."

"So what do you think Lieutenant Caine? Would you be open to my suggestion?"

Ivan wasn't sure for a few moments what the response was going to be as the Lieutenant looked serious, but then he grinned and said, " I think Ivan, that you have just solved my problem, providing Suzie and Madison are happy to go along with this. But, I must emphasize that Madison in particular has to want this."

"Lieutenant if they do accept, I promise you they will be safe with me. I do undestand your concern about Madison, Suzie told me she had made many wrong choices in her life even before Abramov."

"Okay Ivan, understood. They need to be together, so I'll support you as I simply do not have room for them now I have a family."

"What do you say we go to the hospital now together and see what she thinks. We can go in my hummer and you can pick your car up when we return."

Ivan nodded his head in agreement and politely moved outside the office when Horato said, "Just give me a minute must phone my wife."

Answering the call and knowing he should be on the way home by now Aileeen asked, "Are you okay Horatio."

"Yes Sweetheart all is good...Look I am really sorry to be calling so late to ask you if you can hold back dinner tonight. I'm going to the hospital right now with Ivan Vetrov who has come up with a good plan for somewhere for Suzie and Madison to live and we want to see what she thinks. Will save me a major headache if she agrees. Hope to be home by 8:00 pm."

"No problem Horatio. We'll have something simple tonight."

"Thank you Sweetheart, love you."

As he closed the call Aillen smiled as she thought thank goodness this was really nearly all over now and her darling husband could get back to some sort of normal life, if ever he could call his life normal that was. Then she chuckled...Horatio would be bored stiff with a mundane job.

Ten minutes later while Horatio was driving to the Hospital, Ivan said, "Nice to be in a hummer and not be under arrest Lietenant Caine."

Horatio lightheartedly responded, "Ivan can you please bloody stop calling me Lieutenant Caine and just simply call me Horatio from now on."

Ivan chuckled and Horatio gave him a quick side glance. "I'm sorry for laughing Lieutenant...I mean Horatio...Mr Delko asked me to call him Eric this afternoon."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Horatio and Ivan arrriving at the hospital fifteen minutes later, met Colin coming out of the entrance doors and seeing them Colin said, "I just dropped Madison off Horatio. I'll be picking her up in an hour."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine Horatio, we had a good evening yesterday,and she and Raymond got on really well, so no problems, she just wanted to come and see her Mom for a while."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding and said, "We are just on our way to see Suzie, Ivan has come up with an idea about where Suzie and Madison could stay together depending if it suits them both."

Colin looked surprised, but didn't say anything, Horatio was looking happy, so he guessed that whatever was afoot he was pleased to go along with it.

Horatio saw the look though, and immediately said, "I'll explain later Colin, and we need to talk about all that went on in New York anyway, so could we catch up tomorrow?"

"Okay Horatio, whenever it suits you."

"How about you come into my office in the morning and we can tidy things up then?"

Colin nodded his head in agreement and left them to progress into the hospital.

A few minutes later Horatio and Ivan entered Suzie's room, and Madison looking across at them and smiling said, "Colin brought me in Uncle Horatio as I wanted to see Mom. He is very kind, and is going to pick me up in about an hour."

"Yes, we know, we just saw Colin leaving" Then Horatio asked, "Were you comfortable last night Madison?"

"Yes – I was made to feel very welcome, and Raymond was very nice to me as well. He talked a lot about you Uncle Horatio. I think you are a bit of a hero to him, and I know more than ever now how good you were to me and Mom."

Then Madison stood up and moving close to Horatio who had gone slighly pink, on hearing her words, pecked him on the cheek and said, "I love you Uncle Horatio, and I really want to stay in Miami if possible." He immediately took her into a hug, and said, " I love you too Sweetheart and I want you to stay here but preferably with your mom."

Then pulling away from her he said, "This is actually what we have come to talk to your mom about."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No Sweetheart, this will involve you anyway."

"Madison, first let me introduce you to Ivan Vetrov."

"Oh I know all about you," Madison said looking at Ivan with a huge smile on her face. "You helped save my mom and she likes you. Thank you."

Horatio shook his head hearing the "She likes you comment" and thought that for once if Suzie did like, she would be liking a good man. She habitually got sucked in quickly, but that was the way she was, she would never change; this time however he felt comfortable, Ivan was a kind man, and it was for this reason he was prepared to go along with Ivans proposal as he knew Madison would be safe in his care. But Madison was his paramount concern, and he would pull his support away if she showed any concern about the idea.

Then moving across to Suzie he pecked her on the cheek and asked, "How are you doing after the funeral Suzie? Are you up to listening to Ivan right now, as he has an idea to put to you in my presence?"

"I'm fine Horatio, it was such a sad afternoon, but I'm alright now. Mr Close was very kind to me and Ivan has been extremely kind as well."

Horatio smiled, he had noticed Glen talking to her, and was pleased that he had taken the trouble to do so, and he had clearly spoken to her in a gentle way. During this whole situation he had seen some good traits in Glen rarely noticed before, maybe it was because this time they had been totally working for the same results.

While Horatio and Madison sat down in chairs at the end of the bed, Ivan pulled up a chair on the left side of Suzie's bed, and resting his crossed arms on the bed he explained his idea to her exactly as he had told Horatio, and as she listeneed to him, her face lit up more and more by the minute, and Madison grabbed Horatio's arm and whispered, "Please let her say yes."

As soon as Ivan finished, Suzie looked at Horatio, and asked, "Is this for real?"

"Yes, Suzie he wants to help you and Madison. His apartment is in a beautiful area of Miami, near the ocean, and Kyle, my eldest son who you don't know yet, lives nearby."

Suzie shaking her head from side to side said, "I'm stunned, I can't believe this is happening."

Then she asked, "Are you really sure Ivan?"

"Yes, but your daughter has to want this as well Suzie, so if you both want some time to talk this over before coming to a decision I don't need an answer right now."

Madison seeing the happiness on her moms face, and realising in her mature way that her uncle seemed happy with the situation, instantly said, "Say yes Mom...we don't need time to discuss."

At this point Horatio stepped in and asked, "Are you sure you want this Madison? Your decision must not be just to make your mom happy, you have to want this."

"I'm sure, this means Mom will hopefully want to stay in Miami and we can be together. Then with pleading eyes she added, "Uncle Horatio I really don't want to go back to New York."

Then Horatio whispered in her ear so that only she could hear,"You won't have to Sweetheart - I'll make sure of that one way or another."

Suzie clearly happy about the idea and looking at Ivan said, "I would love to accept your offer Ivan...very much. But I have no belongings here with me, nothing at all. And I have no idea whether Viktor left anything of mine or Madisons in the apartment back in New York. It was fully furnished as part of the rental, so I am just worried about clothes right now."

Horatio responded, "Suzie my guess is he cleared eveything out as he was covering his back well most of the time, and for a while he was convinced he had killed you. Not sure about Madisons things though. He could have taken her things to her when she was locked up. Looking at Madison he asked, "Did he?"

"No, but I crammed a lot in my travel bag as I was not going back, and Francesca borught me a few things, she was very nice Uncle Horatio."

Then Ivan spoke up, "Look Suzie if someone can help you buy whatever you need, Madison for example, I will cover the costs for you to to start afresh here again no obligations. And Madison must need a few things as well?"

At this point Horatio asked, "Can I see you outside for a minute Ivan?" Then out in the corridor Horatio said, "I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but why are you being so generous? Are you sure you have no ulterior motive." Then he quickly added, " Damn – sorry that came out totally wrong."

"I am worried about the money offer though, you have already been more than generous, and you hardly know them."

"Horatio, Suzie is a victim of Zalesky's as we all know, as was my late brother and his family...I was too late to help him and not in the right place at the right time to stop him hurting Suzie. So, I have a real need to atone for both instances, and what better way to atone than to help Suzie...Look Horatio, I never spent a penny of the money I received from working for him; to me it was always dirty money. I had been thinking of donating it to a worthwhile charity. It is all in cash, he always added it to one of the boxes of drugs, and he pre warned Belinsky in which box it could be found each time a shipment came through. What better way is there to help Suzie, than by letting her spend his money? A bit ironical don't you think?"

"Horatio I really have no ulterior reasons other than to help. As I told you earlier, I do like her, but no way am I going to pounce on her. If I thought Suzie would be totally averse to my offer to stay, I would not have offered in the first place. If she wants to move away when she is recovered that's fine, but I will have had the satisfaction of helping someone in need...You and your friends helped me!"

"And sometimes you just have to atone for your guilt before you can move on, I need this Horatio."

"Yes, I know that feeling too well Ivan...too well. I've been in that place more than once."

Ivan saw a look of pain cross Horatio's face but before he could say anything Horatio continued, "But you know Ivan, you have in reality absolutely nothing to atone for, you're not guilty of anything."

Then he put Ivan at ease and said, "Thank you for your generosity. I know I can trust them in your care. However, one word from Madison to the contrary, and I will have your hide."

Then Horatio smiled broadly and said, "Let's get back ...You are a good man Ivan Vetrov."

As Ivan followed Horatio he was thinking of the conversation he had had with Eric on Wednesday afternoon when they were waiting outside the interview room where Horatio was dealing with Zalesky and Eric had said, "Horatio is a kind man - a gentle man, but the last man you want after you."

Ivan smiled to himself, he had seen all three traits in Horatio, and he was clearly a family man. He highly respected this man, who had believed in him and he would never ever give him cause to regret placing his trust in him, NEVER.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25... Ten weeks later... Saturday, June 21st 2014**

Horatio drove Tommy to basketball Saturday morning as usual, and staying to watch him as he did on most occasions, he noticed this time that Tommy was managing to shoot the basket with some success which made him smile with satisfaction, practice at home was paying off, plus the fact the boy seemed to have grown a little taller in the last few weeks which was probably helping. Walter, looked across at him and whispered, "I see he has been practising - good work Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head in response; he had informed Walter he had bought Tommy a net for home use.

After basketball practise they went to the book shop they frequented, where he picked up a National Geographical magazine and Tommy a couple of comics; he didn't want a book today, but instead asked if he could choose a baby book for Hannah. He had to laugh; more than once he had thought that with Tommy around Hannah was going to be into books whether she liked it or not. But she seemed to like him showing her pictures and explaining them to her, whether she understood was another matter, but Tommy was very good with his little sister.

Later and as it was a lovely afternoon, the temperature was pleasantly warm rather than stifling hot as it could be at this time of year, and while Aileen was busy in the kitchen; Hannah was having an afternoon nap and Tommy was in his bedroom reading his comics, Horatio decided to go outside for a while. He placed one of the sun lounger's under the sun awning close to the patio doors, and then lying down on his back fully stretched out with his hands resting behind his head he totally relaxed and not long after his thoughts drifted over the last few weeks.

After Ivan had made his offer to Suzie to stay at his place and she had happily accepted he had personally been relieved. Colin came to his office the next day as arranged and clarified all that had happened in New York. He had thanked him profusely for his help; Colin had done a wonderful job for him and after their conversation he had instantly phoned John and Sharon thanking them for their assistance. Then things had moved quite rapidly. Suzie and Madison had moved in with Ivan Vetrov, and Suzie now recovering well from her physical injuries seemed very happy, and had decided to stay in Miami and Madison, bless her, had declared she was over the moon happy now. She had also told him on the quiet that Ivan was very nice and really cared about her Mom, and she had never seen her Mom so happy before. He also knew that Ivan had since decided to accept the security guard position at the Port Authority.

Madison obviously had to attend school, and he had taken it on himself to enrol her at the Palmetto Senior High School to start in September; the school had thought this would be for the best so she could start in a new class with girls of her age group. He had phoned her school in New York to inform them she would not be returning due to circumstances that meant she now lived in Miami. She had already given up her Saturday job as part of her plan she had been making to come to Miami so he had had nothing to do on that front. Suzie useless with remembering numbers couldn't remember her bank account number but he had been able to discreetly sort that out for her. She didn't have much in her account, but wasn't totally penniless. Also out of courtesy he had phoned Olivia Patterson to thank her for caring about Madison and Suzie and had come away smiling from that conversation; she was quite a lady and he understood why Colin had taken to her. He had the thought that maybe he could fit in a visit to her when they finally went on their promised trip to New York, but they would have to wait until Tommy started his school summer vacation in just over two weeks time. Well delayed because of the events of the past few weeks.

Madison had gradually met all the family and had ingratiated herself with all of them; she still had that sweetness about her that she had had as a young child and all of them, Aileen, Tommy and Kyle had taken to her instantly. She was proving to be a mature young lady as well and was very astute...such a shame his brother had never known he had a daughter. Deep down he knew he could have told Raymond when they found out he was alive, and before he finally got himself tortured and died in Rio. But at that time he felt his brother had some serious making up to do with Yelina and he hadn't wanted to make matters even worse, and Yelina was still too hurt to tell him. He understood that, and he himself was at that time making sure Suzie and Madison were provided for financially until one day Suzie stopped accepting payments and he had lost track of them. They had only come back into his life because of recent events. He would not lose sight of them again.

Then he smiled as his thoughts turned to his daughter. Hannah had reached her first birthday on June 4th and she had received cards and gifts from their friends. As she was so young they didn't have a children's party, but as a family they made it a special day for her on the following Saturday June 7th so Kyle and Amy could join them. Madison had joined them as well as did Colin, Yelina and Alexx. So, she had a special day and they took plenty of pictures for her to look back on one day. Aileen had started an album for her. Then as he was thinking all in all things were nicely settled now, his eyes grew weary and he fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later he awoke with a start; Tommy was tapping him on the arm, "Dad, quick, please wake up and come inside you have to see what Hannah can do now."

Rubbing his eyes Horatio stood up; stretched and followed Tommy through the patio doors into the lounge where he saw Aileen sitting in one of the arm chairs with Hannah sitting on the floor at her feet. She had clearly woken from her nap while he was having his. Aileen smiled across at him and then lifted Hannah to her feet so she was facing him, steadied her, and Hannah seeing him waddled six steps towards him and saying, "Daddy." Then unbalanced she sat down right in front of his feet, and she used his feet to try to get up again but couldn't quite make it. Eyes misted over at the sight of his daughter taking her first few steps on her own Horatio knelt down on one knee, helped her up, held her hands for a few seconds until he was certain she was ready and then letting go of them she waddled a few more steps, before falling to the ground again. Picking his beloved daughter up Horatio had a lump in his throat as he gave her a cuddle and a kiss, and then keeping her in his arms he moved across to Aileen, now standing up, and with his free hand caressed her face, gave her a tender kiss on the lips, and said, "Thank You."

"What's that for Horatio?"

"You know what it was for Sweetheart."

Aileen did know what it was for, she had been teasing him. Whenever Horatio got emotional about their daughter he thanked her for bringing Hannah into his world. He loved her so much, but he really loved Tommy with his heart and soul as well and not leaving him out he moved across to a grinning Tommy, and bending over slightly he kissed him on the forehead, then ruffled his hair and said, "Thank you for coming to fetch me Tommy. That was a magical moment seeing your sisters first steps don't you think son?"

"Yes Dad, but she looks like a duck waddling."Tommy replied giggling. And then anxiously asked, "She will straighten up won't she Dad?"

"Of course she will, Tommy. But I think we had better get the walker out and encourage her to use it more now - It will help her keep her balance while she is learning to walk properly."

Then he put Hannah back on the floor as he heard his cell phone ring, and moved quickly to his study, remembering he had left it on his desk earlier on. He checked the caller ID; it was John Kelly

"John."

"Horatio - can you speak?"

Horatio in a light hearted mood, chuckled and said, "Of course I can speak."

John laughed in response, but said, "Horatio, I'm serious. Can you talk without anyone hearing us?"

"What's this all about John, I don't hide calls from anyone in my own home; well maybe Tommy, but never Aileen."

"Well I think you should make sure you're on your own for this one Horatio."

"Okay... I'm in the study as it happens, and when in here the family usually leave me alone assuming I'm busy, but I've just shut the door, and this had better be good John," said Horatio sitting down now in his swivel chair and frowning.

"First Horatio, do you believe in coincidences?"

"Sometimes, and strangely you are not the first one to ask me this question lately."

"Well I have just experienced the most extraordinary coincidence in the whole of my life. A few days ago on returning to my office, having been out on some investigative work, I found a message had been left on the answer phone; Sharon was not in that day. The message was, _Mr Kelly, you have been recommended to me. Could you please contact me today as I would like to hire you to investigate something for me?"_ The name he left was Daniel Conlon and he left a local Manhattan number, so I called him straight away and of all the people he could have chosen to ask for help, it had to be me. I was flabbergasted; the world is so small sometimes."

"Horatio, I'm really, sorry my friend. I am about to give you another problem..."

Horatio groaned, and John hearing the groan looked at Sharon who was close by, and whispered I don't want to do this, but I must."

Thirty minutes later, after closing the call, Horatio no longer relaxed now, leant back in his swivel chair, and shut his eyes, as he wondered how the hell he was going to deal with the bombshell John had just dropped in his lap. This was going to affect his darling beautiful wife most of all if it was true. But it would affect all of them at the end of the day. This could only go one of two ways, good or bad – no in between - but whatever, Aileen was in for a shock and he didn't want her to suffer, but he knew deep down he probably couldn't or shouldn't prevent it. One thing he did know for certain was that he had to get to New York on his own to find out for sure before she had to know. Any doubts about the truth, and he had some at the moment, he would do everything to block the news getting through to his wife. But to go to New York now meant he had to lie to her which is the last thing he wanted to do.

He sat there for a few minutes deep in thought, still stunned from the news John had given him and wondering if he was ever going to be problem free. Then sighing deeply he stood up and moved across to the window and looking up to the sky he muttered, "Can't you ever leave us alone." Then he gave a sigh of exasperation returned to his desk and was about to phone American Airlines to book a flight when there was a tap on the door. He opened the door to find Tommy standing there, who said, "Dad, sorry to bother you, but Mom says to tell you dinner is ready."

In that moment Horatio decided he could make phone calls later on and said, "Okay son, just coming." As he followed Tommy to the dining room he added. "Tommy you can always bother me son, always."

Later in the evening when the children were in bed, Horatio finally raised the subject but deciding that whilst he couldn't tell Aileen the truth yet, he couldn't downright lie to her either, and sitting next to her on the sofa he said, "Sweetheart I have to go to New York on Monday, and will stay overnight, coming home as early as I can on Tuesday."

Turning so she was sitting sideways and facing him, Aileen asked, "Why do you have to go Horatio, we will be going there in two weeks anyway?" Then realising this had only come about since his call with John, which he had not said much about other than to tell her that John and Sharon were well and had sent his love to her and the children, she asked another question, "Is this something to do with the call you had from John, and why you shut the door?"

"Yes it is Aileen, but I'm sorry I'm not at liberty to say anything right now." Then placing his hands either side of her face and giving her a tender look, he said, "Forgive me Sweetheart, I'm going to have to ask you to please trust me for now. I'll be staying at John's place overnight. He invited me to stay which saves me opening our place up just for one night."

Aileen was puzzled, Horatio was clearly hiding something and she knew this was just not like him where she was concerned. But he was looking at her in such a pleading way willing her to trust him, and she knew she could always trust him anyway, so while her curiosity was aroused she didn't question him anymore and said, "I trust you Horatio, I always have, and always will. So go and do what you have to do."

"Horatio kissed her tenderly on the mouth and said, "Thank you Sweetheart." And then gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I love you so very much."

Then breaking away from her he asked, "Would you like me to see if Kyle would be free to stay overnight?"

"I'll be fine Horatio, no need to worry Kyle."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26...** **Monday June 23rd 2014**

Monday morning, Horatio having made contact with both Eric and James during Sunday telling them he wouldn't be in for two days, due to personal business arising unexpectedly in New York caught his 10:30 am flight from Miami International Airport to JFK. On route he was tossing things around and around in his mind, images of Aileen and Tommy constantly in front of him. Just before he left home Tommy had asked him why he was going to New York without them and he told him he had to go on business which was in fact true but Tommy had so innocently asked, "Is it to do with work Dad?" He had replied, "Yes son." That had hurt him, it had only been a tiny white lie, but he had always sworn to tell the boy the truth, and he knew he had the lad's absolute trust to do that. He cussed to himself often during the flight. He didn't like leaving them in the manner he had. Also, he was going to have to tread carefully when he arrived in New York, because at the back of his mind, if it was true, the same thing had happened to him, and he would have to see both sides of the fence. But he wanted absolute proof first.

Earlier, Aileen had watched him leave for the airport in a cab, and in her heart knew that something serious was going on. As Horatio kissed her goodbye he had held her extra tight, and he always did that when he was worried about something that might affect them all. She was worried now; she hated knowing that he was obviously going into something difficult...and too difficult to have told her, he always told her everything. So for now she could only imagine he was trying to protect her and the family from something, but what the hell was it? Then she muttered, "Whatever it is my darling stay safe - and please know I trust you with my life Horatio."

An hour after she returned from dropping Tommy off at school she had a florist delivery; it was a large bouquet of roses from Horatio, with a card saying, "I'm sorry, I had to leave you in limbo today Sweetheart, I love you very much."

Roses were her favorite flowers and sniffing at the delicate scents, she was thinking that her husband was the most sensitive kindest man alive. Then she wiped the moisture from her eyes and went into the kitchen and found a vase for them.

Later, Horatio arrived at JFK airport on schedule; John Kelly met him at the arrivals gate and after hugging each other; John drove him back to his apartment where Sharon was waiting to greet him. He dumped his travel bag in the bedroom Sharon indicated was ready for him and he phoned Aileen to let her know he had arrived safely, and she took the opportunity to thank him for the roses.

Horatio was anxious to ask some questions but he politely held back while they talked generally over rolls and coffee that Sharon had prepared, and at the same time John was in truth putting off starting the conversation that was bound to follow any minute now, he could tell Horatio was tense as hell, and he couldn't blame him...he would be in his shoes."

Then at 3:00pm Horatio raised the subject not being able to wait any longer and asked, "Knowing you, I am sure you have investigated this fully John, but I still have to ask; are you absolutely sure this Daniel Conlon is who he says he is?" Then he added, "Conlan is a pretty common Irish surname."

John didn't take offence he knew that Horatio was clutching at straws, but he had done a thorough job, and he knew Horatio knew that really, and replied, "Yes, I'm sure and so is Sharon, she became involved along the way...for obvious reasons, as she of course knows Aileen, and knew her mother well, or thought she did. We didn't worry you until we were totally sure ourselves. You have had enough to be concerned about lately, but he wants to meet you now Horatio and we held off as long as possible."

"So what proof do you actually have John? I have to know for my own personal satisfaction."

John knowing Horatio would want visual evidence of everything had prepared a folder for him, which he picked up from the coffee table, and sat down next to him on the sofa and removed a document from the folder. "Horatio I have seen his original birth certificate, copied it and had a solicitor certify it to be a true copy of the original document." Handing it to Horatio he added, "You will note he is now age 69." His parents registered the birth, but they are no longer with us. However with the help of his memory of dates we checked the birth and death registries and found entries for his parent's death certificates, marriage certificate, and his brother's birth certificate clearly registered by their parents. And at Daniels expense we obtained copies...they are all here in the folder for you...they are definitely brothers Horatio."

John withdrew the other certificates from the folder and handed them over to Horatio and gave him a few minutes to scrutinise them. Then when Horatio placed them down on the coffee table, John removed a picture from the folder saying, "Here is a picture of him as a young man of 27, and the other guy in the picture is his elder brother, Michael Conlon, age 29, and the woman is Aileen's mother, she was not married to the brother at that time."

Horatio instantly recognised Maria, Aileen had some pictures of her that she treasured, but she had never kept one of her father because she hated him, so he didn't recognise either of the two guys; but they were clearly brothers. There was enough likeness between them to believe that anyway.

Then John continued, "I've checked everything I can think of Horatio; his social security number, passport, driving licence, bank accounts, all check out legitimate, and he has no criminal records. He is who he claims to be."

"Okay John, so all this tells me is that Daniel Conlon is related...he could simply be an uncle at best."

Sharon interrupted, "Don't you think that in that picture Daniel has more resemblance to Aileen than Michael Conlan did?"

"Yes Sharon, but Madison bears more resemblance to me than Raymond, my late brother. So this is far from set in stone."

"So what is his story and if he is who he says he is why has he suddenly come out of the woodpile now after so many years. Aileen is 42 for Christ's sake - so where the hell has he been?" Then he asked, "Has he been able to supply proof of his DNA?"

"Yes, Horatio, he had it done because of all the traveling he did...but of course we don't have Aileen's." Sharon replied. Then she passed Horatio a copy of Daniel Conlon's DNA record that had been placed to one side momentarily.

Horatio scrutinising it sighed, and then said, "Well, as it happens, I brought a copy of Aileen's on my phone. She had it done when she was pregnant, as part of some of the tests she under went at the time."

"So without Aileen's DNA evidence, why does he think he is her father?"

Then looking hard at Sharon and John in turn Horatio questioned, "And why do I get the feeling you are both convinced he is on the level?"

Not waiting for an answer he added, "No matter, I have to know conclusively." Horatio removed his phone from his inside jacket pocket and phoned Eric.

Getting through to Eric instantly he asked, "Are you busy?"

"I'm not doing anything that can't wait, if you want something Horatio."

"I want you to do something for me urgently and on the quiet; it is very personal Eric, and I trust you to keep this just between us please."

"Of course Horatio - what do you want me to do?"

"I am sending you a picture right now of Aileen's DNA record she had taken a few months just before Hannah was born and I want you to add it to the data base to see if it matches anyone else in the system. Report back to me as soon as you can please Eric, and at the same time send me a picture of the result even if it is negative."

"Okay Horatio, will do. I confirm I've received the picture."

"Thanks Eric, I appreciate this."

Then looking at John and Sharon and giving a wry grin he said. "I might as well use my labs facilities. I shouldn't for personal reasons but what the hell, I've done it twice before for Kyle and Madison. This is becoming a habit."

Then suddenly feeling weary Horatio placed his face in his hands and muttered, "I'm not going to be able to protect Aileen from the shock this is going to give her if there is a match, and I hated not telling her why I was coming here."

Sharon felt for Horatio, she knew how much he was hurting right now he couldn't hide the distress he was feeling. Horatio had such an expressive face, and she knew the last thing on earth he would want to do was to upset Aileen.

She went and sat next to him, and said, "Horatio, Aileen is strong, you know she is."

"Yes, she is Sharon, stronger than me at times. But this is a killer, look what it did to Kyle when he found out I was his father."

"Horatio just deal with her in that kind gentle, compassionate way you have when people are hurting, she loves you so much that she won't for one minute think you have done anything other than try to protect her by coming here without telling her the reason why at this stage. She absolutely knows you would never do anything yourself to hurt her."

"There are two sides to this and I feel trapped Sharon - Daniel Conlon and Aileen have a right to know the other exists, if he is who he thinks he is."

"There is of course the point Horatio that she might in fact be happy to know that the man who raped her was not in fact her father. She hates that man, as we all know. In fact speaking to her once she told me she had never felt any fatherly love from him before that episode in her life, and hadn't understood why. All the love in her life came from her mother."

Horatio mumbled "Fucking bastard."

Then he said, "I confess I feel for this Daniel Conlon, having been in the same position myself. But this will rake up such raw wounds for her Sharon. I don't want to see her in the anguish I saw Kyle go through. She is of course much more mature and it will be a much different situation, but it will still hurt to find out her father disappeared out of her life before she even knew him."

"So while we are waiting for Eric what is his full story?"

John interrupted, "We know his full story Horatio, he had to confide in me fully before I was prepared to get involved after all Aileen is our very dear friend, and I was no way prepared to get involved if I thought there was anything amiss, but as I said earlier and on the phone Saturday, he wants to meet you and tell you himself so I have made arrangements for all three of us to visit him at 6:30 pm this evening."

Then seeing Horatio's look of utter frustration, John gave in. Horatio was his very good friend and he decided it would be a good thing to tell him ahead anyway as Horatio was still not buying this at the moment despite all the paper evidence.

"Horatio, his story is that both he and his brother loved Maria, but he was of the opinion he totally had her heart, until one night after she let him make love to her, she shattered his world, when she told him it was all over between them because she loved his brother Michael and was going to marry him in two months time. He guessed rightly or wrongly that allowing him to make love to her had been her way of saying good bye. He admitted it was unprotected sex, but she had assured him the timing was safe."

"He never got on particularly well with his brother and feeling hurt he packed his bags and traveled wherever his job took him, and never attempted to make contact with his brother or Maria again. He's a clever man Horatio he was in high finance and he was happy to globe trot around the world, and along the way he earned high wages and invested well in numerous projects. He is a very rich man Horatio."

"So why has he returned to New York now?"

"He retired from work when he was 65, and lived in Los Angeles for the next 4 years and suddenly got home sick so came back to New York, and once here he thought he would make contact with his brother and Maria, the many years away having healed his hurt. However, during his time away they had moved and it took him a long time tracing their steps, only to discover his brother and Maria had long since died according to the neighbours at their last address, and that they had had a daughter. He wanted to find her initially thinking she was his niece. He didn't know of course that Aileen had married twice. So at this point he came to me on recommendation and I had no choice, after I did all the checks possible, but to tell him that Sharon and I actually knew his niece. But when he learned Aileen's date of birth, he went pure white Horatio; He said that unless his brother had had sex with Maria before she was married, the child had to be his."

"And we all know that is of course a possibility, and maybe likely. But not necessarily."

"Anyway he had hired me to find her so I told him she was married to you, but neither I nor Sharon gave him any information about other events in her life; we told him straight he would have to talk to you direct to proceed further."

"John who recommended Daniel to you...this is way too weird a coincidence?"

"I don't know Horatio, when I asked him the same question he just told me he had met someone recently, got talking and this person referred him to me."

While John had been talking Sharon had slipped away and made some more drinks and on her return just as she lay the tray down on the coffee table Horatio's phone vibrated in his hand, he had been holding on to ever since he rang Eric.

"Eric."

"Horatio sorry this took longer than I hoped - it wasn't private enough for a while."

"No problem Eric – Did you find a match?"

"Yes it matched someone called Daniel Ryan Conlon. I am sending a copy of the result as we speak."

Horatio went so quiet that Eric asked, "You okay Horatio?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Horatio answered, "I'm fine Eric, and thank you for your help."

Then closing the call, Horatio picked his coffee up, had a sip and then announced, "He's Aileen's father."

Then placing his elbows on his thighs, he placed his head in his hands and added, "I was really hoping he wasn't, despite all the evidence you have shown me John."

Meanwhile, Eric was concerned, and guessed that Horatio had yet another family problem to contend with and this time it clearly had something to do with the love of his life, and he felt sorry for him. Horatio just did not deserve all the strife he kept getting. He hoped this was not going to be bad news for him, but he knew if Horatio wanted him to know he would tell him when he was ready.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Later - John, Sharon and Horatio took a cab arriving at Daniel Conlon's apartment in an exclusive block of apartments in West 70th Street, a few minutes prior to 6.30pm. When the door was opened for them Horatio noted that Daniel Conlon, was a lean man, as tall as he was, had a full head of steel grey hair, lightly tanned, looked to be a fit 69 year old, and was still a handsome man for his age, but what made him step back a little was his eyes...both Aileen's and Tommy's were mirrored in them.

Daniel Conlon smiling beckoned them in and John immediately said, "Daniel, let me introduce you to my friend Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Daniel shaking hands with Horatio said, "Thank you for coming all the way from Miami to see me, I know this must be a shock for you just as it was for me Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio inclined his head and said, "Please just call me Horatio."

Then Daniel indicated they should all sit down and offered them an alcoholic drink. Sharon declined but Horatio and John accepted a whiskey.

When Daniel joined them sitting down, John said, "Daniel I'm sorry I know you wanted to tell Horatio your story, but my good friend here was too persistent with his questions and I had to tell him. As you know I was rather caught in the middle here."

Daniel well aware that while John had been talking Horatio was giving him a calculating look asked Horatio outright, "So are you satisfied I could be Aileen's father?"

Horatio replied, "Honestly, had John not told me your story I was going to come here with numerous questions, because I had serious doubts, and no one, absolutely no one is going to get near my wife if I doubt them."

Daniel was quietly pleased on hearing Horatio's response. John had warned him that Horatio would protect his wife unless absolutely convinced, and that made him happy to know she was in such good hands.

"Then Horatio softened his tone and said, "But with John's diligent work and the fact that I wanted indisputable evidence today, I contacted a trusted colleague at my crime lab in Miami to add her DNA record to the data base to see if there was a match for her. And you will be pleased to know Daniel that Aileen is your daughter. So I have no need to ask those questions now, I am satisfied."

Daniel shut his eyes with a sense of relief, and said "Thank you...Thank you."

"Horatio, does this mean you will let me see my daughter? I told John that I would step away if you thought this would be too upsetting for her."

"It's not a matter of me letting you; you have the absolute right to see her if she is happy to see you. But, if when I break the news to her she doesn't want to see you I will support her to the hilt Daniel, although I know how you must be feeling."

"You know, how could you know?"

"Because I have been placed in the same position as you... I never knew I had a son until he was 16 years old. It is a long story, but keeping it simple, when he crossed my path he was a wild misguided teenager, and when he found out I was his father he was angry with me for not having been around for him. I understood that hurt, but I was hurt too. I would absolutely have loved to have been there for him for all those years."

"Did he get over it Horatio?"

"Yes, eventually, and I am really proud of my boy."

"Now of course Aileen at 42 is far more mature than that, and I love your daughter so very much. We have been married two years this coming August. She is beautiful, kind, loving and gentle, and is wonderfully supportive to me; her coming into my life made me the happiest man alive. I can honestly say I have never, ever, been this happy before. But she also has a strong streak, which helped her overcame some problems in her life, and one particular problem that god only knows how, she actually coped with better than her mother. And I think you should know about it, because you coming into her life will rake up a dreadful event for her."

Daniel nodded his head, "Please Horatio, good or bad I want to know as much about her as possible."

Putting it off for a few minutes Horatio said, "Okay, but first, you might like to see some pictures, and switching his phone on Horatio went down on one knee next to Daniels right leg, and scrolled through some pictures identifying family as he brought their pictures into view. "Here is your beautiful daughter, this is Tommy your grandson, her son from her first marriage and now mine by adoption. He is 10 years old and can't wait to be 11 in October. He is a clever boy, reads a lot and asks never ending questions, and this is Hannah your granddaughter, whose first birthday was earlier this month, June 4th."

Daniel exclaimed. "I have a granddaughter as well!"

"Yes - Aileen and I managed to produce her a bit later in life than maybe some parents," said Horatio smiling softly. "And this is Kyle my biological son, who served some time in Afghanistan and is now a police officer himself. And though his mother is around he loves Aileen like a second mom. They bonded instantly."

"Thank you Horatio, my daughter is certainly beautiful, and so are the children."

"Would you like these downloaded to your cell phone?"

"Please," Daniel replied handing his phone over to Horatio. "And include the one of Kyle and one of yourself if you have one, so I have the complete family from your side." So Horatio spent the next few minutes downloading the pictures including one of him and Aileen taken at their wedding.

John and Sharon silent throughout the conversation, were both happy seeing that Horatio was now at ease and was showing his natural caring self to Daniel.

When finished Horatio handed Daniels phone back to him and then Daniel asked,"So what do I need to know about my daughter that seems to distress you Horatio?"

"First you have to know that Maria loved your daughter very much as Sharon can confirm as well, she knew them both long before I was on the scene and from the way she speaks about her Aileen has always clearly loved her mother - Our daughters middle name is Maria in memory of her."

"But she hated her father, or the person she knew as her father. Your brother, Michael Conlon, was one hell of a sick bastard Daniel," said Horatio choking on his words. He paused for a moment and during that pause Sharon sensing Horatio was going to find it hard to talk about something that was so totally abhorrent to him asked, "Would you like me to tell Daniel for you Horatio."

"Yes please Sharon," Horatio answered his voice quivering as he replied.

"Daniel, there is no easy way to tell you this but when Aileen was just 13 years old, the man she thought was her father raped her, twice."

Seeing the look of horror pass across Daniels face, Sharon paused for a minute.

"Please god, tell me this is not true."

"I'm afraid it is Daniel. When Aileen told Maria, she kicked him out."

"Didn't Maria report him to the police?"

"Ironically he was a policeman himself, and because of that she didn't take it any further, she felt it would be brushed under the carpet as was so often the case back then. But he got his dues a couple of years later when he died in a car crash; luckily no one else was hurt, but neither Aileen nor Maria shed a tear for him. They were happy he was gone for good."

Seeing tears come into Daniels eyes Sharon carried on regardless, "It was the hatred for her so called father and the careful counselling by her mother that saw Aileen through the worst, and eventually, though deep down she never forgets and this is where the strong streak in her that Horatio mentioned won through; she let it go and got on with her life. I know all about this Daniel, as Maria worked with me for several years at the NYPD victims unit. One day we had a really nasty case to deal with and Maria broke down, and told me what happened to Aileen, and while she had been caring and worrying about her, she had held on to a lot of inner anguish, blaming herself for what happened and for marrying the guy in the first place. I ended up being her counsellor and she came through it well, getting it all out in the open helped. I spoke to Aileen at that time in case she needed any help, but she was fine. She was 23 by then and engaged to Jack, and it was at this time Aileen and I became good friends. But before Aileen and Jack were married Maria died from a fatal heart attack."

"Oh god I should have been there for them...I didn't even know the bastard was a policeman. But how would I? He wasn't when I left and we never stayed in touch."

"Do you think Maria knew Aileen was my child?"

Sharon replied, "I honestly don't know Daniel. She never said anything to indicate she did."

Then Daniel repeated. "I should have been there for them – I should have been there for them."

Horatio now fully composed said, "You can't blame yourself Daniel. How could you have known, but you will feel some guilt for a while as I did. It is inevitable. And how bad that guilt will fester depends on how Aileen reacts to this news."

"Was my daughter happy in her first marriage? Did she get divorced?" Daniel asked looking at Horatio.

"No she didn't get a divorce, she was very happy; she was married to Jack Casey for 12 years, and after six years their son Tommy was born. But unfortunately Jack was killed in Afghanistan when Tommy was 5 years old, and Sharon is his godmother."

Daniel gave Sharon a warm smile and then asked, "How did you meet her Horatio?"

"I happened to come to New York just over two years ago, because my friends here John and Sharon were getting married, and I stayed with Jerry Downey another friend of ours, a priest, for a few days, and I actually met Tommy first at a basketball club he ran for young boys. Then I met and discovered Aileen was his mother and a friend of Sharon's...and I fell in love at first sight. We were married 4 months later."

"That was quick Horatio."

"Yes to some people it seemed quick but at our ages we knew what we wanted."

"Horatio when you say Jerry Downey do you mean Father Downey, the priest at Saint Agnes's church?"

"Yes; he is a very good friend to all of us. Why do you ask...do you know him?"

Looking at John, Daniel replied, "It was Father Downey who directed me to you John."

Horatio, John and Sharon looked at each other in astonishment.

Noting their astonishment Daniel continued, "I was out walking one evening and as I passed Saint Agnes's I noticed the doors to the church were open so I went in and sat inside for a while going over things in my mind. It was so peaceful in there. I suddenly came away from my thoughts when I heard footsteps and looking behind me the priest was coming towards me smiling and asked if I was okay. I stood up instantly saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what the time was."

"He told me not to worry and that he was just about to shut the doors for the night. Before he did however he introduced himself, and asked me if I had found peace in the church, but if not, he was there if I needed someone to talk to. He was being very kind so I told him I wanted to find my niece, and that unless she was married her surname would be Conlon."

"Is that all you told him?" Horatio asked sharply.

"Yes, and then he told me that if I needed help he could recommend a private detective and gave me your name John and your office telephone number."

Horatio standing up to stretch his legs and looking around at them one by one with a wry grin on his face sarcastically said, "God sure works in mysterious ways."

John laughed, and when Daniel looked at him puzzled he said, "The name Conlon was a give away."

"How come...?"

"Jerry knows many Conlon's and he would not have known for sure from what you told him, but he knows Aileen well, and married Horatio and Aileen here in New York and I guess he had a hunch. Maybe he saw something he recognised in your features, who knows. But he does help me out by sending people my way from time to time anyway so probably just a coincidence."

"I bet he saw the likeness in the eyes John just as I did the moment Daniel opened the door to us." Horatio muttered.

Horatio's cell phone vibrated at this point and removing it from his jacket pocket and noting Kyle was calling he stood up saying, "Excuse me I have to take this," and walking to the far side of the room looking out of the window at the Manhattan skyline he answered the call. "Kyle."

"Hi Dad, just reporting all is well here. I'm out on your patio right now while Aileen is tending to Hannah, who woke up a few minutes ago. Dad, Aileen is being pretty insistent she doesn't want me to stay over night; she told me the worst part of any day when you are not around is the evening and confessed she misses you badly at times like this, and she seemed pleased to see me. She didn't for one minute think I had just called in to see you. She is worried about you though Dad, and so am I but you're not going to tell me what is wrong either are you?"

"I can't yet Kyle, but I promise I will tell you as soon as I can."

"Thank you for calling in and keeping Aileen company Kyle, much appreciated."

"I'll be hanging around a while longer Dad; just wanted to catch you while she was out of earshot. I won't leave until she is ready to call it a night."

"Okay son, thank you. I'll be home early evening tomorrow."

Then closing his phone and returning to his seat he said, "That was Kyle. I asked him to call in on Aileen this evening to give her some company."

Daniel Conlon smiled, as he was thinking how he liked Horatio more and more by the minute.

A few minutes later it was apparent to the others that Horatio had gone quiet, and from the look on his face, he was clearly thinking about something, and Sharon worried about him asked, "Penny for your thoughts Horatio. Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, Sharon, I am wondering if Maria did in fact know Aileen was Daniels daughter."

"If she did Horatio I swear she never gave any indication as I just said a few minutes ago."

"I believe you Sharon, but what I find a coincidence and I am not a big believer in coincidences as a rule, but I noticed on Daniels birth certificate and all the other documentation John showed me and of course from the DNA report from Eric, that Daniels middle name is Ryan." Horatio paused for a moment and in that moment Sharon gasped, "Oh, I think I understand what you're thinking of Horatio."

Daniel looked puzzled but not John...he had also sussed out where Horatio's thoughts were leading.

Horatio turned to Daniel and asked. "Was the name Ryan one that was normally passed from generation to generation in your family?"

"Not to my knowledge, I believe I was the first. Michael being the first born had the family middle name of Patrick."

"Why do you ask Horatio?"

"Well Aileen's middle name is Ryhanne, the female version of Ryan, and Aileen told me once that her mother had chosen her names, does that seem strange to you or what?"

"We will never know of course, but if I was a betting man I would say she did know."

"And incidentally Daniel your middle name continues through the bloodline as Aileen and Jack gave Tommy the second name of Ryan. Tommy or Thomas to be correct was Jacks middle name. They clearly both wanted both their middle names to continue through their son."

"Anyway, I guess this is one of those mysteries in life that will always remain a mystery. But if I were you Daniel, I would hang on to the belief she did know. Maybe just maybe this is why she was so guilt ridden, all mothers would be of course, but did she have that extra reason to be? I suspect she did."

"Thank you Horatio, I think I will hang on to that belief."

An hour later, now 9.30pm, Horatio, John and Sharon left; Horatio promising to be in touch with Daniel as soon as he had spoken to Aileen. Daniel had given him his cell phone number and confirmed that he was living where he was for a few weeks while he hunted around for a property to suit him, and Horatio had taken a photo of him with his phone so he could show Aileen when he spoke to her the following evening.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28... Tuesday June 24th 2014**

Horatio's flight with American Airlines was not due to depart from JFK until 2:30 pm, and as John had deliberately kept the morning free he asked Horatio while they were having breakfast if there was anything he wanted to fit in while he was waiting to leave for the airport.

"Funny you ask John, as I have been wondering if I could fit in a visit to say hello personally to Olivia Patterson. I have spoken to her on the phone thanking her for caring about Madison, and I had been thinking I would fit in a visit when we come up on our vacation, but as I am here with time to spare I would like to pay her a courtesy visit and take some flowers."

"I'll come with you if you like Horatio; I can drive you there. I know exactly where she lives as Colin told us, and then take you on to the airport straight after? I was going to take you to the airport anyway."

"Are you sure John? What about Sharon?"

Sharon piped up, "I'm happy for you two to go off - I'll use the time to catch up on a few things that have been neglected here this past week."

"Okay, let me give her a call to make sure it is convenient for her." Then looking at his watch and noting it was just on 8:15 am he asked, "If convenient shall we make it about 10:00 John?"

Getting a nod of the head from John, Horatio keyed in her number and hearing her pick up immediately he said, "Good morning Mrs Patterson... I'm Madison's uncle - Horatio Caine; we spoke recently."

"Is Madison alright?"

"She's doing great, I just happen to be here in Manhattan, and I have a few hours before I have to leave and catch a flight home, and wondered if it would be convenient to visit and say hello personally."

"Oh yes please do come Mr Caine...I like having visitors."

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Is it that nice Colin Johnson?"

"No but it is my equally nice friend John Kelly: Colin worked with him when he came here looking for Madison."

"Oh I know about him and his wife Sharon. When Colin brought Madison to see me the day after she was found, she told me how kind they had been to her."

"He must of course come with you. I look forward to seeing you both soon. How lucky I am, two gentleman visitors in one day...life is exciting lately."

Horatio smiled and then said, "Okay Mrs Patterson but just so you know who to watch out for, we are both roughly the same height, around six feet, and both have red hair. Now when we ring the bell look out of that window of yours that overlooks the street and check us out before you open the door."

"Ah...I think Colin has been talking to you. "

Horatio chuckled and said, "Yes he has, but he was right to try to get you to be careful about whom you let enter your property, and you don't know us by sight."

"We will be there around 10:00 am if this is not too early for you."

"Not too early Horatio. I rise early in the morning. Do you both drink coffee?"

"We do indeed."

"Can I ask you to call me Olivia when you arrive please, and may I call you Horatio and John? I like to be on first name terms with guests. Keep saying Mr this or Mrs that is such a wasted effort and I think we know each other well enough to be informal... yes?"

John hearing the conversation chuckled. He remembered Colin had been charmed by this lady with her outspoken way of talking.

Horatio close to laughing replied, "Yes Olivia, we will be happy to oblige you."

Closing his phone Horatio then collected the few things he had traveled to New York with, gave Sharon a hug and a kiss good bye, and as they left, she said, "Let us know how it goes with Aileen tonight, my thoughts will be with you all the way Horatio."

"Thank you Sharon and I will of course let you know."

John and Horatio arrived at Olivia's a few minutes after 10:00 am. She saw them arrive; she had been watching out for them and was pleased to see they managed to slip into a parking space that had just become vacant. As they walked up the steps, she waved to them from the window and seconds later opened the door and let them in saying, "Welcome to my home gentlemen."

Horatio presented her with some flowers they had stopped to buy en-route and as he did so, said, "They are not nearly enough but these are to thank you for caring about and for befriending Suzie and Madison while they were here in New York."

Olivia thanked him and then with a twinkle in her eye she said, "How lovely; I don't get beautiful bouquets of flowers from handsome young gentlemen anymore. What a treat."

Behind her back, Horatio and John grinned at each other.

Then Olivia asked them to go into the lounge while she just took the flowers to the kitchen and placed them in the sink temporarily. Returning a few seconds later she said, "Come over to the window Horatio and let me have a good look at you." Smiling he obliged while John chuckled in amusement. Olivia studied his face for a few seconds then said," Yes, just as I thought it would be- Madison has a lot of her uncle in her. She talked about you a lot you know."

"So, do I pass the inspection?" Horatio asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes you do, you have a kind face, and I know from Madison a kind heart. Madison had to get her lovely nature from someone and although I know she is not your daughter she easily could be. She certainly gets her good looks from you Horatio."

Then chuckling she said, "Your friend John who is finding this funny, isn't half bad to look at either."

John burst out laughing.

"Anyway sit down you two, I'll just get us some coffees then we can have a good chat."

In the meantime Horatio sat there thinking Suzie and Madison had lived just next door to this delightful lady and knew Madison loved her and would miss her a great deal. And he was pleased that Madison in particular had had this friendship.

John gave Olivia a couple of minutes and then leaving Horatio to his thoughts followed her to the kitchen and helped her place the coffees on the serving tray and carried it to the lounge for her.

Once they were all sitting down Horatio began the conversation. "Olivia I want you to know how much I appreciated your offer for Madison and Suzie to stay with you if they returned here to New York; it was an extremely generous offer, and I know how fond Madison is of you. She told me she loves you and will miss you, but her heart is set on staying in Miami, and to be honest that is where I want her to be, so I can keep an eye on her. Due to a variety of circumstances we lost touch for quite a while and I am not going to let that happen again."

"I understand Horatio; it was not your fault you lost touch, Madison once told me that they left Miami without letting you know. Her dream was to find you one day. And I am so happy that dream has come true for her. But Horatio if either of them wants to visit New York at any time in the future they will always be welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Olivia, you are very kind."

Then all three sat there chatting about a variety of things for a while when Olivia looking at Horatio suddenly said, "Horatio is a rare name, were you named after someone specifically?"

"My late mother named me after a famous writer - Horatio Alger."

"Then your mother had good taste Horatio."

"My late husband was in the publishing business, and his father, grandfather and great grandfather before him, and his great grandfather actually met Horatio Alger who signed one of his books and gave it to him. He treasured that book and it eventually got passed down to my husband when he was a young man and he also treasured it and I still have it...My husband had a large collection of books here in this apartment and left instructions in his Will that they should go to the local library on his death which was 10 years ago now. I did as he asked with all of the books except for one. He made one stipulation in that I had to keep the Alger book, and pass it on to some one who would treasure it." Then standing up Olivia moved over to a wall unit and opening a drawer removed a box, brought it across to the coffee table, opened it and withdrew a package wrapped in tissue paper, then unwrapped it and passing it to Horatio, she said, "Here have a look, it was his fourth book, RAGGED DICK, the story of a poor bootblack's rise to middle-class respectability. This was a huge success, and many of his books that followed were variations on this book, typically featuring the valiant hard working - honest youth, mysterious strangers, the snobbish youth, and the evil greedy squire."

Horatio handled it with awe and great care...Apart from the fact it had aged slightly in color it was in pristine condition, and had clearly been looked after all these years. It had been signed by Horatio Alger in 1867.

Watching Horatio's long gentle hands caressing the book with such great care Olivia asked, "Do you have a love for books Horatio?"

John piped up, "Olivia, you should see his study back at his home in Miami."

Horatio grinned at John and then taking his eyes off the book for a moment said, "What a treasure- this must be priceless."

Then Olivia made a snap decision. "I want you to have it Horatio; it should now go to a true book lover and who better to have the book than the son of a mother who named him after Horatio Alger. How more perfect could it get?"

Horatio gasped, "I couldn't take this...it is too valuable."

"Don't you have family to pass it on to Olivia?"

"No we were not lucky enough to have children."

"Please accept it as a gift Horatio you will be helping me to honor my dear husbands greatest wish for some one to have this book who will love it as much as he did. I have never met anyone I felt I could hand it over to until now and it has been worrying me as I get older."

"Then I will be honoured to accept this truly wonderful gift. I promise you I will treasure it and look after it like it has clearly been cared for all these years."

"When it is time for me to pass it on Olivia, if it is okay with you, I will pass it on to Tommy, my young adopted son, who young as he is has a great love of books and while he reads extremely well he likes me to read to him...this book is one that will fit into that category perfectly, my biological son is not an avid reader."

"Yes. I'm happy with that. I trust your judgement of choice Horatio, and I'm not surprised the boy likes you to read to him, you have if you don't mind me saying so, a voice that people warm too. I would say a perfect narrator's voice."

"You're very kind Olivia," Horatio replied blushing as he carefully re wrapped the book and placed it in the original box.

An hour later, it was time for John to drive Horatio to the airport, so with apologies to Olivia they made moves to leave both telling her they had enjoyed their visit. John gave her hug and a peck on the cheek; Horatio followed suit and told her once again he would treasure her gift and giving her his sweetest smile he said, "You take care Olivia, you are one special lady."

Seeing them off Olivia said, "If either of you are back this way anytime please feel free to pop in for a coffee, or a cup of tea. You will always be welcome."

Horatio sensing she was feeling sad at them going put an arm around her shoulder and asked, "Are you lonely here Olivia?"

"Sometimes Horatio, but that's life. When your loved ones are no longer here and old friends have also passed on you just have to get on with it. I could sell up, this property is not one of those that is rented and move to a smaller place, but all my memories are here. I don't want to move."

"Horatio feeling compassionate towards her said, "Look Olivia, for this visit I was staying with John, but my wife and I have an apartment here which we use from time to time for longer visits, and we will be here in about two weeks time for our summer vacation, so how about I pop in and see you then? Maybe bring the family with me?"

"Oh yes please, that would be truly wonderful Horatio." Olivia replied her eyes sparkling.

Horatio happier now at leaving her was just about to walk down the steps to catch up with John waiting for him in his car, when a postal delivery van turned up, and a guy ran up the steps saying, "Letter for you Mrs P."

She looked at the back of the envelope and smiled, "What a coincidence Horatio, this is from Madison."

Horatio muttered, "Good girl Madison...good girl."

Then Horatio made his way down the steps and as he reached the car Olivia looking at him fondly called out, "Have a safe flight home Horatio."

He turned and waved to her in acknowledgment and then John drove straight to the airport. He stayed with Horatio until he went through to the departure lounge, and then returning home to Sharon told her that their friend had enjoyed a relaxed light hearted morning with Olivia Patterson, and Sharon was pleased to know he had had a morning of not having to think about what would meet him when he arrived home.

In the meantime, Horatio phoned Aileen to let her know he was on his way home.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Horatio arrived home at 7:00 pm. Aileen had been on alert from the minute he had phoned her from the airport to tell her he had landed and was just waiting in a queue for a cab. She was in the lounge with Hannah in her arms, looking out of the window as he arrived; and she watched him get out of the cab and pay the driver, then went and opened the front door ready for him. As he walked slowly across the driveway towards her she was concerned as he looked weary but he smiled at her on reaching the door and stepping inside he said, "It's so good to be home." Then wrapping his arms around her and Hannah, he kissed her warmly on the lips, and couldn't help sighing as he stepped away from her; with all the traveling and talking done in two days he was mentally tired now, and not looking forward to what he had to do before the evening was out. He knew his wife was strong, but it was bound to be a shock at first, this was going to be like a thunderbolt of lightening coming out of the blue for her.

Aileen heard the sigh but just said, "It's good to have you back home Horatio, we all miss you when you're away, and looking at Hannah she added, "And I swear this one always knows when you are missing. She plays up going to bed when you're not around."

Horatio smiled and caressing her face said, "I need to talk to you Sweetheart, but please bear with me until the kids are in bed."

"I guessed this would be the case Horatio. Two more hours won't hurt, but then I want to know everything."

"I promise you will."

Then Horatio took Hannah from her arms, gave her a cuddle and a kiss, and leaving his travel bag in the hallway for now he moved into the lounge, and sat down on the sofa with Hannah on his lap, just as Tommy came out of his bedroom hearing his dad was back home. "Hey Tommy, come and tell me what you have been doing while I was away." Aileen watching thought he clearly needed a rest but God love him he was making sure he was available for the children.

Just over two hours later after they had eaten; Horatio unpacked his travel bag, placed his gift from Olivia Patterson safely in his study, had a shower, changing into jeans and a t-shirt, and with the children now in bed, he was sitting on the sofa waiting for Aileen to join him. A few seconds later she appeared and he held his hand out to her which she grasped tightly as he softly said, "Come here Sweetheart and sit next to me." She did as he asked and turning to face her sideways on he placed his hands either side of her face, and as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes looking back at him apprehensively he said, "Sweetheart, I have to tell you something that is going to affect your life and consequently the family."

Then he slowly, and gently told her why he went to New York. And he told her everything including his own initial disquiet, John and Sharon's involvement and his eventual meeting with her father.

As he was talking he saw many emotions cross her face, ranging from shock to disbelief, but she didn't ask questions until she heard him out, and then she fired them at him one after the other and then real shock catching up with her the tears came, which he was ready for. He pulled her into his arms tight and spoke to her soothingly as her tears soaked his shirt; she wasn't crying great big sobs, but the tears were flowing well and her body was trembling and just when he thought he couldn't bear hearing her weep anymore, she suddenly stopped, and looking up at him, she said, "I'm sorry Horatio it was the shock...Christ I have a living father, and I find out at 42 years old."

She paused for a moment while Horatio using his thumbs smoothed tears from her eyes, and then she muttered, "I never even knew I might have had an uncle...neither my mother or that bastard that I thought was my father ever mentioned Daniel Conlon...poor man, what a shock it must have been for him as well."

Then looking into space trance like she said," I can't believe my mother never told me...why wouldn't she for goodness sake?" Then horror spread across her face and grasping Horatio's shirt in her hands tight she said, "Do you think Michael Conlon knew I wasn't his daughter Horatio? Is this why he never showed me any real love as a kid and...OMG is that why he raped me to get back at my mother perhaps?" Then in her anguish the tears cascaded down her face again and laying her head against Horatio's chest, she mumbled. "I'm never going to know am I Horatio? Never going to know...did I even know my mother who I thought the world of?"

Feeling her pain Horatio pulled her tight into his arms again and whispered, "Everything I have heard about your mother tells me she loved you dearly and it is just possible she really did not know you were Daniels daughter."

"But you think she did don't you Horatio? And from what you have told me I think so as well."

"Being totally honest yes I do Sweetheart, but there is no positive proof without your mother being here to confirm as fact. But as we say in the crime lab, following the evidence will tell us the truth though we can't always convict on the evidence we know to be the truth. In a court of law it is sometimes just not enough to know the truth."

Aileen smiled then, much to Horatio's relief. He had tried to lighten her mood and it seemed to have worked.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you anything before I left for New York. I really wanted to Sweetheart, but I needed to be convinced he was who he thought he was before he came into your life."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Oh Horatio," tears welling in her eyes again, but his time for Horatio, she replied, "You never do anything that needs my forgiveness, never do you hear?"

"Thank you for going to New York and bearing the initial brunt of this on your shoulders. I wondered why you went, of course I did, but I knew there had to be a good reason, and I love you so very much Horatio, you are always so caring, loving and protective."

"And thank you for the beautiful roses you had sent the day you left and for arranging Kyle to keep me company Monday evening."

Horatio smiled as he said, "He didn't fool you for one minute did he?"

"No, he didn't. However as it happens he was good company, I had tried hard not to worry all day but by the evening something was telling me something was seriously wrong in New York, and I was so worried you were in some sort of personal trouble."

Kissing him softly on his lips and then stroking his face with her right hand and looking at him with so much love in her eyes she said, "Not all angels reside in heaven Horatio - some spend their days and nights on earth right beside you." Horatio's eyes misted over now, and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzling her neck murmured, "I'm no angel...but I will protect you with my life."

Then pulling away he said, "Your father obviously wants to see you, but is prepared to stand back if it would be too upsetting for you to have him come into your life."

"I want to see him Horatio. This has been a shock, but it isn't his fault by the sound of it." Then she smiled and stroking his face she softly added, "He is in the same situation as you were with Kyle."

"But do you know what? At the moment I have this sudden wonderful sense of relief in finding out that it was not my real father who raped me. This actually makes me happy Horatio; it takes some of the pain away, to know it wasn't my father."

Horatio smiled. "That's good Sweetheart, funny that is exactly the reaction Sharon thought you would have...our friend is so astute."

Picking his phone up from the floor and bringing up her fathers face he said," Here's a picture of him I took especially for you. You and Tommy both have his eyes. That struck me the moment I saw him, not that that alone proved he was your father."

"He looks nice Horatio."

"He did come across that way Sweetheart, and he so wants to meet his daughter, and I fully understand that, as you quite rightly said he is in the same position I was in with Kyle."

"Do you want to go and see him on your own prior to us going to New York in two weeks time?"

"No, when we all go will be soon enough, I would like you by my side for moral strength when I meet him, but maybe if he has Skype we could start to get to know each other ahead of our visit?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Horatio."

"Okay, I should phone him now and let him know that you are prepared to see him. He is a pretty anxious man right now, so let's put him at ease. He told me I could phone, however late it was when I had news for him one way or the other" Aileen nodded her head so Horatio phoned Daniel Conlon, who was happy to hear his daughter wanted to meet him. He confirmed he had access to Skype, and they exchanged a few details and then Daniel said, "Thank you Horatio, I know that must have been really hard for you and my daughter tonight. I sincerely appreciate your support." Then after a pause he added, "If Aileen is with you, I appreciate you may not be able to answer this question right now, but I hope it wasn't too painful for her?"

Standing up Horatio moved across to the window and looking out at his driveway and now out of earshot of Aileen he whispered. "It was, it raked bad memories up for her as we expected, but she seems to be okay now the shock is over, and she is not blaming you in any way at all Daniel."

"Thank you Horatio, I'm sure the way you told her would have helped soften things a little."

When he finished and walked back to the sofa Aileen stood up and said, "Horatio you are looking exhausted now, why don't you go to bed and I'll bring a nightcap in to you."

"I should phone John and Sharon as well."

"Go on then I know you won't rest until you have. I'll give Sharon a call tomorrow."

Ten minutes later, having made his call to their friends, keeping it short as it was late Horatio made his way to the kitchen, and stopped in the doorway for a moment just gazing at his wife who had her back to him as she stood looking out of the window. Standing there he was thinking that though she had been shocked she had nevertheless taken the news much better than he had expected, but he was suddenly worried when he saw her shoulders heave and suspecting she was tearful again he moved across to her quickly, and wrapping his arms around her, whispered, "I'll take another day off tomorrow to be with you Sweetheart."

Turning in his arms Aileen replied, "No need, I'm fine darling...believe it or not these are truly happy tears, but thank you for offering." Then she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Please get to bed Horatio, you're exhausted...I'm okay, I promise you."

This time he went and ten minutes later Aileen took their night caps to the bedroom with her on a tray, and passing it to him, she slid herself in bed next to him and as they sipped their drinks he placed an arm along her shoulders, and she said, "Tomorrow we have to tell Tommy he has a grandfather, Hannah is of course too young to know what is going on anyway, she will just grow up accepting him naturally."

"I'll tell him when he comes home from school tomorrow to give him time to think about it. Then if he has any questions I can't answer, you can answer them when you come home Horatio, you know he is bound to have some. Will that be okay with you?"

"Of course it will, I'll also tell him about Olivia Patterson who I visited this morning while waiting to go to the Airport. I am sure that will interest him."

"Is that the lady Madison knows?"

"Yes, and she...

Thirty minutes later after Horatio finished telling Aileen about his visit, she took the mugs and tray back to the kitchen, and when she returned and slid back into bed she asked, "Would you like Madison to come with us to New York? You could take her to visit Olivia while there."

Horatio propped up on one elbow smiled at her and running his right hand fingers down the side of her face said, "You are an incredible lady...you have had a real shock tonight, and here you are still thinking about others. Is it any wonder I love you so much."

Then he turned the bedside lamps off, pulled her into his arms and as they snuggled down for the night, he whispered, "If telling Tommy is too much for you tomorrow, leave it, I'll tell him as soon as I come home."

Horatio succumbing to his tiredness now was asleep in seconds, but as Aileen lay in his arms she was restless, and some twenty minutes later was still restless, and she knew why...she needed Horatio to make love to her. On occasions where Horatio had a bad day he liked the release of tension that lovemaking gave him, and that was how she felt right now. But he looked so peaceful in his sleep, she could not wake him. So she decided she would have to extricate herself from his arms, and move to the far side of the bed, being so close to him was not helping one little bit, but as she made the first move to do so he suddenly opened his eyes, and instantly aware Aileen was trying to move away from him he mumbled, "Is something wrong Sweetheart, can't you sleep?"

"Honestly no I can't Horatio." she answered, and looking straight in his eyes she whispered, "I have a real need for you Horatio. I tried to curb it, I'm sorry I woke you."

I'm sorry Sweetheart I should have thought, tiredness beat me tonight, and never be sorry, you have always been there for me, I just did not think." Then grinning in the darkness he said, "To tell you the truth being mentally and physically tired I'm not sure a certain piece of my equipment can raise to the occasion tonight." Then taking her face in his hands he gave her a long lingering kiss, as Aileen pushed his night pants down, took hold of him in her hands whereupon he had an instant erection and Aileen giggling said, "You sure about that Horatio."

Horatio responded, "Just teasing Sweetheart, where you are concerned you know I never have any trouble" Then chuckling he added, "As I have just proved."

Then Horatio satisfied her needs and soon after both settled down with no interruptions for the rest of the night.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 ….Wednesday June 25th, 2014**

Wednesday morning Horatio made sure Aileen was still comfortable with him going in to work and when she confirmed she was he extracted a promise from her to telephone him if she needed to talk at any time through the day or for him to come home.

Once he arrived at work he made sure he went to see Eric first and discreetly thanked him for his help; gave him a brief explanation and asked him to still keep it to himself for now anyway. It was bound to all come out eventually, but he wanted Aileen to get used to what was happening to her first. When Horatio finished talking Eric said, "You're jinxed Horatio, I guessed it had to be something like this and wondered why you get so much family strife in your life."

Horatio with a smile replied, "Guess someone up there is testing me Eric."

Then Eric updated him on a few minor crimes that had taken place while he was away, nothing too bothersome; and had all been handled satisfactorily by the team.

When he finished, and as he left Horatio in his office Eric was thinking surely his boss, friend and brother in law had been tested enough, what with Kyle, Julia, Saris, Marisol, and his late brother Raymond's problems, Madison and Suzie, how much more did he have to take in his stride. But, Horatio's inner strength was enormous, and if you ever you needed him on your side he was there no matter what, even if he was suffering himself, it was who he was. This is part of the reason his team loved him so much, apart from the fact he was a damned good leader, and one all the team without exception admired for his skills.

Horatio phoned Kyle next to thank him for going to see Aileen Monday night, and to explain he had to talk to him, but needed to be home this evening for Aileen and Tommy. He would call in on his way home from work Thursday evening providing it was convenient, and not to worry, he just needed to be put in the picture about his reason for going to New York. Kyle confirmed it would be convenient, he was anxious to learn what his father had to tell him, it was obvious it had to do with family.

Then Horatio spent the rest of the morning catching up with paperwork, and replying to phone call messages and emails received while he had been absent. Then around lunchtime their chief prosecutor Dan Burgess called him with the news he had been waiting for these past few weeks. Vladimir Viktor Abram Zalesky alias Viktor Abramov, had finally pleaded guilty, and had received the death sentence. However, no one knew when he would be executed it could be several years. He did have some concerns about the rights and wrongs of the death sentence being imposed on anyone but when as clear cut as this vicious case had been he had no qualms whatsoever. The prosecutor also told him that he had informed both James Burton and Dennis Sackheim. Horatio was happy at the end result and wandered around the lab to give his team the good news.

Soon after he phoned Ivan Vetrov and passed on the good news. Ivan was also happy; he had been waiting for this day to come. Finally full justice was being served. He confirmed he would gently break the news to Suzie when he felt the moment was right.

During the afternoon, there was an attempted jewellery heist in Downtown Miami, and the staff had been threatened with guns waved in their faces, by two hooded thugs, but a very alert passer by phoned 911 and police officers were there within seconds as two patrol cars were already in the vicinity. He sent Eric and Stephen just in case needed, but they were back quickly, confirming Frank's people had it sorted. No one had been hurt.

At 4:00 pm James Burton called him to go and see him in his office. When he arrived James invited him to sit down and said, "Good news about Zalesky Horatio."

"Yes James...very good news."

"But that is not the reason I called you. I'm concerned about you Horatio. I know when you phoned me Sunday you said you had to go to New York on urgent personal business, but still unlike you to go off at such short notice, and knowing this I am wondering if all is well with you." Pausing for a second he then added with a wry smile, "Feel free to tell me to mind my own business."

When Horatio didn't respond immediately James added, "Horatio you are always there for your team, and I want you to know I am here for you. We all need someone outside of our problems to talk to now and again."

"I know you are James. I have always understood that. It was very personal and it affects Aileen."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

"It is for her James" - Then Horatio quickly explained the position his family were in right now.

James listened in almost disbelief...and just like Eric had earlier he wondered why on earth Horatio just kept getting one problem after another.

"Thank you for your confidence Horatio, I hope all goes well when Aileen meets her father. What a shock for her...this can't be easy for you either. It must bring back memories of you finding out about Kyle."

"Yes it certainly does James. Aileen took it extremely well last night, but I have been thinking and worrying about her today. She seemed alright this morning though, but you can never tell with shock, and I would really have liked to be there for her today, but she insisted she was alright."

"Why don't you go home now Horatio, only half an hour till you finish anyway?"

Horatio looked at his watch and seeing James was right, stood up and replied, "I will as I am also worried about Tommy giving her a hard time; she was going to tell him when he comes home from school that he has a Grandfather, not that I think it will upset him, but he asks so many questions and some that Aileen may not be able to answer at the moment." Then after a pause he added with a grin, "And he can be so persistent at times."

As Horatio was leaving James called out, "I hope you find all is well at home Horatio."

Apart from asking him how he was James had wanted to discuss something with Horatio, but in view of what was going on for him now and the fact he would be on vacation soon for two weeks he had instantly decided it could wait until after his vacation. The man needed a break before he gave him something else to think about. But it would be necessary immediately he returned as time was running short now for what he had to arrange.

Horatio told Eric he was leaving, and arrived home just a few minutes after 5:00pm. He only had time to step in the hallway, give Aileen a kiss and a hug, and ask how she was, when he was confronted by Tommy with those questioning eyes of his gazing at him. "Dad I don't understand how Mom can have a father. I thought he died before I was born which is why I have never had a Grandfather. So how can he be alive and Mom didn't know?"

Horatio gave Aileen a look of sympathy; he knew she must have had a tough time with the boy, and in truth he had expected there might be some problems for him; he had even had to get his own head around it as well.

Seeing his look Aileen knew he was concerned about her and said, "I'm sorry Horatio; he will just not accept what I have so carefully tried to tell him. You know how everything has to be black and white for him; he thinks I'm not telling him the truth. He couldn't wait for you to get home."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding. He was going to have to talk to Tommy. Removing his jacket which Aileen took from him, he placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders and pushed him gently towards the lounge saying, "Let's go and sit down and have a chat about this."

They sat on the sofa and Horatio turning sideways on to look at Tommy frowned, the boy was as usual looking at him with his big brown eyes wide open as they always were when he was paying full attention, and wanted answers, but unusually he was also looking a bit defiant, so clearly not in the mood to believe. But first in support of Aileen he said, "Tommy what your Mom told you is true, and son she would never ever not tell you the truth, and you should know that by now. And you have to understand this has been hard for her today as well."

Tommy now with downcast eyes said, "I'm sorry."

Then Horatio knowing that for Tommy he would have to start from the beginning including making love references took his hands in his saying, "Okay, let me now explain. You know how babies are created, because we have had this discussion before. And I told you everything you wanted to know when your Mom was pregnant with Hannah."

"Yes Dad, but you are married and Hannah, will always know you are her Dad."

"You're right Tommy, but sometimes a man and a woman are not married when they make love and don't actually know for a while that they have made a baby, which can happen if they were not protected, just like I explained to you once before."

"Are you with me so far Tommy?"

"Yes, but I still don't know how Mom didn't know."

"Right I'm getting to that now. Daniel Conlon your Mom's real father loved Maria your Grandmother who you never knew because she died before you were born. One evening they made love but that same evening Maria told him she didn't love him and that she was going to marry his brother Michael Conlon. Because of that Daniel, was hurt, and in pain he left New York and traveled the world with his job, never ever knowing he had made Maria pregnant. He really didn't know Tommy. Maria married Michael, and not long after your Mom was born, so right up to yesterday she thought Michael Conlon was her father. No one had ever told her he wasn't and she never ever knew Michael had a brother called Daniel. It was only when Daniel returned to New York recently that he found out that both Maria and Michael had both died while he was away, and that they had had a daughter, who he thought must be his niece...but he had no idea where she was, and made contact with John Kelly, to see if he could find her. John was amazed as he knows us all well, but he checked him out thoroughly before letting us know, and when Daniel realised what date your Mom was born, he was convinced she had to be his daughter, and we have all the evidence to prove it Tommy. Daniel Conlon is your Mom's father. This is why I went to New York myself first to check it was all true."

Tommy having been very quiet while he was listening suddenly said, "I am glad I didn't know my Grandmother, it wasn't nice she didn't tell Mom who her real father was."

"Look Tommy your Grandmother loved your mother very much and it is possible she really thought Michael Conlon was your Mom's real father, so don't blame her Tommy. We really don't know for sure whether she knew which one of the brothers was your Mom's father. But I have explained DNA to you and Daniel's DNA proves he is your Mom's father. Just keep it in your mind that your Grandmother loved your Mom very much, as your Mom loves you very much."

"This has all been a big shock for your Mom, so she needs our love and understanding right now."

"So I really do have a Grandfather?" Tommy asked frowning deep in thought.

"Yes son."

"Is he nice?"

"I believe he is Tommy, I liked him and he is anxious to meet you and your Mom."

"Horatio removing his cell phone from his trouser pocket added, "Here's a picture of your Grandfather."

Tommy glanced at the picture then asked, "What about Hannah, he has to want to see her as well Dad, or I won't like him."

Horatio smiled as he thought that in Tommy, and Kyle yet to be told, Hannah had two brothers who would always look out for her.

"Don't worry Tommy he wants to see Hannah as well. We will all be meeting up with him when we go to New York. In the meantime we are going to arrange some Skype sessions so you and your Mom can get to know him a bit before we go. But not tonight, both your Mom and I need a quiet night."

Then Tommy not quite letting go said. "What about Kyle Dad? I know my Grandfather won't be his as Kyle is not my Mom's son, but he is yours and he is my brother and I love him, so he had better like Kyle."

Horatio felt a lump rise in his throat at Tommy's words. The boy had loved Kyle from the moment he first met him and Kyle loved Tommy likewise. Clearing his throat he answered, "It's okay son; he knows all about Kyle because I told him, he knows he is family. And he even asked for a picture of him to go with the ones I gave him of you, your Mom, Hannah and me."

Tommy smiled now, happy that his brother was included.

Seeing Tommy had now accepted the situation, Horatio said, "Now go and say sorry to your Mom. It's not nice to have someone think you're lying when you are telling the truth."

Aileen had deliberately left them on their own and was in the kitchen preparing dinner, where Tommy found her and told her he was sorry, for not believing her. Aileen smiled it was obvious that Horatio had got through to him, as he always had the knack of doing, and as he joined them two minutes later looking for a coffee and his daughter, who was sitting in her high chair, she gave him a loving smile moved across to him kissed him tenderly on the face and said, "Thank you darling. I told you last night you are an angel and I meant it."

An hour later, meal out of the way, and while Aileen was preparing Hannah for bed, Horatio decided he would now tell Tommy about his visit to Olivia Patterson, sure that this would brighten him up before he went to bed. Tommy was in the lounge and Horatio watching him from the doorway called him."Tommy come to the study with me, I want to show you something that I think you will find interesting."

Tommy eagerly followed his Dad to the study and sat down in the chair Horatio pulled up next to his desk for him, while he sat in his leather swivel chair. He was relaxed now and leaning back in his chair he crossed his legs and giving Tommy a loving smile he said, "Yesterday morning and because my flight home wasn't until the afternoon, John and I visited Olivia Patterson, a very nice lady, who is around the age of your Grandfather. Madison and her Mom, used to live next door to her and Madison loves her Tommy, and she certainly loves Madison."

"We love Madison too Dad."

"Yes, we do son, and I am really happy about that."

Horatio continued, "Soon after we arrived she told me that my name Horatio was unusual and she asked me who I had been named after. When I told her my late mother had named me after Horatio Alger, a famous writer, she was happy to hear this."

"Wow Dad, I didn't know that. Does Mom know?"

"She does now Tommy. I told her last night when I told her the story I am telling you now. Somehow, I just never thought to tell you that story before."

"Dad, have you ever read any of his books?"

"No Tommy, but here is the surprise I have for you. Olivia loved the reason I was named Horatio and she gifted me with a very special book which I will show you in a minute. Her late husbands Great Grandfather worked in a publishing company, and he actually met Horatio Alger who gave him one of his books he had written and had signed it for him. This book was then passed on to his son, and then to his son, who was Olivia's husband."

"She wanted me to have it Tommy as she has no sons to pass it on too." Then standing up Horatio removed the book from its box, which had been sitting on his desk, and removed the tissue paper wrapping and said, "Look at this Tommy, we have to be careful as this book is 147 years old, and has been looked after very well for all of those years."

Horatio had to smile Tommy couldn't have opened his eyes any wider if he tried."

"Wow that is old. Can I touch it Dad?"

"Yes but move into my chair Tommy; it will be easier to look at."

Horatio placed the book in front of Tommy as he sat down, and said, "It has some great black and white illustrations as well. It really is a wonderful book and one to be treasured Tommy."

"He wrote a series of books for older children, and this book Ragged Dick was his fourth book in the series. At first I thought this one would be too advanced for you, but having read a few pages to check I don't think so as you are well advanced in your reading ability."

"Will you read it to me Dad?"

Leaning over his son Horatio kissed him on the top of his head and said, "Of course I will, it is a book we can enjoy together but not yet. Let's leave it as a treat until after our vacation now."

Tommy was happy with that and rushed out to tell his Mom, who had not yet managed to get Hannah to settle down. Horatio joined them a couple of minutes later, and Hannah instantly stretched her arms out to him, as Aileen said, "She wouldn't settle down Horatio she could hear you talking and kept asking for Daddy."

He took Hannah from her and walked into the nursery with her sitting up in his arms and standing in front of the window looking up at the sky, not darkened yet, he muttered, "Mom you would be happy to know that I have a wonderful Horatio Alger book in my possession all down to you calling me Horatio. I wonder if you knew what you were doing, seems strange to me that it has fallen into my life, but at the end of the day just a coincidence no doubt, but what a coincidence."

"I wish you were still here Mom; I have Hannah, your granddaughter in my arms as I speak. She is just over a year old now. You would have loved the family I now have and it is growing even more as it happens, because we have just discovered that Aileen my beautiful wife has a father she knew nothing about. Life throws up some curve balls to test us from time to time. But we are happy about this one. The children now have a Grandfather, isn't that a miracle?"

He finished speaking aloud and just stood there leaning against the wall for a while still looking at the sky, and feeling a bit drained now. The last few days had been pretty emotional. Then he realised Hannah had drifted off to sleep her head resting against his neck, so he laid her down making sure she was secure in her cot. Then kissed her and whispered, "Sweet dreams princess, your daddy loves you."

Two hours later, after they had eaten and Tommy now in bed, tired after the evening events, Horatio sat down on the sofa in the lounge, and leaning back with his hands behind his head, started thinking about Kyle.

Aileen, on her way to join him ten minutes later stood in the doorway watching him for a moment...worried. Unknown to Horatio, she had seen him at the window talking to his mother, but she had stepped away so he had his privacy for a few minutes. He sometimes spoke to her this way he had really loved his mother. She, herself, was very sensitive to the fact that though this finding out she had a father had been a shock for her and some original disbelief for Tommy it had also stirred up some memories for her beloved husband. She was thinking Kyle was probably the root of the matter. Then stepping into the room, she made her to the sofa and sat down next to him asking, "What's the matter Horatio? Has this whole business stirred up painful memories for you?"

Horatio sighed, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to give you that impression. But if honest some bad memories have come to mind. I've been sitting here thinking of Kyle."

"Do you want to talk about him Horatio?"

Horatio gave her a soft smile, the one he only reserved for her and instead of answering asked, "How are you really Aileen, you seem remarkably calm about all this. Do you need to talk?"

"I'm good, I truly am, and why I'm good is because you're my rock Horatio; I can get though anything with you by my side."

"Also, because I had a loving mother, I am not an angry woman, just sad to know things could have been better. Not my true fathers fault, but more my mothers if honest. I still have to wonder if she knew, but no one is ever going to know for sure, even though you think she may have. I also had a chat with Sharon this afternoon and she tells me my father is a genuinely nice man. So I am optimistic things will be good between us."

"So forget me now darling and get off your chest what is bothering you."

Horatio placed his right arm along her shoulders pulling her in close to him and said, "You know the full story about Kyle but because your father will inevitably be wondering how his first meeting will be with you it made me think off my first battle with my boy. By then I knew he was my son, but he had no idea I was his father. As I told you before, he was one messed up teenager, obviously angry with everyone in sight. In this instance he ended up stealing a boat and deliberately led the coast guards a merry chase across the Miami waters coming to a halt when he knew they were suddenly backing off... I had put a call out to them to back off and trust me. He had clearly not wanted that and at that moment I seriously thought Kyle had a death wish. He knew he had done a few things wrong and couldn't handle the consequences, he was a tormented boy, which I understood when we found out he had been shoved from pillar to post. Then when they brought him in to land he was struggling with being held by a couple of coast guards as they brought him along the landing stage where I was waiting, and as he came close to me I said, "You made the right decision son." I would have used the word son to any other young lad in that position, but he screamed at me don't call me son, you're not my father, and why do you care anyway?" I simply replied it was my job to care, but as I watched them take him away I just stood there so saddened that I hadn't been around for him for 16 years of his life. He was so angry and vehement when he uttered those words, so I instantly knew he had major issues with his unknown father. Then of course you know all the rest, but it took a while to win him round. And he turned out okay didn't he? But till the day I die I will always wish I had been there for him. He will be 23 on 6th July, and I have only been there for him for 7 of those years."

Aileen responded, "And do you know why he turned out a good son, because you are a damned father Horatio and you entered his life just in time. Kyle loves you to bits, and I will try and follow his example and love my father."

"Oh I think you will Sweetheart, he seemed really genuine."

"Well if you think that, then I know he will be."

Then Aileen stood up and smiling said, "I'll get us some drinks and then let's sit and listen to some soothing music for a while to relax - we don't want to go to bed all tensed up do we, you need some undisturbed sleep Horatio. He responded by grabbing her hand, kissing it and giving her his special smile said, "Thank you. That sounds like heaven."

While she was in the kitchen preparing chocolate drinks, which they both preferred to coffee at this time of the evening, Aileen was thinking about her conversation with Sharon that morning, she had not only told her that she was sure she would like her Father she had also told her how Horatio had been distrustful at first but once he accepted the truth, though distressed at the thought of having to break the news to her, he had been kind and sympathetic to her Father. She smiled as she thought how like Horatio that was...always fair and caring.

When she returned to the lounge Horatio was standing up having just placed her favorite Il Divo CD on the player. He took the tray from her and placed it down on the coffee table, then opened his arms and looking at her with love in his eyes he said, "Come here Sweetheart, I want you in my arms." She moved into them and then with bodies close together, eyes closed, her head nestling into his neck, in a world of their own they smooched as they listened to the music. After a few minutes Horatio took a step back from her took her face in his hands and whispered, "This is nice we haven't danced for a while now. How about we have an evening of dining and dancing at our favourite Italian Restaurant when we go to New York?"

"That would be wonderful Horatio, if we have time. I know Maeve would love to look after the children."

They sat down then and sipped their drinks as they finished listening to the music, and just as it came to the end, Horatio chuckled causing Aileen to give him a quizzical look and to ask, "What is so amusing Horatio?"

"I was just thinking, you have your real Father coming into your life, Tommy and Hannah have a Grandfather, and even Kyle now has a step Grandfather, and I have just realised I have a Father- in- Law." After chuckling again he added," Do you think he will keep his eyes on me making sure I treat his daughter well?"

Aileen laughed now and replied, "Don't be scared Horatio, I will tell him he has nothing to worry about."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31... (Ten day period) Thursday, June 26th to Saturday, 5th July 2014**

Once he finished work on Thursday, Horatio drove to Kyle's as arranged, having checked first that his son was either home or would be by the time he arrived. Kyle had made sure he was home earlier than usual just in case his Dad was a bit early so was able to confirm he was already home. On arrival Horatio didn't want a hot drink so Kyle got two cold lemon and lime drinks out of the fridge and then they sat down in comfortable wicker chairs outside on the deck, and Horatio spent the next hour updating him on their situation pausing every now and again, as he watched the different expressions crossing his son's face. It was clear Kyle was having problems comprehending what he was telling him.

Kyle was astounded, and it took a while for it all to sink in. At first he asked himself, "Could this situation really happen twice in one family?" When the truth of it sank in after asking questions along the way, his first reaction was concern for his Dad, alright he knew it must have been a terrible shock for Aileen and that she and her father were going to have to get to know each other, and he certainly knew what that was like, but he knew his Dad on the edge of this would be going through all the emotions with Aileen, because he knew for certain that he would be there for her and Tommy every step of the way, and had in fact been there several steps already.

When he had finished speaking Horatio giving Kyle the space to think, leant back in the comfortable chair with right leg crossed over left and seemed lost in thought and far away for a few minutes as he quietly sipped his cold drink. Kyle didn't disturb him but looking at him wanted to hug him, while at the same time thinking this was so unfair, because he suspected that deep down, right this minute, his Dad was probably thinking of his own experience with him, he knew his Dad so well now. And his own thoughts turned to how badly he had first treated his Dad. He hadn't realised for a while just what a good man he was, and he was so happy that his Dad had had the patience with him while he came to that understanding. This was all really water under the bridge for both of them now as they were very close. He loved his Dad so much and he knew his Dad loved him unconditionally, but memories had a way of coming back at you sometimes.

This was all really about Aileen now, but Kyle knew she was strong, he had seen her strength on a few occasions, and at least this Daniel Conlon should not have similar problems because his position with Aileen was vastly different. And it sounded like her path forward was already going smoothly. He was certain his Dad had helped that to be easier than it might otherwise have been.

He had chuckled when his Dad told him about Tommy's reaction, and he thought, "Thanks for having my back little brother." Then he chuckled again when he thought he had a step Grandfather by virtue of Aileen being married to his Dad. Life was full of surprises.

Then Horatio stirred and Kyle asked, "Are you okay Dad? This hasn't been easy for you either - has it?"

Smiling Horatio stood up now and replied, "I'm good son; the worst of it is over. Aileen is looking forward to meeting her father."

Seeing Kyle's look of concern and guessing his son knew what he had been thinking about, Horatio moved across to Kyle, now standing up, and gave him a hug saying, "I love you son, no need to worry about me, guess I am just a bit sensitive to old memories at the moment. I just keep getting these flashbacks and can't seem to stop them at the moment."

"Love you too Dad." Kyle mumbled from within the confines of the hug and close to tears.

Then Horatio left, and on arriving home told Aileen all had gone well.

* * *

Just two days later, in the afternoon of Saturday 28th June, and rather than just talk on the phone Horatio made a visit to see Ivan, Suzie and Madison. Ivan opened the door to him and warmly welcomed him in and invited him to sit outside on the deck, very similar to the one Kyle had outside his apartment.

After Suzie made them a coffee Ivan sat in the chair next to her with his arm draped along her shoulders. Horatio smiled in satisfaction, they looked good together and Suzie was looking the best he had ever seen her. He always knew she was a good looking woman underneath all her looks of anxiety, but today her good looks were shining through, she was looking most attractive.

Then he told them he had come to see if Madison would like to go to New York with him and his family for two weeks starting Sunday 6th July, and not to worry about the air fare he would cover that and any other expenses. He had just finished asking when Madison appeared, she had been having a shower when he arrived and hearing what he said as she came out on to the deck she squealed and looking at her Mom asked, " Please can I go?" Then getting a smile and a nod of her head from Suzie, she looked at Horatio as she asked, "Can I really come with you, and doesn't Aunty Aileen mind?"

"It was her suggestion Madison. We have an apartment up there, and have the room, and she thought you might like the opportunity to visit Olivia Patterson, and you can see John and Sharon again if you would like to that is? We do have a lot of visiting to do when we get there so we will be busy, but will do our best to fit everything in."

"I would love to come to New York, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Okay, that's a deal then."

Then looking at Suzie he said, "I'll let you know all the details later on."

Suzie had been sitting there thinking her daughter had no wish to live in New York, but clearly didn't mind the opportunity of a visit, if it meant going with Horatio. But she was happy for her it would be a nice break for her.

Then Madison looking a little worried piped up, "Uncle Horatio, can I ask you a question while you are here."

"Of course you can -any time."

Madison now sitting down said, "Yelina says I can just call her by her name and she has been very nice to me, as has Colin who has been wonderful, but she didn't like me when Mom and I first knew you - why was that? I now know of course that she was married to my Dad at the time, but it wasn't my fault Mom got hooked up with him."

Horatio inwardly cussed and quickly glanced at Suzie over the top of his sunglasses. She instantly responded, "I'm sorry Horatio; I never knew she was concerned about that, otherwise I would have tried to explain."

Nodding his head in acceptance Horatio gave Madison a gentle smile as he answered, "Not your fault at all Sweetheart; It was me that Yelina was cross with. You have to understand that when your Mom got together with your father, he was as you now know still married to Yelina and to be honest not proving to be a good husband to Yelina or a good father to Raymond at the time. He was away far too often and I hope this does not hurt you, but I have to say he should never have betrayed her by getting together with your Mom. But he did, and when you first came into my life, and Yelina saw you with me a few times she had no idea you were Raymond's daughter. But because you looked more like me than your father she automatically assumed you were my daughter, and in an attempt to try to protect her from learning that my brother had a daughter with another woman I didn't tell her you weren't, and when she asked questions I avoided answering them. This made her cross as she thought I was not telling her the truth about my private life...we had always been pretty close at the time. I worried about her and Raymond a lot. But it was in part because I was trying to protect you from Yelina as well. No woman wants to know her husband has fathered a child with another woman, and I didn't want her to have any reason to possibly hurt you with any angry words if the truth came out."

"Then when you became so sick Sweetheart, I had to tell her the truth because we needed my nephew's help, Raymond being the only family member being a bone marrow match for you. She realised later I had only been trying to protect her, but she had been pretty angry with me all that time before the truth came out."

"Why would she be angry with you? That wasn't fair."

"Well, Madison, I guess as my sister-in-law and the fact we were close at one time she felt she had a right to know. On reflection perhaps I should have told her from the start. Sometimes we adults get things wrong Madison."

"Not you Uncle Horatio," said Madison as she stood up and moved behind his chair and encircled his neck with her arms.

Placing his hands on her arms he responded. "Thank you for your trust Sweetheart, but believe me when I say I don't always get it right, though I try my best to ensure I don't let anyone down."

Madison kissed him on top of his head and said, "You will always be perfect to me."

Ivan grinned as he watched them; it was so nice to see uncle and niece together; Horatio had dealt with that question out of the blue from Madison, very well. Then his thoughts went to his two little nieces that he had lost and would never sadly have the chance to interact with them. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as images of them came into his mind. Such sweet little girls, life was too cruel sometimes.

Horatio caught his eye then and almost as if he knew what had been on Ivan's mind asked, "How are you Ivan?"

"I'm good thanks to you Horatio and Suzie by my side here, I am happier than I have been in a long time. I'll never forget my family, how could I? But the pain is receding, and I am looking ahead to the future now instead of keep looking backwards." Giving Suzie a smile he added, "Suzie and I are very happy, she still has some nightmares but we are moving on slowly together. In fact it is time to tell you Horatio, we have fallen in love and one day we will get married, but not until she is ready."

Horatio smiled broadly and responded, "I can see you have and I am very happy for both of you."

Ten minutes later he left them and as he was driving home Horatio was thinking that something good had come from evil...Suzie and Ivan were clearly in good places now, even if a little way to go to escape all pain yet, but they would get there, Ivan Vetrov would make sure of that, and he was happy that as a result Madison was in a good place now as well, because in his eyes it was important the girl was with her mother, but a mother in a happy place otherwise he would have had to probably take her in himself. That was an option he had considered, but in truth was relieved it hadn't become necessary, much as he loved the girl.

When he arrived home and drove onto his drive Horatio sat there for a while before attempting to garage his car. Aileen seeing this from the front door which she had opened ready for him walked across to the car, opened the right hand door and asked, "Are you okay Horatio?"

He turned to look at her and smiling, nodded his head, and said, "Give me a minute while I garage the car." Emerging from the garage a few seconds later he placed his right arm along her shoulders as they walked towards the front door, and said, "I'm good Sweetheart, I was just sitting there contented for a moment. My gut feeling about Ivan being a really good man was a good one. That is a happy household, and Suzie was looking positively blooming. Their relationship is moving on, they are in love and looking towards the future. Madison is also very happy, so I can truly relax about them now."

As they stepped inside the hallway, he gave her a hug and a kiss, he never failed to do that when he arrived home from wherever he had been, then he said, "Madison wants to come with us to New York , she is excited and told me to say thank you for inviting her." Then grinning he added. "It is going to be one hectic vacation now, hope we can fit it all in."

During the next few days he and Aileen pondered on what to do for Kyle's twenty third birthday which fell on the day they were due to go to New York, but on speaking to his son about it, he said not to worry, as he and Amy were going to Orlando for a long weekend anyway. So Horatio insisted on Kyle accepting a monetary gift towards the trip, and had it transferred it into Kyle's account immediately and Aileen made sure birthday cards from the family reached him before he left for Orlando on Friday the 5th. The same day Tommy started his school summer vacation and Horatio and Aileen were both pleased he had received a good school report, not so hot in maths, but excellent in all the English subjects, which is pretty much what they expected.

The next day they were busy with preparations for going to New York.

During the last 10 days Aileen and Tommy had had several early evening Skype sessions with Daniel Conlon with Horatio present for just a couple of the sessions. He left it mostly to Aileen and Tommy as he felt they needed time with Daniel without his presence all the time, and it was clear to him by the end of the ten days, that the sessions were going well. This made him happy as when they met Daniel in New York the ice was already broken.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32...Sunday, July 6** **th**

Following a relatively trouble free flight Horatio and his family arrived at JFK Airport in the middle of Sunday afternoon. As Hannah was under the age of two she had traveled free, providing she sat on someone's lap, and that responsibility fell to Horatio. They had been worried how she would react on her first flight. But she had been pretty good, just a few moments of unease here and there, she clearly did not like a lot of noise, but Tommy and Madison kept her distracted at first signs of discomfort, and most of the way she slept on Horatio's lap, nestled in his arms. She had been fractious as they moved through the terminal to the luggage reclaim area though; all the hustle and bustle frightened her. But she only wanted her daddy to hold her so when their luggage came through on the carousel, Horatio lifted some of their heavier luggage on to a trolley with one arm, and Aileen and Madison dealt with the rest, including the baby stroller. Then having nothing to declare they went through the green exit and on through the arrivals gate with ease, and were met by Michael, who had offered to pick them up as his car was roomy enough for all of them and their luggage. Horatio had been intending to hire a car, but Michael's offer was too good to refuse in the circumstances, and very convenient as Michael and Maeve lived in the apartment right next door to them.

Michael greeted them saying, "Welcome back to New York, everyone is dying to see you guys." Then he loaded their luggage in the trunk of his car, and Horatio sat up front with Michael, having passed Hannah to Aileen in the back of the car, his daughter was asleep now. Then Michael set off and they arrived at their apartment forty minutes later. Michael helped them unload and carry the luggage inside, and then he left saying "See you guys later. You know you can come across any time you like."

Once inside Aileen and Horatio blessed Maeve, she had helped them out by well stacking the fridge with food and drinks, as she always did when they visited, with them settling up each time as soon as they saw her, but they discovered she had even made the beds up ready for them. She had also provided a cot and a high chair for Hannah, having told Aileen during the past week that she could as she had purchased both items for when Michael's nephew Danny was down from Canada with his baby son for a few days recently, so that saved a problem for them. Aileen had got rid of Tommy's old cot and chair, a few years earlier, not expecting to have another child. Maeve had placed the high chair in the kitchen and the cot in Tommy's room, leaving a note, "Not sure where you want this but placed it here for now."

Aileen phoned her immediately thanking her for her help, and then after showing Madison the bedroom she would have, which she was delighted with, they unpacked and Aileen prepared a meal for them. They were all hungry now, so she prepared grilled steak with baby potatoes and salad. While she was doing this Madison wanting to help, sat on a chair next to Hannah and spooned her some baby cereal mashed with banana. Aileen was at the point where she was getting Hannah used to small portions of fresh foods, but for once had kept it simple. Hannah would eat that particular dish any time of the day, and being tired was not eating without help. This was followed by Madison steadying her bottle for her now and again as she drank her milk. Hannah was strong and managed to hold her bottle mostly on her own but now and again got lazy. She could drink from a cup with help, but a bottle was easiest at the moment.

Then Horatio called Kyle now in Orlando to wish him a Happy Birthday, and with clamours from the rest of them he handed his phone around for them all in turn to wish Kyle a Happy Birthday including Madison. Kyle thanked them all and asked Madison to pass him back to his dad.

"Everything okay your end Dad?"

"Yes son, Michael and Maeve have been brilliant as usual."

"Hope you and Amy have enjoyed your birthday weekend break?"

"Yes we have Dad...thanks again for the gift. We are off home tomorrow. Hope all goes well when Aileen meets her dad."

An hour later and before Hannah was put down for the night Horatio moved the cot to their bedroom. They suspected she might not settle down too well as she was in unfamiliar surroundings, and it was good they had her in with them as she was over tired from the traveling, and was a bit grizzly and unsettled for a while. But she settled down eventually and they all ended up having a good nights sleep.

* * *

Following breakfast Monday morning Horatio went next door to see Maeve and settled up with her for the food supplies. He knew Michael wouldn't be at home as he had told him in the car the day before that he had to go into the office for a while. Maeve made him a quick coffee so he hung around for a few minutes and while there explained that while they were looking forward to seeing their friends over the vacation, he really had to take Aileen to meet her father today as first priority. Maeve, being a good friend understood, and she knew what had happened as once it was confirmed that Daniel Conlon was Aileen's father, John told Michael, and Michael in turn told her; they had both been stunned on hearing the news. She had phoned Aileen straight away, who had seemed bright enough, but it must have been a terrible shock, and she asked, "How is Aileen Horatio?"

"She has been handling this surprisingly well Maeve, and the Skype sessions seemed to go really well, but I think today is going to be a day of finding out for sure."

Just as he was about to leave Maeve said, "If you need anyone to look after Hannah anytime, you know where I am." Horatio gave her a peck on the cheek and responded, "Thank you Maeve, you're a star."

Close to midday, Horatio hired a cab and they took Madison with them having told her what was going on just before they came away. They told her some of the story as she would no doubt hear from Tommy that he now had a Grandfather, but she took it as something that just happened in life, she had been through a lot at her young age, and was quite grown up about it, and she had never known her own father, so this did not feel that strange to her, although an entirely different situation.

When they arrived Aileen was feeling nervous. The Skype sessions had gone well but now she was to see her real father in the flesh for the very first time and it seemed surreal. Horatio sensing her unease immediately placed his right arm around her shoulders in support while carrying Hannah in his left arm. Aileen pushed the bell and took a deep breath as she heard the door being opened. But she need not have worried; the man standing in front of her gave her such a welcoming smile that she relaxed immediately and once they stepped inside the apartment Daniel Conlon asked, "Is it too early in our relationship to give my beautiful daughter a hug, who looks so like her mother," his eyes misting as he spoke. Without hesitation Aileen moved into his arms and looking over her shoulder at Horatio Daniel said, "Thank you so much."

At that moment Horatio thought that had he had any remaining doubts, even after proof of all the evidence, he had none now, Aileen had instantly bonded with her father, she had no doubts, and he gave Daniel a warm smile and as he moved further into the lounge he whispered to Hannah, "Your mommy and her daddy are going to be just fine princess." Kissing her making her smile he added, "As we will always be."

Then Horatio introduced Madison to him as his niece, and left it at that. No need for Daniel to know all their business at this early stage.

They stayed the whole afternoon during which time Daniel endeared himself to Tommy, who asked endless questions; and Daniel soon found out that Tommy had a love of basketball. He held Hannah on his lap for a while totally entranced by her, and frequently included Madison directly in conversation as well, which Horatio was happy about, this man was clearly going to embrace the whole family, shame Kyle isn't here he thought.

Halfway through the afternoon, they had a coffee with sandwiches which Daniel had prepared before they arrived. He had no idea what to get for Hannah, but Aileen told him not to worry she had brought a bottle with her. Then at 5:00 pm aware that it had been a long afternoon for Hannah, who was now getting fidgety, Horatio decided it was time to leave, but suggested that if Aileen wished to stay longer he would arrange for a cab to come and pick her up later.

"Are you sure Horatio?"

"Yes, you spend some time alone with Daniel; you both have a lot to catch up on. Take as long as you like Sweetheart." He removed his phone from his jacket pocket to phone for a cab, but Daniel quickly said, "Let me organise a cab for you Horatio, my shout. I have an account with the cab company that serves this building. And I will arrange the same for Aileen later on and will call you to let you know she is on her way." Seeing Horatio frown he guessed he was a man who liked to pay his own way so he quickly added, "Least I can do for all you have done."

Horatio graciously accepted then, gave Aileen a kiss on the mouth, and as he started to make his way to the door with Madison and Tommy following him, Daniel said, "Thank you for coming; you don't know how wonderful it is to find I not only have a daughter but a whole family. I would like to see you all again soon, but I know this trip was meant to be a family vacation before I came on the scene and I do not want to take up too much of your time, but if you could fit in one more visit before you leave I would really like that."

Horatio replied, "We do have a lot to fit in, but I assure you we will be back as often as we can."

When they arrived back at the apartment, Maeve who had seen them arrive and seeing no sign of Aileen was worried and wandered out to see Horatio, with Michael following her and asked, "How did it go Horatio?"

"Fine, we left Aileen with Daniel for a while. I thought it would be good for both of them to have some precious father and daughter time together for a while. He is sending her home in a cab later on. This little one of ours was getting restless, but to look at her now you would think I was lying; she perked up on the way back here." In her way Hannah knew he was talking about her and as she smiled she pinched his nose, causing them all to laugh. Horatio shook his head as he said, "She is too fond of doing that lately." Then rubbing his nose he added, "She has quite a pinch on her." Hannah just waved her arms around excitedly; she thought it was all a game.

Then Maeve asked, "Do you want some help Horatio? I could rustle you up some omelettes or something."

"To be honest that would be really nice but I don't wish to spoil your evening."

"Horatio just get inside," said Michael. "You know very well that Maeve loves it when she has a chance to fuss over her friends. In fact if you don't mind I will join you and have the pleasure of your company for a while"

"I don't mind at all Michael, you're most welcome." So Michael locked his front door and they all trooped into Horatio's apartment

Two hours later, after they had eaten and Maeve had had a long awaited cuddle with her goddaughter, now in her cot asleep; they were relaxing in the lounge when Madison speaking directly to Michael said, "Mr Hayes – Thank you for what you did for Ivan, he is a really kind man and is taking great care of my mom, and he wouldn't have been there for her had you not helped."

"He deserved help Madison, and please call me Michael."

Then looking at Horatio she said, "Ivan will be my step dad one day, he and mom are getting on so well. But Uncle Horatio I don't want to keep the surname of Keaton, I should have been registered as a Caine, I am a Caine by bloodline, but I realise why mom registered my birth as Keaton. But it is not true and I hate it? Now when mom and Ivan eventually get married apparently my name will still be Keaton unless Ivan adopts me, and he is so kind, that I think he would, and I don't want to hurt him, but I would love my surname to be my true fathers. It's not fair that I am not known as a Caine, mom always uses her maiden name of Barnum because she hates the name Keaton, but she will be rid of Keaton officially when she marries Ivan. Is there any way my name can be changed to Caine?"

Michael gave Horatio a concerned look...this was a difficult question the young girl had just raised.

"Have you spoken to your mom about this Sweetheart?"

"No, I didn't want to worry her yet, because I am really serious about this Uncle Horatio."

"Well there is one way around this and that is to change your name by Deed Poll, but you are still considered to be a minor Madison, so you can't do this at your own request until you reach 18. But having said that it could be done now through a solicitor, but it can be very messy, and both your parents have to agree, but to put it bluntly, my brother, your real father, and Robert Keaton who was named as your father on your birth certificate are dead. Consent of your Mom alone with production of death certificates may be acceptable to the court, because you still being a minor it may end up with a court hearing. Family law is always messy. Maybe the court would let me sanction it as your uncle of true blood if your mom was to agree and sign the relevant documentation with me. I really don't know all the laws for certain Madison, a lot of if's and buts."

Seeing her concentrating hard, Horatio added..."As I said messy and can get very complicated."

Tommy who had been listening piped up, "You changed my name Dad, and Kyle changed his."

Michael couldn't help grinning; he loved it when Tommy came out with things straight to the point, and was looking forward to seeing how his friend was going to answer this one. He was a criminal lawyer himself, not a family lawyer, although the two overlapped at times. He remained quiet as Horatio seemed to know more than enough anyway.

Horatio, though smiling, was inwardly saying to himself."Thank you Tommy that was a big help." Then, replied, "Yes Tommy – but the circumstances were different. When your mom and I got married you wanted to be known as Caine because you were having difficulties at school because of your surname still being Casey, and with your moms consent we changed your name by Deed Poll first to make you happier at school, and then because I really wanted to, I adopted you, and it was made even more official. In Kyle's case he was over the age of 18 at the time and arranged that himself."

"But we both wanted the name of Caine so why can't Madison?"

Maeve grinned now, she loved Tommy so much, she had known him since he was born and had looked after him many times over the years. She couldn't help chuckling when she thought that ever since he could talk he had asked questions. In fact she would not have been surprised if he hadn't asked "Why am I here," when popping into the world.

Rolling his eyes at her Horatio said, "Tommy take my word for it, it is not easy."

Tommy not letting go yet muttered, "I still don't understand. If Madison's real dad was your brother why can't she have the name of Caine?"

"Tommy, please...it really is complicated," said Horatio, realising that one day he was going to have to tell Tommy the whole story about his brother and maybe sooner than later now. And he would rather the boy hear family history from him than anyone else.

In response Tommy raised his eyebrows as if to say this is all too complicated and for once didn't ask any more questions, much to Horatio's relief.

Then Horatio said, "Quite frankly Madison it would be easier to hang on until you're 18, and proceed then if it is still your wish. You never know you may change your mind by then, and decide to take Ivan's surname."

Madison pouted for a moment, but then the sweet girl returned and grinning, she said, "I won't but I will wait. I don't want to cause problems for anyone."

Michael smiled as he was inwardly thinking that what this was all really about was that Madison wished Horatio was her father; he had seen clear signs of her adoration for Horatio. And in the very next minute looking at Horatio she muttered just that, "I wish you were my Dad." Then she cheekily added, "Everyone thinks I am your daughter anyway."

Horatio just gave her a soft smile and shook his head from side to side in response. He wasn't going to take the bait.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

In the meantime, and back at Daniel Conlon's luxury apartment he and Aileen had plenty to talk about. Daniel was keen to learn as much as possible about his daughters life, some of which he knew from Horatio's prior visit and from their Skype sessions, but he wanted to learn as much as possible from her lips while she was here in New York and right in front of him. To begin with they spoke about her life prior to meeting Horatio. They covered a lot of her childhood and he was happy to learn that Maria had clearly loved their daughter very much, and that Aileen had likewise loved her mother. He was very careful talking to her about his brother, and apologised to her for his brother's dastardly behaviour. She accepted this and told him it had been hard thinking her own father raped her, but now knowing this was not true, and him coming into her life had partly eased the painful memories for her. She also confessed to him that prior to the rape she had never really been close to his brother; he had not been a very loving man. Then Daniel got her talking about her first husband and Tommy, and was pleased to learn that like Horatio had told him previously she had been happy and in love with Jack Casey, and that Tommy had been born as a consequence of that love. He in turn told her that he had loved Maria very much, but the hurt had been too much at the time to hang around after she told him she didn't love him, and as he didn't get on with his brother very well at the best of times, he had used his job traveling opportunities as an escape, but which he grew to enjoy, and his travels had taken him to many places including Australia, China, Hong Kong, Japan, Canada, London, and Paris.

Daniel had been sitting in an armchair throughout their conversation but he stood up at this point and sat down next to Aileen on the sofa, and taking her hands in his he said, "I can't make all those lost years up to you, I wish I could, but please know I would have been so happy to have been around for you."

"I know Dad."

He smiled. She had just called him Dad automatically and it felt good...he was learning that his daughter had a kind heart, and he realised that he was a very lucky man. She could have been so resentful. And in that moment he knew that he was having a much easier job than Horatio had had with his son Kyle.

Then looking at her fondly he said, "We have spoken a lot about the past, but what about the present Aileen, tell me all about Horatio. I get the impression he can be an emotional man but a strong and determined one as well." Then chuckling he added, "He told me straight when we first met that if he had doubts about me I would not get anywhere near you, and he meant it. To be honest it was music to my ears to know you have someone protecting you so fiercely."

"Are you both as happy as you appear to be? Forgive me for asking, it is just my way of getting to know you both better."

"Dad, we are truly very happy, I love Horatio so much, and he shows me how much he loves me every single day."

"Has he been married before? I know about Kyle because he told me when we first met, so he truly knows and understands the position I am in. He obviously wasn't married to Kyle's mother but I was just wondering at his age whether he had been married at any time prior to meeting you."

"Yes, once and on the very day he got married to Marisol, she was murdered. She was beautiful and she was the sister of one of his work colleague's. That was eight years ago now."

"That must have been terrible for the poor man, what a shock."

"Look Dad, there is a lot I could tell you about Horatio, and while I know everything, his life before me is private and if when he gets to know you better he opens up that will be because he reaches a point where he trusts you. Trust is very important to Horatio, and you have to earn it. Just know for now that my darling husband is the kindest, most caring soul on this earth. But at the same time as the highly respected head of the Crime Scene Investigation team at Miami Dade Police Department, he is as you suspect strong and determined and this makes him the good Lieutenant he is."

Daniel was silently pleased, listening to her, because not only did Horatio have her back, Aileen determinedly had his, and he knew their marriage was truly solid.

Aileen continued, "He loves the children, Hannah is ours as you know and who we did not expect to come along as I had found it near on impossible to fall pregnant which is why I only had Tommy in 12 years of marriage to Jack, but our bundle of joy as Horatio calls her surprised us and with Hannah he is enjoying the experience of being a father right from birth, something he so wished he had had with Kyle. He loves Tommy as if he was his own flesh and blood, and Tommy adores him. You would never know Tommy was not his own son. Sometimes when I look at him interacting with Hannah and Tommy I want to cry; he is so good with them. And then at the same time I feel sorry for Kyle, who missed out on that love until he was 16. He is a lovely young man Dad."

Aileen paused for a moment and then added, "I will just say that in his past Horatio has known what it is to be truly hurt, and several times."

"Do you love him more than you did Jack?"

"That's not a fair question, but I will answer. I loved Jack very much and he will always have a place in my heart and I will always be sad that he had to die and so horrifically in Afghanistan. Ours was the love of younger people, Jack and I were the same age and we were coasting along nicely not really asking too much of each other. But my love for Horatio and his for me is much more intense, more passionate and like two people clicking as one. He is not only my husband, greatest friend, but also my soul mate, and I am so happy he came into mine and Tommy's lives."

Daniel responding said, "Horatio told me he had met you here in New York when he came here for John and Sharon's wedding, and it seems to me Aileen that you two falling in love was meant to happen." Then giving her a soft smile he added," Sounds like you both got it right; you had the sense to see that your future was together; and to reach out and take hold of each other, and hold on tight."

"Oh that is a lovely way of expressing it Dad...Horatio would love those words."

"You're a lucky lady, but he is also a lucky man. True love like you two obviously have is hard to find."

"Did you never fall in love with anyone on your travels Dad?"

"No, I met women as I traveled of course, and maybe got close now and again, but never managed to totally commit to anyone, you see Aileen, I was never able to forget your mother. Sometimes you only love once in your life."

"Okay Aileen no more questions for now. I think it is time I sent you back to that husband of yours."

Then just as Aileen made a move Daniel added, "Well just one more question, can I do anything for both of you, seems like I should be giving you a belated wedding present."

"No Dad, you coming into our lives is present enough," Aileen whispered as she gave her father a hug.

Daniel settled for that for now, he was a wealthy man and she could have asked for anything. Somewhere in the future he would make that up to her, but he knew he would have to tread carefully. She had already told him that Horatio was a good provider and she wanted for nothing.

Back at Horatio's It was 9:30 pm, Madison and Tommy had made their way to bed, and Horatio was just beginning to wonder how much longer Aileen would be when his cell phone sitting on the floor next to his feet rang, picking it up he accepted the call immediately. "Horatio, Aileen will be home soon I just saw her safely into a cab. Sorry I have kept her so long, but we have had a lovely long chat about the past and the time seemed to fly by."

"Thank you Daniel, and no problem."

Hearing this news Michael and Maeve decided it was time to leave to give their friends some space as soon as she arrived home. Horatio thanked them both for their help and for being there for him.

Twenty minutes later Aileen arrived home.

As Horatio took her in his arms he was pleased to see she looked happy as he asked her, "Did all go well Sweetheart. You were getting on fine when we left?"

"Yes Horatio, he is really nice, we caught up on the past; as much as one can in just a few hours, and then he wanted to know about the here and now." She paused for a moment looking into his mesmerising blue eyes, which she loved so much, and then chuckling added, "Then he gave me an interrogation about you?"

Grinning Horatio responded, "Well that is nothing more than I would have expected of him, I would have done the same in his shoes."

"Horatio I just told him we were madly in love, and he said something really nice, in his exact words he said, "You both got it right; you had the sense to see that your future was together, and to reach out and take hold of each other and hold on tight."

"Lovely words and so true Sweetheart."

"Horatio, I never told him anything you would not have wanted me to."

Hugging her again he whispered in her ear, "I know Sweetheart, I trust you completely."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The following days of their vacation were pretty hectic, the fact Aileen's father was now on the scene put a bit of pressure on them, but in the first instance this trip had been planned to be with their friends as much as possible so they were determined to fit everyone in. And if they were not visiting John and Sharon they were with Michael and Maeve, and meeting up with Daniel on several occasions in between. Horatio had had second thoughts about renting a car, but as traffic was busier than ever in New York he gave up all ideas of renting and stuck to taking cabs everywhere they went, except of course to Michael and Maeve's, living right next door.

Towards the end of the first week, Friday morning July 11th Horatio suggested Aileen have a break with Hannah, and he would take Madison to see Olivia Patterson, along with Tommy, who wanted to go with them. But she said she was fine and would like to meet her as well. So after phoning Olivia first to make sure a family descending on her in the afternoon was convenient, they arrived at just on 2:00 pm and he was pleased they had as Olivia was so genuinely happy to see them all, and feeding them coffees, sandwiches and cakes at intervals during the afternoon she was in her element. Horatio fully relaxed smiled often as this lady who he had truly become very fond of sparkled throughout the afternoon. She was clearly overjoyed to see Madison, but she was smitten with Tommy as well. He guessed this was because he talked to her about the Horatio Alger book and that he couldn't wait for his dad to read it to him. She was most gracious to Aileen and held Hannah for a while, and Hannah then playing on the floor for a while delighted her when she walked a few steps towards her. She entertained them with a few tales of her life living in New York and Tommy was clearly in awe of her, in fact they were all so comfortable they stayed later than they meant to, and it was emotionally hard to pull away from her when they decided it really was time to leave at 6:00pm.

As they got ready to leave Olivia said, "Thank you for bringing Madison and your delightful family for a visit Horatio, I have had the most wonderful afternoon."

"Our pleasure Olivia, we have also enjoyed the afternoon in your company. And any time we return to New York we will visit again, if that is alright with you?"

"Please do Horatio. I would love that."

Then looking at Tommy, Olivia said, "Keep up the reading Tommy, reading is not just enjoyable it brings knowledge, and knowledge will help you understand much in the future."

"And enjoy Ragged Dick when your Dad reads it to you," she added ruffling a smiling Tommy's hair.

After hugs and kisses all round, Aileen, Tommy and Horatio carrying Hannah, made their way down the steps outside to the cab that had just arrived. Madison the last to leave gave her a big hug, as she said, "I love you Olivia." Olivia who had always known that Madison wished Horatio was her father, and completely unaware of the conversation Madison had had with Horatio, whispered, "I know you wish Horatio was your father sweetheart, but he isn't. And much as he loves you and cares deeply about you, and always will, he has his own family, so you go home and always be true to your mother –she loves you girl. Your mother wrote to me recently telling me what had happened down there in Miami. And that new man in her life sounds like one decent guy, and nice enough to think of him as your dad when they get married; don't you think?" Madison gave her another hug and said, "You're right Olivia, he is a really nice man and is kind to me as well as mom, and he supports us financially as well and never asks for anything in return. Mom wants to find work of some kind soon, but he says there is no need, he really loves her Olivia, and I am sure he loves me as well."

"Well there you go then Madison...that surely tells you something." Olivia gave a kiss on the cheek and said, "You better get going, the cab is running up a fare."

As they left Olivia who had enjoyed the afternoon more than they would ever know, waved to them and watching the cab move away was thinking that this was probably the last she would see or hear of them again. But she was wrong. Horatio fully intended to visit whenever he could, but in the meantime he phoned her sometimes to make sure she was okay.

* * *

On Sunday, by arrangement, they fitted in a visit to see Jerry, Daniel going with them as he wished to thank Father Downey for his help in sending him to John Kelly. They went to St Agnes's church first arriving just after Sunday afternoon mass was over, then they quietly slipped inside the church, and sat in one of the pews, while the congregation were leaving. Then Jerry emerging from the vestry saw them and beaming walked across to them and recognising Daniel Conlon immediately he said, "I see you have found your daughter and an extended family as well, and very dear friends of mine."

Daniel returned the smile saying "Someone must have guided me to this church that night Father Downey, and I will be eternally grateful to you for leading me to John Kelly."

Horatio muttered, "You knew, didn't you Jerry?"

"What makes you think that Horatio?"

"It was too big a coincidence."

"My friend, you really still don't trust the clergy anymore do you?"

Daniel looked puzzled and Aileen whispered to him. "Jerry and Cardinal Benedetti helped John Kelly and Michael Hayes trick Horatio into coming to New York on a pretence of helping someone and he has never trusted them since. But I am glad they did as I would never have met him."

Horatio just gave Jerry a calculating look in response and Jerry chuckled. Then said, "Alright Horatio I admit that with the surname of Conlon, I immediately thought of Aileen but then there are quite a few Conlon's in my parish. Anyway not knowing for certain, I felt it best not to get into deep conversation and pointed him John's way, because I knew he would suss it out if there was a connection, but never in my wildest dreams did I suspect Aileen was his daughter. And John informed me only after you knew yourself Horatio."

Horatio accepted what he said and then introduced Jerry to Madison who had just returned from walking around the church with Tommy who had shown her around, telling her that his mom and dad had got married here, and that John Kelly and Sharon had as well.

Jerry paying attention to Tommy now gave him a hug and said, "You have grown taller since I last you Tommy so can you shoot that basket yet?" Tommy grinned all over his face and replied, "Yes dad put a net up on the back of the garage and helped me practice and Walter is pleased with me." Jerry gave him a high five as he said, "Then I am pleased as well Tommy, well done, always knew you would one day."

Then Jerry speaking to her calmly took Hannah away from Horatio, and walked to the altar with her sitting up straight in his arms and staring at him totally at ease with him, almost like she knew this priest had christened her, and Horatio and Aileen looked on mesmerised. No it wasn't possible she remembered him went through both their minds, she had only been two months old, but then Horatio remembered that the day before he christened her in Miami, Jerry had sat with her in his arms for most of the afternoon and he wondered whether his daughter really could remember his voice, but whatever they could see her smiling at him at the altar as he was talking to her.

Jerry was actually giving her a blessing at the altar and then returning he handed her back to Horatio, saying "She is so beautiful...you two did a good job bringing this little one into the world."

Then Jerry said."Right let's lock up and get to the Rectory."

The Rectory was in walking distance and on the way Tommy showed his grandfather where Father Downey's basket ball club was, just a couple of minutes away from the Rectory. He smiled he was well aware by now that Tommy loved the priest.

They stayed at the Rectory for two hours, and over cups of coffee and the sandwiches Jerry had prepared in advance for them they sat chatting away about things in general, and Daniel could see how well his daughter and Horatio got on with Jerry, clearly friends of long standing, and it warmed his heart. Then all too soon it was time to leave. Horatio knew that Jerry would want to be getting back to the church for early evening services and standing up said, "Come on family, time to let Jerry get back to St Agnes's now." Then he phoned for a cab, too quick for Daniel to make an offer this time.

While they were waiting Jerry popped out to his kitchen, and Daniel followed him. Horatio and Aileen were guessing he was going to say an extra thank you to Jerry, but when he caught up with Jerry, and out of sight of his family Daniel discreetly removed a signed cheque, from his inside jacket pocket, for a substantial amount of $30,000 with the payee blank as he had not been sure who to make it payable to and gave it to Jerry saying, "I wish you to accept this donation, to be put to use for your boys basketball club. My beloved grandson has told me all about you, the club and how good you have always been to him and in helping many other boys learn the love of basketball, and no doubt keeping some of them off the streets as a result."

Jerry gasped, "Daniel I can't take this."

"Yes you can, I left the payee blank as I did not know who to make it payable to, but I will fill it in now if you kindly tell me who the payee should be."

"Well the basket ball club has a bank account of its own, and which I have full access to, but I have to provide evidence of any monies being taken out for the Administrator. The fund is mostly made up of donations or from fund raising events. So please make it payable to St. Agnes's basketball club fund account."

"Is it a tax free account, for your purposes?"

"Yes it is." - Daniel completed the cheque with a flourish and handed it over.

Accepting it Jerry said, "This is so generous of you, I promise it will be put to good use."

Then Jerry out of curiosity asked, "Did you ever play basket ball yourself?"

"A bit, when I was at University, but at 21, I hurt my shoulder when I had a really bad fall and could never dribble the ball well after that, so gave up and concentrated on my maths studies."

"Were you good at dribbling?"

"Some reckoned I was, but it completely went after the accident."

Jerry smiled, "Now I know where Tommy probably gets his dribbling skills from. Apparently his father never played at all. You should watch him when you get the chance, he has excellent dribbling skills; the best I have ever seen in my life for one so young."

As Jerry finished, Aileen came to tell them the cab had arrived.

As they said their goodbyes Horatio said, "See you on Friday Jerry."

Jerry nodded his head. A lunch time meal had been arranged for all the family and friends at the Waterside Club, overlooking the East River, where both John and Sharon, and Horatio and Aileen had held their wedding receptions. Sharon had suggested and arranged it, and Horatio and Aileen had agreed it was a good idea and a great way to end their vacation, and Daniel had been invited to join them as well.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Going into the second week of their vacation they tried to slow things down a bit. Aileen, keeping Hannah with her, spent some time with Maeve and Michael on Monday, while Horatio took Tommy and Madison to Central Park. Tommy never tired of going to the Zoo, so they started there, then Horatio took them for a boat ride on the lake, had a drink and something to eat at the boathouse cafe, then they spent some time at the small fair, and finally he treated them to a horse and open carriage ride around the park, and by then even if the kids were not, he was glad to get back home. Aileen had returned earlier and as she greeted them when they arrived she thought they all looked weary. Horatio at the rear as they entered the apartment said, "Phew...it was hot out there today, but I think they enjoyed themselves."

Hearing her uncles comment Madison quickly said, "It was fantastic Uncle Horatio. I have never been to Central Park before, and never knew there was so much to see and do there." Then between Madison and Tommy, Aileen heard all about their day while Horatio went for a much needed shower.

While Horatio had a bit of a break on Tuesday, in the morning anyway, he stayed at home with Hannah and Tommy in his care, while Aileen and Madison went by cab to Sharon's, leaving at 10.00am, and then John drove them to a suitable drop off point and they went on a shopping trip. Madison had told Aileen that Ivan had given her some cash to go and treat herself to something if she had the opportunity. Aileen and Sharon used to the big stores and shopping together, had fun watching Madison's infectious excitement during the trip. She sought their advice on a few things, and picked up a few t- shirts, two pairs of shorts, and a pair of cotton trousers, and a one piece swimming costume, all things suitable for wear in Miami. She didn't get over carried away though, her mom always having to be careful with money had instilled in her the need to be prudent. And she didn't want to abuse Ivan's kindness, so she had some change for him. She told Aileen and Sharon that she needed the swimming costume as she had never learned to swim and Ivan was insistent she learn and he was going to teach her when they got back home.

"He sounds such a lovely man." Sharon said to Aileen who nodded her head in response and said, "Yes, he is, and Horatio is very relaxed now about Suzie and Madison because of him. I have met him, he is a tall well built man and has the tough looks of a Russian, but is a gentle giant of a man at heart."

Then carrying on shopping for a while, Aileen purchased a few bits for Hannah, and for Tommy, while Sharon found a dress she liked and then shopping finished they were going to give Madison a treat and go to Macy's for tea and cakes, but it was too busy; too many tourists around so they ended up at the coffee place Sharon and Aileen always favoured when they went shopping, and which in truth they preferred anyway. Madison was just plain excited to go anywhere with them.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment at 12noon, Horatio received a call from Aileen's father.

"Horatio, is there any chance you could come over to my apartment, there is something I would like to discuss with you?"

"Sorry Daniel, Aileen's gone out on a shopping trip with Sharon and Madison, and knowing them and their shopping trips I don't expect them back until late afternoon."

"It is actually you I want to talk to Horatio, and your days here are flying by."

"Can't we discuss over the phone? I have Hannah and Tommy with me, and to be honest Daniel they are both tired at the moment. Tommy had a long day out yesterday."

"Could you make it tomorrow then? I need to get something sorted before you go back home."

Sensing some urgency in Daniels voice Horatio said, "Okay Daniel, give me a minute I'll just check and see if Maeve can come over for a couple of hours. Or you could come here?"

"Rather you come to me Horatio if you don't mind...I will send a cab over for you. "

So Horatio a bit mystified now called Maeve who was more than willing to help out. He told Daniel she was free, and while Horatio waited for the cab, Maeve arrived and he phoned Aileen to let her know where he was going **.**

* * *

When Horatio arrived at Daniels he was greeted warmly, and Daniel indicated he should go in the lounge as he said," Thank your for coming Horatio. I really appreciate this."

"Would you like a coffee first?"

"Please - That would be good."

While Daniel went to his kitchen to make the coffee Horatio wandered over to the floor to ceiling window which was typical in this type of luxury apartment, and stared out at the Manhattan skyline. He was thinking it was a really magnificent view from this apartment which must be costing Daniel a bomb. It was another beautiful summer's day, and Manhattan was looking at its best with the sunshine cloaking the tops of the buildings and the trees dotted around here and there. But nice as the view was it wasn't long before memories invaded his mind and lost in thought, he was startled when Daniel joined him saying. "Lovely view Horatio," Then he asked "Do you miss living here in New York?"

Horatio continuing to stare at the view replied, "No I don't Daniel. Though I admit I have feelings of nostalgia sometimes when I am back here, looking at that view for example. I was born here, and my best friends have always lived here, but I had to get away. I have both good and bad memories of this place."

"Do you want to talk about anything, I am a good listener."

"No thank you Daniel, maybe one day."

"Let's sit down then Horatio; coffee is ready."

Once seated Horatio asked, "So, what is it you want to discuss with me Daniel?"

"As you know I came back to New York as for some strange reason I started to feel homesick, but in truth Horatio there is really nothing to keep me here except for the occasions now when you and Aileen may pay visits, and I have been giving a lot of thought to something in recent days." Pausing for a moment he then asked, "How would you feel if I moved to Miami? I have this feeling that I would like to be much closer to my daughter and her family. I wouldn't come with the intention of constantly intruding in your lives but it would be nice to see you all once in a while, and more than I would if I stay here."

Horatio smiled, and replied, "You didn't have to ask me Daniel, of course we would be happy to have you living close to us in Miami."

"I wanted to ask you first Horatio, as not having been around for Aileen all these years, and you have clearly been good to her, I just didn't want to burst in on the scene down there without putting feelers out."

"Well that is really good of you to be so considerate Daniel, but it would be wonderful for you to be around for Aileen and the children."

"Thank you Horatio."

Then turning his lap top on which was sitting on the coffee table in front them, Daniel said, "In that case I want to show you something. Trying to get ahead in hopes you would be agreeable I have been looking at some properties on-line during the last few days, as I want to get out of this apartment within the next month, whether I stay here in New York or otherwise, and I have seen one I really like. I made contact with the realtors expressing an interest, but before I go any further I was wondering what your opinion would be on this one and the surrounding area? It is the last one of seven luxury villas in 3558 West Glencoe Street, Vizcaya, and is nice and roomy having three storeys, wide living spaces, 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, state of arc appliances, lovely landscaping, a private pool, and ocean access. Everything you could ever really want."

Horatio grinning broadly responded, "Funny enough I was in that same realtor's office a few weeks ago with some work colleagues; we were trying to trace someone, and I happened to look at a poster of another one of those seven villas. I was never in the hunt for such a property, way above my means, but extremely happy where I live anyway, but couldn't help being impressed."

"I have to tell you Daniel the area is superb and is about a 30 minute drive from us. But if you don't mind me asking do you need all that space?"

"I have to have space Horatio, hence the size of this apartment we are in now, and I would see this as a property investment, to be passed on to Aileen eventually. I can well afford it Horatio. And any of your friends wanting to visit you in Miami at any time would be most welcome to stay instead of having to book into Hotels."

"So what do you think?"

"Well if you can afford it I would say go for it, it really is in a beautiful area, and very private. And Daniel I say this with total honesty leaving your comments about Aileen inheriting out of the equation."

"Thank you Horatio, I knew you would be totally honest."

"Right, I'll phone the realtors now if you don't mind hanging on for a bit, I want to talk about something else, but let's get the ball rolling on this first; the realtors gave me first chance of refusal if anyone else showed interest after I did as long as I got back to them within 48 hours, almost up now."

Horatio sat there patiently as he heard Daniels conversation.

"Mr Grayson, this is Daniel Conlon, I want to confirm I wish to purchase the villa for sale at 3558 West Glencoe Street, Vizcaya. Assuming you have held this as promised, I will transfer the deposit to your company within the next hour, and in anticipation this sale will go through smoothly; I wish to move in no later than one month from now, and I have it on good authority from my son in law who lives in Miami that the property is in a prime and private location, which is just what I want, and he recommended I should go ahead with the purchase."

"You sure you don't want to come and view the property first Mr Conlon?"

"No, my son-in-laws word is good enough for me."

"Okay Mr Conlon, we will start the paperwork immediately. As this is a cash sale and a new property it should be completed within a few days, and then when you get a completion date, the full payment will be due."

Horatio smiled it sounded odd being called son-in-law but that is exactly what he was now.

Then he heard Grayson ask Daniel, "Can I just ask you who your son in law is? Recommendations are good for the business."

Daniel looked at Horatio quickly and whispered, "Can I give your name?"

Horatio nodded his head but said, "Not to be used for publicity purposes."

Daniel then responding to the question, answered, "Lieutenant Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department, but he is with me here in New York at the moment and has just told me his name is not to be used for publicity purposes."

Grayson chuckled, "Well, who better to have advised you. I assure you we will not use his name. We know the Lieutenant well down here."

"Okay Mr Conlon, as I said paperwork should be completed within a few days, and I look forward to meeting you when you come and collect the keys."

Closing the call Daniel said, "Thank you for hanging around Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head and asked, "So what is the next thing you want to discuss with me Daniel?"

Daniel answered, "My Will."

This surprised Horatio who gave Daniel a startled look.

"You will probably have gathered by now Horatio, that I am a very wealthy man, and please understand I don't brag about it. I just got lucky as I have a head for figures. In my financial line of work and as I traveled the world, I earned big bonuses and made plenty of good investments over the last 42 years. Quite what I was going to spend it on I never really knew, guess I was hoping one day I would find someone to settle down with who knows, but whatever, investing became addictive...of course in that line you can lose out as well as gain, but I was always careful, and being in the world of finance I knew the pitfalls well. And having money behind me allowed me the luxury of living in places like this apartment for example."

"I never bothered to make a Will, just didn't seem much point with no one special to consider, but I seriously need to make one now. I don't want any legal complications arising on my death because I didn't make one. And here again I feel I need to tread delicately as I am sure that you will have already provided for your family in the event anything happened to you."

"Well yes I have, as far as I can, I am not wealthy like you, but I'm not without substantial amounts available to me. I inherited a very generous amount from my Grandmother, who was in fact wealthy, and like you I have invested wisely over the years, and have worked all of my life. So we are comfortable. Aileen, Tommy, Hannah and Kyle will all benefit from my will in some way or other, and fairly. Tommy means as much to me as the others."

"But why do you think you have to tread carefully Daniel?"

"Well Horatio, after not being around for Aileen for 42 years, I am learning my way around this family life, and don't want to come across as trying to possibly upstage any good work you have already done."

"Daniel, just stop that line of thinking, do you really think I would see you as stepping in over my head, you are being far too sensitive if you don't mind me saying so. Any father would want to make sure his daughter and grand children benefited from his wealth, that is human nature, well in most families anyway. I am assuming this is what it is all about?"

"Yes it is Horatio, but I also want to ask you to be my executor...would you be prepared to accept that responsibility? I have all the paperwork here to scrutinise thoroughly and as it stands it will need your signature as being prepared to take on that role, but your signature needs to be witnessed by someone who knows your signature well. The solicitors John Kelly recommended to me actually advise two executors, but I am happy with just you, my daughter loves and trusts you, and I am learning fast that the trust is warranted."

"Aileen will inherit the property at Miami, and all my other monetary assets, apart from amounts I am setting up as trust funds for Tommy and Hannah to pay out when they attain the age of 18. I also want to do something for your son Kyle now my step grandson, but at the moment not sure what to do. I will leave this open until I meet him, and then add a codicil to the will."

"Thank you for the trust Daniel, and though not necessary, that is very kind of you to consider Kyle, but he is not your own flesh and blood and he will not expect anything."

"Maybe not Horatio, but he is now part of my family through your bloodline and I will cater for him in someway. Aileen tells me he is a lovely young man in her own words."

"Well I think so, but I am of course biased, and extremely biased." Horatio said smiling all over his face.

"Joking aside Daniel, I confirm I would be happy to stand as executor for you. But just one question, what if I don't survive you, it makes sense to have two executors, especially for something as large as your estate. I am 54, and you should probably have another younger executor. "

"Well if you think so Horatio, but I would prefer someone I know, and unfortunately those I know are dotted around the world. I suppose John Kelly could be one if he was happy enough to take on the role and he knows you all so well, and I also trust him; however he is about the same age as you, but you both surely can't leave this world at the same time?"

Horatio grinned and said, "I sincerely hope not." Then asked, "But why not make Aileen an executor Daniel. She and Kyle are joint executors under the terms of my will. And she understands legal documents very well; she worked for a solicitor herself here in New York before I knew her. And I know first hand she is good as she helped my boss out in his legal department for a month just after we were married, and he was impressed."

With a wry grin Daniel said, "Oh I didn't know that, I have such a lot to learn about my daughter."

"I was just trying to make sure she didn't have to deal with all the trials and tribulations of having to deal with my affairs, but on reflection and hearing what you say, and with you supporting her it would be the best and easiest option all round."

"Thank you Horatio...you have helped me make my mind up."

"I'll get this document back to my solicitor today to make the necessary changes. He is aware I am talking to you, and knows the urgency of the matter. The only problem is Horatio, would you, Aileen and your two witnesses whoever you choose, be able to attend the signing on Thursday. The solicitor said he would be available late morning? I'll send a cab for you. Sorry to put you on the spot Horatio, but you never know what is around the corner and I want my daughter to benefit without the bother of having to prove she should inherit."

"The solicitor said we could handle the signing here in my apartment if this would be more convenient."

"Don't worry Daniel, we will make it. And here would be best."

"In fact sitting here, I was thinking that our best option would be to ask Maeve and Michael to be witness's to our signatures, they live right next door and that would speed things up, we could all come in together. I can let them know the position tonight and Aileen clearly needs to be told. Are you happy for me to tell her on your behalf? Or do you want to give her a call later on this evening?"

"Horatio I am very happy for you to tell her, and about me coming to live near you. I hope she will be happy about that."

"Don't worry Daniel, she will be over the moon, she is so happy you have come into our lives. And I am very happy for both of you."

Then noticing Daniel was suddenly perspiring even though the air conditioning was on, Horatio very concerned asked, "Are you ill Daniel...Is there something Aileen needs to know... we need to know?"

Daniel brushed his hand over his brow, sighed, took a deep breath and replied, "Don't worry Horatio I am in good heath, thank goodness. I have regular health checks and everything is in good working order at the moment. I just had a moment of panic come over me."

"Do you know Horatio, put me in the business arena, I never lacked confidence in my own abilities. But in this family environment that I am now so happy to be part of, I am so damned scared of putting my foot in it, and pushing my beautiful daughter away as a consequence. Having found her I couldn't bear to lose her."

Horatio stood up and moving over to where Daniel was sitting he knelt down on one knee in front of him full of compassion for this man; he knew just how the poor man was feeling, he had been there. He took hold of his hands as he said, "That will never happen Daniel, you will never push her away, she is so happy you are in our lives now, as we all are."

"How am I ever going to make it up to her for what my brother did Horatio?...if he was alive right now I would kill the bastard."

"You can't Daniel, it hurts I know it does, but we can't undo the sins of our brothers, much as we would like to. I have been there Daniel, and it really is best to try and let go of it, because if you don't instances like this invade your brain and catch you out at moments just when you think you have let go."

"Just be your natural self Daniel; try to forget, and latch on to the here and now, because Aileen has a lot of love in her heart for you, she will never blame you for your brother's sin, never."

Then Horatio sat down on the floor and arms wrapped around his knees he opened up a bit, which startled Daniel for a moment as he remembered Aileen telling him Horatio would only open up about his past if he trusted you, and a warm feeling went through him.

"Your daughter is one of the kindest, most caring people ever to cross my path, and I so nearly made the biggest mistake of my life...I nearly let her go. As you know by now we met and fell in love here in New York, but it was fast and intense I had never felt such a love like it before. And Tommy, so like her in many ways, wrapped himself around my heart. We were out dining on our own one night, while Maeve looked after Tommy. We were dancing, in a very romantic setting and god how I wanted her, but then this damned guilt feeing I had carried around with me for my late wife Marisol's death for six years, because it was my fault she was murdered on the day we were married, invaded my brain in that most romantic of moods, and I did a terrible thing. I called an end to the evening and took her home and told her it wouldn't work...I really hurt her Daniel god forgive me, I didn't want to hurt her, I was so madly in love with her, but I thought it was for the best for her in the long run."

"But I was staying with Jerry at the time, and my good friends were not very happy with me, and he gave me a good talking to about holding on to guilt for so long not being healthy. So after getting through John and Sharon's wedding I went back to Miami; paid a visit to Marisol's grave and sat there talking to her for a while; and from that moment on the guilt left me. I phoned Aileen and asked her to come to Miami for a month to see if she and Tommy could be happy living there. And your beautiful daughter loved me enough to forgive and she came and we wasted no time in getting married."

Then Horatio stopped suddenly, stood up and looking down at Daniel said, "I told you that story Daniel to show how you shouldn't let guilt for what someone else did ruin your life...I so nearly did."

"Anyway must be off now, let us know the exact time we should be here on Thursday as soon as you know for sure."

Daniel stood up and picked his phone up to call for a cab but Horatio forestalled him. "Please no need Daniel, I think I'll go for a walk and stretch my legs and then jump a cab later on."

As he left Daniel said, "Once again, thank you for coming Horatio, I think we learned a bit more about each other this afternoon."

"Horatio smiled and replied, "That we did Daniel."

Once he shut the door Daniel went across to the window and a few seconds later he watched Horatio walking down the street and in doing so was thinking that everyone he had come in contact with here in New York thought Horatio was a good man and he was seeing more evidence of that every time he met him. What a son in law he thought, he couldn't have wished for his daughter to have married a better man.

At the same time, as Horatio strode down the street he was thinking how much he wished he had had a father like Daniel Conlon, such a wicked shame Aileen was only just getting to know him. He hadn't told Daniel all the precise details of that particular evening with Aileen in New York, then grinning he thought, some things you just did not share. After a few minutes of striding out he jumped a cab and was home by 4.30pm. Aileen and Madison had returned a few minutes earlier, and Maeve had already left.

Later in the evening while both Tommy and Madison were watching television he quietly told Aileen in the kitchen about his visit with Daniel and she was delighted her father was to join them in Miami, and she well understood the legalities surrounding him in making a will. She had never given any thought to him doing this and somehow it felt wrong that she should inherit, she felt uncomfortable. But the more she thought about it through the evening she accepted the fact that her father who she was learning to love more by the day, was watching out for her and the children and her eyes moistened over as she thought about him.

That same evening Horatio popped across to Michaels and had a chat with him and Maeve about events and they were more than happy to be witnesses to the signing of the will. And he was able to tell them it would be at Daniels apartment at 12 noon, on Thursday, Daniel having got a message through to him about the time just before he went to see them.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Wednesday evening after a more restful day and so that Horatio and Aileen could have their evening out at their favourite Italian restaurant, which Horatio had booked in advance, Maeve came across to their apartment at 7.30 pm to look after the children, though Madison obviously didn't need looking after, but she was company for Maeve. Michael would have come with her but was staying at home because he had some paperwork to catch up on so was taking the opportunity to do this while Maeve was helping their friends.

Because it had been another hot day, Horatio was undecided what to wear, he didn't fancy wearing a suit and knowing casual dress code was acceptable at the restaurant he finally opted for wearing just a cool cotton cream shirt, open at the neck, with lightweight dark brown slacks. Aileen wore the red dress she had bought originally for this trip to New York, but had given in and worn at Horatio's birthday back in April, and knowing he liked it she chose to wear tonight, and she knew it was the right choice when she saw the look in his eyes when he eyed her up and down with a glint in his eyes when she walked into the lounge to let him know she was ready. With Madison being there they were less vocal with each other, but eloquent looks can tell the whole story and she gave him a soft smile in acknowledgement. But once the cab arrived and they left the apartment Horatio placed an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You look sensational Sweetheart."

When they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their table on the outside upper deck, not the one they had on previous visits, but in an equally nice secluded corner, and with good views over the waterfront. Horatio pulled her chair out for her and as she sat down Aileen said, "I love it here Horatio. How more romantic can you get than this place, other than our favorite at Matheson Park in Miami?" Then looking at him seductively as he sat down opposite her she continued, "And I love my husband for being such a romantic soul." Horatio grinned with pleasure, he was happy she was happy, because he loved being alone with his wife in a romantic setting. He took hold of her hands in his for a minute, and whispered, "I love you."

Then they ordered their meals, and within seconds of ordering, the wine waiter took their order. Horatio ordered one bottle of red wine, and when the wine waiter returned he had three red roses with him, which Horatio had asked for when he booked the table. Horatio nodded his head; took all three roses and with a gentle smile handed them to Aileen, saying, "For my gorgeous wife."

Then the waiter uncorked the wine and filled two glasses for them Horatio having indicating he didn't need to taste first, and then the waiter left telling them to enjoy their evening.

Once he had gone Aileen said, "Thank you Horatio, these roses are beautiful, spoiling me as always." Then giving him a gentle loving smile, she asked. "Am I going to get an extra rose every time we come here? This is the third time now, and three roses seem to be saying something to me. "

Horatio chuckled, "We will see...I just felt like giving you three roses tonight. The first for our first year of marriage, the second for giving me Hannah and the third for our second wedding anniversary, which is next month."

Aileen choked, and not caring who might be watching stood up; leant across the table and gave Horatio a full kiss on the lips. He laughed and said, "That was nice, but have I got lipstick all over my mouth now?"

Aileen laughing responded, "Not even a tiny smudge."

A few minutes later their meals arrived, steak with trimmings for Horatio and Salmon with trimmings for Aileen. A couple of minutes after they started eating the manager came over and placed an ice bucket on the table saying, "Mr Caine, I have a bottle of best champagne for you."

"I didn't order one."

"I know sir; this is with the compliments of a Mr Daniel Conlon who phoned up about an hour ago to pass this to you wishing you and your wife a very good evening together."

"How nice of your Father to think of us," Horatio said as the manager walked away. Then he added, "Seems like he is a romantic as well."

"How did he know we would be here Horatio?"

"I happened to mention it to him yesterday afternoon, when we were talking generally."

"Mmm – from what I am learning about him, I think he may be a romantic at heart, but I think he is also saying thank you for your help yesterday Horatio."

An hour later, meals finished and taking their time sitting there sipping champagne as they looked out over the waterfront with lights now glistening on the water, they were thoroughly relaxed and at peace with the world. Music had been playing softly in the back ground all evening, and seeing other couples now getting up to dance slowly to the music, Horatio stood up, held his hand out asking,"Will my beautiful wife do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I'll have to think about that darling," Aileen said teasing him, but she stood up immediately and he pulled her in close to him, right where he wanted her to be and they slowly smooched to the music. They sat down in between sessions of dancing, not in a hurry for the evening to pass; they knew Maeve was good for the looking after the kids the whole evening. However at 11.30 pm they decided they would dance just once more, and call it a night. Aileen placing her arms up around Horatio's neck and resting her head against the front of his right shoulder, eyes shut, their bodies swaying to the music, she almost went to sleep in a state of bliss, and all she could think of was how nice it was to feel her husbands beautiful hands wandering over her back and then she suddenly came to with a start when she felt him pull her in even closer, and Horatio feeling her sudden movement asked, "Is something wrong Sweetheart, did I just tread on your foot or something?"

"God no Horatio I think I fell asleep for a moment and imagined your hands running all over my body and wanting more."

Horatio placed his hands both sides of her face and said," Well I never Mrs Caine, such wanton thoughts."

Then giving a chuckle he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Do you know how much I want you ...and believe me I am not dreaming?" Then he kissed her on the lips hard, with clear intent of letting her know just how he was feeling right now.

Aileen chuckled as she responded, "Think we had better sit down and order coffees, before you forget where you are Horatio."

Grinning as he pursed his lips , Horatio took her back to their table, ordered coffees, and thirty minutes later settled the bill, and jumping in the first cab in a row of cabs lining up outside the restaurant they were on their way home.

Hearing the cab arrive, Maeve opened the door for them and she had to smile, her two friends were clearly happy as they kept stopping to kiss each other.

She couldn't resist and called out quietly, "Hey you two, you do know you live here don't you? Or am I holding this door open for nothing?"

Horatio looked at her sheepishly, and focusing on her completely, as he walked towards her, he said, "Hello Maeve, have the children been any problem tonight?"

"No problem at all Horatio. Hannah only woke up once, Tommy was in bed by 9.00pm and Madison went about an hour ago, she wanted to stay up, but tiredness got the better of her."

Then as he stepped inside the apartment, he kissed her on the cheek and muttered, "I don't know what we would do without you; we have had the most wonderful evening." Then he rushed to the bathroom; needing to answer a call of nature.

While he was gone Maeve with a smile of amusement said, "Horatio looks more than happy."

"Yes, he is, we both are, he was really relaxed tonight Maeve, probably helped a little by the bottle of champagne my dad had ordered over the phone for us as a surprise. He rarely drinks much, as you know, but just what he needed tonight and a joy to see him very relaxed."

Then Horatio returned and said, "Sorry about that."Then he thanked Maeve again for being there for them, kissed her on the cheek again and said, "Come on let me walk you home."

"Horatio don't be daft it's only a few steps."

"I insist Maeve, Michael would never forgive me if I didn't deliver you home safely."

So she gave in and he walked her across the two driveways, and Michael opened the door for her, before she could ring the bell. He had been on alert since he had also heard the cab arrive.

"Thanks for bringing Maeve home Horatio, did you have a good evening?"

"Yes we did Michael, a really lovely evening thanks to Maeve. I love my family to bits, but it's nice to have an evening to ourselves now and again."

Then as Horatio turned to go back to his own apartment he said, "Good night my friends, see you both tomorrow morning around 11: OO am, Daniel is sending a cab."

"Horatio, I will use my car."

"Michael can you just go along with it? It's Daniel's way of saying thank you to all of us."

"Okay Horatio fair enough."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Early Thursday morning, Aileen woke up to find Horatio leaning up on his left elbow looking at her his eyes breaking into a soft smile, the minute she opened her eyes. "Good morning Sweetheart," he said as using his right hand he gently brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"How long have you been awake Horatio?"

"About ten minutes. I was just enjoying looking at you as I thought about last night." Then he kissed her tenderly on her lips as his right hand slowly wandered over her body, making her shiver in anticipation. Then he added, "I could make love to you again right now." Moving away suddenly however, and getting out of bed he chuckled and said, "But I'm afraid we just don't have time."

As he stood there giving her a boyish grin Aileen threw a pillow at him, then smiling she said, "You are a big tease Horatio...you know what your hands do to me. You're not playing fair."

Laughing he leaned over the bed planted a kiss on her lips and said, "Thank you for last night you were incredible as always."

At this point Hannah who had not been disturbed by their love making during the night let them know she was now awake and sitting up in the cot that Maeve had provided for her use she looked at Horatio as he walked towards the cot and stretched her arms up, saying "Daddy."

He lifted her up, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Come on Hannah let's go and wake Madison and Tommy up now, we all have to get ready early to go and see your Grandfather this morning."

They were all ready when the cab arrived dead on 11:00am, Michael and Maeve having joined them a few minutes earlier. As they had no choice but to take the children with them, Horatio and Aileen were pleased the signing of Daniels Will was to take place at his apartment rather than some office. Daniel was happy to see them when they all arrived shortly before 12 noon and Horatio and Aileen immediately thanked him for the champagne and told him they had enjoyed their evening. Madison and Tommy knew they had to be quiet when the solicitor arrived so they sat down in armchairs in the far corner of the lounge, while Michael introduced Maeve to Daniel. He had personally already met Daniel at John's office.

When the solicitor arrived a few minutes later, he instantly recognised Michael and looking at Daniel said, "Well you can't beat having Mr Hayes signature as a witness." Then he shook hands with everyone, and then explained the formalities of signing the will. Horatio and Aileen had to sit and independently read the Will so they knew and understood their precise duties as executors before adding their signatures to the document. Aileen sat down and read it first then as she finished, Horatio, who had been holding on to Hannah passed her to Maeve, sat down and putting his glasses on carefully read the document. Then when Aileen and Horatio declared they understood what was required of them, they signed the document with Maeve and Michael watching, and then they signed the document themselves, declaring the signatures they had just witnessed were the true signatures of the executors. Then the solicitor departed, the whole exercise having been completed within just one hour.

After coffees and cold drinks for the young ones, they all left one hour later now 2:00pm, with many thanks from Daniel ringing in their ears. That is apart from Aileen. As this was the last occasion for her to have some time alone with her father she stayed for the rest of the afternoon Daniel sending her home at 5.00pm.

In the meantime when Horatio and the others arrived back at his apartment, and by prior arrangement, John and Sharon joined them soon after, coming in their own car, and the friends spent a relaxing afternoon together, which was then changed when Madison suddenly but tentatively asked, "Uncle Horatio can I ask you a question?"

Horatio nodded his head.

"You have already done so much for me, and I know we don't have much time left now but I was wondering if there is any chance of me going to see Francesca Ellis before we go home."

Horatio looked at her surprised and sharply asked, "Why?"

"She was kind to me...and as I may never come to New York again I thought it would be nice to just say hello and thank her again while we are here."

But Horatio was not happy as he was thinking, "Yes - and so kind she didn't let you go, and yes he knew she had helped Colin and John at the end of the day, and Colin had been high in his praise for her, but she had still kept Madison under lock and key for several weeks, and she was running nothing more than a prostitution racket in the disguise of a legalised club. He was actually starting to feel angry, and in an effort to hide it he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of ice cold bottled water. As he stood there he knew he was in the wrong right now. Madison had startled him and he was wondering why on earth the girl would want to go back to the place where she had been locked up and though she hadn't been hurt, she had been in imminent danger, and he could not let that go lightly.

Meanwhile, Madison was worried, and feeling unsure of herself now and looking at Sharon anxiously she said, "I've made him angry haven't I, and I don't know why, Francesca was truly kind to me."

John was puzzled as well and whispered to Sharon, "She really was okay, what's got into Horatio?"

"Put yourself in his shoes John; they were worried sick in Miami, and he won't want Madison going back there for a single moment...no danger now of course, but it is a club not fit for Madison to step inside, even if he were to get there this afternoon before the club opens."

"It's called tough love John. I think he will say no, and it is too late to get there this afternoon now anyway. And to be honest with you I would agree with him."

Maeve and Michael were just on lookers at this point.

Returning a few minutes later now calm Horatio said, "Sorry Madison the answer is no, we really don't have the time, and you certainly wouldn't be allowed in to see her tonight anyway, and even if you were, while in my care, you won't put a foot in that club ever again...sorry but that is how it has to be."

Seeing Madison looking upset, he continued, "However, Francesca is the one person I haven't thanked personally, so how about I go to the club myself tonight, if John could possibly manage to come with me and providing Aileen has no plans for us for the rest of the evening, and I'll tell her you were here and have been thinking of her. Would that help to settle your mind Madison?"

"Yes please. I'm sorry I made you angry Uncle Horatio."

"You didn't, I was just concerned for a moment." Horatio replied with a soft smile for her on his face.

John piped up then and said, "Sure I can come with you Horatio, probably best if I do anyway as she will know me, and that will make it easier for you. You will need to wear a suit, it is an upmarket club." Horatio nodded his head in response.

"Horatio if you don't mind us hanging around a bit longer you can come with me directly from here, and I'll take Sharon home first, and quickly change into a suit, and then we can go on to the club from my place, and I'll bring you back."

"Well that is good of you John, but I can get a cab back."

"It's no problem to bring you back my friend. No problem at all." What Horatio did not know was that after dropping Horatio off, John had elsewhere to be later that night, and having his car out was necessary.

At this point Maeve and Michel left, and ten minutes later, now 5:30 pm Aileen arrived home, looking happy, and when Horatio told her what he wanted to do she was happy enough and said, "Go ahead, I can start some early packing tonight as we will be busy tomorrow." Then out of hearing of the others she teasingly whispered in his ear, "Just don't get tempted Horatio."

Teasing her in return he whispered up close to her ear, "Now why would I get tempted, when I have a very hot sexy wife to give me just what I want, when I want, and just as she did last night?" Then he chuckled and walked away to get ready for going out later on.

* * *

Three hours later, John found a convenient parking space in a street opposite Francesca's club, and after walking up the fifteen steps to the entrance at 8:15 pm; and as John had warned Horatio, they were duly frisked by the security guards. Being cleared they were allowed to enter and as there was no male usher around they made their own way to the lounge area.

Horatio out of habit more than anything stood at the entrance to the lounge with his right hand on his hip stance and gave a cursory look around; and thinking it was certainly a smart set up, and already, though pretty early in the evening he observed a fair number of clients sitting around. He didn't instantly know whether Francesca was there as he had no idea what she looked like and there were a few scantily dressed girls wandering about amongst the clients. John saw her immediately though, she was sitting at the bar talking to the barman. Francesca had a sudden feeling that someone was looking at her and turning she smiled when she recognised John, and immediately walked across to him noticing the presence of the striking man with him. But talking to John she said, "Mr Kelly, how nice to see you again, but I'm sure you're not here for any of my girls, so I hope your visit does not mean trouble of any kind for me this time?"

"Not this time Francesca, my friend here wants to..."

But before John could finish; Francesca taking another look at Horatio gasped..."Are you Madison's uncle...Horatio Caine?"

"Yes ma'am."

"OMG...she looks so like you."

Horatio rolled his eyes at John, but he managed a grin, as he wondered how many more times he was going to hear this comment.

Then Francesca said, "Please come with me gentleman...following her she showed them to a table in strangely the same corner John and Colin had sat on their first visit to the club. Then she asked, "What would you like to drink - on the house?" They both asked for Club Sodas, John because he was driving and Horatio by normal choice when not really wanting to drink anything stronger. He had drunk more than usual the previous evening and was not really in the mood.

Francesca went to the bar and gave instructions for the drinks to be delivered to their table and she joined them a few seconds later; sat down and asked, "So why are you both here? I hope young Madison is well?"

Looking at her thoughtfully Horatio had to admit she was a striking woman, and though he hated these clubs he could see why she made the perfect hostess. Then he answered, "Madison is extremely well. I'm here with my family until Saturday, and Madison joined us for this trip. She wanted to come and see you, but only asked this afternoon and therefore too late to try and make arrangements to meet up with you somewhere other than at this club, and no offence to you personally Ms Ellis I was never going to let her set a foot inside this club day time or not."

"None taken Mr Caine, I understand your reasons, I didn't want her here either."

Then Horatio continued, "I came because she wanted to thank you and to let you know she thinks of you a lot, and sends her love. I also personally wish to thank you for all the help you gave Colin Johnson and John Kelly here in assisting them in their plans to rescue her. For that I will be forever grateful."

"She is a sweet kid Mr Caine...I am very fond of her, and I know you must be thinking why the fuck I didn't help her escape...well the simple answer is Vadim knew how to beat the hell out of you. She tried twice and she was so upset when he hit me, she didn't want to try anymore."

"I'm sorry you got hurt Ms Ellis; Colin did pass all that information on to me. I know well what Vadim Zalesky was capable of, and he is now where he belongs. But I do admit to having wondered why in all those weeks some one could not have helped her get away. The only good thing to come out of that whole episode is that she wasn't physically hurt and it is a damned good job she wasn't, but with his rages I have wondered why she wasn't. Madison told me he never laid a finger on her."

"No he didn't, and it was strange to me as well, because she clearly showed she didn't like him but he seemed to have a genuine soft spot for her, and I mean genuine. Who knows what was going on in his mind about her? The one thing I can tell you is he never looked at her in a lecherous way in case you are worried about that."

"That's as maybe Ms Ellis, but he did offer her, a child to Colin Johnson for him to have sex with her."

John interrupted, "Horatio, in fairness to Francesca she was never going to let that happen, and in stopping him he hurt her, we saw it. And then he suddenly backed down on the offer."

"I'm sorry Ms Ellis, Colin did tell me you had intervened...just being here is raising some ugly thoughts in my mind."

"Not to worry, I understand, but Mr Caine can you please stop being so proper? Everyone calls me Francesca."

"Okay, then you must call me Horatio," said Horatio finally giving this woman one of his warm sweet friendly smiles, which she thought was incredible and also thought that any woman at the end of that smile would go weak at the knees.

"Madison spoke about you a lot Horatio, and I don't know how but just a few days before Colin and John came here she swore you would find her, she was absolutely convinced...do you have telepathic powers?"

Horatio chuckled, and answered, "Not to my knowledge, but if any one could have willed her to be safe it was me, every minute of every day I was praying for her safety."

Francesca watching his expressive face thought to herself..."Yes you do, Madison heard your prayers."

Then looking at John she asked, "How are you John? You were such a liar the first time you visited."

John instantly knowing what she meant grinned all over his face, and Horatio looked perplexed.

"Did you know Horatio that on his first visit here your friend here was gay...for a few hours anyway?"

Horatio burst out laughing, a few clients looking around at him as he did so.

John chuckled, "Well I had to say something to get that girl off my lap and it worked. Colin at least held on to his laughter until we were outside Horatio. Mind you he did splutter over his drink."

Horatio didn't respond, as he couldn't stop chuckling.

John watching his friend, smiled, it was good to see Horatio laughing, and muttered, "Well that gave you a laugh at my expense, didn't it my friend?"

Horatio now back in control replied, "Yes John, I needed that. Haven't laughed like that for a while."

Then a look of distaste passed across Horatio's face as he saw a couple of the clients walking off with girls through a door to the left of the bar, and shook his head from side to side in disgust. Francesca noticed, and she knew he couldn't wait to get away from her club. Although he had lightened up a bit since arriving he clearly felt uncomfortable here.

Ten minutes later, exotic music started playing and the lap dancers appeared, and now 9:30pm Horatio and John who had previously agreed they would not stay any later than that stood up ready to leave.

But Francesca had enjoyed their company and asked, "Won't you both stay for a while?"

Then she realised that was a stupid question, these were decent men and didn't haunt clubs for thrills. They were both so handsome, that they could pick up a woman anywhere if they were so inclined and she guessed these two weren't. They were faithful to their wives.

Being polite Horatio said, "Sorry we really do have to go now, but thank you once again for your assistance Francesca. I also apologise for being a bit insensitive with you but being totally honest, I see too many clubs like this in Miami, where trouble erupts and we have to pick up the pieces or try to anyway."

Then Horatio shook hands with her; walked out of the lounge and started to walk down the steps, John lagging behind a bit as he stopped to whisper."It's the job Francesca; he sees all the shit out there day after day."

"It's alright John, I understand. He sure cares about Madison; she is a very lucky girl to have him as an uncle." John nodded his head in response and then dashed after Horatio.

John dropped Horatio off at 10:00 pm and declined his offer to go in for a coffee; he had to get to JFK by 10:45 pm.

Madison was still up when Horatio arrived home and the minute he stepped inside the hallway Aileen told him quietly that Madison had had a little cry while he had been out, still upset thinking that she had made him angry, despite him having told her he wasn't. He sighed, he had not wanted to upset her, but what he said about not allowing her to go to the club he had meant. She was in the lounge watching television and she looked at him apprehensively when he sat down next to her.

"What are the tears for Sweetheart?" he asked seeing moisture flooding her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I have spoilt things haven't I?"

"No Madison - if you remember I told you not so long ago us adults don't always get it right. I didn't today, so come on smile for me...I'm not cross."

Madison wiped her eyes with her fingers and gave him a watery smile, and asked, "Did you see Francesca?"

"Yes, I met her, and she immediately asked how you were and sends her love to you, she is clearly very fond of you Madison."

"But did you like her?"

"As a matter of fact I did. It wasn't Francesca I was worried about personally, as I know she was kind and helped you, but you are grown up enough for me to tell you that what I am unhappy about is what she does for a living. That is of course her business, but those clubs are not nice places and you know what I mean Madison, and especially for young girls."

Madison flung her arms around his neck, "I understand, and thank you for going Uncle Horatio."

"Okay," Horatio said as kissed her on the cheek and added, "Right, now run along to bed, we will be busy tomorrow. We just run out of time to get to arrange for you to meet Francesca somewhere else. Perhaps you can another time?"

Madison dashed off then calling out good night, "Aunty Aileen" as she passed the kitchen on the way to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Aileen joined him with their nightcaps, and sitting down said, "John didn't want to come in for a drink then?"

"No, I did offer, but he seemed in a hurry to get away."

"So what was it like at the club?"

"The club was clearly upmarket and sparkling clean, and Francesca Ellis was in fact as nice as Madison reckons she is. But I hate those clubs Aileen, and looking at the men sitting waiting for the lap dancers and with lewd looks on their faces as the scantily dressed girls wandered around made me feel sick. Some are not married of course, but a lot of them frequenting such clubs are men cheating on their wives. And how the girls let themselves be mauled and poked by any Tom, Dick or Harry is beyond my understanding. Some poor unfortunate girls get forced into prostitution against their will by sex traffickers, and in Miami we do our best to crack down on such institutions, but in clubs like I saw tonight the women are there because they want to be."

Pulling Aileen into his arms he said, "Sorry for that outburst Sweetheart one of my pet hates."

Then he chuckled and said, "Just like I am where I want to be," and gave her a long hard kiss on the mouth. Then they called it a night.

Elsewhere, John had just reached JFK airport and made his way to the arrivals gate.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

: **Chapter 38**

Friday, 18th July, started with a sunny haze over the whole of Manhattan, the full sun breaking through at noon turning into another hot day. Everyone was due to meet up in the coffee lounge at The Waterside Club, around 1:00 pm and then to be seated for their meal by 2:00 pm.

Michael, who had taken Horatio and his family in his car along with Maeve, arrived at 1:15 pm to find that Daniel Conlon and Jerry Downey had arrived just a few minutes earlier. They greeted each other and chatted amongst themselves for ten minutes when Tommy suddenly ran across the lounge excitedly calling out, "Kyle." Kyle had just entered the lounge with John and Sharon, and as Tommy reached him he immediately high fived Tommy with a broad grin on his face and then lifted him up in a big hug, swung him around, then placed him back on the ground and ruffled his hair.

Daniel Conlon looking on thought, "So this is Horatio's son...handsome looking young man."

Horatio who had had his back to the entrance turned round swiftly and smiling wandered over to his son, and giving him a hug said, "This is a nice surprise Kyle, have you just come from the airport?"

"No I arrived last night, John picked me up from JFK, and I stayed over at their place."

"So that is why you were in a hurry to get off last night John?"

"Yes, sorry Horatio - I didn't tell you as Sharon warned me she would kill me if I spoiled the surprise."

Horatio grinned in amusement; these two friends of his just loved winding each other up in the nicest possible way. Sharon just raised her eyes not taking the bait, and John shrugged his shoulders and chuckled in response.

Tommy then rushed over to Daniel saying, "That's my brother Grandad...sorry I meant Grandfather."

"Do you know Tommy, I actually prefer Grandad...so let's make a deal and you call me that from now on?"

"Okay...thank you Grandad."

Meanwhile, turning his attention back to his son Horatio asked, "So how did this come about Kyle?"

"I was thinking about you all a lot Dad, and decided it would be nice to come and meet Mr Conlon while you are all here together. But I tested the water first by phoning Sharon to see how things were going up here. I didn't want to bother you as I knew you would be busy one way or another, and she told me all was good and that you were all meeting up as a group today; so I managed to get a day off and Sharon kindly suggested I stay with them to give you a surprise today. I'm staying over with them again tonight, going back home tomorrow but on a later flight than you."

Then Kyle turned to Aileen who had followed Horatio and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek and said, "You look happy Aileen. I take it that the gentleman standing next to Jerry is your Dad?"

"I am very happy Kyle, and yes he is. Let me introduce you to your step Grandfather."

"Can you just give me a minute Aileen? Where is Hannah?"

"She's here Kyle," Horatio said rejoining them after scooping Hannah up from the stroller in use for the first time this visit. They brought it with them today in case she needed a sleep during the afternoon.

Kyle took his little sister in his arms for a minute giving her a cuddle and a kiss, and then she pinched his nose and chuckled. Horatio laughed. "She does that a lot lately Kyle. In her way she thinks it is funny."

Kyle grinned and handing her back to his dad said, "Well she has quite a pinch on her; that actually hurt."

Daniel who had been watching them turned to Sharon who had now made her way across to him and Jerry and said, "There is a lot of love there Sharon."

"Yes there is Daniel. Kyle is a lovely young man, and has a solid loving relationship with Horatio."

"He doesn't look like him."

"No, he apparently looks like his mother, but when you get to know him, you will see he has a lot of Horatio's ways...he is a caring sensitive young man and he loves your daughter and Tommy very much."

Seeing his daughter and Kyle now making their way across to him Daniel smiled at them as reaching him Aileen said, "Dad, this is Kyle."

Kyle immediately shook hands with Daniel, saying, "Nice to meet you Mr Conlon."

"Likewise Kyle, but please call me Daniel."

Kyle nodded his head, smiled at Jerry standing next to Daniel, and then said, "Can you both please excuse me for a minute, I must just go and say hello to Maeve, Michael and Madison. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later Kyle returned and sitting down with coffees now in front of them Kyle, Daniel and Jerry got into conversation. Tommy had wanted to join them but Horatio held him back, "No Tommy, let Kyle have a few minutes on his own with your Grandfather."

"Dad he just told me I can call him Grandad he prefers that to Grandfather."

Horatio smiled he had heard the conversation. "Okay Tommy, understood."

At 2.00 pm the manager ushered them into the main dining area of the restaurant and over to a large round table, with place settings for eleven people, and in a wonderful position in the left corner right by the window from which they had stunning views of the East River. It had also been partially sectioned off for privacy. Sharon had asked for this table when booking, as it was special to her and John, Horatio and Aileen, having had their wedding receptions here, and the manager had obliged when she had mentioned that to him. He had also organised a high chair to be placed at the table. Horatio placed Hannah in the high chair with Aileen sitting in the first chair left of her, then left of her the seating arrangement around the table was Horatio, Sharon, John, Jerry, Maeve, Michael, Tommy, Kyle, Daniel, and Madison. Tommy had asked to sit next to Kyle.

They didn't have to order wine, as the manager knowing that between these people two wedding receptions had previously been held at the restaurant presented them with three complimentary bottles of wine, one white, two red.

Two hours later, meals chosen and eaten, they were all sitting there comfortably with coffees and talking generally, happy being in the company of friends and family. Hannah was now in her stroller fast asleep. Being late afternoon the restaurant was pretty quiet and they now virtually had it to themselves.

Kyle got up to go and look out of the window to get an even better view of the East River, and a few seconds later Daniel joined him and asked, "Kyle, as we have not had a great deal of time to get to know each other, and as you are here most of the day tomorrow, would you care to come to my apartment for a while so we can talk some more? Or, maybe straight from here when we all leave, or will you be going back to Horatio's from here?"

"I'm not going back to dads. I know they would like me to but they have a full house and they will be busy getting prepared for their flight home tomorrow. So staying at Sharon's again, dad does know I told him earlier."

"It's nice of you to ask Daniel but I would prefer not to break the day up tomorrow so let's make it after this gathering breaks up. I'll tell John I'll get a cab back to his place later."

"Thank you Kyle, you can come in my cab when we leave, and we will drop Jerry off on the way."

Then they sat down and Daniel informed them all that Kyle was gong back with him for a couple of hours after the gathering was over.

Aileen smiled, she was so happy her father was going to take some time to get to know Kyle, and that Kyle had agreed to go back with him.

Horatio took hold of her left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he asked, "Happy Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes Horatio, so very happy."

Ten minutes later Daniel stood up and said, "I want to take this opportunity while family and friends are together to thank you all for inviting me and for making me feel so welcome today, and for the support over the last few weeks."

Turning to look at Jerry he continued, "I owe a lot to you Jerry for guiding me in the right direction by referring me to John. God only knows what led me to St. Agnes's Church a few weeks ago and then to enter the church to sit with my thoughts for a while. But because I did, I am a very contented man right now. I thought I was looking for a niece, but incredibly found my beautiful daughter, and not only that a ready made family. I feel so blessed, nothing could be better than the feelings I have right now"

Then looking directly at Aileen, he made tears come to her eyes when he added, "I don't have the words to say just how happy I am to have found you Aileen. I feel like I am living in a dream."

Aileen stood up; walked around the table and gave her father a big hug, and said, "I love you Dad." Daniel returning the hug held on to his daughter tight for a few moments before releasing her.

Everyone looked at them fondly this was such a poignant moment for Aileen and her father. Then Aileen returned to her chair and once seated Horatio took hold of her left hand again and gripped it tight in support. He knew she was happy but pretty choked right now.

Then Daniel continued, "Having found my daughter and her lovely family I have as you all probably know by now decided to move down to Miami."

Kyle gave his father a startled look...Horatio gave him a warm smile and just nodded his head, letting Kyle know it was true.

"I have already purchased a property, and will hopefully be in residence within a month. The reason I bring this up today is that I want to tell you while you are all together that if any of you wish to visit Aileen and Horatio at any time, you are most welcome to stay at my place, rather than book into hotels. And if by chance you all wish to come at the same time, there will be no problem as I will have the room for all of you."

Daniel sat down then and they all in turn thanked him for his generous offer.

Then Horatio stood up and said, "I also want to thank all of you for your support this last few months for one reason or another; my friends sitting around this table today, are simply the best friends one could ever hope to have, and please know that Aileen and I value your friendships very much."

Then raising his glass that still held a drop of red wine, he said, "To Family and Friends."

The others joined him in his toast, and then as it was now 5:00 pm they decided it was time to start making a move, all of them agreeing they had thoroughly enjoyed the get together. There were many hugs and kisses before they finally left to go their various ways.

Daniel knowing this was the last time he would see his daughter until he moved to Miami choked a bit when he hugged her good bye, but managed to smile at her as he said, "See you all soon?"

* * *

Forty five minutes later, and after Daniels cab driver had dropped Jerry off at the rectory first, Kyle entered Daniel's apartment and couldn't help expressing, "Wow, this is some apartment you have here Daniel."

Daniel just smiled and asked, "Would you like a coffee, or have you had enough for one day?"

"A coffee would be nice; I never have too much coffee."

"Okay, go and make yourself comfortable Kyle, I'll be with you in a minute."

Kyle walked over to the window first and looked out at the view, then sat down in one of two armchairs strategically placed to the left of the window, at angles allowing a full view of the Manhattan skyline. He sat there continuing to enjoy the view and unlike his father only had good memories of New York. He had only visited this City since his dad and Aileen had married and they were happy visits.

Five minutes later Daniel joined him, placed the coffees on a small table he pulled up in front of them, and smiling as he sat down in the other armchair said, "Tell me about yourself Kyle - you and I are pretty much in the same boat, but on opposite sides."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that you feel you may be able to talk about. I just want to take this opportunity while you are here to get to know you, and if I ask some questions along the way and you don't wish to answer, just say so. You are now my step grandson, and though not direct bloodline you and I are united through Hannah." Then Daniel chuckled and continued, "She is quite the lynch pin isn't she? And has no way of knowing yet the role she is playing in uniting us all as one family, and that she will take both our bloodlines forward into the future, thus spreading our roots.

Pausing for a moment Daniel then added, "Kyle I am hoping you can accept me as you clearly accepted Aileen, and Tommy into your life. They obviously love you from what I have seen today."

"If you can accept me Daniel then I have no problem in accepting you. Being honest it did feel weird when dad first informed me of your existence and the story behind it. I have never known a grandfather, both my dad's parents passing on many years ago, and my mothers also. But, I'm not sure I can call you Grandfather."

"I don't expect you too Kyle, Daniel is just fine."

Kyle now fully relaxed asked, "So where do you want me to start? My life, young as I am, has been pretty complicated."

"Well let me start Kyle - I know from Horatio that you were not aware of him being your father until you were sixteen, and he only told me because he sympathised with my position when we first met. He said you were troubled at the time, but did not elaborate."

Kyle laughed, "Quite frankly Daniel I was messed up, but will not go into all the background, it is a really long story and a lot of it I prefer not to talk about. But I will just say, I not only didn't know my father, my mother pretty well abandoned me and I went from one foster carer to another and from one disaster to another. I arrived in Miami one day in real trouble and getting into further trouble. But all of a sudden this Police Lieutenant seemed to care about me and I didn't understand, no one had ever cared, and I am so ashamed now to say I gave him a hell of a time, because of it. I wasn't used to anyone caring about me, and when I found out he was my father, I still felt some resentment though he tried so hard to help me. Then my mother turned up in Miami and when she knew I was there and found out I was in trouble she suddenly wanted me back in her life and wanted full custody, no doubt to spite my dad, but the judge gave me the option of choosing dad or mom. I don't know why really but I chose mom, thinking that despite everything I would be better off with her, and that day I know I hurt him; he had really tried hard to close the gap between us and I threw it in his face. And you don't know how much I would like to undo that episode. But he never held it against me and cutting it short, mom went through a really bad stage and dad was worried for my safety, but rather than force me to live with him he found a wonderful property for me to live in. I thought he was renting it but on my 22nd birthday I found out he had actually bought it and handed me the deeds telling me I was now the legal owner."

Kyle paused for a moment then added, "In case you're wondering Daniel, I did get to love him very much."

"I know Kyle; it is obvious how much love there is between you."

Daniel changed the subject then and asked, "How did you feel when Horatio and Aileen got married...did you have any envy for Tommy, because I think that in your circumstances that must have been very hard for you to see them together Kyle?"

"Good grief no - Tommy made me laugh so many times and he soon became my little brother without even trying; he was and is a great kid. There were a few occasions at the beginning when watching my dad interacting with Tommy, it made me realise what I had truly missed out on, but they were fleeting moments and no more than that. And dad marrying Aileen was the icing on the cake; she made him so happy, happier than I had ever seen him at that point. I love her like a second mom, I would call her mom but for the fact my own mother is alive and I wish her no disrespect. Aileen understands."

"Aileen has been so kind to me; she is one of those people, who are always there if you need someone to lean on, and do you know Daniel, I have needed her a few times. Especially when I found out a few things about my dad along the way that I had never learned of as he kept them to himself, and he would never have told me had I not become suspicious of something one day and pushed him. But I can't tell you about that...it is very private. Sorry I shouldn't even have mentioned it to start with. But dad needed Aileen that night as well. I just opened up a bit there because she deserves you to know just how kind she is."

"It's alright Kyle, I understand...Aileen warmed me that Horatio had been hurt in his life but she said his life was private and that's the way it would remain unless Horatio ever trusted me enough to speak out."

Kyle smiled; it was good to know that Aileen had his fathers back at all times, as he had hers."

Daniel changed the subject again and asked, "What made you join the police force? Was it to follow in your fathers footsteps?"

"I guess it was partly that, but I thought it was a sensible career move after the army. I'm not an office type of person. I prefer to be active and enjoy helping others, and the service gives me those opportunities."

"Are you interested in any sports such as basketball Kyle? I understand from Tommy that Horatio used to play at one time as did John and Michael, and Jerry mentioned they were all great players."

"I love to watch basketball, and I have been to watch a few games with dad and Tommy, but I prefer water sports such as surfing, canoeing and swimming."

"Well they are all good healthy sports, and I guess that in Miami you get plenty of opportunities."

"Tommy says you can draw...He sings your praises a lot Kyle."

"Yes I like drawing as a hobby and Tommy is biased," said Kyle laughing.

"Is there a girl friend on the scene?"

"Yes her name is Amy and she is studying to be a solicitor."

Then Kyle laughed out loud and Daniel looked at him quizzically.

"I just realised who Tommy gets his quizzical ways from."

Daniel chuckled, "Well if you don't ask you don't learn anything. I'm sorry Kyle just over anxious to learn as much as I can about you and your interests before you leave tomorrow."

"No problem Daniel, I just saw the funny side of it for a moment, because Tommy never stops."

"Do you want to ask me any questions Kyle?"

"No thank you, not at this time anyway. Dad covered your story well when he told me. I admit I was initially worried for all the family, but all seems to be well from what I have heard and seen since arriving here, and I am happy for you and Aileen. No matter what the time frame it is wonderful to find you have a loving parent before it is too late to have known them at all. I couldn't imagine my dad not being in my life now. He did talk to me once about that possibility and I promised him I would look out for Aileen and Tommy and I meant it, but I don't want to think about that right now."

"I feel sorry for poor Madison; she never knew her real father, and will never know as my dad's brother died a few years ago, never knowing he had a daughter. But that is another one of those long complicated stories. And do you know Daniel that means you have a step niece. I only just thought of that."

"Yes, Kyle, I worked that out the first day I met her, a sweet girl."

Then Kyle gazing out of the window said, "Look at that sunset...nature gives us some of the best sights in life, don't you think? We have fabulous sunsets in Miami."

"Yes it does Kyle," Daniel replied as he stood up and then asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Kyle looked at his watch and seeing it was now 8:30pm said, "No thank you, I had better be going now Daniel. But it has been really nice talking to you, and I look forward to seeing you when you come to Miami."

"Thank you Kyle it has been an absolute pleasure getting to know you, and thank you for your time."

Daniel went down to the reception area and called a cab for Kyle; watched the cab pull away; and gave Kyle a wave. Then as he looked out of his window on getting back to his apartment he smiled, and sighed with satisfaction. Kyle was his father's son in many ways. Sharon had been right. And in that moment he knew that he would add Kyle to benefit under his will. He clearly loved Aileen and Tommy and that was enough for him, and he was Hannah's blood brother. He would add a codicil instructing that Kyle would receive a payment when he was 30. He liked the young man, and hoped that their family ties would help them bond even more as time went by.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 ..Saturday 19th, July 2014**

Horatio and family arrived at Miami International Airport late Saturday afternoon, all a bit travel weary. A cab was waiting for them outside the terminal building as Horatio had had the forethought to book one in advance, while they were hanging around at JFK waiting for their flight. They dropped Madison at home first, Horatio getting out of the cab for a few minutes to help her with her luggage, and said a quick hello to Suzie and Ivan who had come outside to welcome her home and to thank Horatio for taking her with him. As he walked away he smiled, he could hear Madison already chattering away excitedly. Then arriving at their own apartment they wasted no time in getting unpacked and putting everything away that didn't need washing. Aileen had left the freezer well stocked but no one wanted much to eat, so with some eggs from the fridge still within their use by date she just rustled up some egg omelettes coated with a herb dressing, followed by ice cream sponge roll with a raspberry sauce.

Two hours later, after they had eaten, now 8:30 pm and the children were in bed, both extremely tired, Horatio was sitting in the lounge with a coffee, when his cell phone sitting on the coffee table vibrated, and picking it up he was surprised to note Eric's ID. Hoping there had been no problems while he had been away he answered the call.

"Eric."

"I'm really sorry to come through to you at this time Horatio; I know you must have only been home a short while but I need to speak to you urgently, and can we speak out of earshot of Aileen? Or if not convenient to talk on the phone can we meet somewhere early tomorrow?"

Horatio instantly thought, "What now." The last call asking if he could talk out of earshot of his wife was John telling him about the appearance of Aileen's father.

"Aileen's busy in the kitchen so talk now Eric, I'll step outside on the patio," which Horatio did as he was talking.

"So what's wrong Eric?"

"Horatio you need to know we have found out you may have a green light out on you."

Horatio gave a big sigh before he said, "Fuck...how do you know Eric? And do we know who has invoked it?"

"Not sure if it is for real Horatio, but we are treating it as such. Vadim Zaleskys lawyer Bernard Markham phoned asking to speak to you late Friday afternoon and when I told him you were not available until Monday he told me to tell you that in his opinion you should watch your back as someone at the prison had threatened to take you out and that person was Roman Stanislav."

At the mention of Roman Stanislav Horatio exclaimed "What!...how come and why? He is not a violent man like his cousin."

"Vadim Zalesky was not faring well in prison Horatio, he has apparently suffered with severe claustrophobia all his life and being caged in a cell was setting off his rages and he had been into some major fights. But there are some equally tough nuts in there and a couple of days ago, a few of them ganged up on him in the exercise yard and he was seriously hurt, head injuries in the main, and not expected to survive the altercation. He was in the prison hospital chained to his bed when Bernard Markham and Stanislav who had rushed down from New York were allowed to pay him a visit and he died in front of them."

Eric paused for a moment giving Horatio time to take in what he had just told him and then added. "Markham personally thinks Zalesky didn't fight for his life...he had had enough of being cooped up and knowing death was around the corner for him anyway he gave up. But Stanislav who we believed to have no stomach for violence, and who did not realise Markham could hear him, leant over Zalesky and vowed to avenge his death by taking you out. But Markham is sure this is not what Vadim himself would have wanted, Vadim had always wanted his cousin to stay clear of trouble. And despite his rages in prison he was not himself seeking any revenge. He was reconciled to the fact he deserved what he was getting."

"He reckons if Stanislav goes ahead with his threat it will be soon, as he is going back to New York Tuesday morning. He personally doesn't think Stanislav has the guts to carry out his threat, but one never knows when someone is demented what they are capable of. Markham thought we should know whatever, and we are taking it seriously Horatio."

"Has there been any sign of Stanislav since Eric?"

"No we've put out a BOLO to have him apprehended on sight. Stephen and I came into work this morning to do some checking around; we've checked Zaleskys condo, which we thought would be the most likely place to find him, which incidentally is now registered in the name of Stanislav and he isn't there, and hasn't been seen since Zalesky went to prison. But I called Frank and he has arranged for some officers to watch the place around the clock, and we have checked the airlines and he is booked into a United Airlines flight leaving Miami International at 10.30am Tuesday morning. So he is still here somewhere, but right now he could be anywhere. We can't find any trace of him having registered with any of the local hotels either. He is obviously hurting Horatio, and lying low somewhere, feeling pretty wounded right now, and that feeling festers into anger as we both know."

"Horatio my guess is that if he goes through with making an attempt on your life, it will be somewhere close to the MDPD, as this is the most likely place for him to find you. So do you think you should stay at home a couple of more days?"

"No Eric, it may just be something he said in the heat of the moment, he didn't like his cousin's violent ways, but he was very loyal to him as Zalesky always looked out for him.* Horatio paused for a moment and added, "So maybe he will try... But I'll be careful coming in on Monday, and I'll stay in the station all day, unless any emergencies arise."

"Okay Horatio, we will be watching your back, extra officers will be around keeping their eyes open for sight of him."

"In the meantime do you want some protection officers at your place Horatio?"

"No thanks Eric... I do not believe he would know where I live anyway. I'll keep vigilant this end. I don't want the family to know anything at this stage, and It may all be nothing to have worried about at the end of the day."

"Okay, see you Monday then."

"Thanks for coming through Eric, and thank you to you and Stephen for putting in some hours on this."

Closing his phone Horatio stepped back into the lounge and was pleased when he realised Aileen hadn't even known he had been outside she was still in the kitchen.

He sat down thinking for a while and then when Aileen popped her head in to say she was going for a shower, he went to his study, unlocked his safe and withdrew his gun. He hadn't had to use it for a while and although always meticulous in keeping his gun clean he nevertheless checked it out thoroughly as a precaution. Satisfied it was clean and all movements were smooth, he placed it back in the safe, and was back in the lounge before Aileen had finished her shower.

Later when they were in bed and Aileen already asleep, he heard Hannah cry out, so he went to see what was wrong, but she must have just cried out in her sleep as she was still and looking peaceful.

He sat on the nursery chair for a few minutes making sure his daughter really was as settled as she seemed to be. And then he was suddenly engulfed with such a feeling of sadness as he thought of him not being here for her one day, or for Aileen, the love of his life, Tommy and Kyle. He knew that on Monday his team would have his back if necessary and he trusted everyone of them and in truth they dealt with far worse over and over again, and thus god willing he would still be around by the end of the day, but in this moment of sadness he had a strong need to let them all know how he felt about them in case anything did go wrong on Monday, so after kissing Hannah softly on her cheek as she lay there so serenely he crept quietly into his study and wrote Aileen a letter that was breaking his heart as he wrote it. Then when finished he sealed it in an envelope, addressed to her, and tucked it away in the single drawer in the center of his desk for now.

Then he returned to his bed and wrapped his arms around his wife who had not been disturbed by him getting up, but was now as he had slipped in next to her and concerned she asked. "Are you having trouble sleeping Horatio?"

"I'm fine Sweetheart, just got up to check Hannah, she cried out but it was nothing she was sound asleep. She was probably dreaming."

"Thanks for getting up Horatio; you must be just as tired as all of us right now. Then enfolding his hands in hers as they lay on her stomach she added, "And thank you for a wonderful vacation, it was hectic but I loved every minute of it. But you put yourself out a lot to please us all, so tomorrow; I will make sure you have a relaxing day, so you can hopefully return to work on Monday feeling as refreshed as you should after a vacation."

At that moment Horatio was glad she couldn't see his eyes, because being astute as she was she would know something was not quite right.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to all for reading and for reviews.**

 **Chapter 40 … Monday, 21** **July 2014**

As Tommy was still on school vacation and would be for a few weeks yet and therefore no need for Aileen to get up early to run him to school, Horatio told Aileen not to rush up, he would see to himself. When he was ready he went to their bedroom to say goodbye and leaning over the bed kissed her softly on the lips as she looked up at him sleepily, she was still feeling the after effects of all the rushing around while away, and the traveling and mumbled, "I love you Horatio and I know I have said this already but we had a really good trip didn't we?"

"Love you too Sweetheart, very much, and yes we did." Then he kissed her on the cheek as he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair pushing it back from her face. "And thank you for ensuring I had a really relaxing day yesterday. I haven't been as lazy as that for a while now." Inwardly he was pleased that Aileen had not picked up any tension in him. He had played his part well.

He popped in to see Tommy next who was still asleep; gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Love you Tommy." Then he looked in on Hannah who was wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He watched her quietly for a few seconds, moments like these were just too precious to miss, and then he moved across to the side of her cot and she smiled as she saw him and stretched her arms out to him. He had hoped she was asleep, so that Aileen had the full benefit of lying in a little longer, but he picked her up giving her a kiss, and a cuddle; then took her into Aileen. "Sweetheart, sorry but our daughter is wide awake."

Sitting up now Aileen said, "Give her to me she can snuggle down with me for a few minutes...it is really time to get up anyway."

As Horatio handed Hannah over, Aileen innocently said "Hope you have a good first day back at work Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head in acknowledgement, and kissing both of them again was on his way to work within ten minutes. He had wanted to tell her yesterday that he may be walking into trouble today; but if he could avoid it he never wanted her to worry about him, let alone if it turned out not to be a problem at all.

When he arrived at the MDPD, he looked around carefully as he parked his car, and it was clear that extra officers were standing around in case of trouble. They nodded their heads at him as he made his way to the steps leading to the entrance doors. Stephen and Ryan were at the top of the steps waiting for him their eyes alert for any sudden movements anywhere. They continued to be alert while Horatio entered the station and was now in the safety of the building and following him in Stephen said, "Eric should be with you soon Horatio, he went to see the Chief to explain what has been going on. The chief was out of the office on Friday."

"Okay Stephen and thank you for your support, and you Ryan."

Once in his office Horatio took his jacket off hanging it on the back of his chair, placed his cell phone on his desk, and just as he sat down Eric walked in asking, "Did you have a good vacation Horatio? I forgot to ask you Saturday night."

"Yes thank you Eric pretty hectic with all we had to fit in but it all went well. Aileen and her father hit it off immediately."

Eric just started to say, "That's good news..." when Horatio's phone vibrated. Picking it up Horatio whispered, "It's James."

"Good morning James."

"Horatio ...Did you have a good vacation."

"Yes thank you."

"Good...I want you up in my office at 10.00am; and be prepared to be here for a while Horatio."

"Is something wrong James?"

James didn't answer the question and just said, "I have something I wish to discuss with you urgently."

Horatio pursed his lips as he closed his phone and then said, "Wonder what he wants...you will need to cover for me most of the morning Eric, sorry about that."

"Horatio, I have been with him for a few minutes to explain what is going on, he spotted extra officers around when he arrived and asked me if we were expecting trouble. So I told him and he is concerned, but I rather think he wants to talk to you about something else. The reason for me coming to see you straight away is not only to make sure you arrived safely but to tell you that I think something is going on here, but not been able to put my finger on it. Everything has gone pretty smooth while you have been away, until Friday, and nothing happened that we as a team could not handle, and certainly nothing that James would need to see you about. But there is an air about the place that something is afoot. James has been coming and going the whole time you have been away, and had quite a few visitors. And the night shift are also sensing something is up. Apparently James stayed late Thursday evening and spoke to Lieutenant Bob Maxwell but he is saying nothing to his team at the moment."

Horatio sat their pinching the bridge of his nose deep in thought and then muttered, "I don't like the sound of this Eric." Then standing up and putting his jacket back on he said, "Walk with me around the lab and catch me up to speed as we do so. I should at least show myself before disappearing for the morning."

On the way Horatio noticed a new office had been erected, on the same side of the building as his own, but further down the corridor, and asked, "Who's that for Eric? Have we got someone new joining us?"

"No idea Horatio...that was organised last Thursday - All part of the mystery if you ask me. Perhaps that is what the Chief wants to see you about?"

After his walk around and a coffee, Horatio made his way to James office timed to reach it at exactly 10:00am. James smiling beckoned him in and told him to shut the door and sit down.

"First I am pleased to know you had a good vacation Horatio, and I trust all went well with Aileen and her father."

"Yes it did James, very well."

Then Horatio getting fidgety as to the reason he was sitting here right now said, "Why am I here James that is so important the minute I get back?"

"Horatio I wanted to discuss something with you two weeks prior to your vacation but because of the concerns you had about Aileen at that time I held back until your return from your vacation as I considered you really needed a break then without anything else to think about. But I really do have to now, it can't wait any longer."

"Okay..."

"However, I appreciate a major problem has arisen for you and will put this meeting off if you tell me you really cannot deal with anything else until this day is over?"

Horatio shrugged his shoulders and answered. "I'm fine James."

James gave Horatio a calculating look, he was sensing his Lieutenant was getting testy, he knew Horatio well. If truth be told he wasn't looking forward to this conversation because he may have to say some things that would set Horatio off...but he really needed Horatio's acceptance and if setting him off got the result he wanted it would be worth getting him rattled. It just couldn't be on a worse day, but he went ahead.

"Horatio, you have never applied for promotion...Why not?"

Horatio looked startled but before he had time to think and answer James continued, "You have been a Lieutenant now for what? Some 12 years - don't you think it is time to move on?"

Horatio had been leaning back in his chair but sat up straight now, this was the last thing he had expected and instantly reacted by asking, "What are you trying to tell me James? That you want to transfer me out, because there is no upward position here and if that is your intention I will resign. I will most definitely not transfer out."

James looked shocked for a second and then said, "Good grief Horatio that is the last thing I want you to do, and I most certainly have no intention of transferring you out. You are this station, you and your team. It's totally unthinkable that I would ever consider the thought of a transfer for you."

James paused for a moment still a bit taken aback - he couldn't believe Horatio had had such a thought. Then he continued, "You are the best there is and have always had my absolute trust and confidence in you, which is just why I want to promote you."

Horatio was startled again and did not respond for a minute, then said, "But to what James? Next step is usually Captain, but we don't have a Captains position here; that was dispensed with five years ago as was Commander, because you being a resident Chief here, and one who runs a tight ship they were considered to be unnecessary here."

"And going back to your question, I have never sought promotion not even for the position of Lieutenant in the first place, that rather fell into my lap, but I really found my niche with this job and I like to think I have served this station well over the years even though Megan Donner was most unhappy about my promotion in the first place and so was Rick Stetler. And that scum bag Supervisor Scott O'Shay when I hounded him about his acts of promiscuity told me I would never make Captain so he was right wasn't he?"

"James I am totally happy in my present role; it suits me well. So looking for promotion has never been on the agenda for me."

"You have more than served this station well and you know it Horatio, and O'Shay was wrong and is no longer around, he got booted out eventually. And it is just because of who you are I want to promote you to a dual role of Captain and Assistant Chief."

Really surprised now, Horatio gasped, "Are you kidding me?"

"Certainly not, I am deadly serious. This is a newly created position and I can't think of anyone I would rather have than you in that position."

"Now relax and let me explain..."

"You, and I, and everyone else working here, knows that this Miami Dade County Police Department and Crime Lab has the reputation of being the best in the whole of the State of Florida and is the envy of other stations. Now we got that reputation from good team work across the board including all the officers out there on the streets. But some other counties are not doing so well, Virginia and Richmond in particular are not getting the results they should be and the general management is considered to be poor. So the powers that be, want them to have a shake up. And I now for my sins have the responsibility of going in to sort things out. And consequently that will affect this Station, in the short term."

"So what does it mean for us exactly James?"

"I will be here completely for one week in every three, thus one each at Virginia and Richmond. This is expected to be ongoing for 6 months, and then I will be back here full time. Believe me Horatio I don't want to leave here any more than you do. But in the meantime, someone will be needed here to cover for me, and the person I want for that role is you Horatio. And it is a permanent position not just to cover me for 6 months. Otherwise, we will have to recruit some one in from outside, and I really don't want to do that. And I am sure that at the end of the day, you would not like it either Horatio."

"But normally one can only be promoted to Assistant Chief from being a Captain or Commandeer in the first place."

"Yes, normally, but you should have made Captain some time ago Horatio and this new role will be stronger in that you will cover for me when not around, and yet still have the overall responsibility of a Captains role. I don't need a full time Deputy Chief; I want someone more flexible for the good of the whole station, hence the new role. This means that while not leading your team any longer as a team leader, any newly appointed Lieutenant will report to you directly rather than me, but you of course keeping me in the picture on anything you think I should know. This also means that if you feel it necessary at anytime to get involved you have the right to do just that, but you are no longer required to be out in the frontline on a daily basis, unless imperative that you are. You will also continue to be head of the lab. Your replacement will have your office as essential they are in the midst of things. But a new office on the same floor has been prepared for you as I believe it best you also stay on the same floor. Your experience is second to none and may often be needed from a guidance point of view. And on the assumption you will accept the position I have made sure your new office is on the same side as your current one so that you have a window from which to look out over the forecourt." Pausing for a moment and noting Horatio was looking pensive James smiled and to lighten the situation, added, "I made sure of a window as I know you do a lot of your thinking looking out of the window... Heck you have even done that here in my office before now."

James relaxed when Horatio smiled and then continued. "And Horatio, Bob Maxwell will also report to you ...I had to speak to him Thursday, I couldn't leave it any longer and on the assumption you accept the role he is more than happy to report to you."

"I'm no good at dealing with the media James."

James smiled he knew Horatio detested the media. "Yes you are, you just choose to be awkward with them Horatio." Horatio grinned in response; he knew he was at times.

"And that is a weak excuse for declining Horatio."

"Can I think about it, this is all so sudden?"

"You have 24 hours. I can't hold things up any longer. I need to spend the rest of this week taking you through some procedures. Next week I really have to go to Richmond, but Horatio, I will only ever be a phone call away if you need help on any matter, and I have absolute faith in you. You already know so much anyway, most of it will just be a mere formality. The FBI has great respect for you and IAB you can handle as well as anyone especially as you will have more authority to deal with them anyway."

"What if I say I'm not interested?"

"Then that would be a real shame, because with you in the new role there would be continued stability here; everyone would be happy to work under you. And look Horatio you have had 12 years of being in the front line, every day and never faltering for a moment from taking the lead, why not step back a bit from front line work now. You've damned well earned the right to do that. You can still be involved on the odd occasion if necessary, and would be expected to do anyway in the event of a major incident."

Knowing from his expression that Horatio was having some doubts, James decided to play a card he was against doing in principle, but he was desperate to get Horatio on board and played it,

"You do know that while you stay put as Lieutenant, and I assure you that is still you position if you do not accept the new position, there is no upward movement for anyone else under you, such as Eric Delko for instance." James knew full well that Eric could still make Lieutenant if he transferred out but he wanted to retain all his good people.

Horatio just stared into space for a few moments and then said with a glimmer of a smile "Are you blackmailing me James?"

"Probably – But Eric is ready Horatio?"

"Yes he is more than ready, and I have been letting him have more and more responsibility for a while now, and you're right I am blocking his way."

Then making James smile, Horatio stood up and went across to the window and gazed out on the forecourt in deep thought, and James just kept quiet, letting him have the space to think. Then returning to his seat Horatio said, "Okay - I accept your offer."

James sighed with relief.

"Can I tell Eric myself he is to be promoted?"

"Yes of course Horatio."

"Also, can Eric have my badge? I know he would receive a nice new shiny badge, but if he would accept it, I would like him to have mine, if that is in order?"

"That's a really nice thought Horatio. I see no problem with that."

And then opening his drawer, James took out a shiny new Captains badge and handed it over to Horatio, together with a new contract. "I want you to read this over Horatio and if no further questions to sign it and return to me today, and you start your new role tomorrow. There is a significant pay rise for you, which I hope you will be happy with."

"Eric will not need to sign a new contract as the job position already exists. Yours is a new position."

Then James removed an envelope from his drawer and handing it to Horatio said, "Here's a letter for Eric confirming his promotion and his increase in pay. He needs to sign the copy and return if he accepts."

"Just one question James...Do I get to keep the hummer?"

"Of course...That comes automatically with the Captains part of your role."

"And, thank you Horatio, my mind will be a lot lighter knowing you have my back at times I am not here. I don't want this station to start to fail like the others, because we didn't keep our good people. Having the best people in the right positions is essential to staying at the top of our game here. This has been the failure at Richmond and Virginia."

"You better go and let Eric and your team know next. I will make contact with Bob Maxwell to let him know he can let his team know tonight. And I will circulate a memo at the end of the day, so that everyone here is made aware of the new appointments by the morning."

As Horatio stood up to leave James added, "Horatio stay safe out there, sorry this meeting turned out to be bad timing."

"No problem James...all in a days work."

As soon as he returned to his office Horatio called Eric to come and join him in ten minutes and to bring two coffees with him, as they would be a while.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Meanwhile, and elsewhere that morning, Roman Stanislav grieving for his cousin Vadim Zalesky was tired and angry. Vadim had been an extremely violent person and had killed brutally, and he knew that, he had seen the evidence, and had never ever condoned his ways, but he had always been good to him personally and always looked out for him; never letting him get involved with any of his criminal dealings, making sure he stayed on the straight and narrow, and out of loyalty and love for his cousin he was gong to avenge his death by killing Lieutenant Caine who he blamed for his cousin ending up in prison, and now for his death. He had warned Vadim that Caine was never going to let go and he hadn't and for that he was going to pay.

Deep down when he had some rational moments in the fog he had been in and out of all weekend he didn't understand where the anger was coming from as he was not by nature a violent man, he was not a killer, but seeing his cousins beaten up body had incensed him to anger he had never experienced before, this was totally new to him. He somehow understood he was being irrational but could not see the wood for the trees...all he had in his mind was that Caine was responsible and had to die.

Vadim's lawyer had witnessed the death with him and had seemed so matter of fact about it all, and he was not sure if Bernard Markham had heard his threat to kill Caine, but suspected he had, and he knew if he did the Miami police would have been made aware of it. As a precaution therefore, he didn't head for the Condo Friday evening where he had originally planned to stay for a few nights as that would be the first place they would look for him. Instead, he laid low in a down trodden, no questions asked travel lodge. He had had a few things with him in a travel holdall, enough for a weekend, and he had been able to purchase a hand gun and ammo on production of his New York gun permit which he kept in his wallet at all times. He had a gun back in New York as nearly everyone had one these days for use in protecting their property. But he hadn't had to register this new hand gun, as Miami was one of the most lax states in the country when it came to firearm legislation. There were a few situations where registration applied, but his situation was not one of them.

He had booked his flight back to New York in advance for Tuesday, so knew that he had to get to Caine today, because he didn't want to cancel his flight and hang around here any longer than that. There were too many things he was going to have to deal with in New York now. In fact some things he had already been involved in since Vadim went to prison, and had dealt with on his instructions. At the end of the day he would now be inheriting a fortune, but he had never wanted to inherit this way, never. At this point of time though, he was Vadim's only living relative. Vadim had had a younger sister but she was killed in a car crash when she was only 14, and Vadim had been 26 at the time and had loved his sister. He sometimes wondered if this is why Vadim had taken to Madison...Francesca had told him after Vadim's arrest that he had a very soft spot for her.

When he arrived in the vicinity of the MDPD, around 8:30 am Monday morning, he stood in the morning shadows on the opposite side of the street, and was surprised how open the area around the station was. When he had been brought here in a hummer by two CSI's for an interview with Caine back in April he had not particularly noticed and he had jumped a cab back to the condo when he left as he had been anxious to get back and make contact with Vadim so he had taken no time to walk around this part of Miami. He took a good look now, feeling quite rational at the moment, he observed there were a few palm trees, standing tall, planted in the sidewalk in front of the building, and there was a curve in from the street for cars to pull in and drop people off or pick them up. Right in the centre of the pull in and across the sidewalk there was a path leading to the station steps and entrance doors, with areas of lawn to either side of the path. To the left of the entrance doors there was another pathway going along the left side of the building leading to the sidewalk further along. All in all it was quite picturesque and unexpected. To the right of the building there were three police patrol cars parked up and two Hummers, and he felt frustrated as he could not see a single place where he could hide himself and get a shot at Caine if he appeared in his sight. He also noticed several Police Officers' hanging around in the station forecourt area, but this could have been quite usual, but he didn't get close enough to be noticed. Hopefully they would move on later.

He was well aware the only chance he would get was if he caught Caine coming or leaving the MDPD. Looking at his watch, now 9:30 am he realised he must have missed Caine arriving and decided to walk around for a while and have a breakfast somewhere, he was feeling weak from lack of food. He had not been able to eat since Friday. He knew he looked rough he had not managed a hair cut before he came rushing from New York at short notice and had not shaved since arriving either. He was looking pretty unkempt, so he took a chance and wandered around quite freely keeping in shadowed areas as much as possible, a few people giving him a wide berth as they passed him, which suited him well. On route he purchased a typical Miami cap and a pair of shades, it was hot and sunny now and they helped hide his face as well.

He found a small diner where he had a breakfast, and a coffee, then found the park and sat in a shady spot for a while, almost falling asleep, totally shattered now. But there were a few screaming kids around which ensured he didn't actually fall asleep.

At 12.30pm, he got up and made his way back to the MDPD, thinking that staff would be having lunch breaks about now. He reached the station at just on 1:00pm and from across the street he could see some activity at the entrance doors. A few people emerged going in different directions, and then suddenly he saw Caine, at the top of the steps with CSI Delko, just remembering the CSI's name as he appeared. At the sight of Caine his anger rose and he became totally irrational again and ignoring the fact he could be seen he totally lost it...

 **Back inside the MDPD one hour earlier**

While Horatio was waiting for Eric he was sitting on the corner of his desk fiddling with his fingers as he was playing the whole scene with James over in his head. It had been a complete shock, but deep down although he had some concerns even now, he was sure he had made the right decision in accepting the combined role. Times were changing that was for sure, and James was right, it was time to step back from some things while still having the opportunity to go forward here at the MDPD. He had been totally serious in saying he would resign if it meant a transfer out. He was 54 now and wanted to finish his days here, not anywhere else. Miami was his home; his family were happy here, and he would never have moved them anywhere else for a transfer. And to add to that Aileen's Father would be here soon as well. Moving out of Miami would have been totally out of the question.

Ten minutes later Eric arrived with the coffees and Horatio stood up and went to close the door as he told Eric to sit down. Then sitting down and facing Eric across his desk Horatio said. "You were right Eric. Something was afoot and some changes are to be made."

Eric immediately looked concerned, and muttered, "Not affecting any of us I hope?"

"Some changes can be good Eric and I think you will be happy with one of them."

"How much do you want to become a Lieutenant...would you like my job for instance?"

"What's this about Horatio? I have had aspirations of becoming a Lieutenant one day but never to take your job. I always knew that if I wanted a promotion it would have to be outside the MDPD and quite frankly, never really wanted out. I have always liked working under you far too much to push for it."

"So a bit like me Eric, wanting to stay in our comfort zones."

Horatio leaned back in his chair then and said, "As from tomorrow Eric, if you want the position, you will be promoted to Lieutenant of the day shift, but I will still be head of the Crime lab."

Eric looked startled said, "I don't understand Horatio...how is this happening?"

"Sit back and relax Eric, and I'll explain in detail what was discussed at my meeting with James and how it affects all of us."

Twenty minutes later Horatio finished and said, "So there we have it Eric, I am moving on and so are you." Then with a grin he added, "That's unless you don't want to be Lieutenant Delko?"

"Horatio let me first congratulate you on your new appointment. I am so damned happy you will still be here, I can't imagine this place without you; we've been together a long time and shared many things haven't we?"

"That we have Eric."

"I'm actually flabbergasted Horatio, and in answer to your question, I will in the circumstances be very happy for the promotion to Lieutenant, though stepping in your shoes is going to be hard, but I will try never to let you down Horatio."

"Don't talk like that Eric, you have never let me down."

Then handing Eric the letter James had given him, Horatio said, "This is your letter informing you of your promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, and your pay increase. This letter is legal and binding on both sides and acceptance of this letter is your confirmation you accept the position of Lieutenant and all that it entails."

Eric read the letter and replied, "I accept this letter with the greatest of pleasure Horatio."

Then Horatio removed his badge and after looking at it in the palm of his hand nostalgically for a few moments, he said, "Eric, I would normally have to give my badge in now, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accepting mine. You don't have to of course, you are entitled to a new bright shiny badge, but mine has lost none of its lustre, and I would kind of like to pass it on to you. In a way, I feel this badge has protected me all these years, and I would hope it will do the same for you. No pressure to accept though."

Eric choked. He knew in that moment that Horatio, his mentor at all times, and his brother in law was with his badge trusting him to wear it well. He would be very proud to wear Horatio's badge and taking it from him he said, Thank you Horatio, it will be an honour to accept and wear your badge."

Horatio gave him a gentle smile and said." I couldn't wish for anyone better to wear it Eric. I am immensely proud of you. Better not wear until tomorrow when both our promotions become official."

"Just one thing Eric; with you stepping up now, I want you to think about nurturing Stephen in to becoming your deputy when you are away at any time. I'm suggesting this as still your Lieutenant today, but would also suggest this as your Captain tomorrow. Stephen is more than capable of that already, and Ryan and Walter good as they have become over the years are not born leaders but Stephen has the potential to become one in the future. And we need to keep him Eric...the FBI would grab him tomorrow if he became disenchanted, and we need to keep all our strong people."

"You're right Horatio, he is the next one coming through without a doubt and I know Walter and Ryan would have no problems with it. But to be truthful, Stephen is the one person I slightly worry about accepting me, though we have always worked extremely well together."

"So why are you worried Eric?"

"Because he admires you so much, I think he may find it hard to settle under me."

Horatio frowned. "That's nonsense Eric."

Then testing Eric out Horatio asked, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No"...then Eric chuckled and gave Horatio the answer he hoped to hear, "Guess this is where handling the feelings and moods of members of a team now comes into play for me."

"Exactly Eric...but you will be fine, and Stephen is one hell of a nice guy, I am sure he will be pleased for you."

Looking at his watch and noting the morning was just about over Horatio added, "We need to inform the team next, but let's go and grab some lunch first, I need a break."

"Don't you think you should stay inside Horatio?"

"No Eric, if Roman Stanislav is out there looking for me it could be now, or later - Whatever, I have to go out there sometime and I need to stretch my legs."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Reaching the top of the steps outside the building on their way to lunch Horatio and Eric turned and looked back when Frank who had just passed them returning from an incident called out, "Should you be testing your luck out there Horatio? My officers are alert but even they can't stop a determined sniper taking a pot shot at you." Before Horatio could reply all three of them were startled when they heard shouting and a gun shot. Horatio swiftly and smoothly drew his gun from his holster and turning in a second was confronted by the sight of a wild looking Roman Stanislav at the far end of the path waving a gun around, who on sight of Caine had lost all reason and past caring whether he was seen or not had stormed across the street, dodged around a car that had just pulled up by the sidewalk, losing his cap and shades on the way and had somehow managed without being spotted to get his feet on to the pathway and wildly shout, "You're going to die Caine, "and had fired his gun, the bullet going nowhere near Horatio but had grazed an officers arm as it whizzed by him and landed in the grassed area to the right of the steps. The entire action had taken a mere twenty seconds, taking everyone by complete surprise.

Four officers, with their guns drawn, including Jason Holroyd the injured officer, moved swiftly in on Stanislav and surrounded him ordering him to drop his gun. He didn't, but they held their fire, as they were trained to capture without shooting if possible, but kept their fingers on their triggers ready to fire in an instant if necessary. They had noticed Lieutenant Caine had already drawn his gun and was clearly aware of what was going on around him, and in the circumstances they knew he would want to handle this himself if possible.

Horatio started walking down the steps slowly as he muttered, "Here we go." Eric and Frank followed him guns also drawn and ready to fire. Stephen who had been in reception came out on hearing the noise and pulled his gun as well, but replaced it when he realised there was plenty of fire power out there and instead walked along the pathway to the left side of the building and out on to the sidewalk where he helped two other officers move would be watchers away from the scene and possible stray bullets. Being a former police officer he knew the drill well, and stood for no nonsense from anyone resisting being moved on, one of them being a newspaper reporter who regularly hung around the station hoping to pick up snippets of news.

When Horatio reached the bottom of the steps he signalled to the officers aiming their guns at Stanislav to back off a little, which they did slowly, they knew Lieutenant Caine had a lethal shot if he needed to fire his own weapon. These four officers who had worked at many crime scenes with him, also knew he would prefer to try to talk Stanislav down; this was almost always his first tactic in situations like this.

Horatio slowly edged his way along the path, in his familiar stance, back slightly hunched, eyes totally focused on Stanislav, hands steady as a rock as he held his gun in a firing position, his right forefinger resting on the trigger ready to fire if necessary. Now just five feet away, Stanislav suddenly raised his gun and pointed it at Horatio and yelled, " My cousin was put in prison and is dead because of you," and then made a move to pull the trigger, hesitating a second when Horatio yelled, "Don't do it Roman, I am trained to kill and I don't miss."

Stanislav ignored him and placing his finger on the trigger, suddenly dropped his arm as he felt a searing pain at the top of his right arm. Horatio had deliberately aimed for the arm, he had not wanted to kill Stanislav. This unkempt man eaten up with grief was not the real Stanislav. He looked a mess, so unlike the man he had interviewed, who had been smart and clean cut looking in appearance, a man who had cared how he looked.

Then Horatio still pointing his gun at Stanislav calmly said, "Vadim Zalesky did not get sent to prison because of me, he was sent there because of his own violent vicious actions; you saw the pictures of Malcolm Trent's mutilated body and of the severe beating the bastard gave Suzie Barnum and you were physically sick. And he didn't die because of me either - he died because his anger was out of control in prison causing others to gang up and give him the beating of his life. What they did was wrong however, and they are no more than animals, but they will be punished, and that is guaranteed - they will all have time added to their sentences or lose parole chances, so your cousin will get justice in that respect. And think hard Roman...this is not what Vadim would have wanted you to do, and you know that. He did at least keep you out of his criminal dealings, and the best thing you can do is not to let him down by crossing over into his world and attempt to pull that trigger again, because I will kill you if I have to shoot again, and that would be a shame, because I know you are nothing like your cousin."

"So be sensible Roman and hand your gun over to me."

Roman now coming rapidly out of the fog he had been in as the man in front of him was talking to him calmly, eyes never seeming to blink, and bringing him to his senses, wondered how he had even wanted to kill him, but in his insanity he had tried, but luckily in his wildness he was a rotten shot and had missed and was now so relieved he had failed. And looking around him sanely now and seeing how many guns were pointed at him he thought, "Christ, I'm lucky to still be alive."

Then he slowly handed his gun over to Horatio saying, "I'm sorry Lieutenant Caine, I don't know what happened to my mind, I've been somewhere else – and then looking at the officer who had been hurt he added, " I'm so sorry - God what a mess?"

One of the officers, gun holstered now, grabbed his arms pulled them behind him and cuffed him, making him wince as pain shot through his arm.

While this was happening Horatio passed the submitted gun to Eric to find an evidence bag. Eric rushed over to his hummer standing not far away and did just that and was back in just a few minutes, with the gun now sealed in an evidence bag and with a spare bag. There were two bullets to find yet.

In the meantime Horatio having holstered his own gun now responded to Roman. "You have been a stupid fool Roman, but I understand it is the grief making you seek revenge for your cousin. You are lucky you climbed down and that is in your favor, but though nothing too serious has occurred here you have harmed one of my officers and consequently I have no other option but to have you charged for that and for the general affray you have caused here today. I can't charge you myself as I was the intended victim here today, and this would be seen as a conflict of interest."

Frank as standard routine when someone had been hurt had called for an ambulance which arrived at that moment and just as Horatio directing his attention to Stephen who had just joined them and heard the conversation about charges said, "When the paramedics have checked him out assuming he doesn't need hospital treatment first, I want you to take Roman Stanislav inside and place him in a holding cell; read him his Miranda rights and then charge him accordingly with a lawyer present of course. " Then looking at Roman, Horatio advised, "I suggest you call Bernard Markham if he is still here in Miami; you can afford him, and hopefully he will be able to move things along swiftly for you."

Roman nodded his head and said, "I will Lieutenant Caine. Thank you for your advice."

Then Horatio added, "As I said before nothing serious has happened at the end of the day but bear this in mind Ramon, if your plan had worked you could have been up on a murder charge, and then you would have been looking at life, but more likely you would be dead as the officers surrounding you would not have hesitated to kill you."

Deep down Horatio was thinking that all Markham had to do was to enter a plea of insanity while the balance of mind was disturbed because this was surely the case here, but that was not up to him.

While they were waiting for the paramedics to finish their work Stephen thinking Horatio should know in case a reporter caught up with him later to ask questions, told him that one of the people they had moved on was one of the news reporters who sniffed around the station from time to time, and he was not sure how much he had seen. Horatio's response was to curse. "Damn." Then he said, "Thank you Stephen...better phone Aileen in case she hears anything before I get home tonight."

Then moving aside finding a quiet spot Horatio phoned Aileen and quietly told her that in case she saw something on the local TV news later, he wanted her to know in advance that there had been an incident at the station, but not to worry, he was safe, and would explain all when he came home. She had listened to him without interruption and knowing he was safe she light heartedly said, "Well that was a good start to your return to work Horatio."

Horatio chuckled and said, "You could say that Sweetheart."

Then closing his phone after telling her he loved her he muttered to himself,"And in more ways than one."

Ten minutes later after checking and treating both Jason Holroyd and Roman Stanislav the two paramedics declared neither had serious injuries and didn't need hospital treatment but Roman Stanislav would need his wound redressed in a couple of days time. They confirmed the bullet had hit the fatty part of the top of the arm and had been a clean through and through. Hearing this news Eric went looking for the bullet and found it in the trunk of the palm tree behind where Stanislav had been standing. In the meantime one of the other officers found the bullet in the grass that had hit the officer, and passed it to Eric who placed both bullets in the spare evidence bag he had brought with him from the hummer and then handed both the evidence bags over to Stephen who was about to escort Stanislav into the station accompanied by one officer.

Before they moved away Stanislav whose hands were now cuffed in front of him, on the advice of the paramedics so no strain was placed on his injury, looked at Horatio and said, "Lieutenant Caine, may I just ask you how Suzie and Madison are faring?"

Horatio knowing that he had actually cared about them at the interview replied, "They are very well, and happy here among family and friends. They will not be returning to New York to live."

"Thank you, that is good to know they are well." Then he surprised Horatio and said, "I don't know if it will help you at all, but I honestly don't believe Vadim would have hurt Madison. I think she reminded him of his young sister who he had been very fond of, but died in a car crash when she was just 14; he was 26 at the time. In his way, he did love his own Lieutenant Caine."

Being a family man Horatio could understand this being a possible reason and finally stopped wondering why Zalesky had not harmed Madison and this being so he replied, "Thank you Roman, this does actually help."

Horatio spent the next few minutes talking to the officers and making sure Jason Holroyd was truly comfortable and told him he was sorry he caught a bullet intended for him. The officer smiled; shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry Lieutenant Caine it's just a scratch."

Then looking at his watch Horatio noted it was now 1:40pm; the whole incident, though seeming longer had only taken 40 minutes. He decided that he and Eric should still go for a lunch break, to be back no later than 2:30 pm and Frank decided to join them. As they sauntered across the street to the diner they used fairly regularly Horatio suddenly chuckled causing the others to give him a quizzical look, neither could think of anything that was remotely amusing right now, but they laughed out loud when Horatio gave them that special grin he had when amused and dryly said, "Well I guess what just happened wasn't intended to be on the lunch menu today. "

While all this had been going on, James Burton had watched the whole episode. Hearing a noise he had gone to his window and swore when he saw Horatio, with gun drawn, ready to fire, and edging his way along the path to some guy at the far end, and who he supposed was Roman Stanislav. He could see everything appeared to be under control but instead of walking away he continued to watch his Lieutenant at work, and it gave him immense satisfaction in doing so. When he finally turned away he muttered, "And that is why, you are a great leader Horatio, always cool, calm and collected under duress."

As they reached the reception area on their return following lunch, Horatio told Eric to tell the team to be in his office sharp at 3:00 pm, and then added, "I want you there as well Frank."

Then as he wandered to his office Horatio's cell phone vibrated; removing it from his inside pocket he noted it was Kyle who not giving him a chance to say hello blurted out, "Dad thank god you're safe. I only learned this morning what might go down today, and Frank would not let me be on the watch your back duty, he sent me to another incident...a massive pile up, and I only just got back. I'm so angry with Frank right now."

Under his breath Horatio muttered, "Thank you Frank...you are a good friend."

Then he responded to Kyle, "Look son, there is no need to take your anger out on Frank he did exactly the right thing, you would have been too close and a possible distraction for me...he was having my back in the kindest way by keeping you out of the picture."

"Sorry Dad. I have been so worried all morning. I'll apologise to Frank. I did show my anger."

"Okay, you do that Kyle, and right away. He was by my side throughout the whole incident. But Kyle, thank you for caring."

"I always will Dad - always."

As instructed, Eric duly informed the rest of the team they were to attend an urgent meeting in Horatio's office at 3:00pm. Luckily they were all in except for Ryan who had popped out for a late lunch, but had rushed back when Eric summoned him in for an urgent meeting in Horatio's office. At the same time Eric informed them all that the meeting had nothing to do with Horatio having been in danger. There had been an incident outside the building at lunch time but Horatio had handled it and was unhurt, and all of them expressed their happiness that their leader was unscathed.

They started arriving shortly before 3:00 pm all of them knowing that Horatio was hot on punctuality, and sat down in the chairs that Horatio had pulled into his office in readiness for them.

Calleigh who had been working on a ballistics problem arrived at the same time as Stephen who had completed processing Ramon Stanislav; Bernard Markham still in Miami for a few days had been close by and had arrived promptly. They were followed by Natalia and Walter who had been working in the lab, Ryan close on their heels, and Frank a few seconds later with Eric arriving deliberately last. He closed the door behind him, and gave Horatio a smile as his boss directed him to the chair at the right side of his desk.

As they sat there all of them excluding Eric, were wondering what this meeting had been called for, as Horatio had only just returned from his vacation and in their hearts all of them were confident that nothing had gone wrong as far as their jobs were concerned while he was away. And though he had smiled at all of them as they arrived he was looking serious and the grapevine being what it was they knew he had been with the Chief for quite a while during the morning, followed by Eric being in a meeting with him soon after.

Suddenly Horatio stood up, and said, "Thank you all for being prompt, and for supporting Eric while I have been away. I am sure you are all wondering why I have called this meeting." Seeing nods all around Horatio smiled at his team, no longer to be his directly, and a terrible pain of sadness shot through him, but instantly he mentally told himself not to be stupid, they were still his, but under Eric now on a daily basis and as first point of contact.

"I have called this meeting as I have to inform you of some changes which will be effective from as early as tomorrow, and they will affect all of us in one way or another."

Calleigh muttered to Stephen sitting next to her mumbled..."I don't like the sound of this. I hate changes."

"First, change is that I will no longer be your team leader."

There were gasps all round. This was something none off them had ever imagined happening.

Eric couldn't help smiling...they were so shocked they hadn't given Horatio time to tell them he would still be here."

Then Ryan piped up, "But why not Horatio, are you leaving?"

"No Ryan I'm not. I will still be here but in a different role."

Then Horatio sat down and said. "Bear with me while I explain the reasons why."

Fifteen minutes later having told them the story as far as they needed to know, Horatio looking at Eric and smiling said, "So if you haven't guessed it by now, then as from tomorrow Eric here will be your new leader and has officially been promoted to Lieutenant, and I hope you will support him in the same way you have all supported me so well for so long."

"And this office will be Eric's as from tomorrow."

"Oh - I thought you would keep this one Horatio"

"No, Eric I'm staying on this floor, but having the new office that you mentioned has been erected while I was away."

Without exception the team sighed with relief, no one was leaving and yes things were changing but not as bad as they had started to think. They were all happy without exception for both Horatio and Eric, and after congratulations all round, they left one by one to go back to what they were doing earlier on. And Horatio was pleased to note as they were leaving Stephen was clearly continuing to congratulate Eric on their way out. He did not have a single doubt about Eric and Stephen continuing to work well together, they had worked so well from the off.

Frank who held back until the others had left said, "Thank god you are staying Horatio, in a different role yes, but one you so deserve, and you will at least still be on hand. I would seriously miss you if you ever left here my friend."

"Thank you Frank, I would miss you too, and the others, and by the way Frank, thanks for keeping Kyle out of the incident today."

Frank grinned. "He didn't like it but as I have told you before Horatio, I like that spark that Kyle still shows now and again. He has apologised."

"That's good."

Anyway, Frank how are things going with you and Helen Sharp these days?"

"They are good Horatio, very good in fact; Happier than I have been outside of work for a long time."

"Horatio, will you still be available for the occasional lunch break and evening after work drink?"

"I hope so Frank, when things have settled down a bit anyway. Maybe not for lunch on the occasions when James is away, but no reason why we can't have the odd after work drink. I don't want to lose touch with any of you on a personal level outside of work."

"Does Kyle know yet?"

"Not yet Frank, I will have to make contact with him tonight, I would prefer he hears it from me than on the grapevine. So if you happen to see him please don't say anything. I couldn't tell him when he phoned earlier, not enough time and none of you knew here at the time apart from Eric"

"My lips are sealed."

"Been a heck of a day for you Horatio, you must be weary now."

"Just a bit Frank just a bit."

Then Frank left and Horatio sat down at his desk; read his contract thoroughly and satisfied with the job description he signed it. The promotion came with a significant pay rise, which was good but not by any means the reason he had accepted the job, it just happened to be a nice bonus. As he stood ready to go and return the contract to James Burton he appeared in his doorway with a smiling Bob Maxwell, who had come in early at James request, and who walked over to him straight away and shaking hands with Horatio said, "Congratulations Horatio, l look forward to reporting to you."

"Thank you Bob, we must get together soon."

Then James asked, "Did the meeting with your team go well Horatio?"

"Yes James, they seemed to accept the announcement of the changes well, and were happy for both myself and Eric. I don't see any problems emerging for Eric."

Then Horatio handed over his contract, "You might as well have this now, I was just about to come and return it to you. I have signed it."

"Thank you Horatio...I assume you are happy as you wouldn't have signed, but can you assure me that everything was totally to your satisfaction."

"Everything is just fine James."

James smiled then and said, "Good to have you on board Captain Caine."

"And by the way Horatio, good work all round today, glad the expected incident got sorted with no serious consequences. You haven't had a minute to yourself all day, so don't hang around too long now. Go home to that family of yours and come in nice and fresh tomorrow, you and I will have a lot to start going over."

Elsewhere, Eric had been talking to Calleigh who had sought him out to give him her more personal congratulations; they had been such good friends for so long, and she was so pleased for him, even though it meant Horatio was no longer leader. But he would still be around and talking amongst themselves after the meeting they all voiced the same opinion that it would have been unthinkable for him not be part of the MDPD. Just as she was about to leave Eric took Horatio's badge out of his pocket and as he looked at it he couldn't stop the moisture in his eyes as he said, "Horatio gave me his own badge Calleigh, which he has worn all these years with such distinction. I hope I can wear it as well as he has."

"You will Eric. Horatio would never have passed it on to you if he did not trust you to honor the badge well." Then knowing he needed one Calleigh gave him a big hug.

Meanwhile Horatio cleared his desk and collected a few odd belongings around his office and took them to his new office. He arrived just as one of the maintenance men who he knew as Jack had finished adding his name to the glass window of the door. Horatio Caine, Captain & Assistant Chief and who said, "Congratulations sir...just off to add Eric Delko's name now to your old office...sorry I meant Lieutenant Delko."

"No problem Jack...some things take a bit of time getting used to."

Then Horatio entered his new office. He was happy with what he saw, there was indeed a window and he grinned as he remembered James words as he stood looking out over the forecourt. He noted he still had the same office internal telephone number, and that his desk was actually a new one not an old one from the MDPD stores somewhere. James had obviously gone out on a limb for him. Then he placed everything away, finishing by placing the special photograph of his three children that Aileen had arranged for him for his birthday back in April, on top of his desk, strategically placed at an angle on the right side of his desk as he tended to look to the right when sitting at his desk. He stood there for a minute looking at them with fondness and whispered, "I love the three of you so much."

Then he returned to his old office and left a note on what was now Eric's desk saying, "Welcome to my old desk Lieutenant Delko, make sure you keep it tidy."

Then he left to go home. It had been a long day of meetings and talking and he still had to talk some more but at least in the comfort of his own home. To save some time though he thought it might be a good idea if he told Aileen and Kyle at the same time so when he reached his car, he phoned Kyle to ask him if he could possibly call in on his way home from work. Kyle agreed he could, but asked "Is it about what happened out there today?"

"No son, something entirely different, but please do not mention anything to Aileen, she knows something happened but not what yet. "I will tell her later on tonight."

"Okay Dad, understood."

Then he phoned Aileen to let her know he was on his way home and that Kyle would be joining them as well for the evening. "Sorry it is such short notice Sweetheart, but I have something to tell you both and quicker if you are both together." Hearing her start to say "Is there a problem..." he cut her short to stop her worrying. "It's nothing to worry about Sweetheart, in fact it is probably good news."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Horatio arrived home just a few minutes after 6:00 pm and had just garaged his car when Kyle pulled into his driveway. "Thanks for coming son," said Horatio as they approached the front door together which Aileen had opened ready for them. Entering the apartment Horatio gave Aileen his customary hug and kiss on the lips, and then turning to Kyle asked "How long can you stay?"

"All evening if you like Dad, I had nothing planned for tonight as it happens."

"In that case lets eat first, if that's alright with you Sweetheart?" Horatio asked turning to Aileen. "I did give you very short notice."

"Its fine Horatio, I made some quick adjustments when you told me Kyle was coming guessing he would be able to stay to eat...just give me thirty minutes. Hannah has gone down early tonight, she stayed awake all day and finally succumbed about thirty minutes ago, and Tommy is outside...or should I say inside now," she added as Tommy came rushing in hearing his dad and Kyle's voices. Then Aileen made her way to the kitchen to put the steaks on to grill. A large bowl of salad had already been prepared, the table laid in readiness, and a bottle of red wine was standing to breathe. They didn't have wine every evening but with Kyle coming and steaks on the menu and the fact that Horatio had indicated he had some good news, she thought the wine would be appropriate. She didn't know why but she sensed a celebration of some sort was in the air. But celebration or not wine went well with steak. Although she was keen to know more about the incident that he had spoken about at lunch time; she didn't ask, he hadn't been hurt and that was the main thing for now, and he obviously had other things to talk about while Kyle was here.

Horatio went for a quick shower, changed into a t-shirt and jeans and then took a peek at his daughter, and grinned, she was not in fact asleep, and seeing him she immediately put her arms up to him saying, "Daddy." He just had to pick her up, this was the time he usually had some time with her in the evening, and carrying her into the kitchen with a sheepish look he muttered, "Sorry she was wide awake Sweetheart."

Aileen just shook her head from side to side, and guessed Hannah must have been disturbed by the noise of Horatio and Kyle arriving home. She had put her down to sleep earlier than usual as she really had looked extremely tired after being awake all day. Then she smiled as she thought maybe the little minx's body clock told her he was home. She was always excited to see him.

In the meantime Kyle had settled on the sofa with Tommy chattering to him mostly about their trip to New York, and Horatio joined them with Hannah on his lap for a few minutes.

Then some forty minutes later as they were sitting enjoying their meal and as they had not seen Kyle since Friday afternoon, Aileen asked, "How was your visit to my Dad's Kyle?" She had actually spoken to her father earlier in the day, but wanted to know if Kyle had been happy about it from his point of view.

"He was really nice Aileen. He made me very welcome and we had a good long chat. Actually he was very easy to talk to ...strange really as we had never met before. You could easily fall into talking to him about anything, and some things that perhaps you shouldn't. Then glancing at his dad, he said "But I didn't." Horatio nodded his head he understood what his son was telling him. Then Kyle added, "He asked a lot of questions, nothing he shouldn't have though." Then grinning Kyle looked at Tommy and added, "Just like his grandson."

As they finished their meals and had sipped at their glasses of wine Kyle growing restless and looking at his dad asked said, "Come on Dad out with it - what is it you want to tell us? The suspense is killing me."

Horatio stood up saying, "Let's go the lounge first, and bring your wine if you wish.: Then he picked Hannah up from her high chair and took her into the lounge with him and placed her on the floor at his feet, and then she toddled off to a few toys that had not been put away yet.

Ten minutes later as they sat there comfortably Horatio, said, "I've been promoted." Then not giving them a chance to respond he went on and told them the reason for the promotion and as he finished he said, "I just hope I made the right decision." Then he added, "I did in as much as Eric now gets his deserved promotion. But James was very persuasive. In fact at one point you could say he was almost black mailing me into accepting."

Aileen who had been sitting next to him on the sofa turned and gave him a big hug. "This is wonderful news Horatio. I know you loved the Lieutenant's role, but I also know that James would never have offered you this had he not been certain you were the right person for the job, and in the Captains part of your role you will still be very much in touch with everyone. They will still be your colleagues and friends. I am so happy for you Horatio, and selfishly happy you will not be on the front line so much now. You really have done more than your fair share of that. Though I understand you will still be out there occasionally and knowing you, you will not shirk being out there if and when necessary." Then running her fingers down either side of his face, she added, "But above all else, I want you to be happy Horatio, so I hope you accepted for yourself and not just because you thought it was the right thing to do for everyone else, including family?"

Horatio smiled and replied, "If honest there was a bit of thinking about others, but at the end of the day, I realised it was the right move for me Sweetheart, it will give me a challenge which I probably need right now so don't worry, I'm sure things will work out."

Kyle stood up then and looking down at his Dad, said," What a feather in your cap...you really have to see it that way Dad. It's a brilliant step up for you." Then he moved over to his dad and knelt down on one knee and taking his hands in his he added, "Congratulations Dad, you so deserve this, I'm so very proud of you."

Horatio choked a bit, his family were well pleased and then he smiled, it seemed like a bit of role reversal going on here with Kyle getting down on his knee. He could see himself in Kyle at that moment. Then Tommy who had been sitting in an armchair near the television ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck tight and said, "I'm proud of you as well Dad."

Aileen could see moisture in Horatio's eyes now as he looked at her over Tommy's shoulders, and she knew he was having an emotional moment, and took hold of his hand that was resting on Tommy's back and he squeezed hers tight in response. Then Tommy lightened things when he stepped away and asked, "Have you got a new badge Dad?"

Horatio thankful for the opportunity to move stood up, and replied, "Yes I have Tommy, would you like to see it?"

"Yes please."

"Just a minute then it's in my jacket pocket," said Horatio as he walked out of the lounge, with Tommy chattering away to him as he followed. "Have you kept your old badge Dad?"

"No Tommy Eric has that now as the new Lieutenant."

"Could you have kept it?"

"No Tommy, had Eric not accepted it I would have had to give it in"

"Why?"

"Well Tommy, badges must always be returned when officers are promoted or have resigned as they must not be allowed to fall into the hands of non police officers, as they could easily be used by someone pretending to be a police officer and using them for unlawful reasons."

Aileen and Kyle grinned as they heard the chatter going on. Tommy was being Tommy as usual.

While they were away Kyle standing up now, whispered to Aileen, "Dad's upset isn't he...why? He should be happy, unless, he really doesn't want to give up the Lieutenants role."

"Kyle I think your father is touched because of yours and Tommy's comments about being proud of him, and so you should be, but think about it Kyle, he is not used to someone saying they are proud of him. He can't help but know that he is highly respected by so many people, and that he is loved by all of us, but he has had no family as he grew up to let him know they were proud of him." Tears coming to her eyes she added," His father didn't only scar his body he scared your fathers soul. He would have loved a father in his life that had loved him and felt proud of him, that's what kids all need as they grow up; to know their parents are proud of them. He never had that."

"I think you and Tommy have just touched a nerve. He's a bit choked because both his boys have just told him they are proud of him tonight."

Kyle leaned over and with his own eyes moistening now kissed her on the cheek and said, "You know him so well Aileen...thank you for always being there for him."

"We all know he is strong Kyle, you and I both know he learned how to be the hard way, and that probably helped him in his line of work, but sometimes he lets his guard slip regarding his personal life, like just now, and I will always be there for him as I know he is for me."

"Your dad likes him you know Aileen."

Aileen smiled then and replied, "I know, it's great, they both seemed to get on well and understand each other in New York, and it bodes well for the future Kyle. I'm hoping your dad can get something out of him coming into our lives. Sometimes it is good to be able to speak to someone older than yourself."

Then they returned to the kitchen where they found Horatio sitting down at the kitchen table, still talking to Tommy. Kyle poured another glass of wine for each of them and they congratulated him in celebration style by raising their wine glasses to him, even allowing Tommy a little sip, which was followed by having a coffee back in the lounge.

Two hours later after Kyle had left, and both Hannah and Tommy now in bed, and while Aileen was taking a shower, Horatio went to his study and placed his badge in the safe alongside his gun...it was habit he kept the two together, then turned the lamp off and stood staring out of the window up at the half crescent moon, remembering that as a kid he had always been mesmerized by the moon, he used to see images in the moon and make up stories, particularly on nights when it was a full moon. It had been his friend in many ways allowing him mental escape from his father's anger.

Then he chuckled he could still see images in the moon and he was not trying to escape anything right now, in fact he was pleased that his family were happy for him. Then he sat down and leaned back in his leather swivel chair, which he had had for years now, and it was getting old, but still so comfortable.

He had been sitting there for fifteen minutes when Aileen appeared in the doorway, and he smiled at her softly and yet with a glint in his eyes at the same time. She was wearing the royal blue silk robe she had worn the very first night she and Tommy had arrived in Miami and she looked sexy and stunning. Walking across she asked," Are you alright Horatio?"

Holding his hand out to her he replied, "Yes Sweetheart - come and sit on my lap for a while. I haven't seen that robe for a while thought you had got rid of it, so glad you haven't, brings back wonderful memories of our first night together here in Miami."

"I put it on special for you darling," she responded as she sat on his lap and he closed his arms around her and she nestled her head against his as he said, "I was just looking at the moon...I did that a lot as a kid."

"You still do Horatio – often, when you are thinking about something."

Horatio chuckled. "Funny, James told me today that I look out of the window a lot when thinking and has made sure I have a window in my new office...sometimes people know you better than you know yourself."

"Horatio I didn't mention it in front of Kyle earlier but I spoke to dad early today, he just phoned to let us know he had had a lovely chat with Kyle Friday evening and he had enjoyed his evening with him, and he mentioned that towards the end of their chat Kyle had said something very profound and it stuck in his mind, and thinks it spoke volumes about how much Kyle cares about you."

"So what was that?"

Kyle apparently said, "No matter what time frame, it is always best to find out you have a living parent who loves you than to never have known them at all." And he followed that up by saying,"I can't imagine my dad not being in my life now."

"Wasn't that lovely?" Then before he could answer she added, "Kyle is so proud of you Horatio."

"Yes it was lovely and yes I appreciate he is. Was I a wimp out there tonight Sweetheart? I couldn't help getting choked."

Aileen kissed him on the lips and whispered, "No you weren't...you are allowed to show your emotions darling, you don't always have to be strong around us."

Then changing the subject completely Aileen asked, "Horatio what did happen at lunch time today? There was nothing on the late afternoon local news and you said you would explain tonight."

Softly caressing the left side of Aileen's face Horatio answered, "I was the target of someone's overwhelming grief today." Then he slowly told her the whole story admitting that he had known it was a possibility on Saturday evening shortly after their return from their vacation, but hadn't told her as he hadn't wanted her to worry about something that may never have happened. He finished off by saying, "I wasn't over worried myself, we handle things like that and a lot worse at times as you already know, and Eric and Frank had arranged to have my back covered all the time."

Then before Aileen could say anything, and because it was in the open now Horatio wanting to be totally honest with her added, "But maybe I was subconsciously as I wrote you a letter Sunday evening. You were asleep when I heard Hannah cry out so went to see what was wrong but she must have just cried out in her sleep, she was quiet and she looked so peaceful when I reached her, and standing there looking at her I had this terrible sadness wash over me at the thought of not being here for her, for you Sweetheart, Tommy and Kyle and I just had to let you all know how much I loved you and would miss you, just in case I didn't make it home today."

Aileen who had listened to all this quietly gave him a hug and then spoke." I am so relieved nothing went wrong, and I trust you when you said everyone had your back anyway, but Horatio, please never ever hold anything back trying to protect me from worrying. I know in your job you could be in danger at any time, and I live with that knowledge. But if you ever know in advance about possible danger before it happens then please tell me. Look at this way Horatio, if I know of impending danger in advance, and yes I would worry, but god forbid, anything terrible happened, I would at least be partly warned, instead of having some one tell me the worst having known nothing about it at all which would be a greater shock...I would always rather know darling, always. You should know this by now Horatio. I have told you this before." Then she kissed him softly on the lips to soften the harshness of her last words.

Taking her face in the palms of his hands, Horatio whispered, "Trying to protect is all I know how to do. I'm always going to want to try and protect you, always. But, I promise I will do as you ask in future Sweetheart." Then he chuckled and said, "Your wish is always my command." Then he planted his lips firmly on hers and followed this by saying, "I love you when you are being bossy Aileen Caine."

When he removed his hands he was just going to say lets call it a night when Aileen asked. "Can I see the letter you wrote?"

"No need to now, nothing happened and I have decided that what I wrote about my feelings last night, I should in the event of something happening to me in the future be making sure you know what my feelings are as we go through life together and not for you to have to read them in a letter when I am gone."

Horatio paused for a moment and then added, "There is just one thing I wrote about Hannah. Watching her looking so peaceful I had a terrible moment when I realised that if anything were to go wrong today, she would soon forget me it would be inevitable, but Sweetheart in such an event I would ask you to please let her know on all the special events she will reach in her life that I always loved her and would have been proud of her. Every kid needs to know their parents were proud of them. "

In that moment Aileen knew she had been right...Horatio had missed out on his parents being proud of him, and the boys telling him they were tonight had evoked memories for him. And the fact he had written that about Hannah in a letter just yesterday told her how important that was to him.

"Hannah will never forget you Horatio; the bond between you is too strong. You spoke to her every single night while I was carrying her and you were there when she was born, and yours was the first voice she heard as she entered this world. You were the first one to cuddle, kiss her, and talk soothingly to her, and yours is the voice that makes her look around excitedly when she hears you. She will never ever forget you."

"Anyway, Horatio, you are not leaving us anytime soon, I forbid God to allow that" and then she gave him a soft lingering kiss on the mouth, which gradually turned into a passionate one, but then Horatio, his thighs beginning to feel numb, they had been sitting there for some time, shifted Aileen to the left of him a fraction and in a second they found themselves on the floor killing themselves with laughter once they realised neither was hurt. The left arm of the chair having taken the weight of their movement had broken away taking them with it and the rest of the chair on top of them.

Laughter over they both laid flat on their backs looking up at the ceiling for a few moments and then Horatio turned and looking at Aileen as he rested on his left elbow, and running his right hand up her right thigh, her robe now well askew he chuckled and whispering asked, "Is this a good place to make love." Deciding not he stood up, lifted the chair up, looked at the damage and said, "Oh well, it was getting old, time for a new one, but that chair has always been so damned comfortable. I'll have to wear another one in and that takes a bit of time."

Then grinning as he pulled Aileen up who had started to laugh again he said, "What a day, meetings all day long, someone wanted to kill me and now I have an accident in my own home, and my wife won't let me make love to her."

Aileen snorted in indignation at his comment, "That is so not true Horatio Caine - not my fault you didn't like lying on the hard floor."

Laughing he gently nudged her out of the study saying, "In that case come to bed and prove it to me."

It was most unusual for Tommy to wake until morning, so as they emerged from the study they were surprised to see him standing in front of them rubbing his eyes furiously and asking "What is all the noise? It woke me up and I was worried something was wrong."

Horatio gently holding his shoulders guided Tommy back to bed as he said, "Nothing to worry about son, the study chair just broke and toppled over." Tommy climbed into bed and Horatio kissed him on the forehead and watched him settle for a minute. But Tommy a real sleepy head was back to sleep in seconds. As he backed out he whispered, "Sweet dreams son."

Meanwhile Aileen just checked on Hannah just in case she had been disturbed, but she was asleep.

Horatio reached their bedroom first, removed his t-shirt and jeans, sat on the bed and started chuckling to himself. It had been such a mad day one way and another.

Aileen creeping in two minutes later and hearing him chuckling asked "What's got into you Horatio?"

"Don't know Sweetheart, it must be the stress of the day," and then smiling at her sweetly and innocently he pulled her down on the bed next to him, and said, "Now come and help me out here."

Teasing him she whispered, "Only if you let me read your letter Horatio." But she nevertheless slowly worked her hands over his body, and went on to satisfy his need for her, and hers for him.

Then fully sated, the tension of the day gone, and relaxing now Horatio wrapped his arms around her and she nestled back into him as he asked, "Why do you want to read that letter so much, I should never have mentioned it."

"Because for you to mention it in the first place Horatio tells me that what you wrote must have still been on your mind, and I want to know how my husband is feeling when he has a need to write about something he couldn't speak to me about. I know I was asleep, but you could have woken me if you were feeling so sad about something that you had to write about it. And Horatio if you bared your soul I want to know what worries you so much you couldn't have woken me and shared your feelings with me...it works both ways; you always want to protect me and the children, but I want to be here for you always."

Then she sighed, "Well to be fair you could hardly wake me to tell me how you were feeling could you – because you didn't want to tell me about what might go down today in the first place."

"Sorry Horatio, I shouldn't be hassling you; you have been so wonderfully kind to all of us and you have had a lot to contend with the last few weeks. And you have been remarkable about my dad coming into our lives. And you have had a terribly long day. Forgive me?"

Horatio pulled her closer in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Nothing to forgive, I know that what you said is just because you care."

Then nuzzling her neck he said, "Goodnight - Let's get some sleep now. I have to be fresh for tomorrow."

As she nestled her back into him even more she said, "I love you so much Horatio, and I am also proud of you."

"I love you too Sweetheart, and thank you." Within seconds Horatio was asleep, and he slept soundly after a day where he had been on the go physically and mentally since early morning until last thing at night."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

.Chapter 44 ….Tuesday 22nd July, 2014

The following morning Horatio refreshed from a good nights sleep, got ready for work while Aileen prepared breakfast. He decided to wear a plain white shirt and just in case he was with James all day and who might just have visitors he put on a tie, but left the top shirt button open. Then placing his gun belt around his waist and fixing his new badge to his belt, he made his way to the kitchen. Aileen had to smile when she saw him he looked so smart and handsome but was already trying to loosen his tie, and seeing her smile he grinned as he sat down at the kitchen table and said, "Just while I eat my toast and drink my coffee."

Fifteen minutes later, he stood up, neatened his tie, and then went to say good bye to Tommy, still in bed, kissed him on the forehead as Tommy mumbled, "Bye Dad." He popped into to see Hannah next who was sound asleep so he didn't disturb her. Then he stepped in his study for a moment and removed his letter to Aileen from his desk center drawer and was just about to rip it up, when he had a change of heart.

Then he returned to the kitchen and picked his phone and car keys up, as Aileen said, "I hope the day goes well for you Horatio, you look really smart and handsome." Then she quickly picked her own phone up and said, "Just stand there for a minute and let me be the first to take a picture of my husband wearing his new badge, and hands on hips stance to show it off Horatio."

He smiled and shook his head but did as she asked, and then he kissed her, following which he said, "The letter is on top of my desk, if you still wish to read."

She looked at him sadly and feeling bad about harassing him the night before went to say sorry for having raised the issue...when he placed a finger on her mouth and said, "Shush, don't say it. It was my fault for mentioning in the first place, I unfairly piqued your curiosity. I was going to tear it up this morning because it may upset you and I don't want that for you. On the other hand if you think it will help you understand how I feel about our family at difficult times..."

Aileen interrupted him and asked, "Are we alright Horatio?"

Wrapping his arms around and hugging her tight he answered, "Of course we are Sweetheart." Then he kissed her goodbye, and she waved to him as he drove away on his way to work.

Horatio reached the MDPD a little earlier than usual deliberately, but also because he had had a good drive in, no traffic hold ups on route, and as he drove into the car park an officer stopped him. As Horatio opened his car window the officer who had been appointed to wait for him to arrive said, "Captain Caine, you have a reserved car parking space now, and next to the Chiefs. It has been marked out ready for you."

So Horatio made his way to the allocated parking spot, slid in next to James Burton's car, and sat there for a few seconds thinking, he didn't like this sort of special treatment, but guessed he was going to have to learn to get used to a bit of preferential treatment. Then he got out of his car, locked it and on his way to the building steps he passed the same officer who gave him a smile and said, "Congratulations Lieutenant Caine." Then he swore to himself and said, "I'm sorry Sir, I meant Captain Caine."

Horatio laughed, and noting the officer's name and embarrassment he said, "It's okay officer Greene, I'm not used to it myself yet, and you got it right the first time anyway...No worries."

On entering the building he nodded his head in acceptance of congratulations from the receptionist and several regular members of staff wandering around as he made his way to his office. On reaching what he thought was his office door though he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Eric sitting at his desk. Then he burst out laughing so loud it startled a couple of passers by in the hallway. Then he said, "Heck Eric, this isn't my office anymore." Slightly embarrassed and pink in the face he added, "Good morning Eric, nice to see you in nice and early."

Eric couldn't help chuckling as he thought it wasn't really surprising that Horatio had come to this office out of habit, it had been his for many years. Then he couldn't resist asking, "What's with the tie Horatio?"

"That is a good question Eric, it's irritating me already. But I thought I should attempt to look a bit smarter today."

Then as he wandered off, Eric smiled and had a bet with himself, that Horatio would remove his tie before the day was out."

When Horatio reached his new office, he had just sat down when James Burton phoned."Thanks for being in early Horatio. Before we get too involved with anything yet I have to tell you that the local press have already heard rumours about yours and Eric's promotions and for the sake of public relations and to ensure they don't hang around any longer than necessary, I have arranged for all three of us to meet them on the steps outside at 10:00 am for a few words and pictures." Horatio groaned under his breath, but not loud enough for James to hear. And then James added, "Also to kill two birds with one stone our own in house photographer will be taking some pictures soon after to go with an article I have already written for the next issue of the police magazine. So can you tell Eric and meet me in reception five minutes before 10:00?"

"Okay James, good job I wore a tie today."

Closing the call James grinned and just like Eric thought that tie would be off before the day was out. But unknown to all but Aileen there were reasons for Horatio being uncomfortable with wearing a tie. His father had near strangled him more than once, and since which time he couldn't bear anything tight around his neck.

Horatio called Eric and passed on James message, and then sat there twiddling his fingers for a few minutes; he was at a bit of a loss what to do for ninety minutes. Then he stood up, walked across to his window and stared down at the forecourt watching the coming and going of police officers. Then a few phone calls started coming through to him all people wanting to congratulate him, including calls from Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole. The news had spread like wildfire. At 9:45am he had a call from reception to collect his new identity card and then joined Eric in his office for a few minutes.

At precisely 10:00 am they were on the steps outside the building with journalists bustling around them. James well used to talking to the press smiled pleasantly at them as he said, "Good morning ladies and gentleman, and thank you for your patience."

Receiving nods of acceptance from the reporters he then continued, "The grapevine in this City of ours works fast, with your help I may add," he said chuckling and causing some titters amongst the journalists.

James paused for a moment, as he looked at the faces in front of him, then said, "I don't like rumours, I only deal in truth so I am here today to officially announce that two officers you know well have formerly been promoted, Lieutenant Caine has been promoted to Captain and Assistant Chief, he now has a duel role to play, and CSI Eric Delko, is promoted to Lieutenant. This Miami Dade Police Department sets high standards, we only employ the best to help serve and protect this great city of ours, and this will always be our aim, and I am proud to say we have two of the best standing right next to me. They will both in their new roles continue to uphold what we hold dear in this City. Our aim to protect and serve will never falter, and this goes right through the ranks to the officers out there on the streets, and I am proud of all of them."

Then one of the media, because he knew the Chief had put himself out to give them his time this morning, spoke up and said, "On behalf of all of us Chief Burton, thank you for taking the time to speak to us and our congratulations to Captain Caine and Lieutenant Delko."

Then the press cameras started flashing well, photographs of James shaking hands with Horatio and Eric, and then several pictures of Horatio and Eric together and independently, both smiling well for the cameras.

Suddenly a voice from the back of the group of reporters called out, "Captain Caine, does this mean that in your dual role as Captain and Assistant Chief you will now be more affable to the press?"

The rest of the journalists groaned, most of them if truthful had never had any real problems with Lieutenant Caine, now Captain. They knew that though they harassed for news it was not always possible for the Lieutenant to speak out, but it was their job to harass none the less, and they were all aware that the woman speaking out gave them all a bad name. She had worked for the Miami CBS station WFOR-TV and had been sacked after going a step too far even for them, and had not been seen around for some time but it seemed she was back and was now a journalist for one of the smaller newspapers, a bit of a come down for her.

James Burton was annoyed. He didn't like this particular person any more than Horatio did if he was honest. The session with the press had gone well up to now, damn the woman. Under his breath he said, "Stay calm Horatio."

Recognising the voice Horatio groaned, and Eric wondered what he was going to say, this couldn't care less woman had been a pain in all their backsides particularly Ryan, though via Ryan she had helped them on occasion but only when Ryan pressurised her, not because she thought it was the right thing to do.

Then calmly walking to the edge of the steps Horatio with a smirk said, "Touché Ms Sykes, I thought you had left Miami. Long time no see. But I don't actually recollect having had any reason to talk to you personally at any press gatherings, except for once when I demanded you give me your tape for over glorifying a certain event concerning the deaths of young couple throwing themselves over a bridge. Although I was always aware of your continual hounding of my colleagues. So quite why your question is directed at me, I don't know."

Not giving her a chance to open her mouth again Horatio continued, "However, in response to your question - Will I be more affable? The answer is maybe or maybe not. Just know this, Ms Sykes, my priority will always be for the safety of the victims out there, and if talking to you could jeopardise that, I will not be at all affable, I will refuse to talk to you. You have been guilty in the past for your own personal glory of wilfully making live press reports jeopardising victims and against our express wishes. Though I admit you helped us on a couple of occasions, but under pressure from us to do the right thing and for which the Miami Dade Police Department were grateful. And may I remind you Ms Sykes, that despite that and because we care about the safety of everyone in this city, including you, one of my colleagues actually protected you on one occasion. But when you deliberately and uncaringly put the danger of one my own colleague's sister's life in danger because of your greed for recognition you sank to an all time low. And I will never forget that Ms Sykes."

"So would you like to ask another question while you have my attention? Which won't be for long, as I have far more important work to do than stand here talking to you."

Erica Sykes very red faced now shook her head from side to side. The Captain had spoken and too much this time. Always used to officers trying not to talk to her she had not expected a verbal and very personal attack. The Captain had a long memory.

"Then ignoring her completely Horatio focused on the other journalists and said, "Ladies and gentleman I know you have your jobs to do, and I truly appreciate that and I like to keep up with the news as much as anyone, but we also have our jobs to do, and we sometimes have conflicting agendas. But I will talk anytime if circumstances allow me to, and you have to trust me to know when to talk and when not to."

"My question to all of you is, "Would you like any of your own families to be in danger because we didn't keep our mouths shut at critical times throughout any of our investigations? I think not."

Then he turned on his heels and strode back inside the building followed by James and Eric. They stood talking for a few minutes in the reception area and where James said, "Well done for keeping your cool out there Horatio. That was a Captains performance. That damned woman has not changed, like you I had thought she no longer worked in Miami." Then Eric light heartedly said," I'd better warn Ryan she is back." Then he added, "As we left I heard the other journalists having a go at her, she is not popular amongst them either."

Five minutes later the in house photographer arrived and took their photographs, which didn't take long and then Eric returned to his office while Horatio went upstairs with James to his office and they spent the rest of the day discussing a variety of things essential for Horatio to be aware of while James was in Richmond the following week. Half way through the morning Horatio had removed his tie, making James turn his head and grin.

At the end of the day Horatio phoned Aileen to let her know he was on the way home, but Tommy picked the phone up, and instantly worried he asked, "Where's your mom Tommy?"

"She's in the nursery with Hannah sitting on her lap. I wanted to phone you earlier Dad, but she told me not to tell you." Then he added, "She will be cross if I do, but I want to tell you."

"Tell me what Tommy?" Horatio asked sharply. "

"Dad, she has been crying a lot this afternoon."

"Has she hurt herself?"

"No Dad, she was sitting in the lounge listening to her favourite CD, and she had a letter or something lying next to her on the sofa. When I asked her what was wrong, she just said the music had made her sad. But I didn't believe her."

"Okay son don't worry, I'll be home soon, on my way now."

Then Horatio rushed to his car and drove home fast...as he was thinking "Damn that letter."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

C **hapter 45 and Penultimate chapter.**

Earlier in the day, and after tending to Hannah and giving Tommy his breakfast Aileen went to the study and noticed an envelope addressed to her on Horatio's desk but was wavering about opening it just yet, the broken swivel chair had her attention right now. She was wondering if it could be repaired, she hoped so as Horatio really loved that chair. But looking at the chair closely she didn't think it could as the arm had snapped right off and ripped part of the seat with it.

Tommy had followed her to the study and watching her asked, "How did that break Mom?"

Awkward question, she was thinking but she told him the truth."I was sitting on your dad's lap, and our weight was too much. The arm snapped off and we ended up on the floor," said Aileen smiling as Tommy giggled.

"What am I going to do Tommy? I would like to get it repaired as a surprise for your dad, but I don't think it's possible, he did say last night that it is an old chair, though it has always looked fine to me."

Then she had an idea, and finding the make and model number from under the seat, went to the lounge and turned the lap top on and checked to see if it was a model still in existence. It was a Belmont high back tilt swivel chair and she couldn't find the exact model, but there were some very similar Belmont chairs on the web site of a local store about a 30 minute drive away, and she phoned them immediately to see if the model was still available. They confirmed it had been their best selling model at the time but unfortunately no longer made, but if she was interested the latest chair of its type was almost identical and they had some in store.

"What's the cost?" she asked, and baulked when she was told $2500, but she knew that at that price it must be a good chair and she wanted the best for Horatio so she told the store manager she would be along in a short while to have a look at it and asked, "If I like it can it be delivered today? It is a present for my husband."

"Yes ma'am, no problem."

So she quickly got Hannah ready for a car ride placed her in her car seat at the back of the car, put the stroller in the trunk, and Tommy jumped in next to her at the front, clicking his seat belt on.

Forty minutes later she was at the store and fell in love with the chair immediately, she sat in it for a few minutes and it was truly comfortable. It was almost identical shape wise, just slightly wider and you could tell the black leather was luxurious. Horatio liked good quality products and she was sure he would like this chair so she went ahead and purchased it with her own personal account card; she had savings of her own, she had decided on the spot this would be a present from her for his promotion, but also for their second wedding anniversary just three weeks away.

Then she returned home and by the time she garaged her car and prepared a snack for lunch the chair arrived, the company taking the old one away for her to save Horatio having to take it to the dump. She removed the packing in the hall way, and then rolled the chair into the study, and placed it at the angle Horatio usually placed his old chair.

It was 3:00 pm now and satisfied with what she had managed to do, and while Hannah was having a nap, and Tommy was amusing himself in his bedroom copy drawing, which he was getting better at all the time, Kyle had been showing him how to tackle it whenever he came over, she picked Horatio's letter up and went to sit on the sofa in the lounge. She hesitated opening for a while just staring out of the lounge window. She knew he hadn't wanted her to read last night but had relented this morning...then making her mind up she opened it, she just had to know why he had had to write that letter. A few minutes later she sobbed her heart out, he had written...

Sweetheart,

If you are reading this letter, it means I am sadly no longer by your side to love you and hold you in my arms. It took one moment in time for me to fall madly in love with you, and just one moment to be taken from you. Our time together has been far, far too short.

Aileen, I want you to know that I love you so very much and please know my darling that if it is possible on the other side, I will be by your side every minute of every day, watching over you, Tommy, Hannah and Kyle. Our time together has been the happiest period of my entire life and I thank you for that with every beat of my heart. And thank you for having always been there for me when my mind has been troubled about something. I never had the comfort of someone being there for me on a personal level before you came into my life. Kyle and I gradually bonded and I know he has been there for me as I have been for him, but coming home to a loving wife who understands me is something else.

Who really knows what is on the other side; we are taught to believe there is a heaven, but is there really? I'm not sure I totally believe that, but if you look out of the study window and up at the sky now and again, I hope we will both know each other is close by, I like to think this will be the case, I believe my mother is up there somewhere, that's why I talk to her sometimes. Whether she hears or not, one will never know, I like to think she does.

I know you will grieve for a while as I know how much you also love me, but don't grieve too long. Go and find yourself someone else to love, you are still young, but selfishly I hope you will keep a little bit of me in your heart. But I would ask you to make sure that person loves our children, if not I beg you to walk away.

Be strong Sweetheart, I know you will be, you have always been stronger than any of us, and you will need that strength now as Kyle and Tommy who I have loved so much are both sensitive. But I hope Kyle is strong enough to overcome that and support you as Kyle once promised me he would if anything fatal happened to me.

You have your father in your life now, so let him support you as I'm sure he will, let him walk with you through all that you will have to be prepared to do now. He is a kind person just like you his beautiful daughter.

It's breaking my heart to know I could be leaving you all behind sometime after writing this letter. Hannah, in a very short time will have no memory of me at all and this is unavoidable at her very tender age. But Sweetheart, can you do something for me. On all the special occasions in her life as she grows, can you let her know; I always loved her and would have been proud of her. Every kid needs to know their parents loved and were proud of them. I have always loved the children without any favouritism but if honest, there is a little part of me thinks more softly about Hannah, because Sweetheart she is ours, born out of our love for each other.

And now Sweetheart I want you to think of your favorite song, "I will always love you" and know that I will always, always, always love you where ever I may be, and I'll be thinking of you every step of the way.

Take care of yourself my darling.

Love you...Horatio xxx

Twenty minutes later she was still sitting there sobbing but trying to pull herself together, she was in so much pain after reading his words, and yet his words were so beautiful. And she felt so sad that her darling husband had felt so sad Sunday night while she was asleep, that he had to write that letter. Horatio had always been good at writing beautiful messages to her on special occasions, deep in his heart he was a romantic man, but this letter was killing her. But being a glutton for punishment she stood up and walking across to the CD player put her favourite CD on, sat down and listened to her favorite song, seeing Horatio's face before her as she did so. Then she started crying again, just as Tommy walked into the lounge and seeing his mom crying he rushed over to her and putting his arms around her neck asked, "Why are you crying Mom? Have you hurt yourself?"

Aileen comforted by her sons concern pulled herself together, and answered, " Nothing to worry about Tommy , that particular piece of music is sad and brings tears to my eyes, always does."

Tommy didn't believe her he had never seen his mom cry like this and said, "I'm going to phone Dad."

"No Tommy. Don't do that - I promise you I'm okay; there really is nothing to worry about. And your dad will be busy with James Burton all day. He mustn't be disturbed."

Then she stood up turned the player off and for what was left of the afternoon she held it together, she had to, for Tommy's sake, and she could hear Hannah had woken up now, but before going to her daughter she folded the letter up which she had placed beside her on the sofa, and took it to her bedroom and carefully and lovingly tucked it away in the top drawer of her dressing unit where she kept all things she treasured. This was a letter she was going to keep for life.

Two hours later, she was wondering what time to start preparing dinner, she was not sure what time Horatio would be home because of his new job, but then Hannah who had been playing on the lounge floor with Tommy, wanted to be picked up. She was a bit grumpy, she suspected another tooth was on its way, so she picked her up took her to the nursery and sat down on the nursery chair with her nestled in her arms, and tears came to her eyes as she looked at her daughter and said, "Hannah your daddy loves you so much, loves us all so very much."

Thirty minutes later, now 6.15pm, Horatio arrived home, garaged the car, and then hurried over to the front door which Tommy had opened ready for him and seeing no sign of Aileen he made his way hastily to the nursery, Tommy on his heels. He stopped in the doorway for a moment just looking at her, he didn't want to make her jump, she was sitting there with her back to him and so still, and she was talking soothingly to their daughter. Then she must have felt his presence and she turned to look at him and he could see her eyes instantly fill up. He walked across to her, and gently removed Hannah from her arms and placed her in her cot for now, and then pulled Aileen up into his arms, and held her tight until she was ready for him to step back.

Aileen loved the comfort of his arms around her and just wanted to stay where she was forever. But after a couple of minutes she moved and with Horatio holding her at arms length now, not letting her go yet, she mumbled, "That letter was so sad and yet so beautiful. God Horatio, how can you go out on any job with emotions like that running through you, it scares me you can do that before possible trouble. Deep down I know you can switch on to what you have to do, but in future please let me know, so that I can pray for your safety...please Horatio."

He gave her a long gentle lingering kiss, and said, "I promise...I promised last night and I meant it."

"Where is the damned letter I'll tear it up now I can't bear to see you upset like this. I should never in a moment of weakness have mentioned it to you last night."

"No you won't, I loved the letter though so sad; I've put it away in my special drawer. But I don't think I will ever be able to listen to that song again Horatio without crying."

Tommy had been watching pensively from the doorway and now made his way to Horatio's side and mumbled, "Is my Mom alright now Dad?"

Horatio knelt down and taking Tommy's hands in his he replied, "Yes, she's fine now. She just felt sad for a while, it's just a grown up thing, nothing to worry about son." And then so Aileen couldn't hear he whispered in Tommy's ear," Thank you for warning me Tommy," then he gave him a kiss on the forehead, and Tommy went happily back to the lounge.

Then Horatio picked Hannah up who was attracting his attention, she was standing up in her cot calling out to him. He took her to the lounge, placed her on the floor where she scampered away to her toys, and then knowing Aileen had made her way to the kitchen in the meantime, he checked on her to make sure she was truly okay now, she assured him she was and gave him a smile so he made his way to his study and stopped in his tracks when he opened the door and the smell of new leather hit him. He opened the door fully and was surprised to see a new black leather swivel chair in front of him. He placed his gun, badge, and new MDPD Identity card in the safe, and then ran his fingers over the top of the back of the chair loving the feel of the leather, then sat down smiling with pleasure; it was as comfortable as it looked. Then glancing at the doorway he saw Aileen and Tommy standing there looking at him and Aileen asked, "Do you like it Horatio? We went out this morning, I had hoped to get the same model as your old one, but out of production now. Did I make the right choice?"

Leaning back in the chair Horatio said," You chose right Sweetheart, it's absolutely perfect. I was thinking I would go out at the weekend to get a new one, now I don't. Did you struggle to bring it home in the car?"

"No they delivered it, and took the old one away, they were very helpful."

"It is our second wedding anniversary early next month so I bought it as present for that as well as a present for your promotion."

"Come here Sweetheart and sit on my lap, this chair is slightly wider so a bit more comfortable for two I think," he said with a grin on his face. So she sat on his lap, and wrapping his arms around her, Horatio whispered, "Thank you, I love you so much – it is the most perfect present." Then he kissed her and pulled out of the kiss when Tommy standing in front of them hands on hips copying his dad's stance said, "Do you both want to break another chair?" Horatio and Aileen tried to smother their laughter, but failed - Tommy looked so indignant.

They both stood up then and Horatio ruffling Tommy's hair said, "We won't break this one Tommy, the other one was getting really old and I had just about worn it out."

"I'm sorry Horatio I haven't even started preparing anything for dinner yet, so going to be a bit late?"

"Keep it simple Aileen; I had something to eat at lunchtime."

An hour later relaxing in the lounge; and Hannah now back in her cot asleep, Horatio in answer to Aileen asking him how his day had been, told her and just as he finished Tommy suddenly mumbled. "Dad..."

"Yes Tommy."

"Can you start reading Horatio Alger's book that Olivia gave you? Sorry I meant Mrs Patterson."

Aileen intervened, "Not tonight Tommy your dad needs a rest."

"It's alright Aileen he has been very patient. I did say I would after the vacation." Standing up now he added, "I'll fetch it now, we will start the book tonight."

Aileen who loved hearing Horatio read every bit as much as Tommy did stood up as well, and said, "Just give me a minute and I'll make some coffee and then sit here and listen to you as well; I am very interested in hearing the story of Ragged Dick."

So a few minutes later Horatio, glasses on ready for reading and with Aileen one side of him and Tommy the other started reading to them, being very careful as he turned the pages of this very precious 147 year old book.

Thirty minutes later he closed the book saying, "That's it for tonight - will read some more soon."

"Thank you Dad, I really love you reading to me." Horatio smiled. He enjoyed reading to the boy. They had had many enjoyable hours together.

"Dad..."

"Mmm..."

"When we next go to New York can we go and see Mrs Patterson, to thank her again for the book?"

"Yes we can, I told her when we were last there that we would visit her anytime we return."

"But Tommy why don't you write her a little note to say we have started reading and are enjoying; she would like that and Tommy, I am sure she wouldn't mind you calling her Olivia."

Beaming Tommy then said, "Mom..."

"Yes."

"Can I have one of those pretty note cards you have?"

"Yes but not now that will be something for you to do tomorrow. But Mark and Stephanie are coming over in the afternoon for a while, so you better write it in the morning."

After Tommy had gone to bed Aileen sitting next to Horatio on the sofa surprised him when she asked, "Horatio, did Natalia have your back as well as the others on Monday."

"No she didn't need to." Horatio replied frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"Reading your so beautiful letter made me think back to that drugs shipment raid you led last year when Ron Saris was around, and before you disposed of him. You were very down following that raid and confessed to Kyle that before the raid someone had been annoyed about not being included and suggested you did not care about your family, and that had haunted you for several days. I overheard the conversation if you remember, and you wouldn't tell us who it was. However, I couldn't see any of your male colleagues challenging you like that so it had to be Natalia, as I am also sure it would not have been Calleigh."

Looking at her over the top of his reading glasses still on his nose Horatio said, "You have held on to this all this time? I should have known you would be astute and work it out. Yes it was Natalia, but all is good between us, I promise you have nothing to worry about there. Then he asked "What's this all about Sweetheart?"

"When you spoke to Kyle you also confessed that when you were in a dangerous situation, you did not consciously think about any of us because you dare not have that distraction thus ensuring the best you could that you would come home to all of us, but it hurt you to know you didn't at the same time."

"Kyle and I both told you we understood and meant it, but I want you to promise me Horatio that you will never let us be a distraction in dangerous situations, because writing that letter told me you can't always do that?"

Removing his glasses he turned to face her and taking her in his arms he replied, "I promise you Sweetheart."

"That letter was me having some real emotional feelings about you all Sunday night, and I just had to get them down on paper. I assure you my head was where it needed to be on Monday."

Then he gave her long lingering kiss, before adding, "I love you all too much to be careless out there and hard as it is, if it means not thinking of you all when in danger I won't, because I want to come home to my beautiful wife and children more that I can possibly tell you...I don't have the words."

'Oh Horatio, you have the words, your letter was wonderful."

In bed two hours later Horatio resting on his left elbow was looking and smiling softly at his wife who was smiling back at him just as softly. Then Aileen raised her arms and placed her hands either side of his face and having wanted to tell him all evening said, *I didn't say this before while Tommy was around when we were in the study, but I want you to know my darling that I would never have, nor will ever look for another man. No one else could equal the love we share for each other - no one. If worst ever happened the children will be the center of my life. No other man will replace you for me or our children Horatio, never. That will not happen."

Seeing his eyes moisten at her words she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him tenderly in their moment of complete togetherness.

Ten minutes later Horatio chuckled when Aileen, her back snuggled into him, with his arms wrapped around her and clearly drowsy mumbled, "Did you keep your tie on today at work?"

He pressed his mouth on her shoulder giving her a soft kiss and laughing replied. "No I didn't Sweetheart."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Final Chapter 46...4 months later... November, 20th 2014**

It was Thanksgiving Day, a holiday for all except skeleton staff covering for emergencies at the MDPD. In the days before he was married and now had a family of his own Horatio would have volunteered to be one of them but now he was more than happy to be at home to celebrate with them, and this year it was going to be a big celebration, because not only was it Thanksgiving Day it was also Daniels 70th Birthday and he was throwing a party.

Horatio and Tommy were on their own at the apartment: Aileen had gone to her fathers the evening before taking Hannah with her and they were staying overnight as she was going to help prepare the food for the party. She had gone in her own car; she only had to take personal stuff for herself and Hannah, Daniel had organised everything else. But in addition she did take two large pumpkins with her and some candle lights. He had taken Tommy to the pumpkin fair on Sunday, and selected two good sized pumpkins and a pumpkin carving kit, and that evening they sat outside at the patio table and prepared them, for decoration purposes, these were not for eating. He had sliced the tops of and cleaned the insides out, and then Tommy with a marker pen had drawn the eyes, nose and toothy grins, but he had carved the shapes for him. Tommy had been excited as he had never been involved in preparing pumpkins before and in truth neither had he, and he had enjoyed his time with Tommy, the kid in him had come to the fore watching his sons happiness.

The two of them had breakfast at 9.00 am taking their time; there was no rush and plenty of time to kill as they were not going to leave for the party until 2:00pm. Following breakfast and because Tommy started asking questions about Thanksgiving Horatio selected one of his American History books from the study and they perused a section on the history of how Thanksgiving Day came about. This took up an hour of their time, and then Tommy lying on the floor started a new jigsaw puzzle spread out on a special roll up mat. It was a large puzzle and coincidentally the picture theme represented Thanksgiving. Horatio had picked this up for him on Saturday from the book store they frequented after Tommy's basketball sessions.

While Tommy was occupied Horatio stretched out on the sofa, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and as he gradually relaxed he reflected on the past four months, and a lot had happened. He had received congratulations for his promotion from all his friends in New York, Aileen had spread the word. And thinking about his job first he was satisfied at how things had developed so far. It had taken him a few days to get used to the fact he was now a Captain and no longer a Lieutenant. But he had grown into the role easy enough. James had been very happy with the way he had handled things while he was away in Richmond and Virginia, and was so happy that one of the weeks he should have been in Miami he spent that extra week at Richmond instead, which meant that James who admitted he was fed up with all the traveling was expecting to be back full time at Miami in five months, instead of the expected six, and which was now only a month away. There had been a couple of occasions where as covering Assistant Chief he had to stand in for James at police social functions, and if you were married you were expected to take your wife. Aileen had obliged and was an asset, she had looked her beautiful self and took talking to people in her stride, much more than he did, but he was learning fast to put on a false smile, he didn't like these functions, but it was necessary to be seen. Alexx their saviour looked after Hannah and Tommy on each occasion.

Eric was doing a splendid job, supported well by his team, and Bob Maxwell and his night shift team were also working well. He had regular meetings with both of them together, Bob coming in early some evenings, and he and Eric coming in a bit earlier some mornings to catch Bob before he went home, and they shared ideas on a variety of subjects. While there had always generally been good relations between the day and night shifts, he was getting the two of them to work even closer together as he wanted consistency of working methods and it was working. He had a few more ideas but was not pushing them just yet.

Calleigh had thrown a spanner in the works by resigning, not because she was disenchanted or unhappy, but because her partner had been offered a job in Canada that was too good to refuse. After telling Eric first as her team leader, she had asked to see him and they had had a few sad moments together reminiscing about the past, finally hugging and wishing each other well. She would be missed, they went back a long way; her smiling face had lightened up many a day. But because of her diligence and ability to teach well, Stephen Jenkins would take on her ballistics role now, and stronger in fact, as he would actually handle the role full time now and still be out on the front line along with Eric and the others, just as Calleigh once had until she wanted part time hours and to back away from being his deputy when he was Lieutenant. They had managed well with Calleigh working limited hours, and at the moment there were no plans to replace her numerically, but the option was open.

Then looking across at Tommy he asked, "Are you okay son?"

"Yes Dad, I have fixed all the outside pieces."

Horatio grinned, Tommy always methodically found the outside pieces first, and said, "Well done."

Then going back to his thoughts his mind moved to Daniel Conlon. He had arrived in Miami within the schedule of one month for taking possession of his villa, and though he was extremely wealthy he was not a pretentious man. He liked Daniel a lot and the more they saw of him the more he liked him, he was conversant and really easy to talk to, and he was slowly coming around to thinking of him as his father in law, which he knew made Aileen happy. Daniel had met all the family now, Yelina, Colin and Raymond, who was of course his step grand nephew and he and Raymond got on surprisingly well. Having both traveled they had plenty of conversation between them. He had of course already met Madison but had wanted to meet Suzie and Ivan as well and they were all invited to the party, along with Kyle and Amy if they could make it. Kyle was on stand by duty.

Suzie and Ivan were very happy together, and Ivan feeling Suzie was ready now had proposed to her just one week ago and they were planning to have a quiet wedding at the County Hall in January, 2015 and Madison was going to be her Moms bridesmaid, and Ivan had asked him if he would be his best man, which he had accepted with pleasure. In the meantime, Madison had started her new school in September and was apparently happy there.

Turning his head and looking at Tommy again he smiled. His eleventh birthday had been on October 25th, and he was still much the same, a caring thoughtful boy, and had grown a little taller in the last four months. Stephanie had brought Mark over for a celebration tea, as this is what Tommy wanted. He and Mark were the best of friends and he had a feeling that was a friendship that would last into adulthood. Daniel had also come over on Tommy's birthday and as a consequence met Mark and Stephanie and had also invited them to the party. So there was going to be quite a houseful.

Daniel was a generous and hospitable man and had already invited their friends in New York to come and visit for the whole of the Christmas period.

Almost as soon as Daniel had arrived he started attending Tommy's basketball sessions, and had quickly became friendly with Walter, who when he realised Daniel had once played basketball himself, managed to rope him in to help with the boys training Saturday mornings, and Daniel was delighted, and had told them that it felt good to be useful, and that he felt like he was getting a second life, and was loving every minute here in Miami.

In fact back in New York Jerry Downey had done some research on Daniel, shortly after their vacation. He was curious as Daniel had told Jerry that he had played basketball earlier in life and that his skill was dribbling the ball. Jerry suspected Tommy had inherited his Grandad's skills and discovered that before Daniel had a shoulder injury at 21, which knocked back his ability to dribble the ball as well as he had prior to the injury, 'The New York Knicks' had been interested in signing him up. Daniel being a modest man had not mentioned this. Before coming to Miami and until quite recently they had been Tommy's favorite team, now it was The Miami Heats. Though he sometimes suspected this was because he and Kyle were Miami heats fans.

He doubted Daniel would ever tell Tommy himself so he quietly and tactfully spoke to him about it and Daniel agreed to him telling Tommy. He did, and Tommy had been over the moon, his Grandad was a hero to him.

Yelina and Colin were solid though there was no sign of them getting married any time soon, but Colin was considered part of the family, and had a special rapport with Tommy. He knew that Colin had guilt feelings about his late wife. He had loved her dearly, and felt that he was betraying her if he re married, so whether he would ever be able to let go enough to marry Yelina he had no idea, he hoped he would. Because from his own situation over Marisol, he knew one could move on. But Yelina seemed happy enough.

Frank had moved in with Helen Sharp, and his three daughters had been happy for him so things were looking good for his colleague and good friend.

Then as his thoughts turned to Aileen he smiled softly, they had celebrated their 2nd wedding anniversary on August 11th, and returned to their favorite restaurant at Matheson Hammock Park. Kyle and Amy had looked after Tommy and Hannah.

In just over two weeks Hannah would be eighteen months old and was now toddling around confidently and they had to be careful, she could be behind you in seconds before you realised she was there. Over the last four months she had gradually been learning new words and Tommy had been so excited when she first called him by name.

Then feeling thirsty he stood up and went and made himself a coffee, and then returning to the lounge with this and a cold drink for Tommy, he knelt down by the boy taking an interest in how much he had done of his puzzle, and said.. "You're getting on well with that son." Tommy grinned and responded, "Thank you Dad, it's not as hard as some, because of lots of colors, which are easy to pick out."

Horatio stood up then and returning to the sofa sat down and on finishing his coffee he stretched out again, and thought about the situation that had surprised him most over the last four months and only two weeks ago.

Bernard Markham formerly Vadim Zaleskys lawyer and now Roman Stanislav's had traveled down from New York specifically to see Roman who was here at his Condo for a few days. He knew that Roman had not had to face a jail sentence as Markham had put a strong case of insanity while the balance of mind was disturbed, and considering the fact that he had shown genuine remorse, and that no one had been seriously hurt, the judge had shown clemency. He was happy with the outcome himself. he had not wanted Roman sentenced; the guy had not known where he was that day. Even so it would have been a different story if Jason Holroyd the officer receiving a scratch wound had been seriously injured. Then Markham had called into the MDPD, asking to see him and had on Romans behalf presented him with three cheques with a covering letter.

Over the last few weeks Roman had been sorting Zaleskys affairs out with Markham's help and he wanted to try and atone for Zaleskys brutal deeds. Roman had said in his letter that he knew there was no way he could ever undo the damage, pain and hurt, his cousin had inflicted but hoped the people to whom the cheques were made payable would accept them from him as compensation for all their suffering. The cheques were for substantial amounts. He had a cheque for Suzie, one for Ivan, and one for the FBI Foundation General Fund, which cared for agents needing care if injured in the line of duty. But Markham had needed the signatures of the recipients in acceptance of the cheques, and as Markham agreed to come back early that afternoon, he had called Suzie and Ivan in and Dennis Sackheim. Roman had personally written apology notes to accompany each of the cheques. This was all dealt with by middle afternoon and just before Markham left he had given him another cheque and said, "This one is for you Captain Caine, to donate to whatever charity you feel deserves it here in Miami. This is Roman's way of thanking you personally. He knows full well that it was the way you handled things that meant he didn't die that the day he made an attempt on taking your life, and he knows you can't accept it personally, so if you give me the name of a charity, I will fill the payee line in for you, I have his authority to do that. He had given him the name of a charity helping abused women and children. Then as he stood up to leave, Markham had said. "Roman is a good man Captain, he did this not because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to." And he believed him.

Then his eyes getting weary he shut them and unintentionally nodded off, but woke with a start when Tommy tapped him on the leg."Dad, wake up, shouldn't we be getting ready to go to Grandad's now?"

Looking at his watch and noting it was 1:00 pm Horatio jumped up and replied, "Yes it is son."

Before getting ready though he picked his history book up and returned it to his study, and then stood looking out of the window, as he was often apt to do when something was on his mind, and right now Thanksgiving was on his mind, as he remembered that all through his life until Aileen and Tommy had come into his life he had never truly known the pleasure of this holiday, and he mumbled. "Do you know Mom, for the first time in my life I am enjoying the full extent of Thanksgiving celebrations all down to my son Tommy who is so enjoying this day and has made me see how exciting it is to kids. We never ever celebrated when Raymond and I were kids."

Tommy who had followed him into the study almost immediately asked, "Who are you talking to Dad?"

"Well Tommy this may sound really daft to you, but sometimes I look up at the sky and imagine my mother is there and can hear me."

"Did you love your mom as much as I love my mom?"

Looking at Tommy asking such an innocent question Horatio struggled keeping back the moisture coming into his eyes and answered, "Yes I did son, very, very much, she died many years ago now, but I never forget her."

Tommy being the sensitive boy he was and knowing Horatio was sad at the moment wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist and said, "I love you very much Dad."

Horatio really had to bite into his bottom lip now, and giving Tommy a big hug he whispered, "And I love you son, so very much."

Then ruffling Tommy's hair he said, "Come on we really must get ready now."

An hour later when both were ready, and after another quick drink they were in the car on the way to Daniels. It was a pleasant afternoon; the sun was shining, temperatures here in Miami at this time of the year still around 27ºC - The autumn colors were always late in coming to Miami because of this, and some years were better than others, but this year looked like it would be a good one as tinges of colors were emerging nicely on the trees. Horatio didn't rush he was enjoying the scenery and they were going to arrive well on time.

Tommy sitting there quietly for a while suddenly asked, "Dad, did you always want to be a police officer?"

"Pretty much Tommy – Why, do you want to be a cop one day?"

"Only if I can be a CSI," Tommy answered giggling, and then added, "No, not really, too dangerous."

Horatio laughed, he couldn't imagine Tommy becoming a police officer of any sort. In his mind Tommy who was a clever young boy would probably go to university and become a Librarian or something similar, or maybe get into something like publishing. But he had a long way to go yet and who knows what Tommy would one day achieve or want. All he knew right now was he would support the boy in anything he ultimately chose to do.

Just ten minutes away from Daniels Tommy looked at Horatio happily and said, "Our family is really growing isn't it Dad?"

"Yes it is son, and I like that Tommy, don't you?"

Tommy shook his head up and down in response.

When they arrived at Daniels, Horatio had just found a parking spot when Kyle drew in close behind him. Walking over to Kyle and Amy as they alighted from the car, Horatio greeted them warmly and gave Amy a peck on the cheek, and said, "Glad you two could make it."

"I swopped standby duty with someone who wasn't bothered about working Dad."

As he looked towards the villa, Tommy excitedly said, "Look Dad - Grandad has placed the pumpkins behind the window so we can all see, they look great with the candles shining through don't they?"

Smiling Horatio said, "That they do son - that they do." Kyle and Amy were smiling in the background.

Then as they walked up the drive, Tommy took hold of Horatio's hand, just as he often had when he first knew him. He liked that the boy didn't think he was too old for that now. Then gripping Tommy's hand firmly he said, "Come on family – let's go and join the rest of the family, and wish Daniel a Happy Birthday and everyone a Happy Thanksgiving."

END

* * *

A/N Thank you to all for reading this story and to those who have read and reviewed. All of you very much appreciated.

This is my last long story though I had a few more ideas I wished to add to this one but had decided it had gone on long enough. At this stage I was not sure whether I had another long story in me, and as I like a story to be finished before posting in fairness to readers, as one never knows what is around the corner, and I myself am unhappy reading stories that end up unfinished, so this being the case when asked if I was going to write another story on the DC Message Board where I first published my stories I did not commit to a long one...but I then managed to write two short stories and definitely ongoing events linked to "Coincidences." So if interested in staying with me I will start posting the first of the two this coming weekend and entitled "Miami Dade Police Training Academy."


End file.
